When I Grow Up
by crazystrings
Summary: Splashley meets American Idol type show. Please read and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own most of the characters**_

"Alright buddy it's time for bed. No arguments!" Spencer said to her young son.

"But Mommy can't I watch one more Spongebob, please? I'm not even tired." He whined but his yawn and droopy eyes gave him away, he was exhausted.

"No way little man. It's past your bed time. Maybe you can watch more when you wake up. But now off to bed with you."

"Okay Mommy. I love you." He said as he walked down the hall to his room.

After he climbed into his bed, Spencer hugged him and said, "Sleep tight little man. And don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night Mommy, sing good tonight." He was out when his head hit the pillow.

Spencer smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. No matter what hand life dealt her, as long as Dylan was happy and healthy she was happy. The last five years hadn't been easy but she had remained strong because of him.

Catching herself before she let her past come rushing back she reminded herself that her future was bright. She could do anything she set her mind to. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?

With one more look at her son, Spencer left Dylan's room. She knew her friends would be there any minute to pick her up.

* * *

"I must be crazy to be going out to the bar the night before the biggest audition of my life." Spencer whined from the back seat.

"Girl would you quit complaining. You need to relax. How better to do that then a few beers with friends. Anyways it's karaoke night so you can practice at the same time. It's a win-win situation." Layla laughed trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I'm still not happy. I should be home sleeping. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. I need to be ready." Spencer pouted knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Honey Joel is expecting us. Before he left he said 'you better get that girl out here. With these fools in town for the auditions I need someone fabulous on my stage!' You can't let him suffer, you'll never hear the end of it." Aiden stated and him being Joel's partner she knew he would never hear the end of it either.

Spencer knew she would get no sympathy so she gave in, "Alright I'll play nice while we're out. And if I don't make it to LA it will be on your heads."

"Oh honey you sing like we all know you can there's no way you don't get your golden ticked. We know you'll be great." Aiden said with a huge beaming grin.

Her friends and family had total confidence in her, she wished she could share in that certainty. This was her one and only chance to audition for The One, the hottest singing competition reality show on the planet, well at least in the United States. The show has a cut off age of thirty and she was now twenty-nine, after this year she would be too old. She was nervous as hell but she hoped her two friends didn't notice. One good thing about going out tonight was the she could work on looking calm, cool and collected on the outside because inside she definitely wasn't. But if she was going to get a golden ticket tomorrow her nerves could not show.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar Spencer was thankful that they could park in the private parking lot for bar employee's. Being a regular bar tender and occasional weekend musical performer has it's perks. There were cars everywhere and people were waiting outside to enter the bar. They snuck in the back door and were amazed at how many people were packed into their favorite bar. Spencer couldn't remember it ever being this packed.

Aiden left them to go talk to Joel. The girls headed to the bar to get themselves a pitcher. After only a couple minutes Tina came over to greet them.

"Hey baby," Giving Layla a quick kiss. "And look what my sweet kitty cat dragged in," hugging Spencer. "I'm so glad you're here girl, we need some talent up on that stage. These fools are driving me nuts. They are tipping well but some couldn't sing their way out of a paper bag. Go relax at your favorite table and I'll send a pitcher over ASAP."

"Thanks Tina. How did you manage to save us a table? Pretty amazing given it's packed." Spencer said feeling glad to be able to sit in this mass of people.

"Anything for our soon to be star. VIP treatment all the way baby, get used to it."

* * *

About a half an hour later Aiden finally reappeared. He had a big grin on his face so Spencer knew what was coming next.

"Joel said he can put in three songs for you. He wanted to do more but there's just too many people. So we chose True Colors, Crazy Bitch for fun, and you'll start out with Autumn and Me."

"You know I don't have to sing at all if that would be easier on him. We could just forget the whole thing and go home."

Aiden looked at Spencer with an overly dramatic shocked look on his face and said, "You are kidding right? After all we've done to make this happen. Your adoring public is waiting to hear your beautiful voice."

"You are so full of shit. These people don't give a damn about me."

"Those that matter do and that's us chica so who cares about them." Layla said with a smile.

"Exactly, couldn't have said it better myself." Aiden added. "Anyways Joel is calling you up next."

"Great, this should be fun. But I'm doing Crazy Bitch first. I've gotta blow off some steam."

As her friends started laughing Joel called Spencer's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Man this place is way too crowded Ashley thought as she returned to her table. She was very tired but her sister insisted they come out for a beer and seeing as Kyla owned the bar, this is where they ended up. At least some of these people chose good music she smiled while an attractive girl rocked out to Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry. Looking around Ashley felt very proud of her little sister. The bar looked amazing and was obviously a popular night spot.

Ashley was surprised when her baby sister said her husband and her were going to open a gay bar here in the Chicago area. First of all there were plenty of gay bars in Chicago so she was afraid their new bar would be a flop, too much supply for the demand. And secondly Kyla and her husband were very straight, and odd thing for gay bar owners she thought. The only ones she knew of were a little old lady in San Francisco who grew and evolved with the area around her establishment and a few fag hags. Ashley figured there were many more she didn't know about but normally in business you try to go with what you know. But Kyla said they were opening it in honor of her, Ashley, and Jeff's brother Joel which warmed her heart. Her and Joel were lucky to have such loving and accepting family. Kyla went on to explain they were hoping their bar would draw the whole LGBT community and be a cheaper laid back alternative to the clubs in Boys Town. They made sure to employ male and female employee's so everyone felt comfortable. Kyla said their regulars ran the spectrum; gay, straight, lesbian, transgender and everything in between. After four years Kyla and Jeff's bar called Someplace Else was doing very well.

Tonight was a huge night for the bar no doubt because of The One auditions for the next two days. Karaoke was one way to practice, at least for the over twenty-one crowd here. All the people made Ashley feel even more tired than she thought she could be and not be in bed. At first she didn't realize her sister was trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Ashley. You okay sis?"

"What, yeah. Just really tired. I really should get out of here soon or I may fall asleep right here."

"Okay sis I get the point. I just want you to hear one singer. I'll go talk to Joel and see if I can get him to get her up again really quick. Her first song didn't really show off what she can do."

"She already sang?" Ashley said feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, she did Crazy Bitch. Her name is Spencer and she's one of my employee's. She sometimes bartends and also performs on the weekend when we do live music. She's an amazing person."

"Jeez Ky do you want me to hear her sing or are you trying to set me up?"

"A little of this, a little of that. Who knows. She's a great kid, I'll be right back."

Before Ashley could say another word Kyla was gone.

Instead of going up to the request window and trying to get Joel's attention Kyla went backstage. Good thing she quickly decided because he was no where in sight. Instead of waiting Kyla sat down at the computer and rearranged the order so that Spencer was up after one more song. As she turned to get up she was staring right at Joel's rainbow belt buckle.

"Hey boss lady what you up to?"

"Joel, you scared me. I was just changing the order."

"Music not to your liking? I can't control what these fools choose to try to sing."

"No, I know that Sweetie. It's just that my sister's here and I want her to hear Spencer really sing before she leaves. I figure I can only stall her for about ten more minutes. She just flew in this afternoon and she's fading fast."

"Ah would this be the same lesbian/record exec sister you've been talking about?"

"That would be the one." Kyla said with a semi-evil looking smile.

"Well Sis, are you hoping she'll take a professional interest in our dear Spencer? Or are you hoping for something of a more personal nature between them?" Joel said, raising an eye brow at Kyla.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? First Jeff then Tina then my sister and now you. I just want Ashley to hear Spencer sing, the rest is out of my hands."

"Say no more. But let me change up which song she does. I think this one will make more of an impact on your sister."

"This next song is a special request from the owner of this fine establishment my beautiful sister-in-law Kyla, let's give her a hand for being so fabulous." The bar erupts with noise then Joel continued, "Could Spencer please come up to the stage?"

"Aiden," Spencer whined, "I thought you said he was gonna space my songs out. I just sang like twenty minutes ago."

"Hey whatever boss land says goes. Now get your cute butt up there and sing for the woman who signs your paychecks."

"Well what can I do, say no? Not a smart move I know." So Spencer went up, talked to Joel for a minute then took the stage.

"Kyla just how old is this kid? She doesn't even look old enough to be in here." Ashley commented as she watched Spencer take the stage. What she didn't say to her sister was that she found Spencer extremely attractive. She had an athletic build with should length streaked blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Way too young for her but nice eye candy and by how the crowd reacted, Ashley figured she wasn't the only one who felt that way about Spencer's looks. If she sang as well as Kyla implied, Ashley thought this girl definitely had big market potential.

"Actually," Kyla said while noticing her sister checking out Spencer, "She is twenty-nine years old, a year older than you big sis. And don't forget I mentioned she's an employee so I know that for a fact."

Ashley heard what Kyla said but didn't answer. She was surprised to see Spencer pick up a guitar on a karaoke night but from the first notes, she was hooked. This girl, rather woman, was amazing. Everything from her looks to her voice had bewitched Ashley. All the people in the bar disappeared except for Spencer, the only sounds were her guitar and her voice. She didn't realize the song had ended right away. The entire crowd seemed to be in the same trance. The silence was broken by Kyla and others probably used to hearing Spencer screaming and clapping. As the rest of the crowd joined in the sound was deafening. Everyone realized they witnessed an amazing artiest, it was an inspired moment.

When the crowd finally settled a few minutes later Kyla asked, "So what did you think sis?"

""Wow. That was…" Ashley couldn't find the words to describe anything. She was pretty sure if Kyla asked her to describe the beer in front of her she'd still be baffled.

"I thought you might like her."

"She write that song herself or is it someone else's?" Ashley said finally finding her voice.

"Song is by a group called Saving Jane."

"Song was amazing. Spencer's talented, you're right. Is the original as good?"

"Yeah," Kelly smiled knowing it was rare that she knew of music her sister didn't. "I've got CD's at home, come by and give a listen. Spencer loves covering any songs from them. You should check her out Saturday night."

"Uh sure. Look I gotta go. I've had a long day and have another couple long days ahead. I hate to bail but I need sleep."

"Ok Sis. Thanks for coming out as long as you did. Hey what is this new job bringing you home yet causing such long hours, I completely forgot to ask."

"I'll tell you later." And Ashley was gone.

Kyla did have a smirk on her face as her sister made a beeline for Spencer. They chatted for a couple minutes then Ashley handed over a business card. Whether this was person or professional contact it didn't matter to her. Kyla knew Ashley enjoyed Spencer's performance and if that saved Spencer from having to go through the process of being on The One or at least gave her another option Kyla was happy. If Ashley was taking a personal interest that would also make Kyla extremely happy. Spencer and Ashley were both amazing women who both deserved a break.

The only question was what kind of break. They were both intelligent and driven women. Ashley's record company could use a new artist with huge potential but her love life could use a woman with a brain and compassion, not just good looks. Spencer could be either of those things for Ashley. And Spencer desperately wanted to make an album and prove herself on a large scale. She also needed a strong woman in her life for bother her and her son. It was up to them to decide which road they would take.


	3. Chapter 3

Performing on stage was definitely one of Spencer's favorite things to do. She loved to entertain and the crowd was very responsive in a positive way. Although she wasn't sure if they really liked her or if they were just glad she didn't sound like a dying cat. Either way the eruption of clapping and yells were a total boost to her ego which was always a good thing.

As she walked back to the table she was stopped by one of the most intriguing women in the audience. Spencer had noticed her sitting with her boss but had no idea who this dark haired beauty was, much less what she was doing at this bar. She looked a little out of place in an expensive looking business suit but what Spencer immediately drawn to was this woman's dark intense eyes. The appearance difference between this mystery woman and her boss was like night and day, which was why she stood out.

"Hey Spencer my professional name is Autumn Jones. I'm Kyla's big sister, better known to her as Ashley Davies. I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing up there. You are a very talented woman."

Spencer was stunned. This was Kyla's sister. She tried to process this fact plus the familiarity of the first name given but she realized she should say something. "Oh thank you." She sputtered then thought nice Spence that was just brilliant.

Smiling Ashley continued, "Well I'd love to talk more but I need to head out. Here's my card, my cell number is written on the back."

Reading the card brought Spencer out of her daze a bit. This is THE Autumn Jones, former teenage singing icon turned record producer. This fact made it even more unbelievable that she was Kyla's sister. How the hell did I not know this she thought. Maybe because Kyla always talked about her sister Ashley not Autumn Jones. Wonder what's with the two names she thought. She desperately wanted to come up with something witty or intelligent to say. At this point she'd settle for almost amusing and mostly coherent but she was at a complete loss. All that came out was, "Kyla's a great boss." With a weak smile she figured hell at least that was coherent.

Laughing Ashley replied, "Well I'm glad to hear it. I'm very proud of my baby sis. She also speaks very highly of you, Spencer."

Speaking, Spencer thought would be a wonderful thing right about now. Horrified, Spencer couldn't believe how stupid she was at the moment. She was being spoken to by a beautiful woman who could change her life, or at least be an interesting conquest and she was coming off as an idiot.

Noticing Spencer was struggling to speak, and finding it adorable Ashley continued the conversation. "I'm in town for a couple days this time around, why don't you call me tomorrow and we'll have dinner?"

"Okay." Spencer stuttered. Taking a deep breath and finally finding her voice, and some sense, Spencer also said, "Is this dinner invitation professional or personal?"

Ashley liked the directness and the mischievous twinkle in Spencer's eyes, she replied simply, "Does it matter?" in a flirtatious tone.

"Honestly it does."

"How so? And honestly why question the nature of the invitation?" Ashley inquired.

"I like to have a clear picture of what I'm getting myself into. I mean you said you enjoyed my performance and that I was very talented which leans towards professional." Spencer paused trying to read Ashley's reaction.

Using her best poker face Ashley said, "Go on."

"Alright. I know that Kyla one has one sister and she along with Joel on Jeff's side, was the inspiration for her to open a gay bar. Because that sister is you, you are gay. And she always talks about how you need to find a woman to settle down with which equals fairly single. These facts along with the flirty tone would imply personal motives." Spencer hoped she hadn't just pissed Ashley off.

Wow very direct, this girl has some bite to her. This could be an interesting dinner after all Ashley thought before abandoning her poker face and started laughing, "Well honestly I'm not completely sure of my motives." She paused a moment, a sly grin crossed her lips before she continued. "As my sister would say, a little of this, a little of that. I guess we'll see where things go over dinner tomorrow. Call me."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure I'll decide if I'll answer or remain mysterious." Ashley said with a huge grin which made her nose crinkle.

"What's with the two names?"

"Well that's easy. As a kid my manager wanted to separate my image from my rocker father so the name Davies was out. Ashley wasn't strong enough to stand on its own. He came up with Autumn Jones. It worked and now it's a recognizable name in the industry so publicly I remain known as Autumn Jones but to friends and family I am Ashley Davies."

"Alright. That's quite a complete answer. I'm impressed."

"Well thank you Spencer. Call me."

And with that Ashley headed for the door leaving Spencer stunned for the second time."

Outside Someplace Else Ashley's assistant was waiting by the car.

"Did you have a nice time? Kyla's bar looks amazing and completely packed!!"

"Yeah her and Jeff have done very well for themselves."

Noticing her boss was a little distracted Amy asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Amy could you check out someone for me, Spencer Carlin?"

"Sure no problem. I should have something before we leave Chicago. Wait ohhhh was she the one who did Crazy Bitch? I love that song and she was good. Hot as hell too…"

"Yeah Amy that's the one." cutting off her assistant knowing if she didn't Any would never shut up. Ashley added, "She did another one right before I left." She was amused by the jealous look in Amy's eyes.

"Oh I'm sad I missed her second song. What did she sing?"

"She got up with an acoustic guitar and sang a song by Saving Jane. Ever heard of them? Cause I hadn't but the song was good."

"I love them actually. I've got pretty much all their stuff on my computer. Want me to transfer it onto you Zune, it's on mine so I can just send it that way."

"That would be great Amy." Ashley said slightly annoyed. She wasn't used to being musically out of the loop. "And Amy, any time you hear music that's good but not on regular radio much clue me in. I am in the business of producing great music if you had forgotten."

"Sorry boss. I'll keep that in mind in the future." her assistant said sheepishly.

As Ashley watched Chicago fly by she couldn't help but think about Spencer. She was even more stunning up close than on stage. She couldn't decide if this was personal or professional, the question of the night it seemed. She needed to get to know Spencer better, then she would decide. Either way Spencer should have a record deal, no question she was incredibly talented. Her music should be shared with the world, and Ashley was pretty sure they would love her. If she really became interested personally with Spencer she could find someone else to produce a record for her. Ashley would rather do it herself but there was no way she would mix business with pleasure again.

Spencer walked back to the table in a daze. If Ashley was interested in her voice that would be an amazing break. Being able to make an album without having to go through the process of The One would be amazing. It's all she had dreamed of for the last five years, well her whole life really, but her desire was renewed after Carmen dumped her. Of course she wouldn't object if Ashley was interested in her personally. As her friends continually remind her it had been a long time since she went on a date. It had been five years but she was ok with that, she had Dylan to care for. He was the only good thing to come out of her relationship with Carmen. What if…

"Earth to Spencer. Who was that sexy woman who stopped you? An adoring fan already, you haven't even made the show yet." Layla joked.

"No just someone telling me good job." Knowing Layla wouldn't buy just that she continued, "It was Kyla's sister actually."

"Wow I didn't realize her sister was so hot. That's cool. Want another pitcher?" With that Aiden got up not waiting for an answer from the girls.

A few hours later Layla dropped Spencer off. Quietly she went in the house knowing everyone was asleep. She quickly looked in on Dylan then made her way to her own room.

As she got ready for bed she thought about tomorrow. She felt confident, even though she went out, that she would do well. Last year she got as far as LA but ended up in a bad group and everything fell apart. This year things would be different, it had to be. She was more prepared but knew all she could do was her best.

Then there was Ashley. She had no idea what to expect but she felt that something positive would come from their dinner. With that thought she smiled and laid down. Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy why can't I go with you today? I wanna go." Dylan pouted at the breakfast table.

"Dylan sweetie you are going to the zoo with Grandma today. But I promise if I have to go back tomorrow I will bring you with me." Spencer hoped this would calm her cranky son because her nerves couldn't handle much today.

"Ok mommy but remember you promised about tomorrow." A slight smile crossed his face.

"You got it buddy. Now go up and get ready. Come give me a hug and kiss for luck first cause I got to get out of here in two minutes."

Jumping off his chair Dylan ran into his Mom's arms and said, "Good luck Mommy, you'll be great then you'll go to LA and be on TV right?"

"That's right sweetie."

"Cool. Sing good Mommy. Love you lots and lots."

"Love you lots and lots too bud. Now go get ready and I'll see you tonight."

And he was off. Spencer got up and grabbed a water bottle and went through her mental check list of what she needed: cell phone check, keys check, wallet check, snacks check, Zune check, sing ability hopefully, sanity maybe, nerves definite double check. Now she just had to wait for Layla and Tina to pick her up so they could meet up with Joel and Aiden. So she decided to go wait in the living room with her mother.

"Hey honey, you all set? You're leaving kind of late aren't you?"

"Yeah but Aiden and Joel went down to wait in line after bar close and check in isn't till nine so we should be good." She looked out the window and saw Layla pull in. "Well there's my ride."

"Good luck baby, even though you don't need it. You just make me and that little boy upstairs proud."

"I'll do my best mom, that's all I can do. Oh I may be going out to dinner tonight with someone I met last night."

"Oh my daughter has a date? Is she a nice woman? What does she do? I want details young lady. I can't believe you waited this long to tell me." Paula said slightly annoyed.

"Calm down mom. I'm not sure if it's a date exactly. I didn't say anything because I don't want Dylan to get involved yet. The woman is Kyla's older sister Ashley. She is gay but she's also a record producer who doesn't live in Chicago. As I said I don't know the nature of the dinner and neither does she."

"My, my. Very interesting my dear. I expect a full report when you get home tonight or tomorrow morning." Paula said with a playful knowing smile. "Now get out of here and sing your way back to LA dear."

Hugging her mom she said, "Thanks Mom. I love you. And call me when you guys get home from the zoo. Bye."

As she walked up to the car Layla popped out, "Gotta use the bathroom, back in a sec."

Tina also emerged saying, "I may as well too."

Smiling Spencer realized this was her chance to call Ashley. Dialing the number she found she was more nervous about the call than the thought of the audition, at least at the moment.

"Hello Autumn Jones speaking."

"Hey Ashley it's Spencer from last night at Someplace Else if you remember."

Ashley let out a huge laugh that made Spencer uneasy. "I love my sister's choice of name. Just love it. And yes I remember you Spencer. I rarely forget a pretty face but I never forget a beautiful voice. Put the two together and you are a very memorable woman Spencer Carlin."

"Well thank you," blushing slightly. "I was hoping you were still free for dinner tonight?"

"Definitely. How about Someplace Else for dinner? I've wanted to try their food since Kyla added the kitchen. I know it's informal and you probably eat there all the time but the relaxed atmosphere will be exactly what I could use tonight. I have to work all day."

"I can agree on the relaxed thing, I've got a crazy day too. But if you have to work all day are you sure about dinner?"

"Of course. I would not dream of passing up a chance to get to know you better. Anyways I need something took forward to, it's gonna be a long day. Let's meet at Someplace Else around eight tonight?"

"Sounds good. See you tonight. And good luck with your work, hope your day is better than you hope."

"That's very sweet of you. Until tonight."

After a stop through Sonic for breakfast and a gas station stop for more snacks and drinks they were finally standing in line with the boys.

The next five hours were a nerve filled blur for Spencer. At some point she had checked in then the waiting began. A few hours later she was lead into a room to sing for a couple producers. Then another few hours of waiting. An overhead announcement told those who had yet to check in should come back tomorrow. This made Spencer slightly uneasy because she wanted to be done with this process. An hour later she was taken to another room to sing for more producers. This time though she was given a piece of paper. When she returned to her friends they immediately crowded around her to try and read the paper.

Before they could she said, "We can go home." She tried to look sad, waited to hear a few groans and curses before she looked up beaming. "I promised Dylan he could come tomorrow. And well the show helped with that. Let's tell him the good news. I'm going to sing for the show's judges first thing tomorrow morning." And then she was engulfed in an overpowering group hug.

When she got home Dylan came running up to the car. "Mommy, Mommy what happened? Are you going to LA? You gonna be on TV again?"

"I don't know yet honey. I've got to go sing for the judges tomorrow." Spencer said waiting for her son's reaction before she reminded him of what this meant.

"Oh." Her son's brow furrowed trying to remember what she said about tomorrow. "WAIT that means Grandma and I can come right? Right? Did I remember right Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie you remembered right. Now go pack, you are staying with Aunt Kyla tonight. Then Grandma and I will get you in the morning okay?"

"Yeah, " Dylan smiled saying, "Grandma has poker and you have a date right?"

"How do you know that?" Spencer said surprised.

"Grandma told me while we were at the zoo."

"Did she now?" Spencer said eyeing her mother. "Alright buddy go get ready." She watched her son run into the house wondering why his only speeds were super fast and sleep. She turned to Paula and said, "I told you I didn't want him knowing about my dinner with Ashley."

"Yeah sorry about that one. IT just sort of slipped out. But what was I supposed to say when he asked why he was staying at Kyla's? He thought you two were staying in tonight."

"Fair enough. Aren't we a pair. You going to play poker, me going out to dinner with a woman I net at a bar and of course me trying to be a rock star too. And we're handing off my five year old to a bar owner who lives right next to the bar."

"Yeah I'm gland we both kind of have a life and trustworthy people to watch that wonderful boy. Honey Dylan is a healthy and happy child. You can't ask for much more."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Spencer arrived at Kyla's house with Dylan they were already twenty minutes late.

As Dylan burst thought the door Spencer said, "Ky you are a life saver. Thanks for watching Dylan tonight. I completely forgot my mom had poker."

"Dylan who?" Kyla joked. "You mean this little monkey climbing on the breakfast bar?"

"Dylan!" Spencer snapped. "Where are your manners young man?"

"I left them at the zoo." Dylan replied giggling loudly trying to make monkey noises.

Jeff entered the kitchen. "What's all this noise in here? I thought I heard my favorite monkey boy, how's it going?"

Dylan responded with more giggling and monkey noises.

"Gees." Spencer rolled her eyes. "And I wonder why my kid never listens to me."

"I listen Mommy." Dylan said looking a little hurt. "But when I'm at Aunt Ky and Uncle Jeff's house I always play monkey. That's ok isn't it Aunty Ky?" he questioned slightly concerned he was doing something wrong.

"Absolutely monkey boy. But remember Grandma Paula usually drops you off here so your Mommy may not know." Kyla said giving Spencer a look.

Realizing that she had to reassure her son that all was ok Spencer said, "Alright monkey boy come here and give me a kiss and hug cause Mommy's running late."

"So is she." Kyla said while mother and son exchanged kisses and hugs.

"What?"

"Ashley is running late too so don't feel too rushed. She called me just before you got here."

"Oh. So how late is she running?"

"She said she'd be at the bar in twenty minutes. She wasn't sure which number was yours so she figured I could tell you since I'm so close to the wonderful establishment where you chose to dine."

"Nice. So Ky we got twenty minutes. Tell me everything you can about your sister. Better make it ten minutes."

Kyla laughed and rolled her eyes.

Ashley couldn't believe the demands of her new job. They had a meeting after the real work and she thought she would never make it out of there. Truthfully she was really excited to spend some times with Spencer so the day seemed to go at a snails pace.

Finally she arrived at Someplace Else nearly an hour later than planned. She knew Spencer was aware that she'd be late but she still felt horrible.

She spotted Spencer sitting at the bar. She walked up to the empty chair beside her and said one of the cheesiest lines ever uttered, "Is this seat taken?"

Spencer immediately started laughing, "That's the best you got Davies?"

"No, it just seemed oddly appropriate. Sorry I've kept you waiting so long."

"You got held up, it happens. No worries what so ever. I was running a little late too. Shall we head upstairs?"

"Lead the way." Ashley said wanting to enjoy the view.

Throughout dinner the two women shared an effortless conversation about various topics. Neither woman gave away too much about themselves, just enough to keep the conversation flowing. When the bill came Ashley immediately grabbed the check.

"How much do I owe you?" Spencer said grabbing her wallet.

"Not a thing. The least I can do id pay the bill after keeping you waiting so long. And honestly you have brightened my otherwise gloomy day."

"Well I have enjoyed myself as well. I hope next time you'll let me treat you." Spencer said before she realized the statements implications.

"Next time hey?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump the gun. I guess I just figured or hoped I mean… Why are you laughing?"

Ashley took a deep breath to try and control her giggling. "You're cute when you blush. Do you realize you are rambling like a fool?"

"I uh, yeah I know. It happens quite frequently around you it seems."

"Well let me put your mind at ease. I would love to take you up on your offer Spencer. Tomorrow is crazy for me but how about lunch Monday?"

"Sounds good but why lunch?"

"Why not? It's an important meal too you know." Ashley smiled. "And I have an evening flight back to LA. I have to be at the airport at five."

"Ah more than a bullshit reason, good to know. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." Ashley said while searching through her purse.

"You do know you already paid the bill right and I doubt you drive yourself anywhere so what are you looking for in that suitcase there?"

"Very funny! I almost forgot you were a smart ass there for a second. Ah here it is." Ashley triumphantly held up her cell phone. "Now which one of these Chicago numbers is yours?"

"So that's why you called Kyla instead of me. How many girls you have calling you while you're in Chi-town?" Spencer said trying to joke but knew her weak smile gave her away.

"Wow already jealous? When should I expect the U-Haul?"

"Oh no, I mean um I was just trying to joke with you." Spencer stuttered.

"Duh" Ashley said smiling. "And I was joking back with you. I thought that was obvious."

"Right, silly me. Um here I programmed my cell number into your phone."

"Wonderful, thank you. I'll call you sometime tomorrow to figure out time and place for Monday."

Both women were not looking forward to ending their night. Ashley chimed in first, "Well our first awkward silence of the night. I'm afraid I need to get back to the hotel and try to get some sleep."

"Yeah I should get home and sleep too. I've had a great time tonight. Thank you for the mean and the wonderful company."

"Trust me Spencer the pleasure was all mine." Ashley said while getting up. "Do you need a ride?"

"No I'm good. I gotta get some stuff from the bar and my car is out back. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The women hugged then went their separate ways. Both felt that something special may have begun tonight.

Spencer quietly let herself into the house and jumped nearly ten feet when Paula said, "Well you were certainly out late missy."

"Sure give me a heart attack Mom. What are you still doing up?"

"Honestly I got hoe five minutes ago."

Laughing Spencer said, "How much did you lose?"

"Tsk tsk doubting your Mother's poker face. For your information I won $400 tonight."

"Holy shit Mom."

"Language Spencer, watch it."

"Sorry Mom but that's the most you've ever brought home that I've known."

"True hon but I'm more interested in your night. How was dinner?"

"Tasty as always. Marcy does wonderful things in that kitchen." Spencer smiled knowing that's not what her mom wanted to know.

"Oh screw Marcy, you know what I want to now."

"Gees language Mom. And I had an amazing time. We just talked a lot. She's a really interesting person."

"So?"

"We're gonna have lunch Monday."

"And?"

"I don't know where this is leading Mom. I'm just happy I had an enjoyable dinner with an attractive woman. I'm not reading too much into it mainly because she lives in LA not Chicago."

"But she has ties here you never know what may happen?"

"Don't get your hopes up Mom. It was just one dinner."

"When did it become a sin to want to see my daughter happy?"

"I am happy Mom. I have a job, a roof over our heads and a wonderful son. Oh and you of course." Spencer said smiling.

"Ok let me restate that. I want to see you happy and in love. Dylan deserves to have two mommies to love and spoil him."

"Mom if those old church ladies you used to call friends could hear you talking about Dylan having two mommies."

"Who needs them. I can see Dylan in the future doing a report like that cute little Emma on Guiding Light. You know when she wrote My Two Mommies about Nataila and Olivia. Only you and your partner would admit you're a couple of course."

"Mom you and your soaps." Spencer said laughing.

"Not just any soaps. Only Guiding Light and All My Children. Those are the only ones I see as worthwhile."

"My bad. Look we need sleep. Kyla is bringing the monkey otherwise known as Dylan over at seven in the morning and it's already two."

"Goodnight dear."

"Night Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy. Mommy wake up. Wake up Mommy I'm home and ready to go." Dylan said starting quietly but getting progressively louder and whine more with each passing word.

"No just five more minutes." Spencer mumbled. Then she realized what time it must be since her son was waking her. She jolted up and said, "Oh shit I slept through my damn alarm!"

"Mommy!" Dylan said trying not to giggle, "You said two bad words."

"Crap! I mean shoot. Look I know what I said sweetie, I'm just mad that I overslept. I wasn't thinking." Spencer said apologetically to her four year old. As she was about to say something else, her alarm went off. "What the fu… um what's going on monkey boy? You have some explaining to do mister. You are supposed to be home in an hour, not now."

"Surprise Mommy, " Dylan yelled holding his arms out as far as he could. "I'm here early. And Aunty Kyla is making breakfast."

"Is she?"

"Yep! Pancakes and bacon, yum."

"Yum indeed."

"Ky told me to come up here and um…" Dylan said looking a little nervous.

Spencer had a good idea what Kyla told her son so she reassuringly said, "Go ahead and tell me what she said."

He giggled nervously then said, "She told me to come wake you lazy ass up and get you downstairs. I think she wants to know about your date last night."

"I'm sure she does little man. But you can tell her she'll have to wait until I have showered. That's what she gets for surprising me and showing up early."

Dylan smiled then headed for the door. He stopped and turned back to his Mom.

Seeing this Spencer said, "What's up little man?"

Quietly he said, "Do I get to meet her?"

"Let's not worry about that just yet buddy. The only thing I want to think about today is the audition okay?"

"Ok Mommy, I'm gonna go see if Kyla need any help with breakfast." Dylan said then left the room.

Spencer couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Dylan in her life. Her ex Carmen had wanted kids, not her. But when Carmen gave birth to that perfect little boy, Spencer was sold. For three years they were blissfully happy. Then one day Carmen said she couldn't do the family thing anymore and walked out of her and Dylan's life.

Before Dylan their relationship was rocky at best most of the time. Carmen thought that a child would help solidify their relationship. She couldn't have been more right at the time. With the addition of Dylan their life seemed perfect to Spencer. But then Carmen left. Dylan had cried a lot for Carmen the first couple of weeks as did Spencer. But somehow they both got over her and moved on.

This was why she was reluctant to introduce another woman into their lives. She wasn't sure if either of their hearts could take being abandoned again.

Spencer entered her very loud and very crowded kitchen ready to face her audition. Although she wasn't sure she was ready for the questions about last night.

"Morning Superstar." Kyla yelled above the crowd.

"Hey don't jump ahead of the game. I haven't even made the show yet." Spencer pointed out.

"Hey no negativity Miss Thang." Aiden said looking at Spencer with a stern expression.

"Anyways if the show doesn't work out there's always Ashley. Your voice definitely did something to my dear sister the other night. She'll probably jump at the chance to help you in any way she possibly can I'm sure." Kyla said giving Spencer a sly knowing grin. All Spencer could do was blush.

"Wound everyone sit down and shut up?" Paula yelled. Everyone except Kyla found a seat. "Thank you kids. Now Kyla has made quite the breakfast feast so lets eat up. We all need our strength and energy up to escort Spencer to her audition."

"Mom, not everyone has to come if they don't want to." Spencer pleaded.

""And why not?" Joel said sounding slightly offended. "We all want to go or else we wouldn't be here now. I mean Aiden and I always stop by Kyla and Jeff's to eat. Although my sis in law is a phenomenal cook, we're here for you baby girl, not the grub."

"Absolutely!" Layla added. "You said you wanted your family there if you had to go back today and well here we are. So let's eat and get you to your audition. You've got some judges to blow away."

Everyone in the room was smiling at her and nodding their heads in agreement. There were her best friends Layla and Aiden plus their significant others. Kyla and Jeff were like older siblings. And then her family by blood, Paula and Dylan. She felt extremely lucky to have such wonderful people surrounding her.

Getting choked up, Spencer said, "Thank you all. I don't know what I would do without you."

For the next forty five minutes of so everyone ate in a comfortable silence.

Dylan was the first one to break that silence, "Look Mommy I ate everything on my plate, see." He smiled and held up his plate. "I'm stuffed and a little sleepy. Can we go soon so I can come home and take a nap?"

Everyone started laughing and a few also nodded their heads in agreement. Spencer said, "You know little man if you are too tired you can stay home. It won't hurt my feelings one bit."

"No no no no no no! I'm wide awake now, no sleepy Dylan's here. And you promised I could go today." Dylan whined with a small pout just to prove his point.

"Okay buddy, whatever you say." Spencer said smiling at her son. She turned to the rest of the group and said, "We should get going though. Everyone get your stuff and go to the bathroom if you need to. We're out of here in fifteen minutes." Spencer finished. Getting people organized was her way of trying to keep her mind off the auditions.

"Yes Mom!!" was the chorus from all the adults in the room which sent Dylan into a giggle fit.

When they arrived at Soldier Field there were already thousands of people in line waiting for their chance at fame. Spencer wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or where she should go. She didn't want to cut in line but she knew she probably shouldn't have to wait in this long line again.

"Hey Spence," Joel yelled from about ten feet away, "Come over here a sec."

While the rest of her family waited in the endless line she ran over, "What's up Joel."

"Well I just happened to run into Justin here who's working security here. He says you get to by pass that monstrous line and go over to that entrance." He said pointing to what looked like a significantly shorter line.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked looking at Justin.

"Yep," Justin replied. "All contestants seeing the judges go through those doors." He added with a big smile, "Good luck Spencer, I've seen you perform at Someplace Else a few times. You have an amazing voice."

Spencer gave him a huge grin, "Thank you very much. I hope the judges agree with you Justin. Do you go to the bar often? I'm having trouble placing you at the moment. But it may just be the nerves."

"My little sister took me there about a month ago. She was afraid to tell me she was gay so instead she took me there and made me guess. It's cool though I guessed a while ago and her girlfriend treats her right so that's all that matters. Plus I gained a new favorite bar. I may be straight but I love the relaxed atmosphere."

"That's great to hear. Are you Jessie's big brother?" she guessed.

"Yep that's my little sis."

"Okay now I can place you."

"Alright I rounded up the troops so let's get in there." Joel said happily.

"Thanks Justin. I'll see you around." Spencer called back as she was ushered by her family to the shorter line.

Spencer had an hour until she sang for the judges. Thankfully her family left her alone so she could get herself mentally prepared. She wasn't worried about her voice, it had never let her down, but if her mind wasn't relaxed she would over think everything which could spell disaster.

She sat on the floor in the corner of the waiting room. She put on her headphones and set her Zune to shuffle all from the artists menu. She didn't want her mind stuck on one type of music and making a decision was more than her brain could take at the moment. So she leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes and enjoyed whatever came up.

About forty five minutes later she felt someone poking her arm. It had started off light and tentative but by the time she opened her eyes it was bordering on pain. "What the…" she said as she ripped off her headphones and realized it was Dylan. "What's wrong little man?"

"Nothing Mommy." He said smiling.

"Then why are you poking me so hard? It kinda hurt after the hundredth time." She said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry Mommy, but that guy with the spiked hair and really white teeth over there was looking for you. I told him I'd get you and bring you to him." Dylan said smiling proudly.

"Good work little man. Can you go tell everyone to meet up over there?"

"No problem Mommy." He said and took off to find the rest of the group.

Spencer took a few deep breaths as she stood up. This is it she told herself, Showtime.

Kyla had just stepped out of the bathroom into the hall when she thought she heard a familiar voice. She looked down the hall and saw one man and two women talking. Two of the she placed immediately as Allison Hart and Phillip Allen, the two veteran judges from the show. She caught a quick glance of the other woman before they went into a room.

"Oh shit. No, it couldn't be." Kyla said to herself.

"Couldn't be what honey?" Her husband said from behind her.

"I thought I saw, um, never mind." She replied then thought, she would have told me she was a judge, right? Of course she would have, I'm just imagining things. Hopefully.

"Earth to Kyla."

"What? Oh sorry hun what's up?"

"Dylan said we have to meet by the judge's doors, it's almost time."

"You ready Spencer?" Chip Summers said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spencer said with a quick smile to her family, and disappeared behind the door.

Chip, always thinking of what the audience would enjoy, kneeled down and said, "So how do you think your Mommy's gonna do?"

"She'll do great. She's gonna go to LA and be on TV." Dylan said with a big smile before looking back at the door.

Chip smiled and said, "So who's your favorite singer?"

Dylan thought for a moment, then said confidently, "Taylor Swift."

Chip laughed, "Not your Mommy?"

Dylan looked confused, "Mommy's not famous yet. My favorite famous singer is Taylor Swift, my favorite singer at bed time is Mommy."

"Well what if your Mommy becomes famous like Taylor Swift?"

"Shhhhh, Mommy's singing." Dylan said.

As the doors closed behind Spencer she was determined. She was going to blow the judges away, no question. This was her chance and no one was going to take it from her. She stopped in front of the judges table and looked each judge in the eye. Allison Hart was tough but had liked her last year, Phillip Allen loved everyone, and Ashley Davies. Oh shit.

Spencer had been so focused at first she hadn't even realized that Kyla's sister, her date last night was sitting behind the judges table. If she was able to sing now she'd be amazed.

Ashley watched Spencer walk in. She saw the name on the sheet before Spencer entered, she had just hoped it wasn't the same woman. But why wouldn't Spencer try out, she was a phenomenal singer.

After their date Ashley had actually thought about Spencer's potential career. She figured Spencer could sign with her label and as long as Ashley kept her distance on the development of Spencer's album, they could still date.

She was really attracted to Spencer and could see a possible long term relationship happening between them. But now that was impossible.

"Welcome back Spencer," Allison said with a smile. "You know the drill. You can start whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Spencer said. Wow this was gonna be really hard she thought. I knew I'd be nervous but with Ashley here, shit. Alright Spencer pull yourself together, this is for Dylan. My feelings about Ashley don't matter.

One last deep breath to hopefully stop her internal conversation and she began to sing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. When she finished her verse she looked at the judges. They remained silent.

"I know that was a cliché choice, but it's my son's favorite." Spencer said uncertainly.

"Your son?" Ashley said sounding more shocked than she intended.

"Yeah he's out there."

"Well let's bring him in." Allison said knowing the viewing audience loved little kids just as much as she did.

A minute later Chip escorted Dylan into the room where he stood next to Spencer.

"Well aren't you just precious." Phillip said excitedly.

Allison quickly said, "Why don't you come over here by me sweetie?"

Dylan looked at Spencer who nodded then went by Allison. "Did you hear your mom through the door?"

"Yeah but I couldn't hear very well."

"Spencer let's hear a little more, different song though."

Spencer sang the first verse and chorus of _Stay_ by Sugarland.

"So Dylan what did you think of your Mommy's singing?" Phillip asked.

"I thought she was really good." Dylan said with a huge smile.

"Well… Spencer I'm not gonna dance around the issue ok." Phillip said.

"Okay, I really would enjoy any feedback of tips you all could give me."

Allison jumped in and said, "I don't know what I can tell you to help you really. I mean you've already got it all I'm amazed I'm not already buying cd's of yours. I'm shocked and ecstatic that we are discovering you here again. I think you sound even better than last year. Honestly I knew after the first note that I'd say yes, I just wanted to hear you sing a bit more. So of course you're in no question."

Phillip broke in next and said, "I have six words for you girl. You are amazing, I say yes!!" He finished with a huge grin on his face.

Without looking at Spencer, Ashley said, "You are amazing. Looks like we'll be seeing you in LA."

"Go give this to you Mommy, Dylan." Allison said handing a yellow piece of paper to him.

Dylan ran to Spencer and said, "You're gonna be on TV Mommy. You are amazing." And he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Spencer said to the judges as she picked Dylan up. "Thank you for this opportunity."

Spencer knew she should be more excited than she seemed. But what did this mean for her and Ashley. Obviously nothing could happen while Spencer was a contestant but could they pursue anything after the show? Spencer wasn't sure. All she knew for sure was she finally met a woman she was interested in but now was off limits but for how long.

As she opened the door, Dylan started waving the paper in the air like a victory flag. Her family went insane. She smiled and hugged everyone trying to be appropriately enthusiastic. Inside she wasn't sure how happy she was about making the show. She just hoped no one could see through her.

When they got back home everyone was still bouncing off the walls. They all wanted to celebrate so the party planning began.

Amidst the chaos Kyla grabbed Spencer and took her out to the backyard so they could talk cause Kyla knew something wasn't right.

"What's up Kyla?"

"Precisely. You may have fooled everyone else, or they just don't want to see it right now but something is wrong isn't it?"

Spencer looked Kyla in the eyes. She felt tears forming when she said, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Inside Kyla thought please don't let this be about Ashley.

"That your sister is the new fucking judge for this god damn show I'm now on."

"Oh shit." Kyla said.

"Yeah oh shit is right. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Can't I just meet a girl, get to know her and make my own decision about where it ends up? Carmen made the decision to leave, now this show has decided know well I can and can not know your sister."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Doesn't matter now but yeah I do. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I barely know her, obviously. Our date was effortless, like we've been doing it for years. But now none of that matters."

"I'm sorry Spence. But for what it's worth I think she felt the same way. She called me last night sounding happier than she has in quite a while. She really enjoyed getting to know you. If I had known I would have told you."

"I know Ky. But who knows what would have gone differently. You know sometimes you meet someone and you just feel that connection instantly. Can't explain it, it just happens."

"I'm still glad you two met even thought it's messed up right now. Everything happens for a reason Spencer."

"I know. I just have a lot to think about. I also need to talk to that sister of yours. But for now we party. We all deserve it."

A few hours later Kyla answered her home phone figuring it was either Ashley or Spencer.

"Why didn't you tell me she was auditioning?" Ashley yelled into the phone at her sister.

"Well hello to you too. Why didn't you tell me your new job was a judge on The One?" Kyla snapped back.

"Touché. This just sucks sis."

"You're telling me. You know being a professional musician is Spencer's dream. Once the shock wears off I doubt she'll quite the show."

"I would never ask her to Kyla. From what I've seen she can easily win."

"Are you sure you're not a bit biased because you like Spencer?"

"Maybe a little. But anyone can see she is confident and determined. I'm sure that adorable little boy provides good motivation."

"Yeah Dylan is pretty much Spencer's reason for doing everything."

"By the way were you gonna tell me she had a son?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's Spencer's call. She doesn't want Dylan getting attached if she's not sure the woman will stick around. From what I heard you made quite the impression on Spencer. She enjoyed the date very much."

"So did I, that's why this is so hard."

"Okay what are you doing now? Want to come over and talk face to face and split some unnecessary sugar?"

"Can't Ky, sorry. Auditions are done here so I'm catching the last flight back to LA tonight."

"What about your lunch date with Spencer tomorrow?" Kyla said not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "You can't just take off. You'll crush her."

"She'll understand why I don't call. Everything changed today. The line was drawn. Spencer and I's relationship will only ever be on a professional level."

"Ashley you two need to talk. You can't just run away and hope that in a few months everything will be great between you with no hard feelings or awkwardness. You two like each other more than just business associates."

"Look it is what it is. I'll talk to her in LA. We'll have to get along cause I'm a vocal coach for the show."

"You can't run away from this Ashley."

"I have no other choice. My plane is boarding. I'll call you in a couple days. Love ya, sis.""

"Love you too." Kyla said to a dial tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed since Spencer's successful audition for The One. Now much had changed in her life yet. She still worked at Someplace else bartending and singing. Dylan was still as crazy as ever and of course Paula was still playing poker very well. Life went on.

But now she was a little over twenty four hours away from her fate. She had one day left with her family then she would board a plane for L.A. and begin what she hoped would be a long run on The One.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy are you up yet?" Dylan yelled running into Spencer's bedroom and jumped up on her bed.

"Yeah I'm up little man, where's the fire?" Spencer said with a smile.

Dylan stopped looking confused then said, "There's no fire Mommy. Why would you say that?"

Spencer started laughing. "It's just a figure of speech buddy. I didn't really mean there was a fire." Seeing that Dylan still looked confused Spencer decided to try a different route. "What's wrong little man? What's with all the yelling?"

"Oh I just wanted you to be awake. It' s our last day together before you go to L.A."

"Okay I get that sweetie. What's first on our list today?"

"Grandma's making us a huge yummy breakfast. That's a good place to start I think. Then we go to the park then the mall then the bookstore then maybe come home and watch Spongebob. Is that enough to start with Mommy?"

"Wow little man we're gonna have a busy day aren't we? I guess we better get moving. You get yourself dressed and we'll meet in the kitchen okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Sounds good." Dylan said with a huge smile on his face. He gave her a quick hug then ran off to his room.

As she watched her son leave excitedly she felt slightly sad. She was going to miss these wake up calls.

She wondered if she was doing the right thing. Dylan seemed to be taking the impending seperation very well but how was he really feeling inside? How could her leaving her son not be bad for him?

She knew she had to put these worries out of her mind though. This was her chance to give them a better life and set a good example for Dylan whether he realized it or not. This was her dream so she had to do whatever she could to make it come true. Hopefully someday Dylan would thank her, or at the very least he'd be proud of his mom.

* * *

Hours later Spencer was exhausted from her day with Dylan and Paula. They begane their day out just as Dylan had requested, at the park. Dylan and Spencer ran around for two hours playing on the swing set, playing catch with a football and kicking around a soccer ball. After that they stopped by the mall for some last minute things for her trip followed by a trip to Borders for reading material for all three of them. No shopping trip was complete without a trip to Toys R Us where Spencer spoiled Dylan with a few hot wheels, a new race track for them and two GI Joes. After lunch at McDonalds they were finally home.

Dylan ran into the living room and almost immediately found Spongebob and plopped down on the couch with a huge smile on his face. After putting their purchases away Spencer joined her son, glad to finally be off her feet.

* * *

"Mommy wake up! We gotta go, come on Mommy!" Dylan whined loudly.

"Huh?" Spencer managed to say. There was no way it was morning yet she thought.

"Good you're up!" Dylan said with a satisfied grin on his face. "Let's go Mommy!"

"I'm tired sweetie. What is so important that we have to go right now?"

"It's a secret Mommy but we gotta go right now!" Dylan pleaded.

"Okay buddy. I'm up? Where are we going?"

Just then Paula walked into the living room. "As you plainly heard your son tell you daughter of mine, it's a secret which means you will find out when we get there. So quit with the sneaky questions and get your behind upstairs and change for dinner. That's the only hint you get missy." She said firmly, yet Spencer could tell her mother was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay I get it, it's a secret. Can I at least know what type of attire I should wear to this unknown dinner? I wouldn't want to be improperly dressed for the occasion." she said with a sly grin.

"Come upstairs with me Mommy." Dylan said smiling. "I already picked out what you're wearing tonight." he finished proudly.

"Wow I'm impressed little man. Lead on." Spencer said pointing towards the stairs.

"Well Grandma helped a bit." Dylan shyly admitted, obviously knowing he couldn't take all teh credit that he wanted to.

"Yeah I grabbed what he told me to out of the closet." Paula said with a laugh and an encouraging nod towards Dylan making him beam with pride.

* * *

Half an hour later the trip was back in the car with Paula driving them to dinner.

Spencer was impressed with her son's choice of clothes. He picked her favorite pair of baggy jeans and her favorite black polo shirt which fit her snuggly but not too constrictively and her black dressy Sketchers.

After they drove around for ten or fifteen minutes they arrived at a very familiar destivation, Someplace Else.

"My last night in town and you take me to work? What's up with that Ma?" Spencer joked.

This made Dylan giggle in teh back seat while Paula gave her daughter a firm glare which she couldn't hold and started laughing with her grandson. Spencer quickly erupted into a giggle fit too.

This giggle fest lasted for a full five minutes causing belly aches all around. All three members of this small family were wiping tears from their eyes and taking deep breaths to attempt to compose themselves.

Finally Paula was able to compose herself completely and calmly said, "You do rave about the food and this way you can say a last goodbye."

Spencer noticed that her Mom and her son appeared to be up to something but she didn't worry too much about it, she was just happy to spend the time out with them.

* * *

Spencer was completely confused when she entered the bar ahead of Paula and Dylan. The only light in the whole place were a few dim lights behind the bar giving the place an eerie deserted feel.

"SURPRISE!!!" was yelled by many people as the lights went on.

Spencer just laughed as she saw the bar full of friends, loved ones and many of the bar's regulars. She probably should have expected something like this but she was honestly caught by surprise.

Dylan tugged on Spencer's arm and yelled, "Were you surprised Mommy? I kept the secret good didn't I?"

"You knew about this?" Spencer said with a smile and hugged her son. "You did a wonderful job keeping this secret, I was totally surprised little man!"

Kyla walked up to mother and son. "Monkey boy here came up with the idea actually. He jumps at any reason to have a party. He's definately his mothers son." she said with a huge smile and a hug for her beloved employee, or more like family.

"He's only four years old, let's not talk about his partying ways just yet."

Kyla, Spencer and Paula laughed as Dylan took off to find sugar. He loved attention so he was soon talking to random people, telling his few jokes and generally being his goofy self. Who could resist a cute four year old?

Spencer took her son's lead and greeted those hwo had come to her farwell aprty. It was really encouraging knowing she had so much support here at home.

After making her way around the room once she went to the bar. It wasn't until she had this moment to herself that she realized the music playing in the bar was her. Kyla had invested in recording equipment about six months ago and insisted on recording every performance on the stage. This had helped them get a variety of performers lately and obviously provided the soundtrack for the party.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kyla said coming up from behind Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You looked a million miles away just now."

"Oh I was just thinking that's all."

"You know this isn't easy for her either."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ky." Spencer said trying to sound convincing.

"The hell you don't, " Kyla glared at Spencer. "You have to realize this is hard on her too. You both felt something fast. I don't know which L it was, either like, lust or love but there is something there. You just have to be patient."

Spencer was surprised how Kyla realized what was on her mind. "Where did that come from?"

"The song that's playing." Kyla said knowingly.

Autumn and Me was playing overhead. Shesmiled and looked at Kyla who was also smiling slightly.

"It will be okay." Kyla said giving her a hug. "She's hurting too."

"How does that make everything okay?"

"That best things come to those who wait Spencer. I know my sister. If she really wants something she will wait as long as necessary. She's stubbor as hell just like you."

"Thanks Ky."

* * *

Spencer barely slept that night. She was anxious, nervous and excited all at once. True this show was the first step to her ultimate dream but was it worth it? She still felt like she was abandoning her son even though Paula had repeatedly told her she wasn't. Paula said this was the best thing for her to do. By doing the show, Spencer was showing Dylan to follow his dreams no matter how big or small. Spencer could see her point, she had thought the same thing a number of times, but it didn't make it any easier.

There was also Ashley Davies, aka Autumn Jones. Spencer had mixed feelings about seeing her every week. She really wanted to see her but not as a judge. Spencer couldn't completely explain it but she felt an instant connection between them. It was strange to her because they barely knew each other but it was undeniable.

Spencer looked at her alarm clock and saw it was six so she decided to get out of bed. When she sat up she saw Dylan standing in her doorway. "Hey little man what's going on?"

"Nothing." Dylan said sadly.

"Dylan, what's going on? Why don't you come up here and talk to me."

Dylan clombed up and hugged his Mom. "I'm just a little sad because you're leaving today. But only a lttle." he said giving her a small smile.

"Why only a little?"

"Dylan's face lit up a bit. "Because I'll still see you on TV every week and you're gonna be famous like Taylor Swift!"

Spencer started laughing and hugged her son. "I hope you're right sweetie."

"Mommy I have something for you."

"What do you have?"

Dylan handed her a yarn bracelet made with black, purple and blue yearn braided. He had a smaller one in his hand too. "Grandma made these and I picked out the colors. There's one for you and one for me. This way when you see it you'll remember me." Dylan said quietly.

"Oh honey, I could never forget you. I don't need a bracelet to remember the best little man in the world."

Dylan looked down seeming to be embarresed. "Okay Mommy. I guess it was silly."

"Dylan I love the bracelet. Here, let's put them on." Spencer said smiling at her son.

His facial expression changed instantly when Spencer tied his bracelet on his right wrist then tied hers on her own right wrist. "Same hand!" Dylan said with a huge smile.

Spencer flipped on the TV to some cartoon and they stayed in bed. Paula brought breakfast up and the three ate and laughed together. It was the perfect way to spend the morning before the craziness began in just a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer arrived in Los Angeles with very little fanfare. Just like last year there was someone holding a sign with a number of names including hers on it waiting by the baggage claim. After getting everyone and their luggage together they were rushed to their hotel. When she checked in there was a note with her key informing her that the contestant who was to be her roommate already quite. This signaled two positives in Spencer's opinion. First of all she had a room to herself and second, one less person she'd have to out sing to get on the show.

Once settled in her room she quickly skimmed the show rules she had been given earlier. It was all basically the same as last year: no drugs, no underage or excessive drinking, no sabotaging other contestants, no personal relationships with employees of the show and of course always be on time for show related events. She wasn't concerned about breaking any rules, they were all logical things. She planned to watch a little TV, relax, get plenty of sleep and set every possible alarm in the room so she wouldn't be late.

But before she could kick back there was one thing she had to do.

"Hello welcome to the funny farm! How can I direct your call?" said an amused woman.

"Don't tell me that two hours with my wonderful boy has finally driven you loony Ky?" Spencer said laughing.

"Normally no but this house has been phone central and every time it rings I hear…"

As if on cue she heard Dylan yell, "Is that my Mommy Aunty Kyla? Is it, is it huh?" her son whined eagerly.

"You planned that Kyla. I don't believe this wasn't staged." Spencer said still laughing.

"I wish I had then your son wouldn't be dripping on my kitchen floor."

"What? Why is my son dripping?" Spencer said seriously.

"He was in the tub, hence the delay in the questions. He must have slipped past Jeff." Kyla said now laughing herself. "Well now I see what happened. Picture this dear, naked dripping Dylan looking crazed, desperately wanting to know who I am speaking with. Behind him my dear husband looks as if he took a header into the tub carrying a towel."

Spencer could barely talk she was laughing so hard. "Oh…my!"

"Yeah they are quite the pair!"

Composing herself a bit Spencer finally replied, "Let me talk to Dylan for a sec."

Kyla put the phone up to Dylan's ear not wanting him to get the phone wet. "Mommy? Is that you?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Hi baby. I need you to go with Jeff, get dried off and get your jammies on then we can talk okay little man?"

"Okay Mommy, be back in a sec." he said before running back towards the bathroom. "Come on Uncle Jeff lets go." He whined.

"Wow Spence I'm impressed. He hasn't listened that well all night."

"It's all in the voice. It's a mother thing I guess."

"So how's LA? Have you seen or talked to Ashley yet?"

"Warm and no." Spencer said shortly not wanting to think about Ashley Davies.

"I talked to her earlier and she asked if you had made it out there yet."

"Look Ky I know she's your sister but can we just forget that Ashley Davies exists for now?" Spencer pleaded.

"I'm sorry Spence; I didn't mean to upset you. So did you get a decent roommate?"

Thankful for the topic change Spencer replied, "Yeah the best roommate in the world, me. I don't have to deal with anyone but myself."

"Wow how did you manage that?"

"They already dropped out. I guess I just got very lucky."

"I'll say. Oh I have this little fully dressed monkey boy looking up at me. I think he wants the phone. Hold on."

"HI MOMMY!!!" Dylan yelled into the phone.

"Hey buddy. I may be on the other side of the country but the phone still works the same. You can use your normal inside voice and I'll hear you just fine."

"Sorry Mommy. I'm just so happy to talk to you." Dylan said innocently.

"I know buddy me too. So what did you do today?"

"Grandma and I made…" Dylan stopped knowing the card they made was a surprise. "Um…"

"What did you guys make?" Spencer said a bit confused as to why her son stopped. Normally he had to be told not to talk so much.

With a little help from Kyla Dylan finally said, "Lunch. We made peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches. They were yummy. Then we went to the park. Then I watched cartoons while Grandma got ready for poker. Then she dropped me off at Kyla's and we had tacos for dinner."

This was the Dylan she was used to. "Wow little man sounds like you had a fun day today." Spencer said sadly. She already missed her family.

"Don't be sad mommy. You're gonna be on TV you can't be sad." Dylan said simply. To him there was nothing better than being on TV.

"I'm not sad buddy, I just miss you."

"Okay Mommy, as long as you promise not to be sad." Dylan said yawning.

"It's someone's bed time isn't it?"

"You don't go to bed this early Mommy." Dylan said trying to make a joke.

"No I don't but you do little man."

"I hoped you'd forgot about that." Dylan said sadly.

"I love you buddy. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you too Mommy. Sleep well tonight and sing good tomorrow."

"Thanks little man. Sweet dreams." They both hung up.

* * *

The first day of the LA auditions felt like semi organized chaos to Spencer. In all there were a hundred and fifty people hoping to be The One. It was intimidating but Spencer tried to stay positive.

At 8am they were all ushered into a large auditorium and seated in rows of twenty five. Spencer found herself in the last row, her name was the last one called so this could be a very short or a very long day, and she wasn't sure which she would prefer.

As Spencer looked around the auditorium she felt comforted by the familiarity. Everything looked the same until she looked at where the judges table should have been. Instead of a table there was a giant box. This made her feel uneasy.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please." A man said from the stage. "My name is Simon Jackson, technical director for The One and I would like to welcome you to the LA audition week."

Some of the crowd said hi, some cheered and others just looked completely overwhelmed. Spencer settled in to listen to the rundown and hopefully find out what the hell the box was for.

"Let me briefly go over what will happen today. Each of you will have two minutes to impress the judges with your vocal stylings. They will give you a comment or two then they will tell you whether you are moving on to tomorrow or going home. Those who will remain with us can take a seat in the theater and listen to the rest of the auditions. Those who are asked to leave will return to the hotel, pack your bags and we will get you home."

Some of the contestants started mumbling to each other. No one wanted to think about going home yet but they all knew some of them would leave today.

Simon continued. "I would like to draw your attention to the large booth. The judges will be inside the booth during this first round of auditions. There is two way glass on the front. You will be able to see them but they cannot see you. Their first cuts will be made solely by what they hear, not what they see. They don't have a list of names and we will be shuffling you around within your rows once you get back stage. The guys in the sound and light booth up there will be recording each audition and logging who you are so the judges will be able to listen to your first audition again before they make their final decisions at the end of the week. One more very important thing about this first audition, if you speak at all you will be sent home immediately. All you do is walk up to the microphone, wait for them to tell you to begin then sing nothing more. Good luck everyone." He turned to go backstage then turned back to the anxious contestants. "I almost forgot after three rows we'll take an hour meal break and after the other rows are done we'll have a ten minute break. Just to warn you we've got a very long day ahead of us, probably about eleven or twelve hours so get comfortable."

Spencer expected this to be a long day but wasn't looking forward to being in the last group. She probably wouldn't sing until 8pm at the earliest. Good thing she came prepared. She had brought a notebook if she felt inspired to write some lyrics or a story. She also brought some books with her, a variety to keep her entertained. She had Into The Dark by Sharon Smith for her rocker love story fix. The Devil Inside, The Devil Unleashed and Deal With The Devil all by Ali Vali for her crime love story fix. Finally if she needed some comedic relief Alex and Valerie by Ingrid Diaz and Date Night Club by Saxon Bennett, gotta love Bridget the Midget and the Pipster. Somewhere in this mass of material she hopefully had something to keep her mind off how nervous she felt.

Suddenly Spencer was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening right behind her. She looked up and saw the judges, more importantly she saw Ashley. They locked eyes for a split second but it was enough to send Spencer's heart racing. She had told herself numerous times since that weekend that she didn't have any feelings for Ashley Davies but now she knew she was lying to herself. Hiding her feelings for Ashley was going to be the most nerve wracking part of this competition.

* * *

Ashley was excited from the moment she arrived at the auditorium. Although these five days would be grueling, she couldn't wait for the competition to begin. She loved discovering new talent and this show served as an amazing platform for talent to emerge.

Ashley did have to be honest with herself though, she was looking forward to seeing one contestant in particular. She had met many beautiful women during the audition process in New York, Denver, Miami, San Diego, Chicago and Seattle. She had been out on a date or two in each city, some of the women being very eager to please her in any way possible. But none had affected her the way Spencer had in Chicago. Of course of all the women Spencer was the only one who was a contestant so therefore off limits.

Maybe it was because she was off limits, but Ashley couldn't get Spencer out of her mind. It didn't hurt that her sister Kyla brought up the young woman every time they talked on the phone. Whatever the reason may have been the woman with the cute son was never out of her thoughts.

In every city she found herself wondering if Spencer and Dylan had ever been there. She even considered what they might do to keep Dylan entertained because everyone knew five year olds had very short attention spans. It was crazy but it always put her in a good mood. She dated to take her mind off Spencer but it never worked.

"Earth to Ashley." Allison said.

"Huh? What?" Ashley said slightly embarrassed she was lost in thoughts of Spencer again.

"It's time to go space cadet." Phillip said playfully. "Are you gonna make it through today or am I gonna have to nudge you every few minutes." He added with a smile.

Ashley laughed and reassured her fellow judges, "I'll be fine. I've been looking forward to this all week. Let's go find a star."

"That's the spirit. Now open that door and lead us to our box." Allison said.

Ashley opened the door and almost stopped dead in her tracks. Seated right inside the door was Spencer, the girl who consumed her thoughts. Their eyes locked for only a second but it was enough to send Ashley's heart racing and affect a few other parts of her body.

All she wanted to do was stop and talk to Spencer. She wanted to apologize for bolting from Chicago but she couldn't. She was a judge on this show; she had a job to do. She had to put her personal feelings aside to be an impartial judge. Just then she heard Simon introducing them.

"Let's welcome our judges everyone: singing superstar Allison Hart, music mogul Phillip Allen and our newest judge former teen singing sensation turned top record producer Autumn Jones."

Ashley and the others walked up to the booth smiling and waving at the contestants. Ashley cringed a little when Simon called her by her former identity. She hated everything that Autumn Jones was in her teenage years but it was a known name and that meant everything in this business.

Allison hand a microphone in her hand and addressed the group. "Welcome all of you. We just want to wish you good luck today. You're here, getting here was the tough part. Now just show us what you got."

Ashley gave a quick glance back at Spencer before entering the judge's booth. Only one thought crossed her mind, this was going to be much more difficult that she originally anticipated.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally they were almost to their lunch break. Spencer looked down as her phone lit up again. This was the fifth time Paula and Dylan had called her in the last half hour. She knew Dylan was probably driving Paula nuts but there was nothing she could do until the last singer was done.

So far this new blind audition process was proving troublesome for many singers. In the first group only ten made it through to the next round. The second group fared slightly better with thirteen contestants moving on. So far eleven had moved forward from the third group one singer to go. The girl now on stage looked like she was twelve but Spencer found out earlier she was twenty three. Her name was Cassie Lane and she seemed nice but that didn't mean anything when it came to the competition. She began to sing Lean On Me. To Spencer's delight she sounded great. It was a long road on this show so Spencer hoped she'd at least make one friend and Cassie could be a good one. The judges spoke and Cassie made it through. Then they were released for lunch.

Ashley was relieved when the last singer before lunch finished. They had ended on a high note which made her hopeful for the second half. They had already eliminated over half the contestants they had heard which was good but also made her nervous. Had they kept the right contestants? On a personal note Ashley wondered about Spencer. Had they heard her yet? Had they eliminated her? This thought made Ashley's stomach drop. She prayed they hadn't.

* * *

The door to the box opened and Simon walked in, "Guys your limo's here to take you to lunch," he said with a smile.

"Great!" Allison exclaimed. "I'm starving, let's get some grub."

When they exited the box the auditorium was empty to Ashley's dismay.

Simon noticed her look around and said, "You won't know who's still here until you get the group rosters in the morning. That is the mystery of the blind audition process."

Ashley gave him a weak smile and followed her fellow judges out of the auditorium through a back entrance.

* * *

"Mommy have you sang yet?" Dylan said sounding tired.

"Not yet sweetie. You sound tired."

"I just woke up from my nap."

"Were you giving your Grandma a hard time young man?" Spencer asked wanting to make sure her son was behaving himself.

"Maybe a little." Dylan said shyly then quickly added, "I didn't want to miss your call so I didn't want to go to sleep."

"I know sweetie but Grandma would tell you if I called, you know that. So take it easy on your old Grandma, okay buddy?"

"Okay Mommy, I'll try." Dylan said. "So will you call me after you sing?"

"Maybe, if it's not past your bedtime." Spencer said smiling. She saw Cassie looking for someplace to sit and waved her over to her table.

Cassie smiled and joined Spencer but remained quite. She began to eat her lunch while Spencer finished her phone call.

"But Mommy…" Dylan whined.

"No arguments little man. These auditions are going to run very late. I'll call at my next break but after that you'll hear from me in the morning."

"Okay. Grandma says I have to get off the phone now. Is that true Mommy?" Dylan asked sadly.

"Yeah I need to eat my lunch buddy so I'll talk to you later."

"I love you Mommy. Good luck."

"I love you too sweetie. Now listen to Grandma and no arguing. Bye." With that she put her phone in her pocket and smiled at Cassie.

"Well from what I heard I hope you weren't talking to a boyfriend or husband." Cassie joked.

"Nope don't have either of those. That was my headstrong son Dylan."

"Awe how old is he?"

"Five going on fifteen," Spencer said laughing. She pulled her phone out and showed Cassie a few pictures.

""He's a cutie. I'm impressed you can say no to that face."

"It's not always easy but I practice a lot. The hardest was around his fifth birthday about ten months ago. He wanted a puppy for his birthday. He found all sorts of pictures of cute puppies and would show me how cute he looked with them."

"So you have a dog at home too?" Cassie asked.

"No. It took every ounce of strength I had to say no. It was tough but he still loves me.

"Wow I hope I'm able to be like that someday. I have a feeling I'll be the push over parent. My husband will have to be the one who says no."

"So you're married? How long?"

"About two weeks."

"Wow." Spencer said not sure what else to say.

"Well technically today was supposed to be my wedding day." Cassie said laughing.

"But you're here and already married?" Spencer said confused.

Simon came outside and yelled, "Fifteen minutes everyone. Row four report directly backstage."

"Great that hour was the shortest ever." Spencer said looking down at her half eaten lunch.

"Go figure. Free time always goes by way too fast but you know the time will crawl when we get back inside." Cassie stated.

"Hey after all this you wanna grab dinner. You can tell me about your wedding changing stuff." Spencer suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Then I can avoid my room awhile longer."

"Bad roommate situation," Spencer asked.

"Yeah and she already made it through to tomorrow. Let me just say sixteen year old with an overbearing mother. And the music selection is The Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber and I swear the girl has not heard of headphones. If I hear One Less Lonely Girl one more time I'm gonna snap I think."

"Well I can feel your pain. That would get old really quick."

Simon came back out. "Five minutes people, let's get inside now."

Cassie quickly spoke up. "We'll talk more during our second break. Have fun talking to that adorable little boy." She said smiling.

Everyone took their seats. Auditions resumed and Spencer went back to reading Date Night Club. The comedy calmed her nerves and she couldn't wait till Bridge caught fire.

* * *

It was finally time. The sixth row was called backstage. Spencer stood in a quiet corner and tuned her guitar while warming up her voice a bit. She had tucked Dylan in over the phone which he got a kick out of. She and Cassie had made dinner plans and now all she had to do was sing her audition. She wasn't sure what order the row was singing in so she had to get herself ready fast.

The judge's attitudes hadn't improved over the lunch break. If anything they had gotten worse. From the fourth row only seven people moved on. The fifth row sent eight. The odds seemed to be stacked against the contestants.

* * *

"Are we being too picky?" Allison questioned turning to her fellow judges.

"I don't think so. Phillip quickly added. "We're looking for the best singer. They need to be able to perform under pressure and some of these people are cracking."

"Why did they all seem to pick one of the same five songs?" Ashley asked.

"They always think if they pick either the newest songs on the list or an old classic they will score big points with us. But really they just need to be different and sound good, who cares what song they sing." Allison said.

The red light flickered once in their box indicating the start of the last group.

"Begin when you're ready." Allison said happily.

Five notes into the contestant's performance and Ashley wished their box had a mute button. Thankfully their microphones only worked when they pressed a button so they could converse while someone was singing. "Shoot me know." She moaned.

"Come on they're not that bad." Phillip said. Then the girl on stage shrieked out a high not. "Well um…"

"Exactly, not that bad but really not good," Ashley said smugly.

Fourteen singers later only one made it through. The judges were feeling somewhat defeated and extremely frustrated. They had sent these singers through originally and now they proved to be very disappointing.

"Okay ten more to go. Let's hope some of these will impress us." Allison said hopefully.

The first of these did not impress them. But after that the last nine went through with flying colors. In all sixty contestants made it through.

"Well at least we ended on a high note." Phillip said cheerily. "I bet our winner comes from that group."

"Them and that last one before lunch and I'd agree." Allison added.

"It is way too early to make predictions like that guys. I will agree that those ten singers were some of our strongest today but who knows what will happen." Ashley said realistically. She secretly hoped that Spencer was one of those ten. "Thank god today is over. You realize it's after 10:00pm."

"Yeah it's been a long day. Thank god I'm off tomorrow." Phillip said smiling. Allison and Ashley both hit him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Cause we both have to be here tomorrow asshole." Allison snapped at him.

"Hey it's not my fault that I have no musical talent what so ever. Thank god I'm good with numbers." Phillip said smugly.

Simon peeked in. "Coast is clear. Go home and get some rest. Big day tomorrow."

"Have fun ladies," Phillip said with an evil grin.

"Oh Phillip," Simon chimed in. "We've got promotional stuff line up for tomorrow for you. All three of you need to be here at 8:00am."

All Allison and Ashley could do was laugh at the stunned look on Phillip's face.

* * *

Spencer jumped when a young man tapped her on the shoulder, "Spencer you're up."

"Thank you." Spencer said quietly. This was it! Her stomach was full of flutterbies as Dylan would say. She looked at the bracelet her son had given her and took a deep breath. "This is for you little man, your Mommy's going all the way this time!" she whispered.

Spencer looked around as she took the stage and actually relaxed. She loved to perform and being on a stage was her second favorite place, her first was with her son of course. She went to the microphone and looked ahead at the judges. Her stomach jumped again when she saw Ashley but forced herself to look at them all. They all looked like they were bored or frustrated. Hopefully she'd change their mood.

"Whenever you're ready you can begin." She saw Ashley talking but of course she recognized the voice.

Spencer took one more deep breath then began to strum the beginning chords to her arrangement of Poker Face by Lady Gaga. She heard many of the other contestants try to sing like Lady Gaga and fail miserably, but that wouldn't happen to her. She had found many versions on YouTube and inspired by those almost ballad versions she pieced together her own type of rock ballad version.

When she finished the remaining contestants and even some of the crew were cheering and clapping. Although their praise felt wonderful they didn't decide her fate. She looked directly at those who made that decision, the judges. Allison and Phillip seemed happy but she couldn't read Ashley's expression. Finally Ashley spoke after the crowd quieted down.

"Great job. I like the arrangement. You did you homework on different versions and seemed to meld them into your own version. Very impressive. We're all in complete agreement you are through to the next round. Thank you for a wonderful end to a very long day."

Of course Spencer was thrilled at the first victory but this would be a very long road.

Simon came up on stage. "Thank you all for getting through this long day. We have a little more business to take care of before we let you go for the night. If you would follow those guys back there, we'll get this over quickly."

As Spencer followed everyone she fought the urge to call home. She knew both Paula and Dylan were probably asleep. So she sent a quick text message to Kyla who would spread the word. It said 'I'm still in it!'

"Spencer you were extremely impressive up there." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Spencer said with a smile. "You know you weren't too bad yourself earlier."

"Thank you thank you." She said jokingly bowing. "It's gonna be fun to compete with you."

"I completely agree Cassie!"

"We still on for dinner? Cause I'm starving!"

"Absolutely. After the groups are squared away we have a mission, food!"

"How do you know what's next? Did I miss that announcement?" Cassie questioned slightly concerned.

"Nah I was here last year. Crashed and burned group night."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. So you wanna be in my group? I will help anyway I can to prevent a repeat of last year." Cassie said hopefully.

"If we can pick our groups, absolutely." Spencer said with a smile.

Everyone was told to form groups of five; there would be twelve groups in all. So Spencer and Cassie went in search of three more group members.

"Spencer look, Jared and Taylor are paired up. Let's grab them for our group."

They approached them and Spencer said, "Hey you guys have a group yet?"

Taylor smiled and said, "We do now. We've got a third around here somewhere. Scott keeps wandering off on us."

"Sweet!" Cassie said.

"Let's sign up for a time with the vocal coach. We were planning on grabbing some food after this, you guys want to join and we can talk over song choice?" Spencer said.

"Food?" Both Jared and Scott said.

"Sounds good." Taylor said laughing. "You seem to speak boy Spencer. This is the longest they have paid attention since we got in here, maybe all day besides their own auditions. Seems food is the magic word."

As if to prove Taylor's point the boys chimed in again, "Food!" they both said with huge grins.

**Please feel free to share some ideas. I'm coming to the actual competiton part of this story and I would love to hear your thoughts at to what types of theme weeks I should do or songs that I should include.**

**Thank you to all of you who are reading and enjoying this story. I am having fun writing it, it's a fun journey for me and I hope for you too.**


	10. Chapter 10

First on the groups list after ordering food of course was to choose a name.

"I don't really care what we call ourselves as long as we sound good in front of the judges." Scott said leaning back in his chair.

"Alright. I think it should be something catchy that the judges will remember." Taylor added excitedly.

"Well more than likely they'll choose who stays and who goes right away so they won't have to remember us that long," Spencer remarked.

"Taylor, Jared, Scott do any of you have kids?" Cassie inquired out of the blue.

Taylor and Jared looked puzzled but both shook their heads no.

Scott laughed and added, "Not that I know of but stranger things have happened." The way he said this made everyone laugh.

"Okay here's an idea. How about Dylan's Crew?" Cassie suggested smiling at Spencer.

"You mean like Bob Dylan?" Jared asked.

Everyone but Spencer laughed at the question. She was too busy digging for her phone.

After finding a cute picture Spencer spoke up holding her phone out. "No, Dylan is my fiver year old son."

After a few quiet moments in which everyone glanced at Spencer's phone, Scott spoke up first. "That sounds good to me. You have a really cute son Spencer." He said with a sincere smile.

The rest of the group members looked at Scott in shock.

"What? I love little kids; they're fun to hang out with. And who doesn't agree that her little boy is adorable?" He looked at everyone and no one spoke up. "I'll take the silence to me we all think Spencer's got a cute kid. If Spencer's cool with the name I say we have ourselves a name."

Everyone nodded in agreement to both Scott's observations and the name of the group. Now they moved on to the more difficult and important decision, what song would they sing. Everything from New Kids on the Block to Rhianna to Evanescence was thrown on the table. No one could agree on a single song. An hour later everyone was growing frustrated.

"What about that new Boys Like Girls song with Taylor Swift?" Jared quietly suggested. He felt it was a good choice but was sure his group would dismiss it just like every other song.

Everyone looked at Jared then seemed to slip into deep thought. He figured that was the end of that idea until Spencer started humming the song. Soon Scott joined in followed by Cassie, Jared then finally Taylor. A few of them toyed with some harmony notes in their impromptu rehearsal.

After a couple minutes of them humming a hug smile broke across Spencer's face. "Two Is Better Than One, I love it." She especially loved it because as soon as she thought of the song Ashley's face appeared in her head.

"I agree," Scott said enthusiastically. "We can do little solos on parts of the verses and sing duets a bit. The harmonies could be awesome. It has a lot of potential."

"So are we all in agreement?" Cassie said hopefully.

All five members of Dylan's Crew nodded yes, huge smiles all around.

"Great now let me throw an idea out based on my experience from last year." Spencer said seriously. She looked around the table seeing all eyes on her. "Okay I think we should all get a bit of sleep. Its 1:00am now so let's meet at 7:00am in room 415. Sound good?"

"Works for me, I know I'm exhausted." said Taylor.

The guys grinned at each other then said in unison, "Sleep good."

Cassie's room was right down the hall from Spencer's so Spencer jumped when she heard Cassie yell.

"Son of a bitch!!"

"What's wrong Cass?"

"That little teeny bopper and her mom locked me out with that chain lock thing."

Spencer tried not to laugh. "Hey you can bunk with me tonight; I have no roommate at all."

"You're a life saver. I would not have slept well in this hallway." Cassie said looking relieved. She was going to get a good night's sleep with no annoying music or annoying mothers.

* * *

By 10:00am Dylan's Crew felt great about their chances. They easily traded the vocals back and forth, allowing everyone time to shine.

Spencer felt that she must be dreaming. There had been no fighting, no drama and no mental meltdowns. This never happened during group days, did it?

An hour later they were waiting to have their session with their vocal coach. Every group got twenty minutes to run through their songs and get advice on how to improve their performance. As they waited they could hear the group before them rehearsing.

"What is it about this song?" Jared asked Cassie referring to the rehearsing group's song choice.

"I don't know. My teeny bopper roommate loves it though. It got really old really quick."

Just then Scott and Spencer walked up looking semi annoyed.

"You know if I hear that song one more time I'm…" Scott said but was hushed by Spencer.

Spencer heard the group rehearsing with the coach and started laughing. "I guess The Climb is the hot song choice this year. We just heard at least four groups singing it."

"I really hate that song." Scott stated.

"Me too!" the other four said in unison then they all began laughing.

"To be fair," Cassie said still giggling. "The song wasn't bad at first but after they played the shit out of it, I was done."

"Agreed." Scott said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Dylan's Crew you're up." A man said suddenly.

The group followed him to the rehearsal space. They passed the group they had been making fun of in the hall, Cassie laughed immediately.

"What's with you?" Spencer quietly asked.

"My roommate was in that group." She said laughing.

"That doesn't surprise me and I've never officially met her." Scott said smiling.

As they walked into the rehearsal area Spencer's heart sank a little. Standing in the middle of the room was Allison Hart. She had hoped they would get to work with Ashley.

After their first run through Allison gave them a huge smile then said, "Thank you guys very much."

The group looked at each other not really sure what to say.

Allison continued, "First of all you guys aren't singing The Climb." They all chuckled at that then she went on. "Your group sounds amazing. I love how you split the verses wonderfully and the harmony sound great. I just wish I could send you through now. Sing like that tomorrow and you're set."

When they got outside everyone was yelling, jumping around and celebrating except Spencer.

"Guys," she yelled to get their attention. They all turned to look at Spencer with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Aren't you happy about what Allison said? We're as good as in." Taylor stated.

"Not if we mess up tomorrow." Spencer pointed out the excitement drained from their faces. "Look I'm happy she liked us but we can't get cocky. I did that last year and went home. I am not doing that again. I say we relax for the rest of the afternoon then meet back in my room at five. We'll order a pizza; go over it a few more times than rest up for a great performance tomorrow." She said with a tentative smile hoping her group didn't have her for saying what she had.

"Spencer," Scott started off seriously but couldn't help smiling. "I love the way your mind works girl. See you at five."

* * *

Spencer felt pretty calm while they waited backstage. Six groups had gone and only ten people got cut. They were third up in the second half. She had talked to Dylan for a few minutes and he was so extremely excited by the group's name and song choice. His excitement reenergized her and she felt ready.

"Alright one more version of The Climb then we're up." Taylor said with a nervous smile.

"We're gonna be great don't worry." Scott said with a confident grin.

"Well Dylan was going crazy over the name and the fact we're singing this song. My son has a huge crush on Taylor Swift." Spencer said smiling.

"Smart kid." Jared smiled.

The stage manager turned to them and said, "Dylan's Crew you're up. Good luck."

Luck was something they didn't need. From the first notes the group knew they were on. They simply enjoyed the performance. When they finished there was a few moments of silence.

"Were we that bad?" Scott whispered to Spencer.

"I didn't think so but…" she was cut off by the crowd erupting with cheers. This brought proud smiles to the entire group.

Allison spoke first, "I didn't' think it was possible but that sounded better than your rehearsal yesterday. But you did. That was amazing. Well done."

Next up was Phillip. "Wow. We could have recorded that performance and released it. That was amazing."

Ashley was the last to speak. "That was a wonderful performance. Guys, do we have to discuss this?" She addressed the other judges who shook their heads no. "Welcome to the next round of this competition, all five of you."

* * *

Ashley's heart skipped a beat when she saw Spencer. Until that moment she didn't know if she had made it through.

When her group began to sing Two Is Better Than One she was mesmerized. The words were so meaningful and Spencer seemed to be singing right to her. Ashley allowed herself to be sucked into the romantic nature of the song.

Then reality dawned on Ashley. Spencer was a serious contestant in this competition. Thinking about it more Ashley began to question Spencer's motives. It wasn't unheard of for a contestant to try to get close to a judge with the hopes of extra help in the competition. She had been warned about this before taking the job. But that's why the rules were in place, to insure the judges were impartial in their assessment of the performances but she didn't think this would happen to her.

Spencer seemed like such a sweet woman, she wouldn't have expected this from her. But all the pieces fit; she gets close to Ashley in Chicago, picks this song for her group, the looks that she gave Ashley. All signs pointed to Spencer trying to help herself.

Ashley couldn't believe she fell for this again. She had been used once, it felt like an entire lifetime ago but it still hurt. She swore then she would never allow that to happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after the group auditions Ashley's mind was still reeling. She wasn't sure what to think about last night. Some people may have found the song sweet and heartfelt so why had it left such a bitter taste in her mouth. There was only one person Ashley felt she had to talk to.

"Hello?"

"You know I keep asking why my own sister would sick such a sneaky woman up on me."

"Well hello to you too Ashley. Sounds like someone woke up on the crazy side of the bed this morning." Kyla joked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes sis." Ashley said coldly.

"Obviously not so what is this call about?"

"Who else, Spencer. I guess I just thought you would have better judgment."

"Did she have a bad audition It was the group again wasn't it?"

"No. This has nothing to do with her singing. It's the fact that she's trying to use me." Ashley stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She said that?" Kyla said in disbelief.

"Well no but…"

"Ash, have you talked to her at all since she has been in LA. I mean outside of the show?"

"Not at all but…"

"So why is the hell do you think that my good friend is trying to use you sis?" Kyla said, venom dripping from her words.

"Wait a minute I'm the one who is supposed to be mad here."

"You're being crazy you do realize that right?" Kyla said.

"Look Ky, I know what impression I got from this girl you wanted me to be involved with."

"What exactly did Spencer do?"

"It was the way she looked at me. I could see it in her eyes."

"Ashley I'm only going to say this once. Spencer is not Sophia?"

"Sophie has nothing to do with this!" Ashley spat back.

"Doesn't she Ash? Come on, be honest."

Ashley thought back to a time in her life she would rather forget.

Ten years ago Ashley was on top of the world. Under the stage name Autumn Jones she was selling millions and touring the world and she'd done it on her own. True she could have kept her given name and ridden on her dad's coat tails to fame but she wanted her success to be her own.

In her band was her best friend Johnny on lead guitar and her girlfriend Sophie who was a backup singer. They were living life to the fullest and enjoying it every minute.

Eventually Sophie wanted to put together an album of her own. Ashley was completely supportive. She fought to get Sophie as an opening act on the tour and even produced her first album. Sophie's album was shooting up the charts. Ashley felt that life could not get any better than it was at that time.

Ashley wanted that happiness to last forever, so she decided to propose to Sophie. She planned the perfect romantic dinner at her home. Candles covered every surface, dozens of roses were scattered around the house and Sophie's favorite me, pork roast was cooking away in the kitchen. After they ate dinner Ashley went and got dessert. Chocolate cake and on Sophie's plate was the ring box. She got down on one knee, professed her love and asked Sophie to spend the rest of her life with her. This should have been the perfect moment, but it turned into the start of Autumn Jones' downfall.

Sophie actually laughed in her face. She informed Ashley that she was already married to Johnny and she had no feeling for Ashley. She informed Ashley that she and her husband were leaving the tour to work on her own career. They got everything they needed from Ashley now they were done. The album was number one so they were going to be fine on their own.

Ashley didn't know which hurt more the relationship or the professional betrayal. But there was nothing she could do, she had been played. Not too long after that night some scandalous picture surfaced causing negative publicity for Ashley. She recognized the pictures immediately of course. They were from their hotel rooms on tour. Some were sexual in nature but those weren't the severely damaging ones. The worst were the ones with alcohol and drugs around her.

Autumn Jones was seen as the good, girl next door lesbian. She spoke frequently at schools against abusing drugs and alcohol. So these pictures obviously exposed her as a fraud. The part that bugged Ashley the most was that she wasn't the one partaking, Sophie was.

Instead of fighting for her reputation she disappeared. She immersed herself in her new record label and began producing his records instead of making them.

About five years after the pictures were released Sophie went off the deep end very publicly. She did eventually get clean and even admitted the pictures of Ashley were staged. The name autumn Jones was cleared but the woman, Ashley Davies, would never forget.

"I'm sorry I had to mention her Ash but I needed to prove a point."

"But the date. We got along to well. How could it not have been planned?"

"Jesus Ash, she didn't know you were a judge. Hell I didn't even know you were involved with the show until the day she auditioned for you guys."

"But…" Ashley didn't know what to say. Her sister had a point. She hated when her sister was right.

"Look can I tell you what I know about Spencer, and then think whatever you want?"

"Okay." Ashley replied.

"Spencer loves two things her family and music. She put her musical aspirations on hold to take care of Dylan. She would do anything for that little boy. Her dad died a coupled years ago so her mom moved in with her and Dylan. We all told her she had no more excuses. Last year her mom filled out the paperwork and this year I did. That girl doesn't have a selfish bone in her body."

"People change Ky."

"Not Spencer. Look she is also fiercely independent. She would never take the easy way out or accept something she didn't earn. She is trying to set the best possible example for Dylan. If anyone were going to be taken advantage of it would be her."

"Ky, how else do you explain our date?"

"Maybe there is actually something between you two. I think love at first sight is possible."

"Not for me." Ashley said not sure who she was trying to convince Kyla or herself.

Suddenly in the background Ashley heard a very excited Dylan, "Are you talking to Mommy? Are you? Are you?"

"No Dylan I'm talking to…"

"Mommy?" Dylan said into the phone.

"No it's Ashley, Kyla's sister."

"Ashley from my Mommy's audition?"

"Yep one in the same. How are you doing Dylan?" Ashley said laughing slightly thinking only my sister would get overpowered by a five year old for the phone.

"I'm good. Are you in LA too?"

"That I am Dylan, I live in LA."

"So how has my Mommy been sing so far?"

Kyla was heard saying, "Dylan don't ask that."

Dylan quickly spoke again, "Is it okay I asked you that. Aunty Ky didn't think so."

"Can you keep a secret from your Mommy?" Ashley asked. She heard him asking Kyla if it was okay. This boy was too cute.

"Yes I can!" Dylan said confidently.

"She's amazing. I'm sorry but I think you're Mommy's going to be out here for quite a while."

Dylan was quiet for a few moments then said, "That's okay. I love seeing her on TV. Did you know the bracelet on her right wrist was from me? I have one on my right wrist too."

"That's pretty cool Dylan. Although I've enjoyed talking to you, but could I talk to my sister again?"

"Okay. By Ashley, judge good."

"That boy has become obsessed with the phone, it's bizarre."

"You let a five year old steal the phone from you." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah but… oh shut up you."

"Sorry Ky I had to say it."

"Well you do seem in a much better mood than you were in before."

"I can't shake the feeling though. Even after everything you said, it's still there. It was that look in her eyes."

"Well maybe she does want something from you Ash."

"But you just said…"

"Ash I said she wasn't Sophie. I'm just gonna throw this out there so just listen."

"Okay." Ashley said, slightly worried.

"When Sophie looked at you she saw dollar signs. She wasn't you for the drugs you could provide via your money not you personally. She saw Autumn Jones the mega star. Spencer sees Ashley Davies. I think that's a difference of night and day. If Spencer only wanted a professional relationship it would be completely different from that junkie. Sophie went through your heart to the money and perks. If Spencer wanted the money and perks you could get her she would not touch your heart."

"But she already has Ky." Ashley said quietly.

"You have too."

"What?" Ashley said surprised.

"You're in her heart Ash. I know while she is on the show nothing can happen but after… After this is over please allow yourself to try. She has a lot of love in her and it is a wonderful thing to be loved by her."

"Gees Ky sound like you're in love with her." Ashley joked.

"If only I liked girls that way, I'd jump her in a second."

"Ky I got one last question."

"Shoot."

"If I had told you I was a judge, would you have done things differently that weekend?"

"Ash I think the better question is would you have done things differently if you knew she was auditioning?" Kyla waited a few moments for Ashley to answer. When none came she continued, "When you can answer that question I think everything will be clear. Night sis."

Ashley just sat on her couch for a while thinking. Was she wrong about Spencer? She had seen a look of determination she had seen in Sophie's eyes many time but that didn't mean their motives were the same.

Ashley figured it was best not to worry about this anymore. She had one last round of auditions to hear today then make their final decisions. But the end of the day the show would have only twenty four then the live shows would begin.

Her feelings about Spencer the person would have to wait. She must focus on Spencer's voice.

But Kyla's final question still danced around in her head. Would she have been better off if their date had never happened? It's an age old question; is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe we're to the last auditions." Cassie said with a sigh of relief as they entered Spencer's room.

"I know. I'm finally in uncharted territory." Spencer said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind me bunking with you again tonight?"

"It's not a problem Cass. Most people I know would love a room to themselves but it was a little too quiet for me." Spencer admitted.

"I could see that."

Both women went about getting changed and settled in for the night.

"Hey Cass I think I'm gonna order some food you want anything?"

"Spence you read my mind." She said with a smile.

Once their dinner was delivered they sat down at the table in the room to enjoy their feast.

"So I'm a naturally curious person so if I'm invading your privacy let me know. Have you always been a single parent?"

Spencer took a deep breath preparing herself for the coming conversation. She knew she'd have to come out to Cassie eventually, she hoped it would go well.

Cassie spoke again before Spencer gained the courage. "Hey I'm sorry I…"

"No don't be. Here's the thing I'm gay." Spencer blurted out then looked at Cassie.

"Okay," Cassie said with a smile. "That doesn't change the question. Just makes the answer potentially more interesting." Cassie said wiggling her eyebrows. Suddenly her smile dropped and she quickly added, "unless your partner died or something. She didn't die did she?" she asked quite concerned.

All Spencer could do was laugh at Cassie's ramblings. "So I take it the gay thing is a nonissue?"

"Oh please, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. My twin sister is gay. My husband and I have a standing Sunday date day with her and her partner. We watch football all day then watch The L Word at night. I swear it's my husband's favorite day of the week."

"Good, I was a little worried seeing as we're sharing a room now."

"So worries Spence. You know you are avoiding my question very well though. So what's the relationship story?"

"Sorry. I have been a single Mom since I was five months pregnant."

"Wow. Did you guys… I mean… ah…"

"No I didn't cheat. Carmen and I had been together for four years before I got pregnant. We decided to start a family and I would carry our first child. I was artificially inseminated with her brothers' sperm so the child would be as close as we could get to our own child. Then one day she decided to leave. She said she wasn't ready to be a Mom." Spencer finished. It used to be hard to get that story out but she found it easy to share it with Cassie.

"Well I say you're better off without her." Cassie said confidently. "You've got an adorable son and you're on this show. I'd say you're doing pretty well for yourself without her."

"I try. It's not always easy but I do what I can."

"So did your Mom move in with you after the bitch left?" Cassie asked with a smirk.

"Ah no. My Mom moved in two years ago when my Dad passed away." Spencer said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Were you close to him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who taught me to play guitar. He was my biggest fan until Dylan came along. Actually Dylan's middle name is Arthur after my Dad."

"That's really sweet." Cassie commented.

"Well my Dad shared your view of Carmen too. She was never very supportive of the whole music thing; she was all about what was practical."

"I hate people like that. I mean I'm practical to a point but you gotta go for your dreams too. I'm a secretary during the week to pay the bills but the weekends are for music." Cassie informed.

"I'm a bartender. Gives me the best of both worlds; pays the bills and I get to perform on stage whenever the boss says so." Spencer smiled thinking about her family.

"Sounds like the perfect set up except one thing, no record deal. Hence why you are here I take it?"

"My family wants me to be a star." Spencer stated simply.

"And you don't?" Cassie asked with confusion in her voice.

"No I do, it's just gonna cost a lot I think."

"Well that's why tutors exist. Hell they even have online schools. Dylan will have everything he needs because he is such a big part of why you are doing all of this."

"Am I that transparent? You seem to have summed up my concerns like it was nothing." Spencer said surprised at how observant Cassie was.

"We all have our reasons for going through this process. I think the ones who do the best are those who have more invested in this than just themselves. You are driven because of that little boy of yours and I have a feeling you won't give up because you want to set a good example for him. That is a powerful incentive."

"It truly is I have to admit."

"Well it's getting late. I have a feeling we'll have plenty of time to gab after these auditions so let's get some rest before this last audition."

"Wow time flies. Goodnight Cassie."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning tension was in the air. There were only forty contestants left and they knew after today there would only be twenty four.

At 7:30 their favorite tech director Simon Jackson came into the dining room. "Thirty minutes until the last round of auditions begin. The performance list is posted on the door at the theater. Good luck."

Everyone got up and made their way down the street to the theater, some eager and some reluctant.

Cassie and Spencer were in the second of four groups of ten. They had a little time to relax but not much before what again felt like the biggest audition of their lives.

* * *

Ten musicians stood in front of the judges. This group included three of Ashley's favorites; Peyton Black, Cassie Lane, and of course Spencer Carlin.

Ashley's emotions had been sent on a wild rollercoaster ride because of Spencer. But there was one thing she couldn't deny, Spencer could sing.

This phase of the auditions was hard for the judges; they sat and listened to everyone without commenting. They made their own notes but tried to give nothing away to the contestants.

The first three guys sang but Ashley wasn't overly impressed. The second one, Scott Hill, definitely had personality which made him stand out to her. Then Peyton sang a rendition of What Do You Want From Me which impressed Ashley. The next two both forgot their words, there was no way they could handle the pressure in her opinion. Cassie Lane provided a breath of fresh air by nailing 99 Red Balloons, interesting choice. Julie Vandenberg, who was an early favorite, sang a fairly ordinary rendition of Stand By Me. John Thompson butchered Hey There Delilah. Ashley was wondering how this boy had made it this far.

Spencer was last up and Ashley hoped she would blow these other nine contestants out of the water. She approached the mike as she had yesterday and back at her audition, with a humble confidence. You could tell she was comfortable on stage yet she wasn't cocky. From the first few chords Ashley knew what the song was. Spencer did a beautiful rendition of Landslide, an interesting mix of Stevie Nicks and The Dixie Chicks. She definitely stood out in this group.

* * *

After everyone was finished all the contestants were ushered into one of the rooms outside the main theater. This was where they would wait for the judge's final decision.

Spencer went to a corner of the room and sat down. She turned on her Zune and tried to relax. She had done the best she could now her fate was in the judges hands. She had talked to Dylan for a little bit and had told Paula she would call her cell phone when she knew anything. If it was really late she didn't want to risk calling the land line and wake Dylan. But for now all there was to do was wait.

* * *

After three hours the judges had twenty two of the top twenty four decided. They weren't concerned with having an equal number of guys and girls; they just wanted the top twenty four singers.

"Look he's been amazing all week." Philip whined a little.

"You just like him because he's cute." Ashley teased.

"So, isn't that why you want her on the show?" Philip said pointing to one of the three photos in front of them.

Ashley didn't know what to say at first. She only faltered for a second though then replied, "I am looking beyond the eye candy and concentrating on the talent."

"Alright you two let's get this over with. I say these two." Allison said pointing.

"I second that." Philip happily agreed.

"Alright I agree but I still think she would be good." Ashley sighed.

* * *

"Alright everyone can I have your attention?" Simon addressed the contestants. "The judges have made their decisions. Each of you will go back into the theater to find out if you made it or not. From there you'll be told where to go. Good luck."

"Wait," a young blonde piped up. "We aren't gonna know who made it?"

"Not until you hear your own result." Simon said with a grin.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott and Cassie said at the same time making Spencer laugh.

"How can you be laughing girl, this is going to be nerve wracking." Scott said.

Spencer just shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "What is meant to be will be. Nothing we can do about it."

As the night wore on everyone was growing more nervous, even Spencer. Not knowing how many people had gone through felt like a cruel form of torture.

After two hours the only contestants remaining in the room were Cassie, Scott and Spencer.

"This can't be good." Scott said nervously.

"You don't know that. There could be exactly three spots left just for us. You know, save the best for last." Spencer said nudging Scott trying to make him smile.

"Scott you're up." The guys watching the door said.

Scott gave each of the girls a hug and headed for the door.

"I agree with you." Cassie said. "Three spots left just for us." She smiled confidently.

Five minutes later Cassie was called in leaving Spencer alone. This seemed to be a trend she thought, they keep putting me last. They suck!

"Spencer it's time."

* * *

"Last one then we can get out of here." Allison said.

When Spencer was seated in front of them Allison began, "Spencer how are you feeling?"

"Relieved actually. The waiting game is not fun." She said truthfully.

"I can imagine." Allison said. "First off I just want to say you are an amazingly talented woman."

"Thank you." Spencer replied quietly.

"I agree," Philip said smiling. "The way you performed Poker Face and Landslide mixing versions the way you did was genius. And you're group was the best I have ever seen on the show."

"Thank you very much. I had a lot of fun this time around." Spencer replied.

The two judges looked to Ashley to continue. "I'm gonna be honest with you Spencer, I have some bad news."

Spencer's face fell and she felt tears threatening to fall. She took a deep breath; she was going to walk out of here with her head held high. She did everything she could but it just wasn't meant to be.

Ashley spoke up again, "You'll have to tell that adorable little boy of yours that his Mommy is staying in LA for a while longer, you're in the top twenty four Spencer." A huge smile crossed Ashley's face. Spencer just looked at her noticing that her nose crinkled slightly, it was cute. The words finally hit Spencer.

"WHAT? Oh you suck!" Spencer blurted out then realized what she said, "I mean um…"

Ashley just laughed, "Its okay Spencer I know that was a little mean. But congratulations you deserve this opportunity."

Spencer quickly gave Allison and Philip a hug. She then went to hug Ashley but paused, knowing if she hugged Ashley it could be bad. Ashley seemed to read Spencer's mind because she offered her hand. A handshake wasn't what either girl wanted but given the circumstances that was all they could have.

* * *

When Spencer was ushered into the next room she spotted Cassie and Scott which made her happy. There were three spots left just for them.

Scott gave her a huge hug, "Congrats girl. You were right. I should listen to you more often. Hey you need to call that boy of yours and tell him he was good luck. Our whole group made it through." He said pointing to Taylor and Jared.

Spencer quickly called Paula's cell phone. Before she could say a word her mom started talking. "Did you make it? What happened?"

"Well Mom I have some bad news." She said trying to keep her voice calm despite the huge smile on her face.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. We'll find another way. That show's loss I say." Paula said trying to console her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not coming home."

"What? I thought you just…"

"I made it. I'm in the top twenty four. The bad news is I'll be in LA for awhile." Spencer gushed allowing her excitement to escape.

"Spencer Carlin that was cruel. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No Mom, I just…"

Suddenly she heard a sleepy voice in the background, "Did she make it?"

"Ask her yourself little man." Paula said handing Dylan the phone.

"Mommy?"

"Dylan sweetie you should be in bed asleep."

"I was Mommy, I was even asleep but Grandma was loud and woke me up. So are you still on the show?"

"I am buddy. I'm in the top twenty four along with the rest of Dylan's Crew."

"I'm really happy but really tired. Can I talk to you tomorrow?" Dylan said with a big yawn sounding grumpy.

"Of course little man. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too." He said then handed Paula the phone. "Be quiet Grandma I sleepy."

"You were told." Spencer said laughing.

"That I was. Now you go celebrate. We'll talk more tomorrow. Night sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom, night."

Scott started grinning, "You ladies up for celebrating?"

"I could definitely use a couple drinks. This week has been hell." Cassie replied.

"Me too, let's get out of here." Spencer said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone has been reading this story and enjoying it as well. Please keep the comments coming I love to hear what you think.**

**I'll warn you all now there is a lot that goes on in this chapter. Originally I wrote this as three short chapters but then decided to make it one giant chapter so please let me know what you think!!!**

"Come in Spencer."

Spencer looked around the room and saw three people in suits. She wasn't sure what this was all about but she was too happy to really be concerned.

"Spencer I am Nigel Barnes, executive producer of The One. These are Jackson Miller and Kathleen Baldwin-Lands, legal counsel for the show. We'll be going over your contract."

For the next twenty minutes the three suits spoke at her throwing a bunch of legal terms at her. Most of it flew past her but a few things stuck in her head.

Nigel smiled at Spencer then asked, "Are there any questions? I know that was a lot of information."

"Only two that I can think of; first off the contract is for one year right?"

"Yes that covers the duration of the show and the tour that follows. There is leeway if you pursue record contracts outside our company if you do not win the whole show. You just cannot release a record until the year is up or another record company buys it out which has happened. This show serves as a stepping stone for talented musicians. We want you to succeed even if it's not with us. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. My second was about your coral conduct thingy." Spencer said.

"Common question. Just be a law abiding citizen and refrain from public drunkenness. If you do that you'll be fine." Nigel assured her.

"So me being a lesbian won't break any rules? I mean I don't have a girlfriend to parade around or anything but I'm not planning on hiding it." Spencer said ready to argue her point.

"For example," Nigel said, "your choice of pronouns within your songs would reflect your sexual orientation?"

"Exactly. I just don't want that to be a problem." Spencer said defensively.

"Done, it's not a problem what so ever. Unlike some shows, we would never ask our contestants to hide who they are. If any contestants on this show have closeted themselves it was their choice, not our insistence." Nigel said smiling.

"Okay then. I'm good. Where do I sign?" Spencer asked with a huge grin.

*****

Spencer began to feel like she was in a herd of twenty four cattle. They were moved from room to room for pictures, interviews, various meetings and random briefings. Finally they were moved back into the theater where they saw a familiar figure on stage. Once they were all given a binder and seated he began to speak.

"I know this has been a crazy day but I promise it is almost over. In the binder you will find a bunch of papers. We'll go through them quickly so you can get on with your night. The first three weeks of the show will be groups of eight contestants singing for three spots in the finals. The first sheet of paper has those groups listed. The themes are decades; the 70's, the 80's then the 90's. You have a song list for each decade which you can choose from. There is also a schedule listing shopping times and rehearsal times with the vocal coaches. You get a half hour a week with Allison and with Ashley, so in total an hour a week of rehearsal with them. If we have a celebrity mentor that week you'll get an addition half hour with them. Each week you will receive a binder similar to this one after the results show. The morning after the results show we will have a quick meeting to draw for performance order and collect song choices for the week, whoever gets number one will perform first but also gets first choice on their song. Along the way if questions arise just ask. For now I need to see group one, everyone else is free to leave.

Spencer was relieved Simon's long winded speech was over but she couldn't escape because she was in group one along with Cassie, Scott, Leo Stark, Chris Jamison, Marco Booth, Jose Nunez and Janie Barinowski.

They arranged a time to meet the next morning to choose performance order. At the meeting they discovered how they would choose the order; folded slips of paper in a jar. Not the fanciest or hi tech method but it did the trick. Spencer picked number seven, of course the one time she actually wanted to go last she wasn't.

*****

"Hey sis, how's LA treating you?" Kyla said happily as she answered the phone.

"Whatever did we do before caller id?" Ashley joked.

"That and personalized ringtones. So what's up?"

"Not much just thought I'd check in with my little sister." Ashley said innocently.

"So let's get a few things out of the way. First am I getting my bartender back anytime soon?"

"It's up to the American viewing public to decide." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank god." Kyla said extremely relieved.

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Well I heard a rumor that a judge had some conflicting emotions about said contestant so there was some concern."

"Ky I am an expert at suppressing my emotions when I am working. I will always judge Spencer fairly."

"Good to know. So do you still think she's up to something?"

"I'm going to worry about that after the show is done."

"That's fair Ash. I have a feeling by the time the show is done you'll realize that you were wrong."

"We'll see Ky, now I have a question for you. I've got a new group doing a small venue tour; anyway they could play a show at Someplace Else?"

"It's always business with you hey sis. Send me a recording and I'll let you know."

"Already sent, should be in your inbox as we speak."

"I'll let you know. I've gotta get over to the bar so I'll have my people call your people okay?"

"Talk to you later Ky. Love you."

"Love you too Ash. Take care."

*****

Spencer rolled out of bed at 4am and quietly went out in the hall with her phone. She dialed Paula's cell phone.

"Hey Mom."

"Spencer you sound tired."

"No kidding it's four in the morning here Mom, of course I'm tired."

"Well no need to be grumpy dear."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Its okay, do you have a lot to do today?"

"We're shopping then I have my time with Ashley to rehearse but we don't start until eleven so I'll get a few more hours of sleep. So how's he doing?"

"He's trying to play it cool but I can tell he's really excited. Oh here he comes now." Paula said.

Before Spencer could say anything she heard barking, "Mom what was that?"

"Oh… um… nothing dear." Paula said stumbling over her words.

"You got him a puppy didn't you?" Spencer asked in a shocked tone.

"Only a little one."

"MOM!!!"

"Oh relax I'll let your son tell you all about her."

"Mommy, Grandma got me a puppy." Dylan said excitedly.

"So I've heard." Spencer said her grumpiness evident in her voice.

"Are you mad Mommy?" Dylan sounded very concerned.

"No honey, tell me about our new puppy."

"She's little and mostly black but she has a little white stripe between her eyes too. I said she looked like a zebra kind of so we named her Zebbie." He said proudly.

"And what kind of dog is Zebbie?" Spencer asked hoping for anything less than fifty pounds.

"She's a terrier and cha… chawowie mix. She's gonna stay small forever."

Terrier/Chihuahua, at least her mom was smart, the dog wouldn't grow up to be a horse. "So little man big day today hey?"

"Yeah Mom." Dylan said almost sarcastically.

"Hey your first day of school is a big deal. My little boy is going up too fast."

"Mom, it's not that big a deal."

"You have all your stuff ready right?" Spencer asked, her motherly concern taking over.

"I got this, no worries Mom." Dylan said obviously bored with this topic.

"Alright little man."

"Mom I have to eat breakfast so can I call you after school?"

"Of course you can. Have a wonderful first day sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy. Bye."

Spencer sat in the hallway for a few minutes to let her tears flow. She felt horrible for missing Dylan's first day but she knew she was where she was supposed to be. This competition was important for her whole family. Once she felt more composed she went back into the room and got some sleep.

*****

Dylan called Spencer at quarter after twelve. He spent almost twenty minutes telling her about school. He probably would have gone longer but she realized she was five minutes late for her coaching session with Ashley.

Spencer burst into the room apologizing. "I'm so sorry Ashley. I know I just wasted some of your time, it will never happen again. I…"

"Spencer!" Ashley said loudly enough to stop Spencer's rambling. "It's okay, just relax."

"Okay, I just feel bad I…"

"Spencer, I saw you on the phone, was Dylan talking your ear off?"

"Yeah it was his first day of school and he got a new puppy yesterday. I can't remember the last time I heard him this excited."

"I'll bet. Look a couple minutes here and there isn't a big deal with our sessions so are you ready?" Ashley said with a smile.

"Let's do it."

"So what song are you singing for 70's week?"

"Me and Mrs. Jones." Spencer said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Ashley said surprised.

"No I was kidding. I'm seriously singing It's Too Late by Carol King."

"Okay let's get to work." Ashley said relieved about Spencer's real song choice. The other one would just be awkward.

Spencer sang a decent version of the song. She changed up a few things but it was missing something in Ashley's opinion. Over their half hour they worked on Spencer's arrangement.

"Well I think we made some good progress. Just have fun on stage and you'll be fine."

"Do you have a second to talk?" Spencer hesitantly asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Ashley said slightly afraid of where this conversation may go.

"I'm going to be completely honest, maybe a little out of line but I need to know."

"Alright what can I clear up for you Spencer?"

"I have strong feelings for you Ashley, I don't know why since we only went out to dinner once but I can't get you out of my mind. I know the rules so I know where we stand right now but could there be something between us after this is over?"

"Wow that is pretty honest." Ashley said, and then took a deep breath before she continued. "I'd love to see where this might go eventually but we both have a job to do right now. That needs to be our focus. And when I judge you on the show I'm only trying to help you improve. Against my better judgment I do care about you." Ashley honestly responded.

"That's all I need to hear Ashley. From this moment on we are just judge and contestant. After the show we'll see what happens. Thank you for the talk and the musical stuff too." Spencer said with a sly smile and walked out the door.

All Ashley could do was smile. Spencer really was a remarkable woman.

*****

The week and a half they had to prepare for the first week had flown by, Spencer wasn't sure she'd be able to handle preparing a song in five days. There was no way this enough time.

She had planned to call home around 2pm, the time between the dress rehearsal and the performance show. So when her phone rang at 11:30 and the caller id said Paula she was confused.

"Hey Mom what's going on?"

"I hate to call you with this but I got a call from the school."

Instantly Spencer's concerned Mommy side took over, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"All I know was that he and another boy got in a little fight." Paula said hoping Spencer would be okay with this information for the moment.

"Mom, is he okay? Did he get hurt? What was the fight about? Did he start it?" Spencer just wanted answers.

"I'm not sure what happened. I'm going to him right now."

"Okay, just let me know… wait you said you're going to him, not going to the school. Where are you going Mom?"

Paula sighed. She thought she could spare her daughter the worry today of all days.

"MOM WHERE IS MY SON?" Spencer yelled into the phone in full panic mode. "Where are you going?"

"Sweetie please try to be calm, but he's in the hospital."

*****

Half an hour later Spencer was still panicking. She hadn't heard from Paula yet about Dylan's condition. They were at their group lunch before dress rehearsal but she couldn't eat.

"She'll call don't worry." Scott tried to reassure. "I'm sure they had to wait forever in the waiting room before they could see a doctor."

"Yeah," Cassie added. "And hospitals don't let you use cell phones. It'll be fine. I'm sure Dylan will be planted in front of the TV ready to watch his Mommy in a few hours."

Spencer gave a weak smile to her friends. She wanted to believe them but she would not relax until she heard Dylan's voice.

*****

Dress rehearsal was a mess for Spencer. She tried to concentrate but nothing was working right.

When everyone went to dinner she found a quiet hallway and collapsed to the floor crying. She felt so powerless. Her son was hurt in the hospital and she couldn't do anything, except cry into her knees. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Spencer what's wrong? You didn't seem like yourself out there." Ashley said her voice full of concern.

Spencer took a couple deep breaths then all she could say was "Dylan!"

"I'll be right back." Ashley said then walked down the hall and called her sister.

"Hey Ash…"

"Kyla what's going on with Dylan?" Ashley demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know exactly. Spencer is hysterical and all she could say was Dylan."

"Ash I'll call you back in at most five minutes. One of my friend's works at Dylan's school she might know something."

Ashley walked back over to Spencer. "Spence come with me." Ashley led her to her dressing room. Ashley locked the door then lead Spencer to the couch. They both sat down and Ashley just held Spencer while she cried.

True to her word, five minutes later Kyla called back. "OK Dylan was in a fight at school and… wait is Spencer with you?"

"Yeah she's right here."

"Ash put your phone on speaker."

"Okay go ahead Ky."

"Hey Spence you doing ok?"

"Kyla do you know what happened to Dylan?" Ashley said trying to move the conversation along since Spencer seemed unable to speak.

"Yes. Spence he got into a fight at school and he fell or got pushed, not sure which, off the jungle gym. He's okay except he has a broken arm."

"Right or left?" Ashley quickly asked.

"Left actually." Kyla answered. "I'm heading over there right now."

"Why did you ask that?" Spencer seemed confused.

All Ashley did was point at the bracelet on Spencer's wrist and smiled. Then she said, "Dylan told me."

"Spencer," Kyla spoke up. "Paula will call you in half an hour."

"Thanks Kyla." Spencer said before Ashley hung up. "And thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I have a weakness for damsels in distress I guess." Ashley joked trying to get Spencer to laugh a bit. Honestly she was concerned about both mother and son and felt the need to get to the bottom of the situation for her sanity as well as Spencer's.

"I'm sure you do Ashley Davies or is it Autumn Jones right now?" Spencer responded with a smirk.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ashley went to get one of the makeup artists. Twenty minutes later, still in Ashley's dressing room, Spencer was all put together again.

Ashley noticed Spencer's phone was lit up so she quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"You're not my Mommy. Who is this?" said a happy sounding Dylan.

"It's Kyla's sister Ashley."

"Hi Ashley. I have a blue cast on my arm." Dylan said proudly.

"Wow that's pretty cool. Hold on a sec Dylan I've got someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Ash can you put it on speaker?" Spencer asked. Ashley nodded and did as she was asked. "Dylan? How do you feel sweetie?"

"I have a blue cast Mommy!" exclaimed Dylan. "It looks really cool."

"I'm sure it does but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Mommy. Don't worry about me you have to sing great tonight. My whole class is gonna be watching."

"Why were you fighting little man?"

"Brandon at school said his Mommy is better cause she's home. I said you're better cause you are on TV. He didn't like that and pushed me off of the jungle gym." Dylan explained.

"Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes Mommy. Now you need to go sing on TV. I'll be watching and I told everyone at school to watch too. I love you Mommy, good luck and sing good." And he hung up the phone.

"He told you." Ashley said laughing.

"Ashley, can we talk seriously for a second? I don't want anyone to know about this. I do not want anyone's sympathy vote okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay, I will respect your privacy."

*****

After informing Scott and Cassie about Dylan she wore them to secrecy. She needed to try and forget what happened so she could perform her heart out. But first she had to listen to six other's perform.

The show began with Chris singing Me and Mrs. Jones. The poor guy sounded nervous and the judges let him know.

Scott blew the judges, and Spencer, away with a tear jerking rendition of Imagine. He would be really tough to beat.

Janie followed him with the Carly Simon classic You're So Vain. Philip said the song choice showed her vanity, the song was too big for her. All Spencer could do was quietly laugh to herself.

Jose with Bohemian Rhapsody and Leo with I'll Be There both impressed the judges. Spencer felt her nerves coming back realizing this was getting tougher with every singer.

Marco performed a respectable version of Maggie Mae. This definitely made Spencer feel better because she knew she could outperform him.

Now was the moment, Spencer's first performance on the live show. She took a few deep breaths and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She had to make her baby proud. She took the stage and performed. She muscled through it but didn't feel like she had performed the way she was capable of. This was the first performance on this year's show that she felt was not good.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer." Allison said. "I love your voice, no doubt. My problem is all we've heard from you is ballads. If you make it through I'd like to see you loosen up and have fun."

"I agree to a point." Philip said. "There was something missing tonight, I don't know if it was your nerves or what, but that was not the Spencer Carlin performance I expected to see. You may be in trouble tonight with only three contestants going through." The crowd booed at this comment which made Spencer feel a little better.

Ashley hesitated a moment then said, "You have amazing potential. Tonight you were a little off but you have greatness within you." She finished by smiling at her.

Cassie finished off the night with a show stopping rendition of Dancing Queen.

*****

Spencer couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling going over the day in her mind. Given the stressful start she was proud of her performance but was it enough? Would the viewers give her a second chance or would they send her home? She would find out tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all of you who continue to read my story and comment, I love the feedback**

**The only character I totally own in this story is the dog Zebbie, I am writing her like my own crazy pup with a few events that happen with other dogs I've had in my life. If you look at the picture you can see Zebbie in all her untensil using cuteness.**

**Please keep commenting and enjoy the next chapter in this story!!!! ;-)**

Spencer finished her song and the crowd went nuts. All she could do was smile, there was no feeling in the world like this, although it was bittersweet. The audience at Someplace Else was always appreciative of her playing and right now the combination of their support and her crazy five year old was all that was keeping her going. Kyla planned this welcome home party on a moment's notice but Spencer was glad she had. Getting sent home the first week had devastated her.

* * *

"And now there are only two: Spencer and Leo. One of you will be joining Scott and Cassie in the finals and the other well be going home tonight." Chip said dramatically. "Dim the lights!"

Spencer stood there nervously awaiting the result. She was getting annoyed by the dramatic effect Chip was trying to create. She just wished he would get on with it and tell them who was going where.

"Spencer you sang It's Too Late. The judges all said you have an amazing voice but there was something missing from your performance last night."

Spencer was lost in her thoughts. 'Duh I was here last night I know what they said I don't need to be reminded you idiot. And who the hell names their kid Chip anyways?'

"Leo you sang I'll Be There. The judges called your performance inspired. Philip even said you are in it to win it right out of the gate. So who did America choose to keep in the competition? Ashley of these two who do you think should stay and who should go?"

Ashley was caught off guard by this question. 'Why ask me you twit? I really want to say Spencer should stay but not any reason related to this competition. Fuck you Chip!' "It's tough. They're both extremely talented musicians. It's just too close to call."

Spencer respected Ashley's answer. She knew that had to be a hard question to answer and she handled it very professionally. She really was a remarkable woman.

"I have the results here and Spencer," Chip paused for dramatic effect.

'Damnit you twit just say it' was the thought running through both Spencer and Ashley's heads.

"I'm sorry but this is the end of the road for you on The One. Leo you are through to the finals." Chip paused to allow the audience to react, a mix of cheers and sad faces. Spencer was grateful to see she had some fans in the audience. "Spencer is there anything you'd like to say?"

'There's a lot I'd like to say it's just not TV appropriate' she thought as she accepted the microphone. "This has been an amazing ride. I may be done on this show but it's not the end for me." Spencer said with a smile although she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you all for watching. Tune in next week when eight more of our contestants take on the 80's in the hopes of becoming The One. Goodnight!"

* * *

Backstage the judges discussed the results of the show.

"I totally agreed with America tonight. I think that's a first this early" Philip beamed.

"You seriously think that pretty boy Leo is more talented than Spencer?" Allison questioned.

"It's not about potential talent it's all about how they perform on stage. Leo, the pretty boy, tore it up where Spencer just fell flat." Philip said.

"What do you thing Ash? You've been awfully quiet." Allison asked.

"This is all a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Ashley said quietly. She was trying not to outwardly show the devastation she felt inside.

"That it is my dear but you'll get used to it." Philip said attempting to comfort her. "It's been real ladies, I'll see you next week, same bat time same bat channel."

Ashley headed for her dressing room and Allison followed.

"Can we talk Ash?" Allison asked calmly.

"Sure, let's talk in my dressing room." Ashley said gesturing to the open door.

Allison waited until the door closed before she spoke. "Ash I'm gonna get right to it. What's going on with you and Spencer?" she asked in a friendly tone not wanting her friend to feel attacked.

"What?" Ashley answered completely shocked; she thought she had been so careful to hide her true feelings. "Nothing. I mean where would you get such an idea?"

"To start with I saw her coming out of this dressing room before the show." Allison stated then quickly continued. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions but sweetie you know the rules. No extra help to contestants…"

"I wasn't giving her extra coaching Al don't worry."

"And no personal relationships with contestants in the top twenty four either."

"It's not what you think Allison."

"Then tell me what it was Ash. Look I really want you on this show but if rumors start…"

"You don't gossip Al, don't even act like you do. You avoid rumors like the plague most of the time." Ashley said giving her friend a smile trying desperately to change the subject.

"You know my lips are sealed no matter what happened but I don't know if anyone else saw her in here. And I don't think you can handle another personal scandal even if this is completely innocent. Remember I was there beside you the last time, well the only time."

Ashley didn't know what to say. Her and Allison had been friends for a decade and a half, their careers started at basically the same time. They had become close friends quickly and had always confided in each other. Allison was completely trustworthy and loyal. Despite this Ashley was leery of betraying Spencer.

Seeing her friends inner turmoil Allison stood up and walked over to Ashley. She turned the torn woman's face towards her own and looked her dead in the eye, "Sweetie your secret or Spencer's secret, whoever's secret it is I don't care. It is safe with me, you know that."

Ashley took a deep breath then said, "Alright I'll tell you but can we get out of her first?"

"Absolutely! Richard has been bugging me to bring you home with me so how about tonight? Wanna come home with me Ashley Davies?" she said with a grin.

"Sounds wonderful. Just give me a few minutes to get changed."

"Same here girl. I hate going home with this TV clown makeup on. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Allison said opening the door. She paused for a moment when she saw who was poised to knock at the door. "Ashley you have a visitor. I'll give you twenty minutes. I'll call Richard and warn him of our arrival. Go on in Spencer." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Spencer how are you holding up?"

"I think I'm still in shock. You know Dylan told me last night that it was okay I didn't sing good cause I'd do better next time. I was sure there would be a next time but now it's over. It's just all very weird right now."

"I can imagine. How's Dylan doing?"

"He still loves his blue cast and the fact that he got to leave school in an ambulance."

"I'll bet, that probably makes him the coolest kid in school." Ashley smiled at Spencer. All she wanted to do was hug Spencer and comfort her in every way she needed. But that was not meant to be yet. Even though Spencer was off the show the contract was still valid for one year.

"So what now?" Spencer asked hopefully. All she wanted was to get lost in those brown eyes, escape into Ashley's warm embrace and forget this show ever existed.

"Well you go back to Chicago and take care of your little boy."

"But what about us?"

"There can't be an us right now Spencer. You know that just as well as I do. We both signed contracts that forbid any involvement outside of official show priorities."

"Oh fuck the show. I just got kicked off, I don't give a damn anymore about their rules."

"Spencer, I am still part of this show. I can't break the rules or I get booted off."

"Well screw you then. You broke the rules once yesterday but I guess that was okay because there was no threat of a commitment attacked to that…"

"Spencer I was trying to help you yesterday because you were upset. If people knew what happened no one would question my actions. Now if we turned up in bed together somewhere my actions would sure as hell come back to bite me in the ass."

"So that's what you want to be to me, my white knight. You swoop in when I need rescuing then book out when it gets to serious for you."

"Spencer calm down. I know you're upset about not making it to the finals but please don't be like this. We can't pursue our relationship until your contract is null and void. You know that and I know that, there's no other reason. Trust me you don't want a scandal like this hanging over your head."

"Obviously you have no idea what I want." Spencer spat at Ashley, venom dripping from the words. "If you knew the first thing about me you would understand everything." With that she stormed out of the room.

Ashley was stunned; she really had no idea why this scene had just played out. She hoped it was a result of the emotional wringer Spencer had been through the last few days. Hopefully in a day or two Spencer would cool down and realize why they couldn't try a relationship yet.

* * *

Spencer went to the closest bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. 'What in the world just happened? I think I actually just went crazy. Ashley probably thinks I am a complete nut case. Oh well at least I can talk to her again in a year and hopefully she will forget this ever happened.'

* * *

Allison, Richard and Ashley relaxed on the couples patio for a while chatting about random topics while sipping on Bud Light. Finally Allison brought up the one topic Ashley didn't want to talk about.

"So Ash tell me the story with Spencer."

Ashley fidgeted uncomfortably. She hadn't wanted to talk about Spencer earlier but after the scene in her dressing room she was mortified to discuss the woman. She looked up and saw the kindness and concern in her friends eyes. "Okay. After dress rehearsal I found Spencer sobbing in the back hallway. All I could get out of her was Dylan."

"Oh my is he okay?" Allison quickly asked then turned to her husband, "Dylan is Spencer's adorable fiver year old son." Richard just nodded then they both turned back to Ashley.

"Turns out he was in a fight at school and got pushed off the jungle gym. His left arm was broken and he is now the very proud owner of a blue cast." Ashley said with a smile remembering how proud and excited he sounded.

Richard spoke up, "Okay even though I don't know this woman I'm gonna guess she asked you not to tell anyone about her personal issues?"

"Very good. She didn't want the pity vote from America because her son was hurt. She wanted to get through on her own talent." Ashley said sadly knowing if Spencer had shared her story she would probably still be in the competition.

"Wow." Allison said. "I'm glad you were there for her Ash. Waiting for a like that all alone would have been agony I'm sure."

Ashley knew she could leave it there but she hated lying to Allison. Back when the pictures of her came out Allison was one of the few people who publically stood by her side. They had a loyalty to each other that made keeping important things secret nearly impossible. They were almost as close as her and Kyla. She had even been the maid of honor at Allison and Richard's wedding and was in line to be a god mother if they ever decided when they wanted kids. Ashley knew she had to come clean, somehow she thought they would understand.

"Ash, you still with us?" Allison asked.

"Yeah of course." Ashley flashed them a huge grin, maybe a little too big to be believable.

"What else? I know there's more to this don't even try to deny it Ashley Davies. I can nearly read you like a book." Allison playfully glared at Ashley.

"She works at Kyla's bar." Ashley blurted out.

"Kyla as in your baby sister Kyla?"

"One in the same. I called Kyla to check on Dylan because we couldn't reach Spencer's Mom. She has a friend who works at the hospital Dylan was taken to." Ashley admitted.

"I see." Allison paused a few moments before asking her next question. "Do you have feelings for Spencer Carlin?"

Ashley couldn't bring herself to look at Allison. She just nodded her head.

"Have you broken any of the terms of your contract Ash?"

"NO! No Allison I swear. Well unless my calming her down and finding out what was wrong with her son broke the rules. I was kinda hoping that wouldn't really count because it was a family emergency. I will admit I was rooting for her inside but I swore to myself that I would be a fair judge in this competition despite my personal feelings."

"Relax sweetie I believe you. And what you did yesterday was being a good mentor which is what we all are trying to be. I think sometimes the legal types forget that we are dealing with real people with families and emotions. If anyone gives you crap about what you did for her last night they will have to answer to me and you know no one likes to fuck with me." She said with a big smile. "Back to you worries, I believe you will continue to be a fair judge throughout this season. You know I'm in your corner if anyone says differently."

* * *

A week had passed since she had arrived home but Spencer still felt rejected and heartbroken. Two of the biggest rejections of her life had occurred in the span of one hour, just her luck.

"You need to stop moping around, it's bad for business." Kyla joked as she sat at the table with Spencer.

"I'm sorry Ky. It's gonna take a while to get over this. I'm not sure which hurts worse."

Kyla half stood up and smacked Spencer upside the head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Spencer yelled rubbing the spot of the new injury.

"She's under a contract, that's why she didn't jump you, idiot!"

"Gee Ky tell me how you really feel."

"Don't write off Ashley just yet that's all I'm saying."

"Alright I won't. Am I allowed to be mad about not being on the show anymore?"

"Of course girl. Hell I wanna shake the whole country and ask them what the hell they were thinking picking that pretty boy no talent Leo over you!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Thanks Ky!" Spencer smiled slightly.

* * *

After the third semifinal performance show the judges were called into Nigel's office.

"I think we should make the finals an even dozen this year." Nigel announced.

"We've never done that before sir, how would that work?" Philip inquired.

"Our season will be extended by three weeks to accommodate the three additional performances weeks so there will be single eliminations." Smiled Nigel, happy this was all worked out before he approached the judges.

"So how do we get the extra three?" Allison asked.

"Well an extra week of semifinals of course, a wildcard week." Nigel stated as if it was obvious. "Oh I guess that would make it an extra month of shows then. I'm sure that's what the new contracts say."

Damn contracts Ashley thought before speaking up, "Who will be in the wildcard round?"

"Well we have suggestions but ultimately it is in your hands. There will be nine contestants so each of you picks three."

For the next half an hour they discussed the possibilities. In theory they could bring back anyone who made it to LA. In reality they were looking at the fifteen contestants who hadn't made it through the semifinals. The four of them agreed unanimously on a few. They fiercely debated other contestants. Finally they came to a consensus.

"We will contact all fifteen semifinalists as the whether or not they will be asked back. Does that seem fair?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. I mean they will hear about the wildcard week so it's only considerate that we inform them one way or the other." Philip said.

* * *

The last finalist was announced. Chip continued, "Well America here is your top nine, the finalists for The One: Cassie Lane, Scott Hill, Leo Stark, Peyton Black, Brian Murphy, Kate Sawyer, Dana Powell, Jordan Michaels and Taylor McCoy." He paused for the crowd to applaud.

"Before we start the finals I have a special announcement. For the first time on this show we are going to have a wildcard round. From the fifteen semifinalists not on this stage, nine will get the opportunity to sing for you again in hopes of making the finals. Next week will be their second chance. These nine contestants will fight for three slots in the finals singing songs from the 2000's. See you next week folks."

* * *

Spencer was learning one of the downsides to having a puppy; they are very curious little buggers and can get stinky really quick much like children. Somehow Zebbie managed to encounter a skunk and lost badly. The second Spencer went to let the puppy in the house she knew. She grabbed the puppy and threw her in the tub. Luckily Paula loved tomato juice so the entire bottle was dumped on top of the five pound troublemaker. This puppy was not only curious but an aspiring escape artist. No matter how many times Spencer put the dog in the tub it kept jumping out trying to hide in the tiny bathroom. Finally Spencer gave up and jumped in the tub with the dog, fully clothed. At the moment she heard the phone ring she was drenched and covered in bubbles from her vanilla body wash. She was trying everything in the bathroom to get rid of the skunk stench.

Of course Paula was out to dinner so she was missing all the fun.

"Dylan" she yelled.

"Yeah Mommy?" Dylan yelled while running to the bathroom,

"Could you answer the phone for me please sweetie?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly and ran for the phone.

Spencer yelled after him, "Remember to ask who it is."

"Ok Mommy."

"And don't hang up on them unless they say goodbye."

"Hello Carlin house, who's this?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, how you doing?" Dylan greeted the person on the other end of the call.

"Can I talk to your Mommy?"

"Ah… she's kind of busy right now. My new puppy who is super cute and is really playful when she's awake but she sleeps a lot cause she's only three months old."

"Dylan why can't your Mommy come to the phone?" The caller although amused by the boy's ramblings was also getting a little annoyed.

"Oh cause Zebbie came inside smelling icky. Mommy said something about a skunk then took Zebbie into the bathroom. I think Mommy's as wet as Zebbie cause my puppy doesn't like bath time." Dylan finished with a giggle.

While Dylan was chattin it up in the living room Spencer's cell phone rang. Since it was on the sink in the bathroom she decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Spencer you need to get the phone out of your son's hands and talk to the person on the other end."

"Kyla?"

"Yep. Now move your butt, I can't share details yet but you better call me back woman." With that she hung up.

Honestly she had forgotten about Dylan answering the phone. The dog smelled better than she had so she released Zebbie who tore out of the bathroom then two feet later tripped over her unusually long legs and did a forward roll across the kitchen. Once on her feet she started rubbing against the carpet and every piece of furniture in the living room. She was a strange and amusing dog, the best kind.

"Who are you taking to Dylan?" Spencer asked amused by how chatty he was being.

"Oh my Mommy's here." Dylan said into the phone. "Here Mommy it's for you!" he said to her holding the phone out to her.

"Who is it sweetie?"

""Um… I don't remember." Dylan said then took off after his puppy.

Spencer laughed then brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello, this is Dylan's Mommy speaking." She said with a smile.

"Spencer although I think your son is awesome it is so nice to talk to you."

"Who is this?"

"Spencer it's Chip Summers from The One."

Oh god why is this twit calling my house, Spencer thought. "Good evening Chip what can I do for you?"

"Well Spencer as I'm sure you've heard we are adding an extra week to our semifinals, a wildcard week." Chip paused hoping for a reaction from Spencer

Spencer was confused, what on earth did this mean. She hadn't heard anything about a wildcard round and as far as she could remember they had never done anything like this before.

Chip decided to continue on since Spencer wasn't answering. "Well Spencer we would like you to come back to LA and be a part of our wildcard round. You are getting a second chance at the finals."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously?" Spencer was in shock.

"I am definitely not kidding. You will have a plane ticket waiting for you to come back tomorrow afternoon; we'll call you in the morning with the specific details. Are you interested?"

"Of course I'm interested. This is amazing." Spencer was so excited she didn't know what to do.

"The theme for the wildcard week is songs from 2000. Well from 2000-2009. Can't wait to see you back out here." Chip said and hung up the phone.

Spencer stared at the phone for a couple minutes thinking. Did I really just get a call to go back out and be on the show again? I am really getting a second chance at this. Oh my god I'm back on the show. "DYLAN MOMMY'S GONNA BE ON TV AGAIN!!!" she yelled.

"Really? You are?" Dylan came running back into the living room.

"I am little man. Are you ok with me going back out to California?"

"I'll help you pack." He said then dashed up the stairs, Spencer assumed he was going to her room.

"Dylan," she yelled up the stairs. "I'm not going to pack right now. I leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll be on the phone for a bit."

"Ok Mommy. Can I watch cartoons in your room until you get up here?"

"Sure buddy. I'll be up in a while." First she dialed Kyla.

"Gees took you long enough to call be back. Did you say yes?" Kyla said excitedly.

"Well duh. Did you think I would say no?"

"I hoped you wouldn't. But honestly sometimes I don't know what goes on in that head of yours girl." Kyla replied. "So do you need help packing?"

"Why does it seem everyone is trying to push me out the door right now? I don't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

"Spence, I'm not trying to get rid of you but this is really exciting. They've never done this before. And I personally swear to protect Dylan from any danger this time around."

Spencer just laughed then said, "Ky Dylan will be fine. He just broke his arm, not an unusual thing for little kids to do. I'm surprised this was only the first time he's broken a bone. I love the kid but he is not the most coordinated little boy in the world that's for sure."

"True but I just want to do anything I can to make sure this time you make it to the finals." Kyla said sympathetically. "You deserve to be there sweetie."

"Don't worry I'll make the finals this time, no doubt in my mind. My last performance was a fluke, which will never happen again."

"Good to hear. So have you told Paula yet? She is going to go nuts when she hears the news."

"She's at poker but I'm gonna call her when we're done."

"Well then I will say goodbye so you can call your Mother."

"Ky, how did you know what was going on?"

"Ashley called me. She was there with Chip while he was hearing all about Zebbie's skunk encounter. She called me and told me to call your cell so they could talk to you. Dylan would have talked for hours if given the chance." Kyla said laughing.

"True. Okay I'll see you later. If you want come over in the morning for breakfast."

"You bet. See you in the morning."

Spencer next dialed her mom's cell phone knowing Paula would be annoyed by the disruption but downright pissed if Spencer didn't call.

"Spencer who's dying or mortally wounded?"

"Nice to talk to you to Mom."

"Honey you know the rules when I'm playing poker so what hospital are you going to." Paula knew she could joke because her daughter didn't sound sad or frantic.

"Well I just thought I would let you know I'm going back out to LA tomorrow to be in the wildcard round of The One is all."

"Ok dear. So…. WHAT? You're what?"

Spencer laughed then repeated herself. For a moment her mother didn't say anything then she heard Paula yell away from the phone that her baby girl was getting a second chance on the show. She heard others in the room yelling and cheering which made her smile widen.

"That's amazing dear. Do you need me to come home and help you pack or anything?"

"Mom I leave tomorrow afternoon. Kyla and Jeff are coming for breakfast in the morning so you probably don't want to be out too late but beyond that I'm good right now. Just enjoy your poker game."

"Okay dear. And sweetie I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

Spencer went up to her room and saw her son curled up with Zebbie on her bed watching what else but SpongeBob. She watched for a while with them. Then at Dylan's insistence they packed her for her second trip to California. When she saw the excitement in her son's eyes she knew she needed to make this performance count. She knew what she was going to sing. If it didn't get her to the finals at least she would go out having a blast.

The week had gone much like the prep week before her first performance. She met with Allison and Ashley. They both seemed happy that she was back. This time around there was no discussion about personal things with Ashley, it was all business. Spencer knew that was how it had to be.

This time around the dress rehearsal went amazingly well. She had a blast playing with the band and they even ran straight through her song twice. She was ready to impress the judges but more importantly America.

"For the first time on this show this is wildcard week. Each judge chose three contestants they wanted to bring back for a second chance at the finals. So let's meet the contestants: Anne Pry, Grace Stone, John Lennox, Joy Meyer, Keith Jones, Todd Harris, Jared McKinney, Julia Ross and Spencer Carlin."

After their introductions Spencer had a long wait backstage. She was the last of the nine performers, the slot she had wanted the last time. If the performance was good it was the last thing that stuck in the mind of voters, although if it was bad… Spencer didn't want to think that way; this performance was going to be amazing.

Anne was first and she did a good job on Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. The judges really seemed to like it which made Spencer nervous. Grace followed up with Hurt by Johnny Cash which was an interesting choice, which the judges pointed out but she did a wonderful job. John did a very safe rendition of Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Basically he sounded like the recording; Spencer knew she would at least have him beat. Joy performed an interesting choice in Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Great song but it didn't seem like what the judges were looking for, another one Spencer had beat. Spencer knew she'd probably hear Train and Keith didn't disappoint with a good rendition of Drops of Jupiter, another performance the judges enjoyed. Todd struggled through Apologize by One Republic. He tried to play most of it on his guitar but it was obvious the boy's skills were not where they should have been. The judges suggested next time he should leave the guitar at home. Jared, Spencer's group mate, surprised everyone by taking on Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. It was not a safe or predictable choice by any means and the boy sang the hell out of the song. The crowd and the judges absolutely loved it, and Spencer had to admit she was completely impressed too. The last one before Spencer was Julia who tackled Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. It was a great song and a wonderful performance by the sixteen year old. Spencer knew if she was going to make the finals she would have to nail her own performance because most of the other contestants had brought their best game. She'd just have to be better.

"And our last contestant, who was a little delayed in answering the phone because of a dog mishap and a talkative five year old, here take a listen." Chip said.

Spencer took the stage and couldn't help laugh when they played back Dylan telling Chip all about Zebbie. Hearing this phone conversation is exactly what she needed to raise her spirits and calm her down. She knew Dylan was probably jumping up and down at home. He would probably be the coolest kid at school the next morning. But quickly the tape stopped and it was time for Spencer to do her thing.

"Singing Misery Business by Paramore from 2007 here is Spencer Carlin." Chip introduced. The crowd yelled and Spencer knew it was on, time to have fun.

She had chosen to perform the acoustic version of the song but she wasn't playing this time. She knew she had to show that she didn't need to hide behind an instrument to be a great performer. There were a couple guys on stage with her with acoustic guitar and bass. She stood in the middle behind the mic stand. She started off not much above a whisper because this song was going to grow throughout. She made sure to look at the judges when she sang "_she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_" planting a cheesy grin on her face. She was giving head nods to the guys to indicate when they should come back in. All this was worked out before of course but it was the effect on stage that mattered. After the chorus she started to venture around the stage trying to get the audience more involved as the song progressed. She could tell people were enjoying her performance and that just fueled her confidence more. She felt like a real rock star strutting around stage, banging her head her blonde hair flying about and like the song said, _"God does it just feels so good."_ At the end of the song the crowd was on its feet and Spencer knew that even if she didn't make it, this moment made this all worthwhile.

"Spencer Carlin everyone." Chip said above the crowd's cheers. "Judges what did you think?"

Philip went first, "Girl you were fierce. Who knew you had that in you. You seemed perfectly at home up there, I'm so glad you got this chance I think that was the best performance of the night."

Allison spoke up next, "I don't know about best of the night." She said with a mischievous grin as the crowd booed her, "I would say the best of the semifinals." The crowd cheered. "Spencer you took what we told you last time, used it and that was amazing."

Ashley, wearing a big grin, spoke last. "I knew you had the performance in you, no doubt in my mind. You made a huge statement with that performance; Spencer Carlin is back and here to win!!"

Spencer didn't pay much attention to what Chip said after that, she was too excited. She had done what she set out to do, wow the judges. Now hopefully the American public followed suite and sent her into the finals.

"Mommy they played me on TV." Was the first thing Dylan said when he got on the phone with Spencer.

"That they did sweetie. Were you okay with that?"

"More than okay, that was awesome!!! I can't wait for school tomorrow to see if anyone heard me. This is going to be so great."

"Yeah that will be pretty cool."

"I bet my teacher heard, she said she loves the show. I hope Brandon heard, he's going to be so jealous."

"Hey Dylan what did you think of my singing?"

"You were awesome Mommy. Hey I need to go to sleep; I want to be really awake for school tomorrow."

Well at least Dylan seemed to like her performance although she knew it would be overshadowed by hearing himself on TV. She was thrilled with her performance and hoped America agreed. She definitely didn't want to know what it felt like to get kicked off the show twice before the finals ever started.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome back to The One. As you can see we have our nine contestants in groups of three: Joy, John and Grace; Anne, Keith and Julia; and Todd, Jared and Spencer. These are the trips chosen by our judges. Now Philip you brought back Joy, John and Grace so did they deliver?" Chip asked.

"Well Chip this was a tough round, probably the most competitive thus far but I'm definitely happy with my decision."

"Ashley as our newest judge did you feel any added pressure in who you chose to bring back?"

"Not because of being new, no. We've seen a lot of talented musicians in LA; it was hard to choose just three. I was very proud of Anne, Keith and Julia they really left it all on stage which is necessary for a great performer."

"Now Allison word on the street is you chose the best three of the night last night, what do you say about that?"

"We'll have to see how America voted Chip. Todd I know last night was rough for you but trust me it happens to all of us. Jared and Spencer gave the performances of their life, just make sure guys if you make it to the finals, you keep getting better."

"Thank you judges. When we come back we find out who made it through and who goes home again."

* * *

Spencer absolutely hated this. The results show was just cruel and unusual punishment. The contestants sat on stage while they recapped last night's performances. Were people's memories so bad they couldn't remember last night, or did people just not watch last night. What was the point they practically replayed the whole show. Then Chip talked with the judges. The contestants would sit, stand and move upon command. Spencer got an overwhelming urge to do the hokey pokey.

Spencer wasn't surprised to learn that Allison had picked her to come back. She was sure Ashley would have made sure she came back if one of the other judges hadn't.

After the judges said their bit the contestants were ushered back to their seats. When they came back from the commercial break Julia, Grace and Todd were called to the middle of the stage. After reviewing the judge's comments on each singer, a number of dramatic pauses and other stall tactics to create tension Grace and Todd were sent home, Julia was the first to advance.

Of course another commercial break followed and then a contestant from a previous season performed. Spencer only half listened to his song, her mind was a million miles away playing the 'what if' game. What if America didn't like her performance? What if she had picked the wrong song? What if she went home again? What if Ashley didn't like losers who got kicked off The One twice in the same season, three times overall?

"Hey Spencer." Jared said.

"Huh? What?" Spencer said her mind jolting into the present hoping her name wasn't being called by the annoying twit.

"Hey we've got five minutes until we're back on air. I wasn't sure if you heard, you seemed somewhere else."

"Yeah I was Jared, thanks." She stood up and walked down to the stage to stretch her legs.

"I meant to tell you last night you did an amazing job. I love Paramore."

"Thanks Jared. You're performance blew my mind, honestly. What made you choose Bleeding Love?"

"Oh I just love Leona Lewis. I wanted to take a risk and hopefully impress."

"Well my friend in my humble opinion you succeeded, I thought you had the performance of the night."

"Thank you Spencer, that really means a lot coming from you. So is Dylan sad you're out here again?"

Spencer laughed then responded, "Not at all. He wanted to pack me up as soon as I got off the phone; I swear he acts more like he's fifteen not five a lot of the time. Last night all he wanted to talk about was hearing himself on TV."

Jared joined in Spencer's laughing. "I bet he was a big deal at school today."

"Probably, I didn't get a chance to talk to him yet."

"30 seconds people." Simon yelled.

As they took their seats Spencer turned to Jared, "Good luck, you definitely deserve to go through."

"Hey Spencer there's two spots. I think one's for me and one's for you."

The next trio that Chip called to the stage was Joy, John and Jared. Chip tried to make a joke about the trio of 'Js' but it wasn't funny. The same routine as the last group followed. Spencer was sure how much more created tension she could handle because the natural tension was more than enough. To Spencer's delight Jared became the second to go through. Well he was half right, one spot was for him. Will the last one be for her?

"Can I have the last three contestants join me at center stage?" Chip requested.

When she reached center stage it felt like déjà vu. Although the result would be different this time, it had to be different.

"Anne you sang Big Girls Don't Cry. The judges enjoyed your performance but Philip thought it was a little predictable and a very safe choice of song. Did America see past the judge's comments? Keith you sang Drops of Jupiter. The judges loved your performance and thought this showed the artist you will be. Does America want to see you progress further? And Spencer you performed Misery Business. The judges also loved our performance and Ashley said she knew you had greatness in you. Did America appreciate your second effort and send you through to the finals?"

Spencer wanted to roll her eyes but decided against it since there was a camera right in her face. All she could do was wait for Chip to end the fake tension and announce the results.

"And we will find out who made it through to the finals…" big pause. "After the break."

Spencer groaned loudly once Simon gave the signal. This was way too much. All she wanted was to know what was going to happen. What was the point to all this waiting? Spencer sat on the side of the stage away from everyone else. It's not that she didn't like the other contestants; she just needed to calm herself to be able to get through the next five minutes.

"And we're back." Chip smiled. "Now to the results. We have Anne, Keith and Spencer all hoping for the last spot in the finals. So let's get right to it, the one who will be moving onto the finals is… Spencer Carlin."

'Wait,' Spencer thought 'Did he just say what I think he did?' All the confirmation she needed came in the form of a smiling Jared flying at her and enveloping her in a huge hug.

"I told you, I told you. You and me in the finals." Jared said excitedly.

"We now have your final twelve America!"

Simon came up to Spencer and Jared and ushered them to the stairs at the back of the stage. Spencer looked up and saw Cassie and Scott grinning at her.

"America here are your final twelve: Cassie Lane, Scott Hill, Leo Stark, Peyton Black, Taylor McCoy, Dana Powell, Jordan Michaels, Kate Sawyer, Brian Murphy, Julia Ross, Jared McKinney and Spencer Carlin. Now the competition really starts, one of these twelve will be The One. Next week they will perform songs from your favorite TV shows so make sure and long on to our web site to see how you, America, can play a role in our contestants song selection. Goodnight!"

When Simon announced the cameras were off Cassie and Scott ran down the stairs to Spencer and Jared.

"I knew you two would make it." Scott yelled hugging both of them.

Cassie turned to Spencer and gave her a hug as well. She whispered, "Now this is the competition I wanted."

Spencer just smiled at her friend with tears in her eyes. She was so happy and grateful she didn't know how to put it into words.

"I think we all deserve a celebratory meal and maybe a few adult beverages." Scott said beaming and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I agree on food but I've got a week until I can partake in the drink out in public." Jared admitted weakly.

"You mean we get to celebrate you're birthday next week?" Scott asked excitedly.

"That we do." Jared beamed the continued meekly, "If you guys want to that is."

"Of course we do Jared." Spencer said putting her arm around him. "You're one of the older members of Dylan's Crew. You know we've gotta stick together."

"Let's get out of here!" Cassie exclaimed.

* * *

"That was quite a show." Allison said with a huge smile.

"Maybe for you two, none of my three made it." Philip pouted.

"Oh come on, we all agreed on the nine Philip. You just lucked out that Allison and I picked before you. You would have picked Jared if she hadn't." Ashley consoled him.

"True but my first choice was Spencer. That girl is a star in the making." Philip said.

"Truthfully she was my first choice too." Ashley admitted.

"Hey mine too, imagine that." Allison added.

"Ash you wanna head out to Catch One with me. Have a few drinks, break a few hearts and maybe find some warm bodies to share our respective beds?" Philip asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Can I take a rain check? I've been working all day and I've got a band in the recording studio at nine am tomorrow."

"Ash are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Philip I'm just tired."

Philip grabbed Ashley by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Who are you and what did you do with Ashley Davies?"

Ashley backed away from him and said with a defensive tone, "What I'm not allowed to be tired?"

"Not the Ashley Davies I know. The girl I know can work all day, party hard into the wee hours of the morning, take home a beautiful woman home for some ah… how do I put this… exercise, sleep for an hour or two then do it all over again."

"Well this Ashley Davies in front of you needs her beauty sleep sometimes. I think you're looking for the weekend model." She said with a huge smile that made her nose crinkle. She wiggled her eyebrows for added affect.

"Okay, okay. Can I count on the weekend model of Ashley Davies to meet me at Fubar on Friday night?" Philip asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!"

"Allison, how about you and that handsome husband or yours?"

"I'll check with Richard but I'm sure he'll be game. It's been too long since we all went out. Maybe you guys could come over for dinner before the show."

"That sounds wonderful, text me with the final plans. I'll see you girls on Friday."

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story. **

**In the story when I make mention of America giving suggestions on the web site feel free to give me suggestions if you have any, I'd love to hear what you think!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

That night after they got back from dinner the four friends gathered in Spencer and Cassie's room to pour over the song list for next week.

"I didn't figure this list would be so long. I'm never gonna find a song." Jared said frustrated.

"Yeah well TV shows use a lot of music. Look Gray's Anatomy, The OC, Charmed, 90210 and The L Word all have at least one page of their own." Cassie said.

After two hours the boys at least had chosen their songs. The girls on the other hand were having opposite problems.

"I can't pick just one song, there's at least ten on this list that I absolutely love singing." Spencer said.

"I wish I had your problem. The only songs I know I would never sing."

Spencer thought for a moment then pulled out her Zune and played Gravity by Sara Barellis.

"There is no way I could hit that note, next." Cassie said.

After three more songs Cassie finally found the perfect song. Spencer also decided which one she wanted so they all headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Thursday morning, all the contestants were congregated in the conference room of the hotel, all eagerly awaiting the day's events.

Simon stood in front of the group, "First things first we need to get you all signed up for your songs. Remember since Taylor drew number 1 she picks first then so on through the list until we get to Scott who picks last. After we have twelve songs we will be taking you out to your new home for the duration of your stay on the show."

Spencer wasn't sure if people were really excited to get their song choices down or really excited about the house but she had never seen these people move so fast. Surprisingly no one complained about not getting their first choice. All together the process took about twenty minutes.

"Alright I have a few notes about the house before I release you guys. Your house comes complete with cooks and snack food but if there is anything specific you need for dietary reasons please let the cook know, you may end up being responsible for purchasing things that are not donated by our sponsors. There is a pool house lounge for only those contestants over 21. You'll be give a special key card, but keep you contract in mind if you partake in the beverages provided. You are free to choose your own roommates. For those of you under eighteen your guardians will be staying in another house also on the property. Now there is a limo waiting outside for you. There is also a van which will carry your luggage. So please go and get your belongings, we will be leaving in a half an hour."

An hour later they were all running around the five bedroom home. Four of the rooms were doubles in the upstairs of the house and the fifth was a four bedroom suite in the basement; which Cassie, Spencer, Scott and Jared agreed to share. The house came complete with a huge pool, hot tub, game room and four huge bathrooms. Everyone agreed the house was one of the best things about being on the show.

After getting herself settled in a bit Spencer decided to take a few minutes away from the group to call home.

"Mommy I'm so glad you called I have a big problem." Dylan aid very seriously.

"What's wrong little man? Wait, how did you know it was me?" Spencer asked feeling concerned and confused at the same time.

"Grandma's phone played Telephone; you know you're always Lady Gaga. Last week you were Poker Face and before that Papa… wait never mind, that's not important Mommy." Dylan whined.

"Sorry sweetie, what's the problem?"

"IT's okay, now I'm having girl trouble at school."

"Already?" Spencer interrupted then quickly added, "Why didn't you talk to Jeff?"

"He doesn't date girls Mommy but you do so I need to talk to you."

"You know his wife Aunt Kyla is a girl." Spencer said trying not to laugh.

"Duh Mommy. He only deals with one girl not mu… mul…"

"Multiple?" Spencer offered.

"Yeah multiple girls. That's why I needed to talk to you Mommy."

"Oh boy. What's going on at school buster?"

"Well, today at school Katelyn came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. She wants to be my girlfriend."

"Well girls will do that sometimes but that's one girl, not multiple girls."

"I was getting to that Mommy. Yesterday Tia and Ashlee did the same thing."

"You have three girlfriends?"

"I think so." Dylan said timidly. "Mommy can you die from too many girl cooties?"

"No sweetie the cooties isn't what is gonna get you, it's having three girlfriends that will do you in." Spencer said trying not to laugh. "What sparked the girl's sudden interest sweetie?"

"They heard me on TV and decided they wanted to be my girlfriends. You sure about the cootie thing?"

"I'm sure sweetie."

"Good. Okay I gotta go over to Ashlee's house now for a play date, bye Mommy." He said then hung up the phone.

All Spencer could do was laugh. She couldn't believe her son was already having girl trouble. He was juggling three girls at age five. She had hoped she would have had at least ten years before this would happen.

"What's the joke?" Cassie said as Scott and her walked out by Spencer.

"My son has three girlfriends to my none."

"Damn your son is quite the player." Scott said.

"He's five!!" Spencer yelled.

"Well he's starting early. By the time having a girlfriend matters he'll have calmed his womanizing ways." Scott joked offering a cheesy smile.

"Spence how about we investigate our little haven away from the kids?" Cassie said pointing to the pool house.

"Let's do it." Spencer said enthusiastically, she could really use a drink.

As soon as they were in the pool house they started to jump up and down, squealing like kids in a free candy store. The interior resembled a small bar with six taps, a full wall of various alcohol bottles, two pool tables, two dart boards, a huge wall mounted flat screen, a wii, tons of blu rays and video games.

"I never want to leave this room." Scott yelled.

"Okay warning, I'm gonna have a quick mommy moment." Spencer said turning to face a confused looking Cassie and Scott. "Don't forget in our contract it says no excessive drunkenness. You two are my friends and I don't want you guys leaving anytime soon so we have to take it easy in here."

"Yes Mom." Cassie and Scott said both trying to pout but laughter won out.

Spencer took a familiar spot behind the bar and said, "What can I get ya?"

"I'll make my own, no offense but you'll probably make it funny." Scott said.

"Try me; I've been doing this off and on for most of my life."

"What?" Scott asked slightly confused.

"I've been a bartender since I turned 21. Before that I played bartender for my Mom's poker buddies.

"Alright then how about a Lunchbox and a Long Island?" Scott asked.

"Cassie?"

"How about a Cherry Cheesecake and a Dreamsicle?"

"You guys are way too easy." Spencer laughed as she got to work. Two minutes later she set a shot and a drink in front of each of her friends. "Enjoy!!" Then she grabbed herself a pint glass and poured herself an MGD.

"I was wrong. You rock Spence. You can make drinks for me anytime you want." Scott said.

"Challenge me next time." Spencer said with a smirk.

"Anyone up for Rockband?" Cassie asked.

"Why not?" Spencer and Scott both said.

* * *

It was Friday night and the judges got together as planned. They all enjoyed a nice home cooked meal by Allison. Before heading out they decided to have a few after dinner drinks.

"Richard I'm amazed you stay in such good shape when your wife is such a fabulous cook," Phillip said in a mildly flirting tone.

"Even though you weren't addressing me Philip thank you for the compliment." Allison interjected.

"You are welcome my dear." Philip smiled.

"Look Philip I'm just gonna say this, no grabbing my ass tonight okay?" Richard said.

"I told you that was just an accident.' Philip said trying to give an innocent looking smile.

Richard just laughed then replied, "One time maybe but six times in one night?"

"It's not my fault you pull off the metro sexual cutie look so well. What is a poor boy like me to do?" Philip said overly dramatically, complete with batting eyelashes.

"Keep his paws to himself if he wants to keep said paws intact." Allison said trying to keep a straight face but quickly breaking down to laughter.

"Alright kids let's get to Fubar. I'm ready to party." Ashley said, already a bit tipsy.

* * *

The friends went straight upstairs to the VIP area of the club. Once they all had their drinks they decided to watch the people dancing below for a while. As Ashley watched the mob of people she began to feel envious. They seemed to be having fun without a care in the world, just taking pleasure in the moment. It made her realize her own life had become far too complicated.

"Just look at all that young blood down there." Philip said admiring the exposed flesh below.

"Yeah they all look like jail bait to me." Ashley replied. "And who would have thought mannequins would make good disco balls?" she commented.

"Hey they aren't just for store fronts anymore." Richard joked.

"Looking around here makes me feel old." Cassie added.

"You know I recall coming here with two particular sixteen year old singing phenoms, partying many nights." Philip said looking between Ashley and Allison.

"That's beside the point." Allison said defensively.

"Yeah we were rich and famous then, that was completely different." Ashley said with a smile while Philip rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Spencer are you ready to go yet?" Cassie yelled from the other side of the basement.

"Yeah I'm just helping Scott; we'll be out in a sec." Spencer called back.

A few minutes later the trio was ready to hit the town.

"So where are we going anyways?" Cassie asked when they were in the cab.

"We're going to this gay bar I read about online." Scott said excitedly.

"Sweet!!!" Cassie squealed in excitement. "I've never been to a gay bar before."

They were quite for a while watching the city fly by.

"Hey Scott I thought you were straight?" Cassie asked.

"I am, why do you ask?"

"I just figured Spencer would be the one looking up and dragging us out to gay bars."

"Hey leave me out of this, I'm comfortable anywhere!" Spencer interjected.

"I love going to gay bars. I get laid more from them than from straight bars." Scott said with a proud grin.

"How does that work exactly?" Cassie asked skeptically.

"Fag hags! True they love their gay boys but they go nuts over a straight guy secure enough to go into the club in the first place."

Seeing Cassie's confused look Spencer added, "It's true, I've seen it many times."

Once they were in the club they all headed for the bar. Spencer looked around while she waited for her drink. Her gaze moved upward and her breath caught for a moment at the sight of three familiar faces.

* * *

"Ohh I love this song, let's go down and dance." Philip squealed excitedly.

"Alright but those gay boys better be doing Gaga's moves or playing Bad Romance is a waste." Ashley smiled and raised her hands like claws resembling moves from the video.

* * *

"Spence we are dancing to this, you coming Scott?"

"Go ahead girls I'll guard the drinks."

Spencer looked up and didn't spot the judges. Although she was happy to see Ashley she was relieved the brown haired beauty would not witness her dancing. Cassie was quickly snatched up by a cute little gay boy so Spencer was left to dance on her own. She allowed herself to be consumed by the pulsating beat. She felt someone dance up behind her and figured Scott had changed his mind, "Hey I thought you were…" Spencer stopped when she saw it was none other than Ashley Davies.

"Can we talk for a couple minutes?" Ashley said into Spencer's ear.

All Spencer could do was nod. Ashley grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowd and into what looked like an office.

"What's up Ash…" Spencer was silenced by Ashley's lips on hers. At first she welcomed the passionate kiss but quickly came to her senses and pushed Ashley away. "What are you doing?" Spencer said still breathless from Ashley's advances.

"I figured that was kinda obvious." Ashley laughed. "Don't worry no one will know." She finished letting a sly grin cross her lips.

"Are you drunk?"

"Well maybe a little but come on."

"No." Spencer started to head for the door.

"Wait, what?" Ashley said shocked.

"I'm not risking your job and my potential music career because you're drunk and obviously horney."

Those words seemed to snap Ashley out of her haze but a little too late as Spencer had already slammed the door. Ashley had been on the dance floor along searching for a dance partner. She had seen a blonde from behind and decided to take a shot. She hadn't realized until the woman turned around that it was Spencer. She allowed other parts of her body control her actions and now she had made a huge mistake.

Allison saw Ashley heading out the back exit and figured she should follow. "Ashley!" she yelled but her friend didn't turn. "Ash… Autumn… hey bitch." That one got Ashley to stop. Allison caught up and asked, "What's going on?"

"Al, I…" she was interrupted by yelling nearby.

"Veronica… Vanessa… Robyn… Lover… Honey come back."

"Well I know how she feels but at least I know your name." Allison joked but quickly stopped laughing when she saw Ashley was crying, "Sweetie what's going on?"

"I fucked up."

"How?"

"I kissed Spencer."

"Oh boy. Can I make a suggestion?"

Ashley just nodded as she leaned into Allison's hug.

"No more drinking in clubs for the duration of the show. At home, or my home is fine but I think that would be best."

* * *

Spencer sat by the pool the next morning thinking about the night. It wasn't that she didn't want to make out with Ashley, far from it, but there was too much at stake.

"Spencer?"

"Allison, hi. What are you doing here?" Spencer had a bad feeling about this.

"Can we talk in private? The pool house will work."

Spencer followed feeling like she was in serious trouble.

"Okay first of all you're not in trouble at all." Once Allison saw a flicker of relief cross Spencer's face she continued. "And neither is Ashley yet."

"Shit!" Spencer mumbled and plopped down on the couch.

Allison sat next to her and continued. "I know what's going on. Last night was a slip up by Ashley. But what I need to know is are you still okay working with her? I know you guys talked about it and you agreed to act professionally but she kinda messed that up a little."

"I'm still fine working with her." Spencer said quietly.

"Wonderful. No one else will know about this unless one of you fucks up again. I trust you will both put your commitments to this show ahead of anything else. Ashley has already promised me she would."

"Allison I'm in this to win the show, that's the beginning and end of it."

"Good to hear. If you have any problems please let me know."

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**MDawg and I wrote a one shot together called You're Beautiful so please check it out and let us know what you think :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer had hoped for a lazy, relaxing Saturday but as a contestant on The One that was impossible. Saturday's were the day for shopping and filming their intro segments for the next weeks show.

At 8am they were whisked away from their home and deposited in front of a few show approved stores specifically opened for their shopping pleasure. Most of the contestants were extremely excited, but Spencer just wanted to go back to bed. Even on the best days she didn't enjoy shopping but today she hated it with a fiery passion.

"Come on Spencer we only have an hour." Cassie encouraged.

"Okay, okay where are we going?" Spencer replied grumpily.

"Let's try in here," Scott pointed to a shop. "Less people."

"I like the way you think Scotty boy."

Cassie started running around the store grabbing clothes to try on as soon as she entered the store.

Scott looked around the store and spotted a useful corner, "Back there Spence. Looks like just plain shirts and pants. That's where we'll find our stuff, let's just let Cassie go to town."

A half an hour later Scott and Spencer were sitting outside the fitting rooms waiting to see Cassie's next option. They had already paid for their clothes but were helping Cassie narrow down her options from twenty to hopefully two or three if they were lucky.

Cassie emerged in a sparkly dress and Spencer quickly spoke up, "No, no, no. You'll blind the poor people watching you. Remember you have a good voice you don't have to hide behind anything."

"I know I just love trying on clothes." Cassie said with a huge grin.

They both groaned as Cassie went back into the dressing room.

"You know that dress reminded me of something." Scott said.

"Yeah what?"

"Those mannequin disco balls at the club last night."

Spencer busted out laughing, "Cassie if you buy that dress can we hang you from the ceiling in the pool house?"

Yelling over the laughter of the pair, "Oh shut it you two I'm done." Cassie said as she emerged, "Let's get out of here."

They made it into the limo with five minutes to spare. Their next destination was the TV studio to record their first intro segment. Spencer was amazed at how long it took to get ready for a one and a half minute segment.

The final stop before home was the theater. They had two things to do here. First was to decide the lighting cues for their performance which would be tested and finalized at dress rehearsal. Once all twelve contestants met with the tech people they moved on to their second task, working out their group performance for the Thursday night results show.

"Anyone have any ideas about what we should sing?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure what song specifically but it's gotta be off the hook." Leo commented.

"Well I have an idea but are we allowed to use multiple songs?" Julia spoke tentatively.

"I'm sure we can. What's your idea?" Brian asked.

"We use a bunch of different TV theme songs, using everything from old cartoons to current popular shows." Julia explained. "Anyone have ideas of which songs to include that one of us isn't doing for this week?"

"How about The Jonas Brothers?" Taylor suggested.

"How about not." Cassie quickly said, "What about Fraggle Rock?"

"What's Fraggle Rock?" Peyton asked.

"What, seriously? Look it up on youtube." Cassie offered.

"What about Hanna Montana? That would be current which makes the judges happy." Kate chimed in.

"But this isn't for the judges," Dana added." This is for the audience and for us to have fun."

The bickering went on for another hour before they were able to come to a decision. This left the group with about twenty minutes to actually practice. During the ride home they all decided further practice at the house was necessary if they were going to pull off the potentially entertaining performance.

* * *

Unlike most of America Ashley never had a problem with Monday's, normally. Unfortunately today was shaping up to be a bad Monday. First her coffee machine decided making hot water spill all over the counter was a good idea. Then LA traffic tested her last nerve, the normally bad traffic jams were the worst she had ever encountered. Once she arrived at the studio for her day of mentoring she discovered Spencer was her first contestant of the day. Normally this would have made her happy and somehow erase the bad start to her day but today the thought made her feel sick. She had completely screwed up Friday and she was afraid to face Spencer.

* * *

Spencer stood in front of the door to the rehearsal room unable to bring herself to open it. After Friday she wasn't sure how to act around Ashley. Spencer knew she had done nothing wrong really, that was all on Ashley, but she had no idea what to say or do. They had made a deal to put their personal attraction aside for the duration of the show and Ashley had gone back at that so where did they go from here. After a couple more minutes she took one last deep breath and walked through the door to face the uncertainty.

"Good morning Spencer." Ashley said trying to keep her voice steady but not meeting Spencer's eye.

"Morning Ashley. Ready to get to work?"

"Absolutely, let me hear what you're doing this week." She said as she took a seat on the other side of the room from where Spencer set up. "Whenever you're ready."

Spencer looked up at Ashley and noticed things were a bit off, she was sitting at the table across the room and was very interested in the papers in front of her. At every other session Ashley was always moving around the room, looking at the sheet music and taking in the whole performance. Today Ashley just seemed disinterested. This was not going to be easy to overcome.

After the first run through, Spencer looked up at Ashley waiting for some sort of response. Ashley was still shuffling around the papers, making a couple notes. They sat in silence for over two minutes before Ashley spoke.

Ashley didn't dare gaze at Spencer directly; instead she seemed to address the guitar in Spencer's hand, "Great choice of song." Then she went back to making notes.

Spencer was shocked; she had never gotten such useless feedback from Ashley. "Wait, that's it? Just great song choice?" Spencer said feeling extremely annoyed.

"What else is there? You're a great singer Spencer. The song sounded amazing."

"Is there anything that I can work on at all?"

"Well…" Ashley said fidgeting with the pen in her hand.

"Look Ashley you don't have to be overly nice or anything. Where is this coming from?"

"I just don't… I…"

"Ashley Friday is forgotten. If that's what you are being all weird then just stop it now. We had a deal, Friday was what it was but now we need to move on. You have given me great feedback before and I don't want that to stop. If I suck tell me I suck, you won't hurt my feelings. I'm here to grow as an artist so help me."

Ashley took everything Spencer said to heart. If Spencer could look past her mistake then she had to as well. For the first time since this session started she looked Spencer in the eye. "Okay, here are my thoughts. You're just singing the song, it's not karaoke sounding because you are better than that but there's just something missing. I'm not going to be helpful here just to warn you. I'm not sure what you should do but make it more your own. We've heard the original a lot but I want to hear Spencer Carlin's version."

"Okay, that's more like it." Spencer said with a smile. She thought for a few moments then started playing through it again. She brought the tempo up a little bit and sang with a more rock feel to the melody.

"That was more like it Spence. I like what you did with that. Now if you can combine the version musically that you just did with the emotional connection you had in the first version I think it will be amazing. But for now we are out of time."

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you Ashley for your suggestions."

"Look if you have any questions, or want me to hear something I'll be here tomorrow too." Seeing Spencer's questioning look Ashley quickly continued, "A few of your fellow contestants approached me about being more available so I figured I'd be around on Allison's day too. I think she's going to start doing the same thing next week. We want you guys to be as comfortable as possible out there Wednesday nights."

* * *

When Spencer got home she decided to work on her revised version of the song. She found a shady tree to sit under and began working on the song section by section, working out different tempos while keeping the emotional connection. After an hour she had worked out everything musically but she didn't know if the emotional connection was believable. She knew she loved the song and had her own emotional connection to the song but she wasn't sure if that was coming across. She decided to leave that for later. She was about to get up when she heard her name.

"Spencer!" yelled Cassie. Once she spotted Spencer and ran over to join her. "It's a disaster. I think I picked the absolutely wrong song."

"I doubt that but what makes you think that sweetie?"

"Well the pianist and I could not bring it together. I've listened to the song at least a hundred times and I felt confident going in there but now I'm defeated. I can't go with my second choice because Taylor's doing it. I don't know what I'm gonna do. You know if I had stuck with the piano lessons like my Mother told me to I wouldn't be in this mess." Cassie said sadly.

"Let's go to the basement." Spencer said getting up quickly.

"Spence I don't have time to relax, I need to work on this song." She said waving the sheet music in front of Spencer. "I think I'll stay out here, less things to throw and break when I get frustrated."

"Get off your ass and follow me. Unlike you I listened to my parents and toughed out the boring parts of piano. We're gonna lock ourselves in the piano room until we've got this figured out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I've performed your song a few times so I can follow what you're doing vocally better than the pianist earlier did. We'll figure out a way to make the piano line fit in with how you are singing. Then I could talk to the pianist and let him know how to follow you."

As they walked inside Cassie asked, "Spencer are there any instruments you don't play?"

"Never got much into brass instruments but I can do a few things on trumpet. Oh and flutes, I don't really care for the sound so I never bothered to try." Spencer replied with a smile.

"Good to know."

* * *

Spencer stuck around after her own mentoring session with Allison to play piano for Cassie if they let her. As far as they could gather from the show's rule book it should be fine. They poured over the rules for two hours and couldn't find any rule against it, but they weren't sure if anyone had tried before.

"Cassie come on in, let's get started." Allison said warmly.

"Allison I wanted to ask you something first? Actually it's more like run an idea by you before I sing."

"What's on your mind dear?"

"Is there any rule saying that one contestant can't accompany another contestant? I mean like someone play piano or guitar, not vocally, because I couldn't find anything saying one way or the other."

Allison pondered the question for a few moments before answering. "Honestly I'm not sure. I don't think anyone has ever asked that before."

"Well here's the situation. My mentor session with Ashley was a disaster. The pianist and I had serious issues getting it together. After that Spencer and I worked on the song for the rest of the night and it went really well. I feel a lot more comfortable with her on the piano."

Ashley suddenly entered the room from a side door, "Hey Al you wanna grab some food? Oh sorry Cassie I thought she had a break now, I'll just…"

"Wait." Allison said then turned to Cassie. "Do you mind if Ashley stays? That way if we agree we'll have the majority."

"No that's fine." Cassie said nervously since Ashley wasn't very nice to her yesterday.

"Great, go get Spencer." Allison said with an encouraging smile. What she had told Cassie was true but Allison was also curious to see how Spencer and Ashley dealt with each other's presence.

"What's going on?" Ashley quickly asked when Cassie left the room.

"Cassie wants Spencer to play piano for her on the show. I figured we can decide if it's a good idea or not because no one's ever asked to do this." Once the girls came back Allison turned her attention to them and said, "Whenever you are ready girls."

Spencer was surprised by Ashley's presence but knew she couldn't let it show. Right now this was all about Cassie.

As they ran through the song Ashley was completely amazed. The difference in performance quality was like night and day. She could tell Spencer had a calming effect on Cassie, 'why was that?' she thought. 'Was there something more to their friendship?' Ashley knew her mind would run off with that thought if she let it so she resumed concentrating on the music. When the song was done Ashley immediately spoke up, "That was it. You perform like this on the show and you're golden."

Allison nodded in agreement then addressed the other issue. "Spencer are you sure you're okay with doing this? Will your own performance suffer at all?"

"Not at all. If you guys give us the okay then it's a go" she said with a bright smile.

"Ashley?"

"I see no problem with it. I have a feeling Spencer understands the potential consequences."

"Alright I'll tell Nigel. But I'm going to set one ground rule for each of you. Cassie you can't rely on Spencer to play for you every week. Spencer you can only accompany on one song if even that and it can't always be Cassie, Scott, Jared and Taylor. If you're willing to help at least make it seem like it's not just your friends."

"I understand I won't make a habit of this Allison. I do actually want to win this competition. Thank you." Spencer said.

"Yes thank you both so much." Cassie added as they left.


	19. Chapter 19

"After hundreds of thousands of hopefuls we have our top twelve. One of these musicians will rise to the top and be The One." Chip said enthusiastically as a lead in to the shows cheesy theme music.

"It's Wednesday night which mean s our contestants will be singing for your votes America. Then tomorrow night the two contestants with the lowest votes will sing once more and the judges will decide who stays and who goes. Speaking of which of which lets welcome our wonderful judges; singing superstar Allison Hart, music mogul Phillip Allen, and musical Renaissance woman Autumn Jones. Now Allison seeing as this is our sixth season, do you think there is a certain formula to win this thing?"

Allison laughs and shakes her head no. "The previous winners have been so diverse there is no sure way to win it all. I think as long as the contestants remain true to themselves artistically they can't go wrong. Believability and likability can carry you far."

"Phillip, you guys talk a lot about song choice, why is that?"

"Well it's a tricky subject really. The contestants need to create a memorable performance, whether that means spicing up a dull song or tweaking a wonderful song to fit their voice range and style. Songs basically are just a collection of words; it's the personality, emotions and vocal styling's of the artist that bring it to life."

"And Autumn, this being your first time around what are you looking for tonight?"

"Sparks of greatness. All twelve of these contestants are wonderfully talented but this stage creates a whole new game. I'm curious to see how they handle it and who takes those first steps towards greatness."

"Thank you judges. As you may know we'll show you a small clip about each contestant before they sing so let's get this show started with Taylor McCoy."

"My name is Taylor and I'm from Niwot Colorado. I'm a 17 year old high school student. If I couldn't be a singer I'd probably work for a National park or ski resort because I love being outside. I chose to sing Where I Stood by Missy Higgins which was featured in my favorite show Gray's Anatomy."

Ashley appreciated the energy Taylor showed in her video clip but on stage the girl was a big bundle of nerves. Her voice was a bit shaky at the beginning which was just her and piano, not a good sign.

As the song continued Ashley zoned out a bit. She thought this song would be more believable from Julia or Spencer; they had the voice and emotion for this song. She started paying attention for the last verse. Taylor was a sweet kid but she just sounded like a weak wanna be Missy Higgins. No moments or sparks from that performance.

* * *

"Now let's hear from Leo Stark."

"I'm Leo and performing is what I do. I grew up amidst Broadway what else would I do. I'm a 19 year old music theater major at NYU. I would love to live in NYC forever except when I'm touring the world. I'll be performing Who Are You by The Who from CSI. My version will blow your mind."

Cocky son of a bitch thought Phillip. He admired that quality along with a few other things about this boy until he began singing. Leo was massacring the song. 'This by things he's Usher or something. The Who is not meant to be turned into slow R&B what the hell was he thinking. What were Allison and Ashley thinking letting him do this.' He looked at his fellow judges, who looked shocked and confused. He wrote a question mark on the paper in front of him and showed it to each of the girls. They both wrote the same response: 'He did NOT do this in rehearsal!' All Phillip could think was 'God please make this torture end!'

* * *

"I'm Julia Ross, a 22 year old college student from Woodstock Connecticut. I'm studying to be a vet at UCONN so that's what I'd do if I couldn't sing professionally. On the side I'm in a rock band called Jane Does It Better, so I'll never not be singing. I picked a song that was in CSI, my absolute favorite show, Simple Plan's I'm Just A Kid."

'Oh boy here we go again' thought Allison. When she saw Julia she almost laughed out loud. She was clad in black leather pants and a tight black shirt, her blonde hair with purple tips spiked out in every direction possible. She was definitely going for the hard rock look but it just didn't work exactly, she looked a little foolish. Allison tried to listen objectively but it was hard. The song wasn't a great choice which she had told Julia but the young singer was sure it was the right choice. Oh well it wasn't Allison's future career on the line.

* * *

During the first commercial break Spencer sat quietly thinking to herself. Her dress rehearsal had been fine but something had felt off. Scott and Cassie agreed with each other that Spencer was insane, they loved her performance. She valued her friend's opinions but ultimately she had to be happy with the performance. The last time she wasn't happy she went home and that sure as hell was not happening again.

"Spence?" Cassie said waving a hand in front of her face. "You still in there?"

"Yeah what's up Cass?"

"I'm nervous as hell. Tell me it's gonna be okay."

"Relax; you're going to be amazing as usual. Just sing the way you have been in rehearsals and everything will be great."

* * *

"I'm Dana Powell from Grand Rapids, Michigan. I'm a 24 year old graphic designer for Shape Corp. and I run karaoke part time but don't hold that against me. I'm going to be singing So What by Pink which was used in 90210."

Although she loved the song and Dana was a nice person Cassie could not concentrate on the performance. She was too worried about her own performance. Truthfully she shouldn't worry; since Spencer started playing for her she hadn't had any problems. Somehow Spencer had worked a miracle. Cassie realized what was really worrying her, what if Spencer's performance suffered because of this? She would never forgive herself if Spencer went home. She had quickly become Cassie's rock here and she didn't want to imagine the competition without her.

* * *

"I'm Cassie, a 23 year old secretary from Springfield, Louisiana. If I couldn't be a singer I'd love to run a day care. I love other people's kids cause I can always give them back to their parents. I'll be singing Reasons Why by Rachael Yamagata which was featured in The OC."

'What the hell is Spencer doing out there?' Phillip thought. He was slightly annoyed that the girls didn't clue him in but then again he had missed the meeting this morning. He found his thoughts silenced by the song. He had always loved this song and Cassie's voice renewed that feeling. He was completely immersed in the experience.

* * *

"I'm Kate Sawyer, a 16 year old high school student from Goodnews Bay, Alaska. I've never thought what else I would do besides singing. I have time to come up with something if I have to. I've decided to show a different side of myself this week so I'll be singing Kiss Me Deadly by Lita Ford from The L Word."

Scott whispered to Spencer, "A rocker she is not!"

"I know, why in the world would she pick this song. Great song, don't get me wrong, just not for her."

"I can't wait to hear the judges thoughts, they're gonna tear her apart." Cassie added.

"Look Allison's trying to look encouraging, Phillip looks disgusted and Ashley's not even looking at her." Scott said amused.

Spencer just stared at Ashley. 'Did she always look that uncomfortable at the judges table? She looked almost vulnerable.'

"Hey do you guys know why on the show she goes by Autumn when she introduced herself to us as Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"Well ever since the name Autumn Jones was dragged through the mud by that druggie chick she started going by Ashley Davies more I think. I know her record label stuff is under her original name but Autumn. But I think the show wanted the name and history that goes with Autumn Jones." Scott informed her.

"How the hell do you know so much?" Cassie asked jokingly.

"I spend way too much time on the internet." Scott said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm Jared McKinney, a 20 year old from New Berlin, Wisconsin. I currently work in the back room at Target so just about any job would be a step up. But honestly I'd enjoy being higher up the food chain in a retail company. What can I say I'm a guy who loves shopping. I'll be singing Hold You In My Arms by Ray LaMontagne from a way too short lived show The Black Donnelly's."

Ashley was impressed; vocally Jared was the best male contestant in her opinion. What killed her was his lack of personality on stage; he looked like a frightened child. Off stage he was an entertaining young man although a little shy, but somehow only the shyness came through on stage. At least it gave him something to work on because vocally he was already there.

* * *

The second commercial break was Spencer's turn to freak out. Jordan would sing then it was her turn. She still had yet to figure out what was missing from her performance. The guitar chords she had come up with worked well with the song but it just wasn't right. Spencer looked down to the stage and saw them moving the large grand piano onto the stage. That's when it hit her. She rushed up to Simon and asked if they could leave the piano out for her performance.

"Spencer won't that throw off you lighting cues a bit?" Simon asked concerned that the booth would throw a fit at the change.

"Just have them light me like they do Jordan, he's playing right?"

"Yeah he is. Are you sure, you haven't rehearsed with the grand yet."

"I'll be fine but thanks for the concern. I appreciate that you guys can be so flexible." Spencer said smiling warmly at the man.

"No problem." He said then when Spencer was back in the contestant's area he called up to the booth. "Guys you're not gonna like this but the number after this one is gonna change a bit." Simon loved his job but hated when things didn't go as planned.

* * *

"I'm Jordan Michaels a 20 year old church choir director from Redington Beach, Florida. If I couldn't be a singer for the rest of my life I don't know what else I would do since my current job is a choir director. I love working with other singers so I guess I'd go more behind the scenes in music. This week I will be singing a song from my cousin's favorite show The L Word, Canon Ball by Damien Rice.

Phillip had liked Jordan from day one. He had a good voice for recording, he was a cute kid and he seemed to have a level head on his shoulders. The choice of song was good but extremely safe. He sounded like a decent karaoke singer which wasn't a horrible thing but this performance seemed forgettable. That was the last thing any of these contestants would want at any point of this competition. To be forgotten is to go home.

* * *

"I'm Spencer and I'm a 29 year old bartender from Chicago Illinois. If I could do anything besides sing or bartend because I do love my job, I'd be a teacher. I love kids, which is a good thing since I have a five year old son named Dylan, and I love the look on a child's face when they figure out something they didn't already know. Anyways tonight I'll be singing Gravity by Sara Barellis which was heard in Vampire Diaries. I'm not familiar with the show but I absolutely love the song so I hope America enjoys my rendition."

Spencer sat at the piano watching her intro and had to laugh. She had no idea what to say on Saturday but at least she didn't look like a complete dork. The audience clapped and she took a couple deep breathes while they quieted down. Although sitting at the piano was a last minute switch she felt good about her decision.

When Spencer finished playing she smiled to herself, that had felt perfect. It took her a moment to realize the studio was still silent, the audience wasn't reacting. 'Maybe that wasn't as good as I thought, oh shit.' She felt panic rising she had never heard the audience this quiet either in person or when she watched the show at home in previous years, she didn't know what to do. Then as if the crowd woke up from their trance they roared to life. The sound and the looks on the faces she saw brought tears to her eyes. She rose from the bench and went to face the judges.

Allison was the first that was supposed speak but she had a hard time finding words. "Spencer that was…" Spencer could see the tears on her eyes. "Wow. As you can see you brought me to tears. I could feel the emotion in every note you sang. That was amazing. The was by far best performance of the show so far my dear, well done."

"Spencer choosing that song took guts girly. That note would have killed a lesser singer but you were magical. That performance proved my point from the beginning of the show. You picked an amazing song and made it your own magical journey for us to take."

Ashley was last up and she too found herself choked up by Spencer's tear jerking rendition. "Well you proved my point of earlier as well Spencer. That was the greatness I was talking about but you didn't just give us a spark dear you showed us full out greatness. I hope you can keep it up."

* * *

"I'm Brian Murphy, a 19 year old college student originally from Sand City California. I am studying to be an engineer so obviously that's what I'd do if I couldn't sing, but luckily I can sing pretty well. I'll be singing 1,2,3,4 from Plain White T's which was in 90210.

Ashley tried to focus on Brian's performance but after Spencer it was really had. Brian was a good singer in his own right but he ended up with the worst spot of the night.

Ashley couldn't believe how much Spencer's performance had affected her. She was completely entranced in her singing. As she had looked around the audience she figured most of those in attendance had felt the same way, as if Spencer was singing directly to them. She had definitely established herself as the one to beat in this competition. Truth be told this made Ashley a bit sad. She knew Spencer was incredibly talented but she had hoped that Spencer would not be in the competition for very long. Ashley wanted Spencer for herself personally and professionally. She was already writing down ideas for Spencer's first album but of course if she won the show Ashley would not have the chance to make that record. It was strange to want someone you were coming to care a lot about to fail. She needed to not be so selfish.

Before she realized Brian was done singing she had to comment on his performance. 'Shit what the hell did he sing again' she thought.

* * *

"I'm Peyton Black, a 16 year old high school student from Walla Walla Washington. I haven't really thought about what I wanna be when I grow up I just know I love singing. I'm in three choirs at the moment and have a garage band with a few of my friends. I am just enjoying being young right now and I'll worry about the future another day. When I heard the theme was TV songs I instantly knew I wanted to do the theme song to, in my opinion, the best show on TV South of Nowhere. So I'll be singing Wasted by LP. It's not my usual style but I figured I'd take a risk."

Spencer listened to the youngster singing mostly because she seriously thought about doing the same song. It was a fun song and Peyton actually did a good job. The 16 year old came across as more of a soulful singer, the type that would kill a power ballad even though she was so young. Even though she was the competition Spencer was proud of the girl. Luckily the judges agreed with her and gave Peyton positive feedback for taking a risk and singing well in general.

* * *

"I'm 28 year old rock DJ Scott Hill from Anaconda, Montana. I will always be involved in music somehow because I love my job at the radio station. I perform in a few bar bands on the side too so music really is my life. I will surprise a few people I'm sure by revealing that I am doing a song from one of my favorite shows The Gilmore Girls; I love the quick wit between Rory and her mom Lorelai. What can I say we all have our guilty pleasures. Anyways I'll be singing 18 and Life by Skid Row, an old song yes but a great rock song so I hope America loves it."

Allison was definitely impressed with Scott. He was being true to what kind of artist that he was and she respected that. At sometime in the competition he would have to show a different side of himself she thought but it was artists like him that made this show wonderful.

* * *

"America that was our top twelve." Chip said looking directly into the camera. "It is your chance to cast your votes for your favorites. Remember you have to vote if you want your favorite contestant to remain in the competition. So the lines are open. Don't forget to join us tomorrow night to find out who will remain on the show with a chance to become The One. Goodnight!"


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer, Cassie, Scott, Dana and Julia headed directly for the pool house when they arrived home. Going to bed was the furthest thing from their minds; they were all still amped up from the live show.

Spencer took her spot behind the bar and filled her fellow contestants drink requests then poured herself her usual Bud Light.

"You know I could get used to this!" Scott said with a sly grin.

"What performing on TV for millions of people or having a fully stocked bar in your backyard Scotty boy?" Spencer inquired mirroring his grin.

"Well those things are definitely cool but I was referring to hanging out with you lovely ladies. I feel like a total pimp. Now I know what Dylan must feel like at school."

"Who's Dylan?" Dana asked.

"He's Spencer's fiver year old son. Since she's been on the show he seems to be very popular with the girls at his school." Cassie informed her.

"Oh yeah now I remember. He is a cutie." Dana said with a smile towards Spencer.

"Thanks, he's quite the little charmer too. He must take after his Mom." Spencer said jokingly.

"As for you Scotty boy, keep dreaming sweetie because I'm married remember." Cassie said holding up her hand and wiggling her ring finger in front of his face obviously joking around with him.

""I'm practically married too buddy." Dana said showing off her own rock.

"Don't look at me stud I'm gay." Julia added.

"Hey wait that's my line." Spencer said with a laugh.

"It's not just a line, you either are or you're not simple as that." Julia said with a slightly angry tone and an annoyed look on her face.

"Whoa!" Spencer said holding her hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'm just joking around. No need to get all serious or angry."

"Sorry Spence, it just bugs me when straight girls play at gay to avoid guys or they think it's fashionable or something…" Before Julia could completely finish her little rant Cassie, Scott and Spencer busted out laughing.

"What did I say?" Julia asked.

Cassie tried to talk but she could barely breathe so forming words proved too difficult.

Julia looked between the three friends who currently resembled a small pack of hyenas. She shot a quizzical look at Dana. All Dana could do was shrug her shoulders because she wasn't in on the joke.

Finally Spencer was able to compose herself enough to speak. "I can honestly say I haven't been accused of such a thing in over twelve years." She tried to keep a straight, serious expression but again succumbed to fits of laughter.

Seeing that Julia was getting upset Scott took a few deep breaths then spoke up. "Relax Julia, we're only kind of laughing at you but just because you don't recognize a teammate." He smiled trying to lighten her mood.

"I just want to know what is so funny and what team are you talking about?" Julia replied but she was about ready to leave out of sheer frustration.

"Let's see if this little tale helps you figure it out. I haven't played straight since I was sixteen which was when I was making out with my brother's girlfriend Madison behind his back. Well it was more than making out but that's not the point."

"Oh…" Julia stuttered, her eyes widening with the realization.

"Oh finally." Cassie said between gasps, wiping tears from her face.

Julia spoke up again. "I'm sorry I just assumed."

"Well you know what happens when you assume," Spencer said with a smile. "You make an ass of you and me. Do I seem that closeted that you had no clue?"

"Honestly I didn't know one way or the other but who the hell cares." Dana said smiling. "You're a wonderful bartender, a kickass singer and from what I can gather are a wonderful Mom so what else matters."

"Well thank you for that Dana, I really appreciate it."

"Spence did you seriously do that to your brother?" Scott asked.

"Yeah not one of my finer moments but I was a dumb kid. In my defense those two cheated on each other every chance they invented. They were a horrible couple but she was head cheerleader and he was the star basketball player so it was pretty much expected. But it was a very messed up situation, I'm sorry I was ever involved."

"Spencer you never mentioned your brother, do you guys get along now?" Cassie asked out of curiousity

"Oh yeah, we talk on the phone a lot cause he and his wife Chelsea live in San Francisco. She's an artist and owns a gallery there. You will probably meet him soon. Chelsea's show opens this weekend at the gallery so in the next few weeks they will have time to come up to see the show with my nieces."

"Wait a minute you're related to Chelsea Carlin?" Dana chimed in. "I love her work. She is an amazing artist. Spencer you really are one of my favorite people in the world now."

"Yep she's my sister-in –law. Why she puts up with Glen's shit all the time I don't know but I'm really glad she does. If nothing else being married to him proves she's an amazing person!" Spencer said with a huge smile.

For the next couple of hours the group sat around enjoying the down time. Soon enough they would have to go back to the studio and find out whom of the twelve would be getting a one way ticket back to their old life.

* * *

"Last night these twelve contestants sang their hearts out leaving everything they had on the stage. You voted America and tonight we find out who you sent home and who will continue on their journey to become The One."

"Let's go to the judges first, Autumn what were you're overall impressions of last night's performances?"

It still threw her off that this no talent twit referred to her as Autumn but Ashley forced herself to smile pleasantly at Chip before answering. "I was mostly impressed. I think the stage did overwhelm some of the contestants but on the flip side a few just blew me away. It's going to be an interesting competition."

"Allison did anyone stand out to you as a front runner to win the whole thing?"

"It is way too early in this competition to ask such a question Chip. This was only the first week. There is time for the tables to turn so remember contestants, never get comfortable because this show is unpredictable. Keep pushing yourselves to improve and evolve as an artist."

"Phillip, your take on last night?"

"Honestly Chip the girls pretty much summed up everything. I do feel inclined to reiterate what Allison just said though. Just because you were on top of the pack one week doesn't mean you'll stay at the top if you don't work to keep that spot. That is true for this show and for the industry in general. The moment you get complacent there will be someone behind you ready to work harder to be better than you. One bad performance could mean the end of the road, or in the industry one bad album can ruin your career so if you're afraid of hard work you may want to rethink you path."

"Thank you judges for that sound advice. After the commercial break your top twelve will sing for you then the results so stay tuned."

* * *

As soon as Simon gave the signal the stage was pure chaos. All the contestants had two minutes to change clothes and be in their spots for their group number.

Amazingly the group had worked out what they thought was a clever routine. For clothes they decided to go simple, jeans and your favorite color button down shirt. They figured the audience would focus on their voices more if they weren't distracted by crazy clothes.

"30 seconds." Simon yelled as the contestants scattered.

Spencer took her place at the center of the stage and smiled to herself. The first song was her suggestion and she knew a certain little man in Chicago would go nuts when he heard what it was.

"Welcome back. Here to treat you to a medley of TV theme songs is your top twelve America."

Spencer held the mike in her right hand and said,

_Are you ready kids?_

The other contestants who were just off stage responded,

_Aye aye Captain_

The back and forth continued as they sang the theme song to Dylan's favorite cartoon, SpongeBob Squarepants. They sang the whole song since it wasn't very long then with Brian coming to the front they changed songs when he yelled,

_Wilma!!!_

The crowd began to really get into the theme song to The Flinstones. The next song they seamlessly transitioned into was all for Cassie although everyone belted out the theme to Fraggle Rock.

Then it was time to stray away from the cartoon theme's which they began with We Used To Be Friends from Veronica Mars then the well known I'll Be There For You from Friends. With two songs left they knew they were doing well and began the theme to The Gilmore Girls Where you Lead. This led them into their last formation at the center of the stage. Scott and Spencer stood on either side of the other ten contestants and they broke into the crowd pleasing theme to The Brady Bunch with the friends playing the roles of Mike and Carol Brady.

When they finished the audience were on their feet and the noise was nearly deafening. The contestants beamed with pride. They seemed to have achieved their goal, they entertained the audience.

Chip ran on stage clapping and turned to the judges. "Allison what did you think?"

Noticing the worried looks on the contestants faces Allison smiled and said, "Don't worry we're not judging that performance. Although that was a very entertaining performance and I want to commend you on a very good show. I think that is the best group number we've ever had on the show."

Phillip and Ashley nodded their heads in agreement but Chip spoke up before either of them could give a verbal response. "When we come back, your results."

* * *

The atmosphere was much less hectic during this break. All but one of the contestants had chosen to not change. Leo was the only one who insisted on changing.

"Guys if you want to sit you'll find your name on the seat you should take." Simon said pointing to the couches.

When Spencer took her seat she was on the upper couch between Leo and Scott with Leo being on the end.

"So what do you think this means Spence?" Scott asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Probably nothing, we'll be fine." Spencer said trying to reassure Scott while trying to hide her nerves.

* * *

Chip spoke in a serious sounding voice, "Twelve contestants sit on these couches and two of them are your bottom two America. Those two will sing one last time this week for the judges who will decide who will sing again next week and who will go home. Can I have the bottom row stand up please? Jared you sang Hold You In My Arms and the judges all agreed it was vocally very good but they want to see more personality." Chip took a dramatic pause then continued, "Make sure they see it because you are safe, please have a seat."

Chip went along much the same way asking Peyton, Dana and Cassie to take a seat. This left Brian and Julia. After many dramatic pauses he announced that Julia was in the bottom two. Then he asked to top row to stand and started from the opposite end from Spencer and Scott. After a bit of talking Taylor, Katie and Jordan were relieved to be sitting on the couch, safe for the week. This left Scott, Spencer and Leo standing, one of them obviously in the bottom two.

"Allison of these three who is in the bottom two?"

"Well if it was just my opinion about last night's performance Leo was the weakest."

"Do you two agree?" Chip directed the question at Phillip and Ashley amidst the boos from Leo's fans.

Ashley quickly spoke up, "I think Spencer had the performance of the night so she should be safe. But then again America is the one voting on this so I guess none of us can be sure."

"I agree on both accounts. I also have to say although I'm not a huge rock fan Scott's vocals were solid last night." Phillip added.

Chip looked up at the three standing then began to speak, "America voted and Leo," he paused looking down at the card in his hand for what felt like forever to the three contestants on their feet. "I'm afraid the judges are… right, you are in the bottom two. Spencer and Scott you can both have a seat you are safe this week."

* * *

Back in the pool house a celebration was beginning partly for making it through and partly for Jared's 21st birthday.

"What a hell of a night. I don't know if I can make it through to many of those eliminations. Chip's dramatic pauses are annoying as hell. Really is there that much written on that little card of his that he has to look at it for so long so often?" Scot said while he dutifully handed out the shots Spencer had mixed up.

"For tonight let's forget about Chip. Here's to our birthday boy!" Spencer said then looked at Jared who was sporting a pretty deep blush. "And to all of us surviving tonight to sing another week."

"Yeah and thank god that damn drama queen, egomaniac Leo is gone and I'm still here!" Julia added with a huge grin on her face.

The group partied well into the wee hours of the morning. They finally broke up the party about five in the morning and all headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

Three hours after Spencer feel asleep she was jarred awake by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" she grumbled.

"Mommy I have a problem." Dylan said forcefully instead of a normal greeting.

"Sweetie is it a life or death problem cause Mommy is trying to get some sleep. I had a late night last night."

"Did you go out like Uncle Jeff and drink lots so you were really happy?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah something like that I guess."

"Okay Mommy. Remember to drink lots of water and take some medicine to make your head feel better. Call me when you feel all better okay?" Dylan instructed like it was normal.

"Where did that come from little man?"

"That's what Aunty Kyla told Uncle Jeff when he had a hangover. I'm not sure what it is but it happened after he was really happy."

Spencer just laughed and said goodbye to her son. She sometimes forgot how much of a sponge her little man was. He remembered a lot whether you wanted him to or not.

"What's so funny? You do realize you are being loud right?" Cassie complained from her bed.

"My son not only knows the word hangover but he knows what you should do to prevent one."

"Now that's a little early on that kind of education Spence. You should at least wait till his teens before you get him drunk." Scott joked but then turned serious. "But seriously do you drink that much?"

"No but apparently my boss's husband got drunk over the weekend and Dylan was around the morning after."

"Well at least he's learning that useful trick early. I didn't even think about it until after I was worshiping to the porcelain god the first time." Cassie mumbled

Spencer sat up, "Speaking of that where's Jared, we have to pick out our songs soon."

"He'll be a bit. He's where everyone should be the morning after their 21st." Scott grinned.

As if on cue they heard a moan come from the bathroom.

* * *

The four friends felt much better after consuming a breakfast of pancakes and lots of bacon. Nothing like greasy food after a night of drinking. They walked to a park not far from the restaurant and looked over their song list.

"This theme isn't really very difficult. I don't get it I thought it would be crazy hard when we got to this point." Scott said as he wrestled with a couple song ideas.

"I think it's interesting. It's a safe pick to do a song by someone of your same gender but to pick from the opposite. You can't easily do a karaoke version that's for sure." Cassie pointed out.

"True that." Spencer said with a smile. "I think I'm a fan of Gender Reversal week. Could you imagine if we had to do this in drag?" she said and immediately started to laugh.

"Hey I look damn good in a dress." Scott said a little too confidently.

"I wouldn't doubt that Scotty boy but let's not go there for the actual show okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

Friday afternoon Simon turned up at the contestant's house for their weekly song choice meeting. "Okay guys you already know the drill Scott will start us off and Spencer will be the last to choose. Before we get started I have a couple of announcements. Allison will not be mentoring you this week; instead her friend Bruce Cummings will take her place. We figured with the nature of the theme this week you all would benefit from a male perspective. But Allison will still be available for questions but you have to personally arrange that. Next, tomorrow night you will be attending a record launch party for one of Davies Records most popular artists Unleashed. Wardrobe will help you with proper attire so be ready to leave here at noon. Now let's get to song selection."

Spencer felt very antsy this time around. She had decided on Tears In Heaven by Eric Clapton. Although she never experienced the loss of a child she could relate to having a son you love more than life itself. She knew if she ever lost Dylan she wouldn't know how to go on. She felt this would be an emotionally draining week working through this song but she was ready for the challenge.

As Spencer watched everyone choosing their songs they all seemed pleased. It seemed crazy that so far everyone had chosen very different songs so no one had to resort to their second or third choices. She saw Peyton walk away from the signup sheet looking happy so now it was her turn. She walked up and read through everyone's choices. She could tell this was going to be an interesting week. Then when she got to Taylor's choice her heart sank. Taylor had chosen Tears In Heaven.

"What the fuck!" Spencer whispered to herself. "Why the hell would she pick that song? How could a 17 year old kid relate to this powerful song? Shit!"

"Spencer stood there fuming for a few minutes before scribbling down her second choice and stalking off.

"Alright thank you all and don't forget tomorrow at noon be ready to go." Simon said then left them to their free evening.

Spencer headed to the basement and went to her bed. She put on her headphones and laid down willing her disappointment away. She needed to concentrate on how to make her performance of Colors just as amazing as Tears In Heaven would have been.

"Hey Spence you okay?" Cassie asked before she noticed the headphones. She tapped Spencer then waited for her to remove her headphones then repeated her question.

"Taylor's doin Tears In Heaven so it just upset me a little." Spencer replied.

"Why in the world would she pick that song out of all our choices?" Scott said as he walked towards the girls.

"Don't know but I'm pretty much over it. So what's the plan for the night Scotty Boy?"

"Why ask me?"

"You're our party planer who's addicted to the internet." Cassie added with a grin.

"How about we just go out for a quiet dinner? We are going to that party tomorrow night." Scott suggested.

* * *

About an hour later the trio along with Dana, Julia and Jared arrived at a small Italian place not too far from the house.

As they were being seated Spencer noticed a couple familiar faces at a table in the back. Allison was sitting next to who she assumed was her husband. They were joined by a couple women, one being Ashley. Spencer quickly looked away hoping no one followed her line of sight.

No one made mention of seeing the judges and everyone had a fairly good time. Spencer tried her best to enjoy the relaxed meal with her friends but she couldn't help glancing over at Ashley and her mystery date. They seemed to be having a wonderful time which caused her mood to sour. Logically Spencer knew Ashley could do whatever she wanted to but in her heart she wanted Ashley to pine over her until they could give a relationship a try. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help her feelings, it hurt like hell to see Ashley with someone else.

* * *

"Ashley thank you so much for coming out with us tonight."

"It was my pleasure Rachel. I had a lot of fun."

"Are you sure it's okay Ito bring my kids by tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, we can even record them after they tour my studio. Then of course you are all invited to the party tomorrow night."

"They will love it all. Thank you again."

"Come on Sis let's leave Ashley to the rest of her night. We'll go get the car ladies." Richard said.

Allison turned to Ashley, "Girl you are amazing. I haven't seen Rachel smile like that in quite a while."

"How long has it been since Jack passed away?"

"Almost two years. It's been tough on her with the three boys. They were pretty angry for a while about losing their Dad but they have been doing better lately."

"Well I'm glad I could help make their trip out here better. But I need to get home, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course, but if you don't mind I may come with Rachel and the boys to the studio."

"Why on earth would I mind?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen the new studios yet so I'm curious."

"By all means I will see all of you around 10am."

* * *

The whole day had been a whirlwind physically and emotionally. From the moment they were picked up at the house it was hurry up and go. At the studio they were outfitted in designer attire. Their hair and makeup was professionally done then accessories were matched to each person.

Next was a quick dinner at a restaurant that served a little of everything. The show had rented out the entire place so they were able to eat quickly and in peace.

Getting out of the limo at the premiere was pure insanity. Spencer had never seen so many camera's flashing and microphones in one place before. All the attention of the press swarmed them as soon as they stepped out of the limo.

Spencer, Scott and Cassie stuck together as they made their way towards the party. As they walked the gauntlet of the press, they were forced to stop numerous times to answer what felt like millions of questions. Spencer had to admit the attention was extremely exciting. At one point Spencer turned and saw Ashley. This made her smile even more until she noticed the woman with her arm draped around Ashley. This made Spencer's good mood disappear. It was bad enough last night seeing her with one woman but this was a different woman. Spencer felt like a complete fool.

The rest of the night was a blur for Spencer. She had talked to dozens of people at the party. She tried to put on a happy front but inside she felt miserable. She was relieved when the party started to break up and the contestants were driven home.

* * *

Ashley woke up Sunday morning to her phone ringing. She decided to let the machine get it because she was comfortable in bed.

"ASHLEY DAVIES PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!!! I WILL KEEP CALLING UNTIL YOU PICK UP SO YOU MAY AS WELL JUST ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!!!" Kyla yelled at the machine.

Ashley quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone. "Well good morning to you too Ky. To what do I owe this wonderful wakeup call?"

"What the hell were you doing with Sophie last night?" Kyla asked getting right to the point.

"Well someone's been surfing the net early this morning." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ashley seriously what's going on?"

"She just showed up that the party Ky. It's been planned for a while so I'm sure she could have found the date on the web. Anyways she attached herself to my side like she belonged there. She said she wanted to try us again now that she's clean, divorced and had time to realize the error of her ways."

"And what did you tell the skank?"

"I told her we are in the past and I don't relive history. She was a bit pissed but oh well she's not my problem. She screwed me over and I learned my lesson the hard way, very publically."

"Well that's the truth. I'm glad you do have some sense in your advanced age."

"Very funny sis. I'll take that as a complement I think."

"Well I know you at least have some sense you have feelings for Spencer so that shows very good taste if I do say so myself."

"Yeah well we both know how well that is working out so far."

"Ash did Spencer see Sophie's little display at all?"

"Doubtful. The contestant's were kept pretty busy with the press and everyone wanting to talk to them. I actually felt bad for Unleashed because it seemed the party was more about the contestant's than the band. But at the same time it was the band's idea to invite them so I guess I can't feel too bad."

"I would guess it was a good experience all around. So when are they playing my bar again?"

"We'll work that out. But Ky I'm gonna let you go cause I need to go into the office for a few hours today and I should probably do it earlier rather than later. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ash."

* * *

Monday was the first round of the mentor sessions with Bruce. Spencer heard positive things about their guest mentor. This made her feel slightly more at ease. She didn't feel very good about her song but if Bruce was an understanding mentor hopefully it would help.

When she met Bruce she immediately felt at ease. She sang her song through once and it took him a few moments to say anything. His only suggestion was to make the performance more intense. He told her to find something that upset her and use that feeling for the performance. Spencer ran through her song a couple more times but couldn't bring out the emotion he was talking about. He told her to relax, it would come.

* * *

"Mommy how's it going?"

"Wonderful little man, especially because I'm talking to you."

"So Grandma told me that we were coming out to see you in a couple weeks, is that true?"

"Absolutely. You two are going to come out here for a couple weeks. And you're gonna bring the whole extended family too. Aunty Kyla already arranged for someplace for you guys to stay."

"That is so cool. Is it okay if I tell kids at school?"

"Of course, I expect you to brag about it."

"So what are you singing this week?"

"A song by the group Crossfade. I think I've played Colors for you before."

"I don't know Mommy sing it for me."

Spencer laughed then sang a bit of the song for her son. "Do you remember that one?"

"Yeah but can you sing more Mommy? I miss you singing me to sleep."

"Well I miss it too baby. We'll make a deal, I'll sing to you every night you are here okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too little man. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Tuesday was not a day that Spencer was looking forward to; she had her mentor session with Ashley. After the weekend Spencer did not want to face Ashley at all. She considered just skipping the mentor session but she couldn't come up with a valid excuse and she did have to go according to her contract.

She walked into the room with her eyes on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to face Ashley. She sat on the chair and waited for Ashley to tell her to begin.

"Nice to see you Spencer. What are you singing this week?" Ashley asked kindly.

"Colors by Crossfade." She answered shortly.

"Interesting choice, will you be playing electric guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Spencer are you okay? Is something going on?"

"No I'm fine." Spencer said and looked up at Ashley. That was a mistake because all the feelings from the weekend came flooding over her.

"Okay." Ashley said slowly not really believing her. "Well start whenever you are ready then."

Spencer got right into the song and things started to click. The emotion that Bruce was telling her to use in the performance was there. When she finished all she could do was smile a bit.

"Wow, I'm not sure what to tell you. That was very angry sounding, but not bad. I would say watch your pitch here and there. Make sure you don't let the emotion completely over take the entire performance but I think you chose well and yeah that's about all I have for you. Any questions?"

"Nope I'm good."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow night." Ashley said smiling at Spencer.

Spencer didn't see the smile she just got out of that room as quickly as possible. She had found her inspiration for her performance this week so she was ready to go.


	22. Chapter 22

Show night was always nerve wracking but Spencer felt more nervous than usual. She couldn't place why though. She knew her song cold; she'd worked through how she was going to perform it so she should have nothing to worry about. But the nerves were still there.

* * *

"It's that time again, our contestants perform for your votes America to see who will become The One." Then of course cue the cheesy music. "Tonight we're gonna jump right into it with Scott, let's see what he had to say about why he auditioned."

"Honestly I auditioned for the show because I kind of lost a bet. I bet my listeners that they wouldn't raise over $250,000 for the youth center in town. They actually raised $350,000 so here I am. But now that I'm here I'm gonna show a rocker can do well in this competition. I'm taking a risk tonight and doing Sooner Or Later by Michelle Branch. I am a huge fan of hers so hopefully I can do her justice.""

To say Allison was surprised by his song choice was an understatement. That was completely unexpected but the bigger surprise was how wonderful his voice sounded. It was a pleasant surprise and proved this rocker deserved a spot on this show.

* * *

"It's time to hear from Dana." Chip informed.

"My fiancé convinced me to audition. There's no interesting story to it really. I decided to sing Half Way Gone by Lifehouse."

Phillip definitely appreciated that Dana was a woman of few words but the voting public liked a story from the contestants so that could come back to bite her. Although the choice of song was good he felt her performance was a bit dull and predictable.

* * *

Spencer looked up and noticed Julia was up so she paid closer attention.

"I auditioned because my band mates pressured me into it by kind of betting me about how far I'd make it but we'll have to wait and see who wins. Tonight I'll be singing 100 In A 55 by Pop Evil and hopefully I'll be more believable."

Spencer was impressed. She had a nasty suspicion that the judges or anyone else watching the show would compare them tonight but she could live with that, Julia did an awesome job. Next was Cassie whom she knew would do an amazing job.

"I tried out for the show because I wanted to. I've watched the show since it started and I felt this was my year so here I am. Tonight I am doing a song that is extremely meaningful to me because it was my wedding song, Jason Mraz's I'm Yours."

Just as Spencer had thought Cassie killed the song. The audience and the judges completely agreed. The huge grin on her face warmed Spencer's heart because her friend had been so successful.

Brian was up next and he did Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson although it sounded more like the duet version she did with Reba. He did an amazing job though so it wasn't relevant what version he performed. The judges absolutely loved his performance.

Spencer wasn't completely impressed from the bit she did pay attention to though. The main thing she was thinking about was that the show was halfway done which meant she was that much closer to her own performance. She was so lost in her own thoughts to notice the commercial break had come and gone when she noticed Jared's video starting.

"I tried out for the show because I wanted to challenge myself and take a chance at my dream. Tonight I chose to sing a song from my best friend's favorite band A Fine Frenzy. I struggled with which song because there were a few choices but I settled on Ashes and Wine.

Phillip was concerned before Jared even began singing. Although he hadn't been familiar with the song, he had listened to it a few times since he saw it was Jared's choice. He liked the song but didn't see how this would show Jared's personality. A verse into the song he felt differently. Even though the song was slow there was a connection in his eyes. It was actually quite clever he was showing his happy personality through his face and his vocals were flawless. This was definitely the performance of the night for Phillip.

When Jared made his way up to the contestant area his grin was mirrored in his three best friends on the show.

"That was awesome sweetie." Spencer quickly said while giving him a hug.

"Spencer Taylor's video is up maybe that will explain why she picked the song." Cassie pointed out before giving Jared a congratulatory hug.

"I've been a fan of The One since day one and have always wanted to be on the show. This was the first chance I had to audition so I took it and am grateful I've been doing this well. This week I chose to do my father's favorite song Tears In Heaven by Eric Clapton.

Spencer could respect her reasoning for choosing the song. She could relate to singing for one's Dad. Honestly every performance she did was for her Dad. He had loved music so much and Spencer just hoped he was looking down on her proud of what she was doing. Before she realized, Taylor was walking back into the room and she didn't seem very happy.

"I can't believe they can be so mean." Taylor mumbled as she moved to the farthest corner of the room.

Spencer turned to Cassie and whispered, "I just completely zoned out, what just happened?"

"Seriously?" Cassie questioned unsure how Spencer could have missed it when she was staring at the stage the whole time.

"Come on Cass, what happened?"

"Let me put it this way the band played in one key but her voice tried five or six other keys." Cassie responded quietly with a sly grin.

"Wow I don't know if I should be happy or pissed that she slaughtered the song."

* * *

Ashley knew this was going to be the rough part of the show. Taylor should never chosen the song she did but she was animate in their session that by show time it would be amazing. But as Ashley had figured it was amazingly bad.

The next contestant up was Jordan who also made a horrible song choice in her opinion. He was doing Adele's Chasing Pavement. The song itself is great but his rendition was anything but Ashley had hoped as she had about Taylor that Jordan could make vast improvements in twenty four hours but it was not to be. The performance was just all wrong and even painful in parts.

Ashley felt herself getting antsy for the end of the show, not because she wanted to leave but because she wanted to hear Spencer. After their mentoring session she had talked to Kyla and the conversation had seriously left her wondering where Spencer's anger came from. At the time she chalked it up to artistic interpretation but after getting Kyla's take on the situation she feared the anger was directed at her. She would pay close attention to how Spencer acted tonight.

* * *

Spencer just wanted to get on the stage and do her thing. After two dismal performances she wanted to remind everyone of the talent that was in this competition. The bad performances inspired her because she took this competition seriously and didn't want the show viewed as a joke if she could help it.

Kate definitely picked up the tempo and the quality of the performances with her rendition of Jeans On by Keith Urban. Normally Spencer wasn't a huge fan of country but she had to agree with the judges that Kate did a really good job.

Peyton was the last one up before Spencer. She shared an amusing story about her little brother and sister, twins who encouraged her to audition. Then she delivered a killer performance of Georgia by Ray Charles. Again Spencer was impressed but now the pressure was on her to deliver a performance on par with if not better than the previous two.

"It's show time." Spencer said to herself before walking out on stage. As she stood on stage during her video she briefly looked at Ashley. Then as she scanned the crowd she saw two very unwelcome faces. The first was the woman that had been draped all over Ashley at the party. The second sent shockwaves through her, Carmen was here and smiling up at her. Spencer whispered to herself, "What the fuck is she doing here and what the hell does she want from me?"

* * *

"I auditioned because my family and friends took care of the paper work and transportation to the audition. I had no choice really. But seriously my family has been through a lot and if I can give them a better life by doing what I love that would be amazing. Tonight I'm performing Colors by Crossfade so I hope you enjoy it."

Ashley studied Spencer while her video was running. For a moment they locked eyes but Ashley didn't see happiness from the beautiful blond on stage. She looked to where Spencer looked next and saw Sophie. 'What the fuck is she doing here?' Ashley thought then looked back at Spencer. This time the blue eyes staring back at her were cold. Chip's voice seemed to remind them both of the moment and soon enough Spencer began her song.

"Wow Spencer that was a completely different side of you. You know what I love about you dear no matter what you sing the vocal integrity is always there. Another great performance." Allison gushed.

"Thank you." Spencer said trying to seem happier than she really felt. When she saw the woman Ashley was with at the party she was crushed. She had been such a fool to believe that Ashley Davies thought of her as anything more than either a payday or a quick fuck.

"Well sweetheart you really had the claws out tonight didn't you. I like this side of you but feel bad for the poor fool that anger is geared towards. Keep it up girly you proved to me you are in it to win it." Phillip said excitedly.

"Thanks Phillip." She said allowing a small smirk then thought 'little do you know Phillip that fool is about to speak.'

Ashley shook her head when Phillip made the fool comment because she was pretty sure she was the fool. "Spencer I love your voice, you know that. My only critique would be make sure when you do those emotion filled performances be aware of pitch because sometimes it can waver."

This response made Spencer smirk because Ashley proved she wasn't completely dense. She knew she upset Spencer but Spencer would never allow that to happen again.

Spencer bypassed their usual after show drink and went straight to bed. Thursday the only time she was around anyone was for their group rehearsal. Otherwise she kept to herself not wanting to explain the reason for her mood, or rather come up with a fake reason for her sour mood.

* * *

Chip was giving the camera a cheesy grin, "Before we get to your results America let's hear from your top eleven performing Starstruck by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry.

After energetic performance, which got rave reviews from the judges the contestants took their seats in anticipation of the results. As in the previous week Chip asked them to stand, reviewed their performance then gave them their result. Scott, Peyton, Brian, Dana and Kate were told they were safe before Taylor was informed she was in the bottom two. Then Bruce and his band performed. Soon enough they were back to results.

"Spencer could you please stand?" Chip said.

"We love you Spencer!" cried out a group from one side of the theater.

From the other side a woman yelled, "Marry me Spencer?"

This made Spencer smile and say, "Thanks, find me later we'll see."

Ashley tried to appear calm but wanted to scream 'over my dead body. That girl's gonna be mine.'

"Well you obviously have admirers. Spencer you sang Colors and the judges all loved it so please have a seat, you're back next week."

"Short and sweet thanks Chip." Spencer said with a smile.

Jordan was the other sent to the bottom two. After singing one more time the judges decided it was time for Taylor to go home.

"Next week we'll be trying a new theme for the show, punk week so be sure to tune in and see how our top ten perform. Until then Goodnight."

The stage lights went out more quickly than usual after the show.

"Hey can you turn the stage lights back up," Simon said into his walkie talkie.

Suddenly a female voice came over the speakers and said, "Say goodnight sweetheart."

After the words were uttered there was an explosion at the front of the stage and another at the back. The structures on either side of the stage came crashing down as the stage buckled.

It took emergency personnel less than five minutes to converge on the horrific scene.

As they rushed in a police officer said, "Dear God!" Her and her partner stationed themselves at the back entrance to control who went in and out.

"Do you think anyone survived?"

"It seems it would be a miracle, at least this wasn't broadcasted on national television. This is horrific."


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley jolted awake, her breath ragged, and drenched in sweat. The explosion in her dream felt so real, the whole dream had been realistic probably because up until the lights went out that was what happened the night before. When the voice spoke she looked up and saw Sophie talking with an evil grin on her face. Then she turned back just in time to lock eyes with Spencer before the first explosion.

"That was one hell of a fucking dream." Ashley said out loud with a shaky voice. Immediately she grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew she could talk to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ky."

"Ashley what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ashley spent the next five minutes describing her dream in vivid detail.

Kyla remained silent for a few moments after her sister finished. She could tell over the phone that this dream had made her sister extremely emotional. "Wow that was a hell of a dream!" was all she could think to say in response.

"The scariest thing is it felt so real I mean the show went exactly the same way last night except the explosive end of course. You know I don't normally remember my dreams but this one is still so clear in my mind."

"Well last time I checked you weren't psychic at all so I wouldn't worry about the stage actually blowing up anytime soon. Maybe it just means you really shouldn't even consider getting back with Sophie since in your dream she was responsible for the explosion."

"Well duh Ky I already knew that, there is absolutely zero chance of us ever getting back together. I sure as hell didn't need a dream to tell me that."

"And maybe it affirms what you told me last night."

"Maybe."

* * *

Spencer was lying by the pool still a bit uneasy. As she began to think about the last twelve or so hours her phone rang.

"Ky I meant to call you. I'm sorry I didn't pick up last night."

"It will be okay if and only if you have an acceptable explanation."

"Okay I'll tell you about last night. I'll start right after the broadcast ended."

Kyla was eager to hear Spencer's side since she had already heard a lot from Ashley.

* * *

_Simon jumped up to talk to the top ten as the audience began to exit, "Guys we'll need about a half an hour more of your time for some promo shots for the tour. The ads will start running on line as of midnight tonight and the print ads will run in the morning so go backstage and get touched up."_

_As Spencer headed back she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and was face to face with Ashley._

"_Spencer we need to talk."_

"_I've got nothing to say and don't really care what you have to say so I guess we don't really need to talk that badly. It appears to me this would be quite a boring conversation." Spencer snapped sarcastically._

"_Please?" Ashley pleaded. "Let me drive you home after this shoot. I'll do all the talking but please hear me out. If you feel the same after that then we'll leave it at that, okay?"_

_Spencer thought about it for a few moments. As she looked into Ashley's eyes she saw honesty and vulnerability which made her decision for her. "Alright, I'll hear you out but I'll warn you the main reason I am agreeing to this is because I think Kyla would cause me severe bodily harm if I didn't."_

"_I can accept that. I'll wait out by the limo. If anyone asks just say you're getting a ride from a friend seeing as this is stretching the rules a bit."_

"_I'll see you in a bit then."_

_After the photos Spencer stalled a bit, she didn't want to go out right away so she decided to make a call first._

"_Spence what a surprise, how's it going? Good I hope since I saw you're still in it." Kyla greeted happily._

"_How honest is your sister Ky?" Spencer blurted out wanting to get right to the point of the call._

"_Well she didn't always used to be but now she is very trustworthy. Why do you ask?"_

"_She wants to talk. She's driving me home and I wanted to know if she's full of shit or not."_

"_Spence you saw her and Sophie at the party didn't you?"_

"_Oh was that her name? Wait how did you know about…"_

"_Spencer Carlin don't take this at face value, hear my sister out. I'll be the second one, her being the first one, to admit Ashley Davies has made some stupid choices in her past but I truly believe she has learned from those mistakes."_

"_Alright Ky, I'd better go."_

_Before Spencer left the dressing room Ashley's phone rang._

"_Ky I can't…"_

"_Shut it sis. If you lie to Spencer or hurt her more I will do something really painful to you, I just don't know what yet but mark my words I will do something horrible."_

"_Yes ma'am. But no need to worry sis I plan on spilling my guts completely."_

"_Well that is a good thing right?"_

"_Spencer is really important to me sis I don't want to blow this."_

"_Well good luck I…"_

"_Ky I'm in love with her and I'm telling her tonight. Gotta go."_

* * *

_Spencer was surprised to see two cars out where the limo was usually parked behind the theater. One was a dark colored small SUV and the other looked like a brand new tiny sports car, also dark colored. Spencer didn't bother to figure out make and model of either vehicle because she knew next to nothing about cars. She guessed the sports car was Ashley since it also had darkly tinted windows, in general the vehicle screamed Ashley Davies for some reason._

"_Spence, hey Spence?" yelled the occupant of the SUV._

"_What do you want?" she yelled back as she began to walk towards the sports car hoping Ashley was inside._

"_Come on I'll give you a lift home. We need to talk. I've missed you Barbie doll."_

_Spencer cringed at the pet name and quickly spat back, "I have a ride already so run along."_

_Ashley was watching the scene unfold in front of her and panicked. She had no idea who this woman was that was calling out to Spencer but she couldn't bring herself to get out of her car and find out. There was no way she was going to expose the blatant rule breaking she had convinced Spencer to do, this show meant a lot to the talented blond. Ashley refused to put Spencer in the middle of a scandal and ruin her career before it ever began. She hastily decided to take the cowards way out; she started her car and drove away. She made a quick call to her assistant Amy to make sure Spencer got back to the house. Ashley would explain and make it up to Spencer another day._

_Spencer was dumbfounded when the sports car pulled away. Why the hell would Ashley tell her to stay behind so they could talk then ditch her? Spencer's anger was at the boiling point._

"_Well Spencer guess that ride of yours didn't work out so well. Come on I'll give you a lift." The brunette said smugly._

"_Fine but you'd better have a damn good explanation as to why you are even here Carmen." She said angrily as she got in the car._

* * *

"_Ky I need some info."_

"_Sure, did your talk with Spencer go well?"_

"_Yeah about that…"_

"_Wait that couldn't have been enough time, she told me it takes half an hour on a good day to get from the theater to the house. What the hell happened Ashley?"_

"_Yeah well…"_

"_Spill it Davies before I jump through the phone and strangle you."_

"_If you'd let me say more than two or three words I would."_

"_Alright I'm listening, this better be good."_

"_Is there anyone from up there that would have come down her early? I know you and a crowd of others will be here in a few weeks but did someone already come?"_

"_Not that I know of why?"_

"_There was a woman waiting for her outside and they seemed to know each other."_

"_And you let Spence go off with her?" Kyla asked in disbelief._

"_Well I don't actually know if she left with this mystery woman or not, I kinda just took off." Ashley said timidly._

"_YOU WHAT??? You idiot, you say you love her then you ditch her. You have a fucked up way of showing emotions sis. Did you at least see what this woman looked like?" Kyla replied getting more annoyed with each word. She really wished she could strangle her big sis through the phone._

"_Well… um… she had dark hair, kinda average build I think. Shit Ky she never got out of the car and it was dark; I really didn't get a good look at her. But she did call Spencer Barbie doll if that means anything to you."_

"_FUCK!!!" was all Kyla yelled before she hung up. She immediately called Spencer who didn't answer. Instead of leaving a message she hung up and dialed again. She repeated this five more times before finally leaving a message urging Spencer to call her no matter the time. Her next call was to Paula._

"_Hello?" was the sleepy greeting._

"_Paula I'm sorry to call this late but I thought you'd want to know…"_

"_Did something happen to Spencer?" Paula quickly asked sounding wide awake._

"_No, well not exactly…"_

"_Kyla Davies Youngs what is going on?" Paula demanded._

"_Carmen's in LA and Spencer may be with her right now." Kyla got a response in the form of a dial tone._

"_Where to Barbie doll?" Carmen asked smiling happily._

"_Let's go up this street a couple of blocks. There's a café where we can sit and talk. When we're done I can catch a cab home and you can retreat back to that hole you slithered out of to get here."_

"_That's a bit harsh sweetheart. I come all this way just to see you…"_

"_I don't want you here Carmen but I can't do a damn thing about it now. You're lucky I even agreed to talk to you."_

"_Well I'll thank that other person for bailing on you. I know you wanted to come with me from the start though."_

"_How do you figure that?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes Barbie doll; you miss me even after all that time. You need me." Carmen smiled._

"_Yeah like a gaping hole through my skull." Spencer mumbled._

"_Carmen carried on, "Look Spence it may have taken me a while but I know now I was wrong to leave."_

"_At least it only took you almost six years to realize leaving the woman you claimed to love who was pregnant when you left was wrong. Glad you got that off your chest, are we done now?"_

"_Don't be like that. We were good together Barbie doll and we will be again." Carmen pleaded._

"_Are you on crack? No we won't Carmen. And stop calling me that ridiculous pet name, Barbie doll. I fucking hate that name."_

"_Is this the place?" Carmen asked ignoring what Spencer just said._

"_Yeah, at least I can get a good meal out of this disastrous night."_

* * *

_After Kyla hung up on her, Ashley immediately turned around and went back to the studio. All she found was a deserted parking lot. As she was about to leave Amy's car pulled up._

"_This is my second pass and I haven't seen her boss. Do I even want to know what this is all about?"_

"_Sorry Amy for dragging you out here this late."_

"_Not a problem boss. Is everything okay?" she asked out of concern for both her boss and for Spencer._

"_I hope so but go on and head back home. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Alright, goodnight boss."_

_Not knowing what else to do Ashley went home. Hopefully in the morning she would figure out a way to make this up to Spencer._

* * *

_As Spencer and Carmen ordered their food Spencer's phone started ringing. Kyla was calling. Normally she would answer but this would be a bad time to talk to her friend. Kyla had always tolerated Carmen for Spencer's sake during their relationship. After Carmen left Kyla was the first to express her true feelings. The hatred was not one sided, Carmen hated Kyla with a fiery passion._

"_Who's calling sweetheart?" Carmen asked sweetly._

"_None of your fucking business. You wanted to talk so talk." After six more calls Kyla finally gave up and left a message._

"_And that's what I've been up to. Obviously I have seen on TV what you've been up to. I'm very proud of you Spencer."_

_Spencer was impressed at how well she could tune out most of what Carmen had said. "This coming from the woman who always criticized me for wanting a career in music. Didn't you say that music was silly and impractical? What changed?"_

"_I've changed Spencer. I never realized just how talented you were until I saw you on this show." Carmen said laying her hand over Spencer's._

"_Maybe if you had cared to see me play before you bailed you would have known better back then. Oh well such as life." Suddenly her phone rang again but this time it was her mom. "It's Paula I have to take this."_

"_Oh send her and Arthur my best." Carmen said with an attempt at a warm smile._

_Spencer stopped for a moment and just looked at Carmen. 'She doesn't even know my dad is dead.' Spencer thought. With another ring of her phone she snapped out of her shock. "You know Carmen you might want to do your homework before you try to win a girl back, moron." With that she turned and walked outside. "Is Dylan okay?"_

"_Are you with her?" Paula said coldly._

"_How did you…"_

"_Kyla said Carmen was there and you were with her."_

"_Wow bad news travels fast. Look it's really messed up but yes we're grabbing a late dinner then I'm taking a cab home and she'll go back to hell or something. She wanted to talk so I figured I'd hear her out, maybe get some closure."_

"_She cannot have Dylan. Do you hear me Spencer? Over my dead body will that ever happen."_

"_Relax mom that will never happen. Eric is the only one in her family that could claim anything and he signed away his parental rights. He can only ever be Uncle Eric and that's how he wants it. Besides it's been almost an hour and she hasn't even asked about him once."_

"_Alright I trust your judgment Spencer. Just don't get sucked in again."_

"_I love you Mom." She walked back towards the table with a smile. When she sat down her phone chimed signaling she had a text message._

"_Wow, my sweetheart is quite popular." Carmen said sounding annoyed._

"_I'm not your anything. Wait actually I am something to you." Spencer said watching Carmen's smile grow bigger. "I'm your ex don't forget that." Then she looked at her message._

"_SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU? YOU NEED ANYTHING?" from Cassie._

_Spencer replied, "YES A RIDE. AT THE CAFÉ WITH EX. HURRY PLEASE BEFORE I KILL HER."_

"_You do realize this was one of our biggest problems right?" Carmen said with a bit of attitude._

"_I always thought our problem was that you up and left one day. If there is something else please enlighten me."_

"_I'm talking about the reason I left. Everyone else was always more important to you than me."_

"_Carmen seriously? All I did was work and stay home with you. I had no life outside of those two things. How much more time did you want? Honestly most people wouldn't see being a good daughter and friend as a character flaw worthy of ending a relationship but you aren't most people are you."_

"_You could ever see things one way Spencer, you would never consider what I was thinking or feeling."_

"_Because you never said anything Carmen. I'm not a mind reader."_

"_I always knew how you were feeling. I could read you like a book."_

"_And normally you were wrong Carmen." Spencer said then turned when she heard a horn beep. It was Cassie obviously she had been out and about when she texted. "Well this has been pointless and my ride's here so have a nice life Carmen."_

"_Spencer when can I see you again?"_

"_On TV Wednesday and Thursday nights."_

"_Come on we deserve a second chance. I know we can make this work."_

"_You know one thing that amazes me? This whole time you haven't asked once about Dylan, the child you wanted so badly."_

"_Well I saw him on TV and he looked fine. I was more concerned about reconnecting with you."_

"_You know nothing about me anymore, I'm not sure you ever really did. Goodbye Carmen."_

* * *

"Wow you had quite a night Spencer." Kyla replied after Spencer had finished.

"Honestly I don't know what I ever saw in her Ky."

"Well the only good thing to come out of that relationship was Dylan."

"True, at least there was a bright side. It's weird though I had a crazy nightmare last night."

"Really what happened?"

Spencer then recalled the same explosion nightmare that Ashley had with one variation. "I looked up when I heard a voice, it was Carmen and she said 'Say goodnight sweetheart' then everything blew up. It felt so realistic. I've been up for a few hours but it's still so clear in my mind. It freaked me out a bit."

"I could imagine, did you see Ashley in the dream?"

Of Spencer thought the question was odd she didn't let on. She replied, "Actually just before the explosion I looked at her, our eyes locked and it was pretty intense actually."

"Well I think this dream is telling you to stay away from Carmen for sure."

"Duh, I planned on that anyways."

"What about Ashley?"

"We still need to talk. Honestly I think her leaving, if the sports car was her, was the best thing. I needed the closure that conversation with Carmen brought."

"So you're not mad at my sister?"

"Well I am but not about last night. I get it if she didn't want some stranger to know her and I were bending the rules. But I still need some answers from your dear sister."

**Authors note: Thank you all for the great comments. The explosive ending was my version of an April Fool's Joke, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think, even if you want to call me bad words because of my trickery :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

Simon had come and gone, the contestant's songs chosen. Many of the contestants had seemed uncomfortable during the process. Spencer chalked it up to the theme being foreign to a lot of these kids. Punk music seemed to be an acquired taste that they didn't fully appreciate.

"What in the world are we gonna do for a group number?" Kate whined after Simon left.

Scott quickly jumped in, "I have an idea. It's not on the list but I know the band and they said we can use the song."

"Is that official enough?" Peyton asked.

"Actually I had their lead singer, Kelly Ogden get in touch with Allison and she called me before Simon got here so it's a go if you guys like the idea."

"Well Scotty boy what's the song?" Spencer asked.

"Let's go into the office and I'll show you the video on YouTube. I'm thinking we do a play on it for our performance."

Once everyone saw the video they loved the idea. They began planning their performance immediately.

* * *

The weekend went by fairly uneventfully. They were busy as always but it was all their obligations for the show: appearances at different events, prepping for the next weeks show and an occasional few hours to relax.

A lot of the contestants were in foul moods. Between the constant running around and the nervousness about punk week the house was not a pleasant place to be.

Scott, Spencer and Julia seemed to be the only ones not stressed about the theme for the week. Although Cassie was a bit stressed she enjoyed being around her calmer friends, they relaxed her. The four spent a lot of time in the pool house, not for the alcohol but to avoid the others.

"Hey check it out it's the launch party we went to last week." Scott said excitedly hoping to see himself on TV,

The story wasn't about the party though it was about a possible reuniting of Autumn Jones and Sophie Stone.

Spencer watched for about ten seconds then walked out of the pool house.

Cassie seemed to be the only one who noticed Spencer's quick exit. She turned back to the TV and began to wonder. Could Spencer have a crush on Ashley? But that wouldn't evoke such a strong response. Well maybe in some of the kids on the show but not Spencer. She began to wonder if there was something more going on but she knew she would have to wait until Spencer addressed the issue. If Spencer needed to talk then she would come find her. If it was anyone outside 'the gang' she wouldn't put it past them to try and use a judge for their own gain but she was sure Spencer, Scott and Jared never would. They were talented enough to last a long time in this competition. She wasn't sure about Julia but she seemed nice enough.

"Hey guys I have a question." Julia said out of the blue.

"What's up?" Cassie replied.

"Well um…"

"I'm totally single," Scott said in a joking manner. "If you were thinking about branching out of the all girl club."

"Thanks but no. I was wondering if Spencer was single though."

"That's your territory Cass. I hate girly gossip."

"Bull shit, you're more of a gossip than Spencer, Julia and I put together. You and Jared are horrible."

"I ah… Alright I admit it, I just don't know for sure about Spencer."

"As far as I know she's single but I'm not sure these are the best conditions to try to start something. Besides I don't think she's looking at the moment either."

"I know the timing sucks but I was just curious." Julia replied. "She's an amazing singer and seems to be a great person."

"And she's hot as hell." Scott added.

"Yeah that too. I kinda have a big crush on her." Julia admitted.

* * *

Spencer's mentoring with Allison went well. It was all very relaxed. They worked on changing a few things but nothing really big. It was definitely the high point of the last few days.

She should have been in a better mood that night but there was one thing that weighed heavily on her mind. Ashley had not tried to contact her at all since the night she took off. Tomorrow morning she had her mentoring session with Ashley and Spencer was not looking forward to the awkwardness.

* * *

Spencer paced up and down the hallway while she waited for her time with Ashley. She was more nervous than she had been for the auditions. She had no idea what kind of mood was hiding behind that door.

Finally it was time. She took a deep breath and walked in ready to face Ashley.

"Spencer how nice to see you again." Bruce said with a warm smile.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked with both relief and confusion.

"Ashley had to be in her studio today; some problems about equipment or something. Anyways, let's hear what you've got cooked up for this week."

* * *

"It is Wednesday night again which means performance time again. This week the contestants have prepared punk songs in honor of the upcoming movie The Runaways. This theme has been quite a challenge for our contestants so let's jump right into it and hear what our top ten came up with. We start with Brian Murphy.

* * *

"I bet the judges rip him a new one. His song has one verse then repeats a simple chorus. It's a good song don't get me wrong I just bet it's not what the judges are looking for." Scott commented.

"Maybe he'll be really good vocally or something." Cassie said.

"Sadly probably not. Honestly I think only four or five of us will actually do well. It's gonna be a rough week." Spencer said.

Brian's version of Sheena Is A Punk Rocker by Ramones went about how Scott figured it would. The judges were not impressed.

Scott was completely excited for his performance; he felt this was his week to shine. He took a very calm route as far as punk was concerned by choosing Cavalier Eternal by Against Me!. At the last minute he doubted his choice slightly thing the judges were hoping for something more over the top from him. But after the performance he was awarded with praise from the judges.

Phillip said, "I was a little worried for this week but that was an amazing choice of song. I expected you to be wild and crazy but that was the opposite and I loved it. It was a very pleasant surprise, thank you."

* * *

The next three performances were dismal at best. Jordan did the All Time Love version of Rihanna's Umbrella. Jordan's vocals were at war with the band and the whole performance was completely ridiculous. Peyton followed with an atrocious version of the punk classic I Wanna Be Sedated by Ramones. The judges were very unimpressed. Kate came out and performed a song from the girl punk group Get Real entitled Milwaukee. She definitely tried to deliver but she fell short vocally.

* * *

Phillip whispered to his fellow judges during the commercial break, "I hope someone steps up tonight because this is getting ridiculous. Maybe this theme was a really bad choice."

"It's challenging, it's not impossible I think that some of these guys let themselves become way too intimidated by the theme." Allison added.

"These are just songs. They're way over thinking everything. They forgot about just performing for the fun of it. One of the great things about punk is just having fun no matter what other people think."

* * *

Chip began after the commercial, "So Autumn is your new red streaks in the front of your hair inspired by our theme this week?"

"Not really Chip, I just like my hair this way and it's been a while since I had the red streaked bangs." Ashley said with a smug grin.

"Okay well next up is Spencer Carlin performing Memory by Sugarcult." Chip said.

Spencer took it very simple, just her and her acoustic guitar. Like a few of her performances she used her feelings about Ashley for emotional inspiration. She began with her eyes closed centering herself, her right leg bouncing to the beat. On the first chorus she opened her eyes so she could connect more. She scanned around the audience then locked eyes with Ashley when she sang _losing half a year, waiting for you here, I'd be your anything_."

For most of the rest of the song she tried to look anywhere except at Ashley which was difficult seeing as the judges table was front and center. Towards the end of the song she found herself again locked on Ashley as she sang _this may never start, we could fall apart and I'd be your memory_. Maybe that would help make Ashley remember that they needed to talk and she couldn't be avoided forever.

"Wonderful job Spencer. I loved the intimacy of the performance. You drew everyone in and honestly it felt like you were singing just for me and I'm sure others felt that too." Allison's comment drew cheers from the audience.

"I couldn't agree more. Although the choice seemed a bit sage but you know who you are artistically so good for you." Phillip said to a mix of cheers and boos.

"Spencer that was way too safe for you, I didn't get it." Ashley said which caused tons of boos from the audience. If Ashley was completely honest she wasn't sure if she didn't get it or she didn't want to get it. The song was definitely aimed at her and she wasn't a big fan of feeling pressured.

* * *

Spencer seemed to have sparked the other contestants into action and the last four performances were very good. Cassie sang Criminal Art by The Skirts; Jared tackled Yellowcard's cover of Michelle Branch's Everywhere; Dana rocked out Go Betty Go's The Pirate Song; and Julia finished off the night with Take It Off by The Donna's. The second part of the evening definitely made the judges feel better about the theme and the competition in general.

"And that was your top ten America. Tomorrow night along with the group performance and the results we will also have a special guest performance by Joan Jett and a few of our contestants so you don't want to miss that. The voting lines are now open." Chip said to close out the show.

* * *

Scott and Spencer were almost more nervous for the results show than they were for their individual performances. Not only were they playing for the group performance but were also playing with Joan Jett. It was a huge honor but also nerve wracking.

* * *

The results show started with the group performance. Spencer was on guitar, Scott on bass and Peyton on drums in their performance of Because I'm Awesome by The Dollyrots. They staged the performance as a mock of the audition process of The One. They all agreed the audience would love it but just hoped the judges would find it humorous not disrespectful.

They then took their spots on the couches and were forced to endure Chip's drama filled delivery of the results. After he had gone through everyone the two at the bottom were Jordan and Peyton.

During the commercial break they set up for the performance. Scott, Spencer and Peyton got themselves ready to play with Joan Jett.

Joan had chosen to come on her own instead of bringing a band. She had told Spencer she loved what she had done on the show so far and had looked forward to performing with her. It was crazy to her that someone at Joan's level even knew who she was much less wanted to work with her. After Spencer told Joan about their group performance she wanted the trip of them behind her. They rocked out to Don't Abuse Me which was featured on the soundtrack for The Runaways. It was an amazing experience for the contestants.

After the sing off, Peyton was sent home. She said it was okay; she wouldn't give up and was thankful for the opportunity to be on the show, especially playing with Joan Jett.

"Next week the top nine will tackle one hit wonders so tune in to see if they perform your favorites. Until next week, good night America."


	25. Chapter 25

All nine contestants were sitting outside by the pool waiting for Simon to stop by for their song selections.

"Does anyone else find this list kinda weird?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I would never consider Randy Travis or Trace Adkins one hit wonders but they're on here." Kate said.

"Seether's on here too but I'm gonna take advantage of that." Spencer said with a smile knowing she had first pick this week.

"Wow that's gonna be good." Jordan said dismally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie quickly said.

"Oh no offense meant at all. It's just to me if feels like Spencer is the front runner, everything she sings is great. And you, Scott and Jared are right up there too. It's hard to feel like I can compete, I think others feel the same." Jordan admitted.

Spencer was surprised to hear this from Jordan who always seemed so cocky. As she looked around the four who Jordan didn't mention seemed to agree with him.

"Good morning all." Simon said seeming very cheery. "We're throwing you a bit of a curve ball this week. Along with your solo performance you will also do a group song. We have divided you into three groups. We'll take care of your solo songs first then I'll give you more information. Spencer you're up."

Spencer took one more look at the list before she wrote down her choice. Although Broken would be a good song for a small group she figured there were enough other songs that she could be selfish this one time.

This week proved a bit more difficult for the contestant's song choices. The curve ball Simon told them about was obviously weighing on everyone's mind. It was almost an hour before Kate went up to choose her song. As soon as they were done Simon sent one of his assistants away with the list. They quickly returned with a number of copies.

"Thank you all. Now I will come back this evening for your group choices. The groups are as follows, no exceptions: Jordan, Brian and Kate; Cassie, Scott and Dana; and Spencer, Julia and Jared. Here are copies of the individual song choices for each group. Your group choices must be from the original list but cannot be a song that someone has already chosen. Good luck."

Jordan, Brian and Kate immediately went inside presumably to discuss their song ideas. The other six remained outside choosing to enjoy the weather and bounce ideas off each other.

Scott spoke up first, "You know what would be cool for you guys Spence, Tainted Love. You could do a cool combination of Soft Cell and Manson's versions."

"We can't, that's what I chose for myself." Julia said. "That's why it took me a while to write my choice down cause I thought it would be cool as a group. I wouldn't have chosen if I had known the groups beforehand."

"I had the same thought on my song but if you don't have the right mix of voice it wouldn't work so it's all good." Spencer said giving Julia a reassuring smile.

"Well I have no clue what we should do." Dana admitted.

"I've got an idea but are you up for a risky challenge?" Spencer asked.

"Lay it on us." Cassie said with a sly grin.

After Spencer explained Scott jumped up excitedly, "I love it, I fucking love it. You are a genius Spence."

"I wouldn't go that far Scotty boy. I did just help some of my biggest competition here."

"Well it's a good thing I have another idea for you guys." Scott then explained his own idea.

"I love that song." Jared said with a huge smile.

"Julia what do you say?" Spencer asked.

"It's not what I usually sing but I think it could be amazing."

"Yeah and remember chicks love to see your softer side." Scott said with a sly grin.

"Very true, I'm in." Julia agreed.

"Excellent. Dana, Cass you guys good with our choice?" Scott asked.

"Absolutely, this is gonna be fun." Cassie said.

"I'll admit I don't know the song really well but I'm game." Dana added.

Later that night all three groups quickly picked their songs. Amazingly no one duplicated any choices so the performances for the week were set.

* * *

Monday was their individual mentoring sessions with Allison. Spencer always looked forward to meeting with her because she gave great advice and there was no awkwardness.

"Spencer what have you got for us this week?" Allison greeted her cheerfully.

Spencer ran through her song then waited for Allison's response.

"That wasn't bad."

"If that's how you're starting Allison I'm in for it aren't I?"

"Well truthfully for most contestants that would have been good but from you I expect more from you."

"You know I'm not this great, amazingly perfect performer." Spencer said in frustration.

"Oh Spencer I don't expect you to be perfect. Let me explain a few things to you that will lower that frustration in your voice, hopefully."

"I don't mean to sound mad at you. It's just that Jordan and some of the others were putting some of us on a pedestal and it got to me. If I'm so great why wasn't I discovered before this? Let's not forget I'm only here because of wildcard week."

"I'm curious who else did Jordan group with you?"

"Cass, Scott and Jared."

"Interesting. Alright back to my original point, your maturity plays a factor in how we judge your performances. We expect more from you and the other three because of that."

"Just because I'm at least ten years older than most of the other contestants doesn't mean I'm better than anyone."

"True that's why I said maturity not age. You walk on stage and you own it. It's as if the stage, any stage really, was made to fit you. I looked on Kyla's bar's web site and saw videos of you playing and I saw the same thing. You have a stage presence that some artists who sell millions of records only wish they had."

Tears started to form in Spencer's eyes from the complements. "Thank you."

"As far as why you went undiscovered thus far, who knows. Maybe it wasn't meant to be until now. At least it is happening now dear because the world deserves to hear you. The music industry is full of people who sound good on a record but sound crappy live. You are an amazing artist overall and you will do great things if you want to."

"I don't know if I can live up to the wonderful things you just said Allison."

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to try very hard. I just described what I see week after week. Now the whole wildcard thing, America fucked up the first time around simple as that."

"Well my first performance was rough. I found out before the show that Dylan had an argument with a boy at school and it resulted in a blue cast on his arm that he is very proud of."

"He broke his arm? When did you find out?"

"Between the dress rehearsal and the performance. Well I knew he went to the hospital before dress rehearsal but…"

"Damn girl, I'm more impressed. I can't even imagine how you must have felt. But our time is almost up; you want to hear my notes on the song?"

"Please."

"Okay first great choice of song. I think it should be less Amy Lee though. It sounds like you're trying really hard to sound like her but you don't have to. If you work it out just right you'll sound like an amazing mix between Shaun Morgan and Amy Lee. You have it in you so I have no worries it will be great on Wednesday."

"Thanks Allison for everything."

"Not a problem dear. See you on stage."

* * *

Tuesday was group mentoring day with Ashley and to Spencer's surprise Ashley was actually there.

"Hey guys." Ashley said with a huge smile. "I can't wait to hear what you guys came up with."

As the trip began to sing Ashley was impressed, their voices worked well together. But as the song went on Ashley started to notice something that made her jealousy kick in a bit. Julia kept giving Spencer these looks that bothered Ash. Maybe it was nothing. Earlier in the competition she had wondered about Spencer and Cassie but when she found out Cassie was married she didn't worry about it anymore. But she didn't know much about Julia so she didn't know what to think. Spencer seemed oblivious to the attention Julia was giving her so it seemed to Ashley that if there was anything it was one sided. This did make Ashley realize even more that she and Spencer needed to talk in private. But how would she make up for ditching her then avoiding her for an entire week. Ashley wasn't used to this sort of thing because she wasn't a relationship type. It was so much easier to go to a club, pick up a hot woman, have her fun then forget about the woman. She had done that of so long she wasn't sure if she could do the romantic winning over someone thing.

"Um Ashley?" Jared said tentatively.

"What?" was Ashley's response when she came out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"What did you think?" Julia asked afraid that her silence meant it was bad.

"Oh yeah, I loved it. You guys sing really well together. A few times the harmonies were a little off so just clean it up a bit."

"That was all me." Spencer admitted. "I just started singing the wrong version of the chorus."

"It happens." Ashley said. "I have every confidence in you guys. Great choice of song and I love the arrangement. Clean it up and you'll be fine."

Spencer stayed behind while Julia and Jared left. Once she was sure they were alone she said, "So when are we gonna have that talk?"

"We'll figure something out. Now is not the time I have another group in a couple minutes." Ashley said looking at the papers in front of her not wanting to meet Spencer's eyes.

"You were so eager to talk a couple weeks ago, what happened?"

"Unfortunately life. I've been extremely busy." Ashley tried to make the partial lie believable. She was busy but only because she buried herself in work to avoid thinking about Spencer.

Spencer stepped forward and lifted Ashley's chin up with her hand to force eye contact. "When you're ready just let me know. We can use Kyla as a go between if needed. You know she'd love to be in the middle of this." She finished with a smile.

"That she would. We'll talk soon. Just don't let this," pointing between herself and Spencer, "distract you from the competition. We can't completely work everything until the show's done."

"I know Ash but I think we both have questions about reappearing woman." Seeing Ashley's confusion Spencer continued, "Carmen and Sophie. Our ex's decide to show up at bad times hey?"

"Yeah ex's can be problematic."

"Let me know when we can talk Ash, until then it is what it is right?"

"Right."

Spencer started to turn away to leave but then quickly turned back and put her hands on the desk causing her and Ashley to be face to face only inches apart.

"Just so you know, I'm not just going to forget about us Ashley Davies. We both felt it in Chicago. When our eyes meet my heart skips a beat even if I'm frustrated with you. I can't help how I feel."

"I know neither can I but there are rules we have to play by for at least a few months, let's not forget that."

As Spencer leaned closer about to kiss Ashley when they heard something that made their hearts dropped. A door clicked but no one entered the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer was very uneasy around the house after the incident in the rehearsal room. She had no idea who had opened the door, what they heard or what they saw. It could have been any number of people who could have a number of consequences depending on who said person spoke to.

If it were a member of the cleaning staff the person may have heard voices and turned around and left having not known the room was in use. It could have been Ashley's assistant who would keep quiet about whatever she had seen or heard. The worst case scenario was that one of the other contestants walked in and saw them. If that was the case either Spencer or Ashley could be in serious trouble if that person went to anyone associated with the show except maybe Allison. Allison was the only one she thought would do what she could to avoid a scandal.

* * *

"Nine contestants perform for your votes America. Each will perform a solo then in groups of three will sing a second song. All twelve songs you hear tonight will be from some of the greatest one hit wonders ever as our contestants fight to become The One.

"First up tonight is Spencer Carlin singing Broken by Seether."

Spencer decided to go without an instrument this week. It was out of her comfort zone but she wanted to show that she was listening to the judges. Las week they said she played it safe and even though the song choice was similar she hoped losing the guitar was a step in the right direction. She started seated at the edge of the stage singing to the crowd standing in front of her. She sang quietly and simplistically leaving room for the song to grow. Ash she wove her way through the first verse she had the fans in front of her entranced. At the chorus she stood and began to sing to the rest of the theater. For the first time she barely noticed the judges. As the intensity and volume grew she felt her connections to the audience grow. By the last notes she felt like she had just taken them all on a journey. She closed her eyes on the last note and didn't open them until she felt the audience's appreciation pour over her.

When she looked to the judges table she saw all three standing, clapping with the crowd. Even if she wanted to Spencer could not have stopped the tears from falling.

"Spencer that was how to start a show. You've rendered me virtually speechless again. Amazing!" Allison said.

"My dear you were born to do this, I have no doubt about it." Phillip added.

"What's great about you Spencer is you bring us on this amazing journey every time you step on stage. It's inspiring." Ashley said.

* * *

"Spencer you are never allowed to go first again." Scott said when she got back to their waiting area.

"Hey I don't pick the order, can't be mad about it." Spencer joked holding her hands up in surrender.

Scott then grabbed her into a big bear hug, "You're awesome sweetie! You just set the bar really really high and I'm a tall guy."

Spencer's performance seemed to up the game for Brian Murphy who performed How Do You Talk To An Angel by The Heights. All of the judges agreed it was his best performance to date.

Jordan surprised the judges with his rendition of S Club 7's Never Had A Dream Come True. He changed the song only slightly and it worked well. It was a good arrangement and a flawless vocal, things that up until tonight had eluded him.

All the judges felt apprehensive before Julia performed her version of Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The song had been done hundreds of different ways, so how would she make it her own. This song had a tendency of sounding karaoke even from the best of singers. When Julia finished the judges forgot their worries. She delivered the fourth amazing performance of the night.

Dana took the stage, acoustic guitar in hand and gave yet another inspiring performance. With her version of What's Up by 4 Non Blonds she reminded the judges that she too was a serious contender in this competition.

Cassie was one of the contestants they had come to expect greatness from on a weekly basis. She had proven herself time and time again to be one of the front runners for the season. Ashley wasn't sure if The Reason by Hoobastank could be that type of performance but Cassie proved her wrong. She was a commanding force on stage from the first note to the last.

Phillip was sure the next performance would not live up to the previous six. Jared had an amazing voice capable of killer performances but he chose Breakfast At Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something. It was a catchy song when you heard it on the radio but wasn't one of those songs you went out of your way to listen to, it was a forgettable song. By the end of the song Phillip was in shock. Jared had made the song memorable and delivered another great performance.

They all expected a good performance from Scott, like Cassie and Spencer; he was one of the top performers of the season thus far. He was singing Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm, a song right in the middle of his comfort zone which usually spelled trouble with the judges. But he played around with the song enough that it was a completely new experience for the judges and audience alike and became the eighth perfect performance of the night.

The pressure was on the young country singer Kate. She delivered an emotion filled rendition of Who I Am by Julie Andrews. She delivered the song to a whole new audience flawlessly with the right balance of emotion and precise pitch.

* * *

During the commercial break Allison turned to Phillip and Ashley with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Is this really happening? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Well if you are I'm right there with you sweetie." Ashley responded.

Phillip pinched both girls who jumped. "I think it's safe to say we're all awake and we really did hear nine amazing performances."

"The pinch was unnecessary." Ashley said then pinched him back.

"We just heard nine of the best performances I have ever witnessed on this show all in the same night. I'm still in shock. Too bad we can't just end there." Allison said.

"Hey the groups sounded great yesterday so this next part could be the perfect end to the night." Ashley said defensively.

* * *

Jordan, Brian and Kate were the first group up. They chose to sing the easily recognizable and often covered Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Nicki French. Despite the commonness of the song the performance was anything but common. They had come up with a version harmonically their own and flawless.

Spencer, Julia and Jared were up next with an unusual choice for a group. They turned She's Like The Wind by Patrick Swayze into an amazing three part creation. Throughout the song they all took turns up front but no one singer ever overpowered or overshadowed the others. By the end many in the audience couldn't prevent a tear or a few from escaping their eyes.

For the final song Scott, Cassie and Dana delivered what Allison called, "The best performance on the show ever from season one until tonight." Their song, Stay by Shakespeare's Sister, showed darkness and light with everything in between. They took the drama filled song and produced a feast for the eyes and ears rarely, if ever seen on the show.

"After a night like tonight I'm sorry to have to remind you that tomorrow night someone will be going home. You have seen twelve amazing performances and it's up to you America, the lines are open." Chip signed off.

* * *

"Time to celebrate." Scott said cheerfully as they entered the house.

"We should have a cookout. Anyone else hungry?" Jordan asked to which everyone agreed. He went off to talk to the cook.

Half an hour later everyone was relaxing in the back yard. For the first time since entering the house everyone's spirits were good. They all knew that tonight had been a once in a lifetime night which they all hoped they could repeat until the end of the season if they remained in the competition."

Spencer allowed herself to set aside her concerns about the mystery person at the door. No one had said anything about it so she decided to think positively. Maybe whoever it was hadn't heard or seen anything damaging. Their almost slip up would remain their secret.

Spencer was jolted out of her thoughts when Scott approached her. "Hey Spence since you are like a guitar goddess or something I challenge you to Guitar Hero, let's see who's the best." He said with a huge grin on his face.

Spencer laughed then responded, "Why play a video game when we can do the real thing Scotty Boy. Let's bring out the real guitars."

Both ran inside to grab their acoustics eager to challenge each other. Once settled in back outside Spencer said, "Alright Scotty boy what are the rules of this little musical challenge?"

"Well we're testing general musical knowledge. One person starts playing a song and the other must sing the appropriate lyrics. If the other can't the one playing starts up singing and wins the point."

"Bring it on," Spencer said with a mischievous grin.

Scott decided to start off with an easy one playing the into to Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison.

Spencer grinned and waited for the right beat then began to sing, "We both lie silently still in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside…" Later in the song she added some guitar of her own. When they were done she laughed, "Hell if you're gonna go so easy on me we may as well call me the winner."

"Don't get so cocky Spence I know a lot of music you wouldn't think I would know. Your turn."

Spencer thought she had this one in the bag when she started her song. To her surprise Scott came in with "You got someone here wants to make it alright Someone who loves you more than life right here…"

When they finished Scott smiled and said, "Little Big Town is not much of a challenge."

"Who would have thought you know country?" Spencer answered with a shrug.

Scott started his second song and was happy to see Spencer's confused look. When she didn't come in on the right note he started singing "She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion…"

After a few lines Spencer joined in finally remembering the song but she knew she was beat.

"That's one for me Spence."

"I know I know. You got me on The Click Five. Here's one with an intro I made up." She began playing one of her favorite songs.

"Oh I know this, what the hell is it?" Scott whined.

When he failed to sing Spencer began, "All right! Break me down, you got a lovely face We're going to your place And now you got to freak me out Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid You want me to stay, but I got to make my way Hey You're crazy bitch But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it When I dream, I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on…" By the end of the song the rest of the contestants had joined in.

"Hey Spence let's call it a draw for now and just play."

"Cool here I've got one." She began playing. No one seemed to register the song so she sang, "I dance around this empty house Tear us down, throw you out Screaming down the halls Spinning all around and now we fall…" Everyone caught on quickly to Funhouse by Pink and were doing the "do do's" together.

Scott picked up and started an all too familiar song that Spencer immediately joined in on guitar. Closer To Fine by Indigo Girls was just one of those songs.

Jared whispered in Spencer's ear another request and she seamlessly transitioned into Stuck In The Middle With You.

Scott took the lead and everyone grinned as they recognized Burn One Down by Ben Harper.

"I'm a little disturbed everyone knew that one so well." Spencer said laughing. "Speaking of which…" She jumped to a song Scott recognized as a punk cover of Disturbia.

"I got another one especially for you Scotty Boy." Spencer said with a sly grin.

As she started to play Scott yelled, "Hey All The Small Things, very funny Spence. Nothing about me is small."

Scott added a few songs to their impromptu sing along, Scars by Papa Roach followed by Allison Iraheta's song by the same name.

"Your turn Spence what you got?"

Spencer decided to do her favorite song to perform at the bar. No one seemed to recognize it so she sang, "We were 17 and on our own When we hit the gas for the great unknown I was named for a boy, she was named for the fall And nothing much else really mattered at all…" When she was done she said, "Sorry I figured someone might know it."

Scott grinned, "Autumn and Me by Saving Jane."

"If you knew it why was I singing alone?" Spencer asked

Cassie spoke up, "I knew it too but you seemed really into it. Something in your voice just made me want to listen and not sing."

"Spence that was awesome, honestly I just wanted to hear you sing too." Julia added.

Scott spoke up again, "I've got to agree with the ladies. There was something magical just then that we all were lucky enough to witness."

"Thanks guys." Spencer said looking down at her guitar sure that her face was an extremely deep shade of red at the moment.

The cook yelled from the grill, "Food's up."

They all ran up and filled their plates. They were informed dessert would be about a half an hour or so. They all eagerly ate in silence.

When dessert arrived Jared was the first one at the table, eager for a sugar fix. "Hey Spence, there's a note over here for you."

Spencer walked over to join Jared and saw a folded up piece of paper with her name written on the front. "Weird."

"Yeah I just noticed it sitting here. I have no clue who left it there though."

She picked up the note and headed back over towards the pool house unfolding the note as she went.

Spencer-

We need to talk. Meet me out by the utility shed out behind the pool house.

Spencer glanced back the group of contestants. She was looking for who was missing and there were only two people she didn't see: Cassie and Julia.


	27. Chapter 27

Spencer walked tentatively. She couldn't even be sure that she was going to meet Cassie or Julia. It could be one of the parents that were still around in the other house on the grounds. Whoever it was Spencer had a sinking feeling she was going to come face to face with the person who was behind the closing door.

* * *

"Allison thank you for feeding me. I'm getting tired of take out." Ashley said appreciatively after finishing off a plate of homemade cashew chicken.

"You know you're always welcome over here. We always have a fridge full of leftovers so come raid it anytime. Richard would definitely appreciate it, he hates leftover night."

"I've got to admit I have ulterior motives for coming over here." Ashley said tentatively.

"Okay let's get some beers and snacky food and talk out on the patio."

"Why is it whenever I have something to talk about we take alcohol out onto the patio?"

"Ash hun your problems just seem easier to solve with an adult beverage. I don't know why but it just seems to work out that way." Allison said with a loving smile.

After gathering drinks and chips they settle into two comfy chairs out by the pool with a small table between them.

"So what's going on Ash? The show tonight was amazing but you look like someone stole your puppy."

"With my schedule they would probably be doing the puppy a favor if I did in fact have a puppy." Ashley tried to joke.

"Cut the bullshit Davies and tell me what's going on! Did you and Spencer fight again?"

"No we don't fight. We'd have to have something going on to fight don't you think?"

"Technically but this is about Spencer isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"I knew it." Allison said with a smile. "Are you two finally sneaking in some alone time?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not how you think. Look I told you about two weeks ago when I was gonna drive her home but some other chick was there waiting for her."

"Right when you ditched her." Allison stated with a frown.

"I know I know you already laid into me about that one. Anyways it was her ex."

"Her ex as in Dylan's other mommy?"

"Yeah. Kyla was pissed this chick showed up at all. Apparently her and my sister are not fond of each other. Her precise words were I hate that slut just as much as I hate your gold digging slut of an ex."

"Well we all know what a fan everyone was of Sophie in the end so yeah. Did Spencer mention her ex to you or is all your information from your wonderful sister?"

"After our mentor session she stayed back. We had a kinda intense conversation. I tried to avoid it but she wouldn't let me avoid anything. She mentioned our ex's have lousy timing."

"Ash, this conversation sounds like it was a good thing to me, Spencer breaking through that stubborn side of you good for her. You know if you are discrete you could start something before the show is actually done."

"Right Allison and next season you'll have another new judge to break in."

"This is a completely different situation from our pervious dumbass judge Cara. First off she was a complete and utter idiot. Honestly I'm surprised it took the producers as long as it did to fire her dumb indiscrete whoring ass."

"Gee Allison don't hold back at all, tell me how you really feel about your former coworker."

"Look that woman just couldn't say no to young guys, or girls for that matter, that hit on her no matter what their motive. Unfortunately last season it blew up in her face because one of the guys she was sleeping with happened to be a horrible performer."

"So she made a habit of this over the seasons?"

"Yes with multiple partners. This would be the second difference between you and her I think. You are only interested in Spencer right? You aren't harboring secret desires for Cassie or Brian or someone else right?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"You are Ashley Davies; I think it is a valid question. You haven't always been the monogamous type."

"Yes, Spencer is the only contestant I'm interested in. Gees Allison I haven't slept with guys since I was like fifteen." She said then added, "I'm in love with her."

"I guessed you were sweetie," Allison said with a reassuring smile. "That's another big difference; you're doing this because of emotional feelings, not just a physical thing."

"I just don't want you getting caught up in this because you suggested me. I owe you and Phillip for this job, I do really enjoy it. I don't want to cause problems."

"Sweetie, Spencer doesn't need your help to win this competition so there really isn't a negative motive. Cara's fuck buddies did need some help from her from time to time."

"There's more to the conversation between Spencer and I that I haven't told you yet."

"Go on…"

"We almost kissed. The only thing that stopped us was a door closing but no one came in. I never even heard it open."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Allison if this turns ugly. I have no idea who was behind that door. I've been scared to death that whoever it was would come forward and cause problems for Spencer. Something like this could taint a career that hasn't even started yet. She's such a wonderful person she deserves everything."

"And you will help her get that Ashley, calm down. I have heard no rumors of anything so more than likely it was nothing. And it will remain a rumor even if it comes out. It may hurt but you may have to link yourself with women outside the show for a while just to disprove the rumors. Spencer will understand."

"This sucks."

"That it does but it's the price we have to pay sometimes. Nothing is ever easy but if it is meant to be you will get everything you want in time."

* * *

"Spencer I'm glad you found my note. We really have to talk and clear the air."

"Okay what's with all the secrecy?"

"I need to know what's going on between you and Ashley. You're my friend and I trust you. I've seen your reactions when her name comes up among us or on TV. Then I heard and saw some things that I have to ask about. I don't think you're trying to get ahead in the competition or anything but I just want to know what's going on."

"Thank you talking to me Cassie instead of going higher up. I'm guessing you were outside the door at the rehearsal room right?"

"Yep. Look I'm not aiming to get anyone in trouble. As far as I'm concerned you're both adults so who cares but I just want to make sure no one is trying to us anyone for anything you know?"

"I understand. Is the short version okay with you?"

"If it explains what's going on then yeah."

"The night before the auditions in Chicago my boss wanted her older sister to hear me sing. I think she was hoping that her sister would save me from having to go through this show. I think she was also hoping there would be a romantic spark cause well I never date and she thinks I should have someone besides a five year old and my mom. Anyways Kyla, my boss, is the baby sister of none other than Ashley Davies."

"Wow that's quite a good person to be related to."

"Yeah, the thing is I didn't know that Ashley was the new judge for the show and she never got around to telling Kyla. Kyla figured it out about two minutes before I auditioned which didn't help. I skipped a little. Saturday I did most of the auditions but I had to come back Sunday for my audition with the judges. Saturday night Ashley and I went out to dinner. I felt a connection right away and I'm pretty sure she did too, well yeah she did. Anyways we planned to have lunch Monday but shock of Sunday sent her blazing back to LA and me stuck in Chicago until our audition week."

"The timing of all of that must have sucked royally."

"Yeah pretty much completely. Anyways we have talked occasionally out here and we both agree nothing can happen while the show is going on because it's in our contracts. But being around her is making it more and more difficult to not act you know. Her eyes and her smile make me melt every time."

"The one where her nose crinkles just a bit." Cassie said smiling.

"Yeah that one," Spencer said skeptically. "I thought you were married to a man."

"Hey that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful woman and sweetie Ashley is hot as hell. As are you, man you two together would turn heads everywhere. Just so we're clear she hasn't promised to further you in the competition right?"

"No the show and my feelings towards her are two separate things. Honestly I don't want anything professionally from her if I could have a personal relationship with her. She could be a penniless struggling musician and I would still be …" Spencer quickly looked at the ground surprising herself with what she was about to say.

Cassie looked at her friend and knew she had made the right choice in talking with Spencer. "Spence look at me." As Spencer looked up Cassie saw the tears forming. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

All Spencer could do was nod yes. She immediately began sobbing though she wasn't sure if it was relief, fear, or what exactly was making her cry. Cassie put her arms around her friend and comforted her letting Spencer cry on her shoulder.

Eventually Spencer's sobs lessened. Cassie took this opportunity to speak again, "Spencer your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to tell anyone what's going on with you two."

"Thank you."

"If there is anything I can do to help please let me know."

"Help?" Spencer asked confused.

"Well obviously if you need to talk I'm always here. Also if you want to try to sneak off to see Ashley I'll help if I can." Cassie said as if it were obvious.

"That would put you in an awkward position. If I'm breaking the rules I'm not going to take you down with me."

"Look the rule applies to being used for gain of some sort. The only thing I gather is that you two have genuine feelings for one another. The romantic in me is hoping for a happy ending and I will do what I can to help you to that path."

"I would enjoy a happy ending when all is said and done." Spencer admitted.

"If this works out I am so in your wedding." Cassie said with a smile.

"Let's just get through the rest of this competition. We can start planning my future on tour okay."

* * *

"It's Thursday night which means results night. Before we get to those let's hear what our top nine has for their group number."

Since the group was getting good at medley's they chose to incorporate some of the most well known one hit wonders such as Take On Me, I Wanna Be Rich, I Touch Myself, The Middle, Come On Eileen, Mickey, Groove Is In The Heart, Just A Friend, and Turning Japanese. The audience was very into the medley, singing along with most of the songs which gave Spencer an interesting idea for a future group performance.

Chip called everyone down from the couches one by one and formed three groups of three. The groups were: Kate, Dana and Brian; Scott, Cassie and Julia; Jared, Spencer and Jordan.

"Two of these groups are safe and one is our bottom three. Allison which group would you guess is our bottom group?"

"Man Chip after last night it's really tough. We had a total of twelve great performances. This is one of those rare weeks that I feel like no one should go home." Her statement made the audience explode with cheers.

"But you have to pick one group Allison." Chip said when the audience quieted down.

"Alright based on the competition so far I'd say Kate, Brian and Dana."

"Phillip, Autumn agree or disagree?"

"Agree." Both responded.

"Alright the first group that is safe is… Kate, Brian and Dana. The next group safe is… Scott, Cassie and Julia. This means that our bottom three is Jared, Spencer and Jordan. Next a performance by last year's winner Charlie Jones."

"Shit, I can't go home again." Spencer cried into Jared's shoulder.

"Don't worry Spence; there is no way you're going home."

Spencer looked into his eyes and said, "But if it's between me and you…"

"Then I'm going home Spence and I'm okay with that if it comes to you and I. But truthfully I'd rather see Jordan go home." He whispered.

"Three contestants but only two will be singing for their lives. Phillip you seem a bit surprised by the bottom three."

"I think two of this year's best singers are in the bottom and it doesn't make sense. Granted everyone was good last night but America got this completely wrong."

"Alright now one of you goes back to the safety of the couches and that person is Jared which means Spencer and Jordan will sing for their lives."

Jared hugged Spencer and whispered, "Send the punk home crying and join us next week okay chica?"

"I'll try…"

"No Spence no I'll try, YOU WILL."

"Jordan will go first singing U Got It Bad by Usher."

* * *

Ashley was in shock. How in the hell did Spencer land in the bottom two this early? She knew eventually Spencer may have been in the bottom two but this didn't make any sense whatsoever. When Chip had announced the bottom Ashley had already made her decision. Spencer would go through if she was in the bottom two if not Jared, Jordan needed to go home this week out of those three. She just hoped that the other judges agreed with her.

* * *

"Thank you Jordan. Now here is Spencer performing Believe by Sugarland."

Spencer waited for the audience to quiet down a bit. It felt good that the audience was so supportive.

'Here goes nothing' she thought then began.

* * *

Interesting choice of song Allison thought. Spencer didn't strike her as the country type but like any other song Spencer had done thus far she was performing it perfectly like the song was written for her. She took a risk and it was paying off big time. Allison wondered if Spencer had any doubt that they would choose her to stay because in Allison's mind the decision was made before either contestant had sung a note.

* * *

'That's my girl,' Phillip thought take a risk and smash the competition. He actually felt bad for Jordan because he was in one of the worst situations possible. Facing Spencer in a sing off was like a Zebra trying to overcome a Lioness, the Zebra may put up a fight but the Lioness will always win.

* * *

During the commercial the judges discussed briefly.

"Okay Ash your vote?" Allison asked even though she knew the answer.

"Spencer."

"Me too. Phillip your vote?"

"The Lioness." He said with a smile.

Ashley and Allison both looked at each other confused then Allison spoke, "Good we're all in agreement then?"

"Absolutely!" Phillip said still sporting a huge grin.

* * *

"Spencer and Jordan have both sang one last time for the judges and now it's time to hear their decision. Allison?"

"This decision was unanimous. You are both extremely talented singers and should be very proud of yourselves. But one of you is moving forward and one of you will be going home. Spencer I'm going to make this quick." The audience booed figuring the judges were sending Spencer home. "If you'd let me finish, Spencer go sit down you will be here next week. I'm sorry Jordan this is the end of the road for you."

"That's all for tonight America. Next week our top eight will take on Country music with a very special guest mentor you won't want to miss. Until next week, goodnight America."


	28. Chapter 28

"It's time for our weekly song choice session but as we told you last night we'll have two rounds. First for solos then second your duets so hopefully you guys have figured that out already so Jared if you'd start off our sign up."

This week the process went quickly. The contestants were given a list of solos and a list of duets so they didn't have to choose from the same list.

Once both lists were complete Simon spoke again, "Alright your solo mentoring session with our guest will be on Sunday. Allison will hear your duets and your solo if you want on Monday. Tuesday Ashley will hear either or both; it's up to you what you want to sing. Anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah who is the quest mentor?" Kate asked.

"You'll find out on Sunday." Simon said with a grin. "If that's all I'll leave you to the rest of your day."

"Well that kinda sucks." Brian said.

"I'm sure it's someone good because they want us to be surprised." Dana added.

"Oh well let's work out our group song so we can concentrate on our other two songs for the week." Scott suggested.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here." Ashley said hugging Kyla.

"Me too Ashley."

Dylan tugged on Ashley's shirt, "Ashy, when can I see my mommy?"

Ashley knelt down to look Dylan in the face, "Very soon little man, don't worry about it."

Dylan smiled and said, "My mommy calls me that."

"What?"

"Little man, my mommy calls me that."

"Ash let me introduce you to Spencer's mom Paula. Paula this is my sister Ashley Davies."

Ashley shook Paula's hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Carlin."

Paula smiled at the formal greeting, "Please call me Paula. Thank you for meeting us here at the airport."

"No problem. Ky exactly how many people did you bring along with you?" Ashley asked seeing the group around her sister.

"Well Paula and Dylan, Jeff and myself of course, and six other friends. So ten in total."

"Alright. I had Amy get the house ready so you guys should be all set."

"Aren't we staying at your house?" Paula asked.

"Sort of. You guys are staying at Kyla and my house that was our father's house. After Ky and Jeff moved up to Chicago the house was just too big for me so I got a flat closer to the city."

They gathered everything up and headed outside. "Here's our ride." Ashley said pointing to the black stretch Hummer limo.

Dylan's eyes got wide and he said, "We're riding in that?" his mouth gaping open as he pointed at the vehicle.

"Yep you're riding in style while you're here visiting."

"Cool." He squealed as he raced into the limo.

* * *

After a tour of the house Ashley addressed Dylan, "I have a couple surprises for you at my studio Dylan but we gotta get going."

"Can we grandma?" Dylan said shaking with excitement.

"Of course you can go sweetie. But I need to relax a bit. I'm sure Kyla will go along if you aren't comfortable with Dylan by yourself Ashley."

"Dylan is it alright if it's just you and me?" Ashley asked the young boy.

"Let's go let's go let's go. Are we riding in the limo again Ashy?"

"Well you pick. Let's go to the garage and see if you want to have me drive you in one of the cars instead of riding in the limo."

"Cars as in more than one to choose from?"

"Yep, go on through that door and take a look." Dylan raced to the door then Ashley turned to Paula. "There are plenty of suits in the pool house if you didn't bring one. Make yourself at home and if you need anything Kyla has my number."

"Thank you Ashley, for the warm reception and for taking Dylan off my hands for a while so I can relax for a while. Now I hope you two have a good time."

"No problem." Ashley said as she grabbed Dylan's booster seat and headed out to the garage. "Did you pick one?"

"Yeah this blue one with no top." He said with a huge grin.

"The Mustang, good choice little man. Let's get you settled in back and head back into town."

As she was driving Ashley kept looking in the rear view mirror at the grinning five year old. It felt natural to have him back there, if only his mom was next to her.

* * *

"Where's the hyper little monster?" Kyla said to Paula when she found her alone by the pool.

"Gone to the studio with your sister." Paula said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You let Ashley take Dylan by herself?" Kyla asked, surprised by Paula's actions.

"What? Don't you trust your own sister? She seemed pleasant enough to me."

"Oh I trust her I'm just surprised you did."

"Well if what you've been telling me about Ashley and Spencer is true then Ashley needs to get used to Dylan. Why not get a head start." Paula said with a smile.

"You are a brilliant woman Paula Carlin, scary sometimes, but brilliant none the less."

* * *

Ashley was impressed at how good Dylan had been during the nearly hour long car ride. He had actually stayed awake the whole time looking around and singing along with the radio.

When she pulled into her parking spot Dylan happily asked, "Am I gonna get to see my mommy soon?"

"In about an hour buddy but first we have to talk about something okay?"

"Sure Ashy, what's up?"

"Look you can't tell your Mom that I brought you here, not in front of any of the contestants anyways okay?"

"Ashy my Mommy told me it's wrong to lie." Dylan said with a stern look on his face.

"Well it's not a lie exactly. If the other contestants knew you were with me your Mommy could get in trouble."

"I don't want Mommy in trouble."

"Neither do I buddy so this will be our little secret okay?"

"Okay Ashy, I'm good at keeping secrets." Dylan said proudly.

"Let's go inside, I've got a special surprise for you."

"Okay Ashy, is this where you work besides on TV?"

Ashley laughed as they walked into the building, "Something like that little man. Actually I own this place."

"The whole building?" Dylan asked in amazement.

"Yes I do."

Amy approached the pair, "Morning boss. Everything is ready for you in the studio." She then stooped down and addressed Dylan, "And what is your name cutie?"

Dylan grinned and held his hand out saying, "Dylan Arthur Carlin, nice to meet you. And what's your name?"

"What a polite little boy you are, you're gonna grow up to be quite the heartbreaker if you keep that up. I'm Amy."

"Ah Amy we're gonna head to the studio okay?"

"Right I have other things I need to get to. I'll see you two later. Have fun today Dylan. Talk to you later boss."

"Let's head into the studio Dylan."

"Cool," Dylan said his grin growing larger.

After entering the control room Ashley looked at Dylan who was looking around wide eyed. "So have you ever been in a recording studio little man?"

"Not like this. They have stuff at Aunty Ky's bar that records you singing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have two cd's from there. One is just Mommy singing and one of Mommy and me singing together. I brought them with me if you wanna hear them but they're at the house."

"I'd love to hear them Dylan." Ashley couldn't help but smile when Dylan's face lit up as he mentioned Spencer.

Although Dylan was obviously excited by his surroundings he stood a few feet back from the sound board.

"Dylan you are the first person of any age I've brought in here that hasn't immediately started messing with the sound board. Are you okay in here with me?" Ashley asked concerned that Spencer's son was uncomfortable around her. That would be really bad if things went how she wanted them to.

"No Ashy I like you and like hanging out with you. My mommy taught me it's not nice to play with other people's things unless they say it's okay. I try to be a good boy and do what Mommy says most of the time." Dylan said with a proud smile.

Ashley laughed. "Well it's a good thing you try. How about we go into there and play with the instruments?"

Again Dylan looked like he would burst with excitement. "Can I really play them?"

"Of course, let's go."

Dylan ran around the studio trying to play every instrument before finally settling at the piano. While he was playing simple nursery rhyme songs the guest mentor entered the studio. Ashley quickly walked over to her indicating to be quiet. They exchanged a few whispered words then the guest went over to the piano and sat next to Dylan.

When he finished playing and singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star the mentor said, "That was very good but aren't you a little young to be a contestant on this show?"

Dylan laughed and said while still looking at his hands, "My Mommy's on the show not me." Then he looked at the woman, "Whoa you're… you're…"

The woman held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Taylor Swift what's your name little man?"

"I'm ah… My name… is ah… Dylan."

"Nice to meet you Dylan. Ashley told me you are a fan of mine, is that true?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Yeah… Oh my gosh… you're really… wow…" Dylan was now standing on the floor unable to stand still, too excited to form a full thought.

"Well Dylan I've got to help the contestants today but about you help me out with that?"

"Really?" Dylan's eyes went wide. He looked at Ashley and asked, "Can I really help Taylor Ashy?"

"Well you can stay in here for a while. I think we'll figure out later how long you'll hang with Taylor okay?"

Dylan ran over to her and threw his arms around her, "Thank you Ashy, you are the best."

"So Dylan let's sing for a bit until the contestants get here. What should we sing?"

"Um…" Dylan looked at the ceiling thinking. "How about Come In With The Rain?"

"Good choice kido, you do like my music hey?"

"Yeah my Mommy plays the cd's for me all the time cause I like them. She doesn't like country that much but she likes you too."

"Good to know." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Hey do you think after this we could go somewhere for ice cream or something?"

"I think that can be arranged." Taylor said smiling at the boy.

"Cool, I'm sure my Mommy will give me some money." Dylan said with a big grin.

"How about me you and Ashley go after I'm done with the contestants and I'll pay."

"Even better." Dylan grinned.

Ashley went back out into the control room and started to record the interaction between the two. She knew Dylan would get a kick out of it and Taylor thought it would be fun to hear back too. She was thankful she started it soon enough to get Dylan asking Taylor Swift out, that was priceless. This would be a day Dylan would never forget with or without the recording.

* * *

The contestants were extremely eager to find out who they were going to work with. They all piled into the studio to see Taylor Swift playing her guitar facing the piano.

Spencer, Scott and Cassie were at the back of the group so they couldn't see that Taylor was actually facing a smiling Dylan sitting on the piano bench.

"Who's the kid with Taylor?" Brian whispered back.

"Kid? She's not even old enough to have a kid is she? Probably a kid of one of the employees." Scott whispered.

When the kid started singing with Taylor most of the contestants smiled at the cuteness of the situation but Spencer nearly fell over.

Seeing the look on Spencer's face Cassie whispered, "You okay Spence?"

"I know that voice."

"Ah duh Spence, Taylor is one of the biggest music stars in the world, of course you know her voice."

"No, the other voice!" Then she walked around the others to make sure she wasn't crazy.

As the song ended Dylan looked up and was surprised to see the eight people standing in the room. He quickly scanned the faces until he saw the one he was looking for. "Mommy! I've been singing with Taylor Swift," he said throwing his arms around Spencer.

"I see that sweetie but what are you doing here?" She asked concerned since none of her family was in sight and he was supposed to be in Chicago.

"We're here to see you Mommy, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am happy to see you sweetie." Spencer hugged her son again then looked up to see Ashley smiling at them. Spencer wasn't sure but she had a feeling that Ashley had something to do with this and she was grateful. She had missed her son.

"Guess what Mommy, Taylor and I are gonna go out for ice cream after you guys are done."

"Really?" Spencer smiled at the superstar who was smiling down at Dylan. "That's very nice of her. So do you have any time in your busy social schedule for your old mom?"

Dylan giggled then said, "Of course Mommy." And gave her a big kiss and hug.


	29. Chapter 29

"It's Wednesday night and time for our top eight contestants to sing for you America. Last week it was tough to see anyone leave after the amazing performances so make sure you vote to keep your favorites in the competition. Tonight our contestants will be taking on both solos and duets from the world of country music. To guide them on their journey this week we brought in one of the biggest superstars of music, Taylor Swift. First up tonight is Jared. Let's see how his session with Taylor went."

"Hey Jared, I'm Taylor. What are you singing this week?"

"I'll be singing Waitin' On A Woman by Brad Paisley."

"That's a beautiful song, let's hear it." Taylor listened intently then asked at commented at the end. "Why did you choose this song Jared? I'm guessing there's something more to it than it's just a good song?"

"Well when I saw the video for the song it really got to me." Jared said as he started to tear up. "I was very close to my Grandpa and he passed away a couple years ago, it was really tough on me. But when I saw the video, it immediately reminded me of him you know. Every time I hear the song I smile and tear up all at the same time."

Taylor nodded and replied, "I could see there was something. I think when you sing on Wednesday night you should lay all your emotions out on stage. This song means something to you so make sure the audience can feel that. You have the voice; I can't really say you need any help vocally so remember to portray the meaning of the words not just the in tune notes. Good luck, you'll be great."

Jared delivered an inspired performance of the song. He fought through his own tears to deliver a perfect performance keeping his grandpa in mind from the first to the last note. The only flaw in the performance was the last line, "_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind Waitin' on a woman_". His voice cracked just a bit on that line, but everyone could tell in his face that it was pure emotion, not lack of talent that caused the slight imperfection.

"Jared, that was amazing. You're best performance to date, one of the best of the season. I would bet your Grandfather is extremely proud of you." Allison said, her eyes too wet with tears.

Jared just nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"I think this is the first time that a performance has had all three of us in tears for all the right reasons. That is how you sell a song, it has been said on the show before that a song is just words and notes but it's the singer that makes them what they are. And Jared that was perfection." Phillip said standing up and applauding.

"It is always hard to sing about something so close to your heart and I want to start off by thanking you Jared for sharing that with us. I guarantee there are millions of people at home who have been touched by that song as you were and you just gave them a version that I think, no offense Brad, was better than the original. Well done." Ashley too stood and applauded Jared's performance.

Spencer turned to Scott and joked, "Are you gonna give him a hard time about going first now?"

"Nah, because we all know how last week's show went after you started us off. What I am gonna give him a hard time about it making us all cry and right before I have to sing. I knew there was a reason I hated following this kid. That was…"

"Yeah that was amazing. Who knew our little Jared had it in him." Spencer said with a huge smile as she wiped her own eyes. She had started crying during the video when Jared mentioned his grandpa. She had felt the same way about the song after her father passed away. She could totally see Arthur waiting around for Paula on a bench somewhere in heaven.

* * *

"Next we have Scott. Let's see how our rocker faired against Taylor."

"So Scott what are you singing this week?"

"Well I decided to take a big risk this week. I mean country is way outside my usual repertoire anyways but I chose to sing Desperado by Clint Black."

Taylor said in a voice over not actually to Scott, "He has an amazingly gentle voice all he needs to do is soften the phrase endings and he will be set."

Scott did just that and wowed both the judges and the crowd on a week that most thought he would struggle.

* * *

Kate was up next and she was singing a song by the mentor herself. She chose Tim McGraw. In the video it was obvious that Taylor was flattered with the girl's song choice but not as thrilled with the execution.

The judges felt the same way. This should have been her week to shine, with her wanting to be a country singer. But her performance just fell flat for the judges.

Brian too should have had an amazing week but his performance of Give It Away by George Strait left the judges a little puzzled. On the one hand it was technically good but there was nothing outstanding about the performance, it was like good karaoke not the same caliber performance the judges were expecting.

* * *

Cassie was slightly nervous when she went in to meet Taylor Swift. She actually found herself a little star struck and it showed in her run through.

"I can tell you're nervous," Taylor said with a smile. "I'm flattered that you are because when you are on that show no one would ever guess that you ever get nervous. I wish I had better advice for you but you're a great singer and I wouldn't really change anything. You'll do great."

Ashley was a little surprised by the video, it never seemed like anything rattled Cassie's cage yet all it took was meeting Taylor Swift. Part way through her performance though Ashley had no doubt that Cassie came in tonight ready to perform, and her rendition of Bye Bye by Joe Dee Messina was fun, playful and completely in tune with the background band. All was right with the world, at least the show.

* * *

Allison had to agree with what Taylor said in the video when she worked with Dana. Choosing Concrete Angel by Martina McBride was the most difficult song choice of the night. The song is so powerful that it takes a special voice to bring as much if not more life to the song than Martina had already done. It could be the song that would make or break her. Unfortunately it was the song that broke her, Dana just didn't have the emotion behind the words, she barely got all the words right and her pitch was all over the place.

* * *

Chip looked like he was up to something when they came back from break. He and Spencer were sitting on stools at the side of the stage. "Spencer you had a bit of a different surprise this week, not just our guest mentor right?"

"Yeah my family made it out here."

"Let's take a look at her son Dylan's big surprise when he came out here to see his Mom." Chip said pointing to the screen. They showed a video of Dylan and Taylor singing together. When the video was done the camera showed in the crowd that Taylor was in the audience and sitting next to her beaming proudly was Dylan. "So little man how was it getting to sing with Taylor Swift?"

"It was really cool, then we had ice cream after." Dylan smiled.

"He's a pretty talented little five year old, his mother has done a great job teaching him." Taylor added which made Dylan's smile grow even bigger.

"Speaking of that you want to tell everyone who's up next Dylan?"

He nodded his head then said, "Now it's time for my Mommy to sing. First see her meeting Taylor."

"Spencer I've got to tell you I'm quite a fan of yours and you have an adorable little boy."

"Thank you Taylor." Spencer said surprised that Taylor had even seen the show.

"So I know what I hope you're singing but you tell me what you decided to tackle this week."

"I'll be singing Kerosene by Miranda Lambert."

"Sweet," Taylor said with a huge grin. "I was hoping you'd pick Miranda Lambert. Let's hear it." Through the entire run through Taylor was grinning. "You know some of you guys are making me feel useless. I have nothing to really say. I like the little things you changed. It sounds great."

Spencer stood on stage smiling at her son who was watching the video along with everyone else. She was so glad he was here to see her; she hadn't realized just how much she had missed her little man. When she saw he was looking at her she held up her right wrist and he did the same then she felt ready to go.

She started out with an electric guitar in hand with a drummer, bass player and another guitar player behind her. She wanted it to feel like a real concert, not just a performance on a show. She had worked out with the guitar player that she would break off and just sing about half way through she when she sang, "Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene" she then spun the guitar onto her back and grabbed the microphone stand and started to move around the stage. After every "HA!" she would start throwing her hair around, completely entranced in her performance. She was actually bummed when the final line of the song came because she was having a blast. Who would have thought the girl who doesn't really like country actually had the most fun performing country.

"Spencer I love when you just let loose and have fun up there. Perfect artist for you to choose, I can think of four or five of Miranda's songs that would have been perfect for you. Again great performance." Allison said with a smile.

"I love the sassy side of Spencer Carlin which is exactly what you just gave us. But you know we must ask the two biggest critics, even worse than us." Phillip said turning in the direction of Paula and Dylan. "Mom, Dylan what did you think?"

Dylan just started yelling with a huge grin on his face and Paula had a matching grin.

"Well the family liked it so I say it was success all around." He finished.

"I agree with Allison completely. It's great to see you having fun up there and seeing the less serious side of you. Great job Spence." Ashley said with a smile rivaling Dylan and Paula's.

* * *

Finishing up the solo round of the night was Julia performing Don't Worry About A Thing by SheDaisy. The judges were impressed by this different side of Julia who was usually the stereotypical rocker chick. She sounded like she was born to sing country and did a great job of getting all the words in tune, in key and on the beat.

* * *

"Alright America it's time for us to switch gears a little bit. The contestants have prepared duets with a partner of their choosing. First up is Jared and Kate taking on one of the biggest songs on radio right now Need You Now by Lady Antebellum."

Because of the popularity of the song the pair had the crowd singing along from the first word. The two had fun performing and playing to the crowd throughout the song. In the end Jared's vocals far outshone Kate's which wasn't completely unexpected but unfortunate none the less for the country girl.

The next pair up was the only female duo of the night. Cassie and Julia chose the title track from The Wreckers album Stand Still, Look Pretty. Although the song was a completely different tempo and mood from the previous song, the performance was great as well. With Julia on guitar and Cassie taking more of the lead vocally, they blended their voices seamlessly and had the audience eating out of the palm of their hands.

Brian and Dana took on Little Big Town's Fine Line. Brian was the star of this performance by far. Dana seemed as if she were just along for the ride. It was sad for the judges to say but Dana had a bad night that could put her in danger of going home.

Finishing out the show was the duo that the judges were most looking forward to, Scott and Spencer. With both of them being favorites in the competition they were curious to see how these two powerhouse voices would work together. They arguably chose the second most difficult song of the night taking on Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's It's Your Love. They were definitely taking on the king and queen of country music and they succeeded. Their voices melded together like one at times, and if some didn't know better they would think there really were those feelings between the two singers. All three judges praised their performance for sounding beautiful and being believable.

* * *

After the show after Dylan saw Spencer he went with Kyla to search for Ashley. When they found her she was chatting with Allison.

"Ashy are you coming over for a late dinner?" Dylan said half asking half begging.

"Don't you want to spend time with your mom Dylan?"

"Well she's gonna be there I was just hoping you would come too." He whispered to Ashley.

"I'd don't know if that's such a good idea buddy." Ashley said regretfully.

"You know what Dylan I wouldn't mind a late dinner can I come?" Allison asked.

"Sure if it's okay with Aunty Ky and Ashy, it is their house." Dylan said looking from one Davies sister to the other.

"The more the merrier I say. You should bring Richard too." Kyla said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. I'll go get Richard and we'll be there, come on Ash you're riding with me."

"Bye Ashy see you soon." Dylan said when he quickly hugged a shocked Ashley.

When they were in the car Allison spoke first, "Well Dylan seems to like you."

"Yeah he's a good kid."

"Ashley why don't you seem happy about this? You do still want to start something with Spencer eventually right cause the fact Dylan likes you really helps."

"I know Al but what if something bad happens between us. I don't want to hurt her or that little boy."

"Oh, well that's a risk that you'll have to take but I've seen you two and I don't think anything is going to go really badly. If something goes wrong I think you two will be okay around each other."

"Maybe." Ashley said quietly.

"Well it's a good thing we're heading out to that huge house of yours where Spencer will be. There will be plenty of room for you two girls to wander off and talk." Allison said with a mischievous grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter. For the record I reference the song ****Leap Of Faith**** which is by Michelle Branch in the story if any of you are interested in looking up the song. Again enjoy and let me know what you think, I love the feedback!**

Dylan could barely contain his excitement during the car ride back to the Davies home. He loved big family dinners and had missed them since his mom had been gone. Paula, Kyla and the rest of their adopted family had kept the weekly tradition going but they weren't the same without his Mommy.

As soon as they reached the house he ran up to his room and changed into the nicest outfit they had brought, a new suit his mom had yet to see. His Grandma had told him to wear it to the show but he wanted to wear it for dinner. After getting some help from Kyla with his tie and his shoes he raced back downstairs to await the arrival of his guests.

As Ashley, Allison and Richard approached the door Ashley's eyes were darting around the drive way.

"Relax girl, I bet we beat her here. The contestant's house is further away from here than mine."

"I know I know." Ashley said impatiently. Ash she reached the front door she jumped slightly when it opened, "What the…"

"Welcome, please come in." said a beaming Dylan.

"Why thank you little man." Ashley said with a smile and playfully ruffled Dylan's hair.

Dylan frowned and quickly flattened his hair. "That wasn't very nice Ashy. I'm dressed nice which means my hair has to be nice too." He huffed with a glare.

Ashley quickly knelt next to him and said, "I'm sorry Dylan I shouldn't have done that. Can I get a hug from the best dressed, most handsome man in the room?"

Dylan couldn't help but smile as his cheeks blushed slightly. He hugged Ashley and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I forgive you this time Ashy."

"I'm glad." Ashley said beaming.

"Well Dylan I think you are the most adorable host I have ever seen." Allison said griping at Dylan.

"Thank you Allyson. Everyone's out on the patio." Dylan said pointing the way.

"Aren't you going to join us Dylan?" Ashley asked while she got to her feet.

"I have to wait for Mommy." He stated. As they walked away he quickly said, "Hey guys do I really look nice?" he asked almost self concisely.

"You look very sharp Dylan." Richard said. When he saw a confused look on the young boys face he added, "that's a good thing little man."

Dylan responded with a smile and puffed out his chest a bit which made the three adults smile.

Ashley walked through the house tentatively. She had spent the entire car ride talking at Allison and Richard after they picked him up. She ticked off every possible positive and negative about sharing a meal with those congregated at her and Kyla's house. Her true fear was that Spencer's friends and family wouldn't like her or that Spencer wouldn't like how they all interacted. Obviously Kyla and Jeff were on her side and she knew Dylan liked her but what about the others. This night could be wonderful or disastrous; she felt there would be no middle ground.

Spencer decided to bring Cassie along for moral support since she knew the whole story. She felt bad for not including Scott but she couldn't risk another contestant knowing even if she did trust him.

Cassie offered to drive since Spencer seemed a bit distracted. She had asked Kyla the address before they left the studio so she let the GPS do all the navaguessing. "So Spence, are you gonna talk to her tonight?"

"Maybe. I mean I'd like to but will she want to? And really I should spend time with my family since they came out here to see me, you know."

"Well you can catch up with the fam during dinner. Maybe quietly ask her to stick around until after you tuck Dylan in then you talk. I get the impression things are way too up in the air for either of your liking."

"True but what if I don't like what she has to say? With all the time that has passed since our date what if she doesn't like me that way anymore Cass?"

"Call me crazy but I don't think that's the case at all."

"What makes you say that with such certainty?"

"Are you forgetting that I witnessed a bit of your interaction after your trio run through before mine. I know what I saw."

"What was that exactly Cass cause it was a little talk and that's it." Spencer said getting frustrated.

"She cares about you Spence in a way she legally can't right now. I saw it in her eyes that day and have seen it every show since."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I guess the better question is what are you afraid of?" Cass said and waited a few minutes for Spencer to answer. They were parked in the driveway before Cassie spoke again. "Okay Spencer I think I know what you need to do tonight."

"Good cause I have no clue."

"Observe Ashley with Dylan and you'll have your answer. Simple as that."

"What difference does that make Cass? I don't want a woman who just likes my son, or likes him more than me."

"Duh but you're afraid Ashley will bolt like Carmen. So watch how they interact. You'll be able to tell if she's Mommy material. She's crazy about you; we've established that so let's see if Ashley Davies can be a family woman shall we?" Cassie said with a smile.

As they walked up to the door they saw it was wide open and Dylan stood there smiling. Cassie and Spencer both smiled back at him.

"Mommy!" Dylan yelled unable to contain his excitement any longer and ran towards the most important woman in his life.

"Hey sweetie!" Spencer replied scooping him up. "You look very handsome little man, is this new?"

"Yeah Grandma bought it right before we came here, you like it?"

"Yes I do very much."

"Cassie do you like my suit too?"

Surprised Dylan addressed her by name she didn't answer right away.

"Cass he does watch the show. He knows everybody by name, what songs they've done and a lot of other stuff too." Spencer offered.

"Sorry it still floors me that people know me when I've never met them. You look very nice Dylan." Cass smiled and kissed Dylan on the cheek.

Dylan smiled shyly then decided to prove what his mom said was true. "Thank you Cassie Lane from Springfield Louisiana. You've sang Reason Why by Rachael with a long last name, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Criminal Art by I don't remember who um… oh yeah The Reason by Hoobastank, and this week you did Bye Bye by Jo Dee Messina and Stand Still, Look Pretty by The Wreckers with Julia."

"Wow that's really impressive Dylan. You're a very smart young man." Cassie said.

"Thank you I try to make Mommy proud." He said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and rested his head against hers.

"And you do sweetie. So where's the party?"

"On the patio. Uncle Jeff's grilling."

The next two hours were extremely relaxing for Spencer. While they ate Dylan filled her in on everything she had missed. After that Kyla and Ashley amused everyone with stories about each other. Spencer was surprised she at anything with how much she was laughing.

After the dishes were cleared away Spencer said with Layla, Tina, Joel and Aiden catching up on Someplace Else and life in general. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her family until this moment.

"So Ashley and Dylan see to be hitting it off really well." Kyla whispered to Spencer making her jump.

"Shit Ky, you scared the crap out of me." Spencer said quietly yet harshly.

"Sorry Spence," she said sitting down next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well aside from my behavior, what do you think of what I said?"

"I agree, she seems to be one of his favorite people." Spencer admitted.

"You know she's crazy about him too Spence. But she's crazier about his Mommy."

"Is that so?"

"That it is, so Spence how do you feel about her?"

"Honestly Ky I don't know how to feel. Part of me wants to let her in completely and try to build a life. But the other part of me includes a huge blinking STOP sign."

"Very interesting Spence. I don't envy you guys that's for sure. Most relationships don't come with this much pressure. At most you may lose a friendship over a budding relationship. But for you guys both your careers could be on the line."

"Quite well aware of that Ky, thanks."

"Look if it's meant to be things will work out. The important thing is you both have good friends on your side right? You both have me of course then you have Cassie and she has Allison. It will work itself out."

"I wish I could be so sure." Spencer sighed.

"Ashey will you sing me a song?" asked a sleepy Dylan/

"You sure you don't want your Mommy? You look like you're gonna fall asleep standing up little man."

"No you sing." Dylan demanded.

"Alright what do you want to hear?" Ashley asked picking up a guitar.

"Umm… Do you write your own songs Ashey?"

"I do actually."

"Can I hear something no one else has heard?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"I know just the song. I actually just finished it earlier today."

"What's it about?"

"I wrote it with a very special woman in mind. One that I really care about."

"Do you date girls like my Mommy does?" he asked curling up next to Ashley.

"I do. I…"

"You should date my Mommy then you can be my Mommy too. That would be awesome!" Dylan said with a hopeful grin.

"Well that's not allowed by the show little man."

"But the show won't last forever Ashey, it could happen sometime."

Ashley could barely speak; this conversation had caught her completely off guard.

"So what's this song called Ashey? I want to hear you sing while I'm still five." He said with a smile.

"It's called Leap Of Faith." And she began to strum the chords to one of the songs inspired by Spencer lately.

Ashley and Dylan were so wrapped up in their conversation then her song that they didn't know Spencer was standing at the door.

Spencer was also entranced by the song. She felt the special woman was her, or at least she hoped that Ashley had written a song for her.

By the end of the song Dylan was fast asleep. Ashley quietly put down her guitar and moved Dylan into the bed. She tucked him in and moved the stuffed animals on the bed closer to him. He immediately grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it close to his body. Ashley kissed his forehead and turned out the light.

In a sleep voice Dylan said, "Good night Ashey, I love you. Thanks for singing to me."

"You're welcome little man."

Just as she reached the door she heard Dylan again. "Ashey I said Good night and I love you."

She walked back to the bed, kissed him again and said, "sleep tight little man, I love you too."

As Ashley closed the door she almost screamed when she saw Spencer. But she quickly noticed tears in her eyes and led her into the room across the hall.

"Spencer what's wrong? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine but me I think," She said then walked over to the window and looked out, trying to pull herself together.

"I don't understand." Ashley admitted.

"Did you mean what you said to Dylan?"

"What?"

"You said you loved him, did you mean it or did you just say it to make him happy?"

"A bit of both I guess." Ashley answered tentatively.

"Well he loves you so if you don't mean it don't say it. Don't get his hopes up that you'll be around."

Ashley finally caught on to what this was really about. "Spence I mean t it and do you want to know why I love him?"

"What cause he's a cute little kid? That's not fair to him; I think he really cares about you."

"Spence I love him because he is one of the most important people in the world to the woman I have been falling in love with for months." Ashley took a deep breath and nervously waited for Spencer's response. When none came she added. "Spencer, I know there is nothing we can do now but I am in love with you."

To Ashley it felt like hours but after five more minutes Spencer finally turned around. She walked towards Ashley until they were within arm's length of each other. Ashley took one step forward and reached for Spencer. Instead of moving towards Ashley Spencer ran out the door.

On the stairs she nearly collided with Cassie.

"Spence what's wrong?"

"We're going now." She said and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Kyla asked.

"Not sure. Spencer came from up there and said we're going." Cassie said with a shrug, worry etched on her face.

"Oh god, I'm sure Ashley's up there. When you get done with Spence call me and fill me in. I'll fill you in on Ashley's end too. Maybe together we can figure out what happened." Kyla said giving Cassie a quick hug.

Once on the road Cassie decided to get to the bottom of Spencer's actions. "Alright, what the hell happened back there Spence?"

Spencer opened and closed her mouth a few times like she wanted to say something but couldn't make any words come out.

"Spence I'm not gonna let this go so spit it out, what happened?"

Spencer looked at Cassie then looked out her window. "I'm sorry Cass I don't want to talk about this." Then she turned up the radio and hoped Cassie would drop the subject completely. Spencer had a lot to think about.

Kyla found Ashley sitting on one of the balconies overlooking the pool. She had a guitar on her lap but she wasn't playing. It seemed like she was in a trace but in reality she was looking down at Spencer's family and friends.

"Ash, you okay?" Kyla asked quietly as she joined her sister.

"I guess, honestly I don't know." Ashley said with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"I'm really not sure. One minute I was singing Dylan to sleep and tucking him in then Spencer was freaking out on me."

"Ash, you've got to realize it's hard for her to see you taking care of Dylan. If you're getting close to him this is getting really serious in her eyes.""

"I get that Ky but still is it such a bad thing. I don't think it is at all."

"She may see it differently Ash, I can't honestly tell you what she's thinking. What made her run out of here so quickly though?"

"She kept asking if I meant what I said to Dylan…"

"Wait what did you say to Dylan?" Kyla interrupted.

"He said Good Night and I love you and he insisted I say both back."

Kyla just nodded and waited for Ashley to continue.

"So anyways she freaked that I said I loved him too. She asked if I meant it and once I figured out why she was freaking I said yes I meant it because he means the world to the woman I've been falling in love with for months. She looked a little shocked then she bolted. Maybe she realized at some point that she wasn't into me I guess."

Kyla thought for a moment then replied, "I don't think that's the case Ash. I think she feels the same way honestly."

"If she did why the hell would she bolt Ky?"

"My best guess sis is she's scared."

"And I'm not Ky? If this comes out it could ruin her career before it ever really gets started."

"I know Ash; I'm just sayin that's probably why she freaked."

"Oh well, I guess its Spence's move now. She knows how I feel."

"Ash why don't you stay here tonight. We can talk more tomorrow if you want." Kyla suggested.

They were about half way home when Spencer finally broke the silence between her and Cass.

"Where does she get off just dropping a bomb like that out of nowhere?"

"What bomb Spence?" Cassie asked hoping Spencer would finally open up to her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Spencer quickly answered.

"Okay." Cassie said hoping Spencer would open up soon but not wanting to push.

Another five minutes passed before Spencer spoke again. "It's really not fair you know. She had to be so sweet to him. She had to know it would affect me. Then she admits it, so not fair."

"Are we talking about Ashley Spencer?"

"No, we're not talking about anything Cass cause I don't want to talk about anything. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Cassie just shook her head then quickly pulled off the road into an empty parking lot.

"What are you doing Cass? Why did you stop here?"

"Spencer we're not playing this game. You obviously want to talk because you keep making comments so let's just talk and be done with it." Cassie insisted wit a stern look on her face. "And the phrase 'I don't want to talk about it' is not allowed or any other phrase that means the same thing so start talkin."

"What happens if I just refuse to talk?" Spencer challenged.

"Well I've got nothing but time until the results show dress rehearsal so we can sit here for quite a few hours if need be." Cassie replied with a sly grin knowing they wouldn't be there that long.

Spencer sat stubbornly for forty five minutes before finally speaking, "I'm scared Cass."

"There's a good place to start. What are you scared of Spence?"

"Everything."

"Okay let's narrow this down a bit shall we? We do have stuff to do tonight so we should probably only tackle two or three things right now. How about in relation to what happened tonight?"

Spencer spent the next ten minutes describing what she witnessed and her conversation with Ashley.

When she finished Cassie asked, "So you're afraid it won't work out?"

"I'm afraid it will too Cass. I don't know what to do."

Cassie thought for a moment then said. "Well tonight you're going to the results show. Then for the next few weeks you'll compete on this show until I beat your ass in the finale. Then we go on tour. After the tour you and Ashley decide who's moving and when. Oh and tomorrow after the show you tell her you love her too and once the tour is over your life as a couple can begin."

"Wow, you planned my life pretty quickly; do you know something I don't?"

"Well we both know you're an amazing artist so the show thing is easy. I also know that love is worth the wait. If you find someone who you can see yourself with forever, hold on and prepare for the ride of your life."

Once they got home Cassie went outside and called Kyla.

"Cass what did you find out?"

"Basically they're in love with each other but Spencer's scared shitless."

"Wonderful. How long did it take to get that out of her?"

"Couple of hours."

"I'm impressed Cass I'm not sure I would have gotten anything for at least a day. What's your secret?"

"Locked her in the car in a deserted parking lot and said we weren't moving until she talked."

"Nice. Thank you Cass. So what do you think our next move should be?"

"We need to get them together, lock them alone in a room until they actually talk to each other and figure things out."

"Sounds good. After the show bring Spence out here to the house, I'll take care of Ashley."

"Sounds good Ky. Let me know if there's anything else."

"See you later Cass."


	31. Chapter 31

Spencer felt like this was the longest day of her life. She had slept horribly after last night's revelations. She spent most of the morning outside by herself. She had taken her guitar out with her but hadn't really played any one song she just strummed random chords occasionally linking them with a single note or two. The dynamics and style seemed to follow her internal conversation.

"Why the hell did I freak out last night? Isn't this what I was hoping for with Ashley? Yes and no I guess. In general I hope to find a woman who understands my passion for music and allows me to chase this crazy dream of being a star. Someone who is strong themselves, secure in who they are yet have a vulnerable side. And most importantly is willing to be a mom to Dylan too, or at least be a positive part of his life. Attractive outside doesn't hurt of course but there are more important things. So what's the problem? Haven't I seen all those qualities in Ashley Davies besides the fact that she is gorgeous? I'd be lying to myself if I said no so why did I run? Why the fuck did I run away from an amazing woman telling me she's in love with me?"

Even though the results show was extremely stressful Spencer was glad for the normalcy of it. They performed their group number which was a medley of country songs arranged by Scott, herself and Taylor Swift.

Chip did his usual drama filled announcement of the results which left Dana and Brian at the bottom.

Taylor sang a medley of her own hits. Spencer couldn't help but smile as she watched Dylan excitedly sing along in the crowd. At one point Taylor walked through the crowd and actually picked Dylan up and they sang together. Spencer felt a few tears in her eyes knowing how much those few moments would mean to him. She was so thankful for this whole experience because it allowed her to give her son memories like this.

Finally the sing off occurred and the judges sent Dana home. Chip announced that next week's theme was songs of artists who had passed away then the show was done. Spencer was looking forward to saying bye to her family and going home. The next few days they had lots of family time planned so she had to pick her songs tonight and get at least some of her performance worked out.

"So the plan is mostly set right Kyla?" Paula asked during the last commercial break.

"Yeah I talked to Cassie and she agreed that Dylan would be the best bet to get Spencer there. Then I talked to Ashley earlier and she actually said she was going to come use the home studio tonight." Kyla said with a grin.

"Not that I'm not glad for her plans but why would she use that one when she owns a record label with multiple studios at her disposal?" Paula questioned.

"Whenever she's recording her own stuff she uses that studio. Her and our dad put that studio together so I think she feels more inspired there than anywhere else."

"Is she gonna be mad that we're setting up part two of this conversation there?"

"Maybe, maybe not but she'll get over it. All I care about is those two working things out."

"I agree." Paula said with a smile. She then turned her head to the edge of the stage where Dylan was excitedly talking with Taylor. "And Dylan is clear on his role. He's very excited actually."

"How do we know Dylan won't spill the beans though?"

"He adores Ashley and thinks the idea of her and Spencer being a couple is the greatest thing since sliced bread. He knows it's very hush hush so he'll be good. I think just the idea that Ashley could someday be his other Mommy is enough for him to play along. Just to be sure I said I would by him his own guitar if everything went smoothly." Paula said with a knowing grin.

"Alright that's good enough for me. Do you think Spencer will be mad that we're using Dylan in the plan though?"

"Probably but I will take full responsibility for using Dylan. But if this whole thing goes well both he and Spencer will be happy so who cares how they got there."

"I never asked you Paula what do you think of Ashley? Please be honest with me even though she's my sister."

"Kyla I would never lie to you, you should know better by now. As for Ashley…" Paula paused knowing it would bug Kyla. "I think she cares very much for my daughter and grandson."

"Well duh!" Kyla responded. "That's obvious but what do you think of her?" She questioned getting impatient.

Paula laughed then said, "Don't worry Kyla I like her and would be happy to have her in our family." She smiled then quickly added, "I wouldn't have helped orchestrate this scene if I didn't like her immediately."

After the show Ashley and Allison were talking in the hall when Ashley felt a little poke at her leg. She looked down to a grinning Dylan.

"Hey there little man. Did you enjoy the show tonight?" Ashley said with a grin.

Dylan nodded his head then waved his hand at Ashley to come closer to him. When Ashley was kneeling next to him he whispered in her ear, "I heard you're coming over again, will you sing to me again?"

"Sure little man but only for a little bit cause I have a lot of work to do. I'll be in the pool house studio so just walk into the room with the board and sit in the chair. I'll look for you between songs okay?"

"Okay see you later Ashey." He waved and ran in the direction of the contestant's dressing room.

"Is he ever around adults? He always seems to run around on his own." Allison said.

Ashley saw who he was running to and smiled. "There's his Grandma, she was there the whole time." Ashley was pleased that Paula was smiling back at her and waved which she returned.

"It still shocks me that she's Spencer's mom. She looks way too young." Allison commented then continued, "Another bonus to starting a relationship with Spencer seems the Carlin's age well."

"Already told you I don't want to talk about Spencer." Ashley replied harshly.

"Okay I'll drop it for now. So what are you working on tonight?"

"Well I have a few songs I want to record. I don't know what I'll do with them but I have been kicking around the idea of releasing a new album under my own name." Ashley said tentatively not sure how her friend would react.

"That's great Ash. It's been too long and your true self needs to be out there. Can I do some stuff on your record? I'll even do background vocals, I don't care I just want to help in any way I can."

"I'll let you know. Maybe I'll come up with a cool duet or something. But I need to head out because I have a long night ahead of me."

"Please Mommy? Just for a little while?" Dylan whined.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna see you a lot for the next couple of days. I just need tonight to myself to pick my songs and work out some stuff on them."

"But I can help you Mommy! You always tell me I'm such a good helper, let me help you!" Dylan said with tears forming in his eyes. "I miss you Mommy." He then hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart I'll come over." Spencer gave in.

A few feet away Paula and Kyla watched this exchange in amazement. This had been part of the plan but Dylan was going above and beyond.

"He deserves an Oscar for this performance." Kyla whispered.

"No kidding. He assured me he'd get her to come over but I never dreamed he'd be this convincing."

"He did make one mistake though Paula."

"Really?"

"He showed all three of us his acting ability."

Paula chuckled softly. "Very true, now we know what we're up against."

They both quieted quickly when Spencer walked up with Dylan in her arms still sniffling. "Got room in your car for one more? I can have someone pick me up later if you want."

"No problem." Kyla said trying not to grin. "And I'll get you home when you're ready."

"Okay let me get my backpack." Spencer said.

When she walked away Dylan lifted his head and grinned at Paula and Kyla giving them a quick wink that almost sent the women into a laughing fit.

"Sneaky little bugger that grandson of mine."

When Ashley got to the house she noticed that the rest of the gang had yet to arrive. She headed right for the pool house which was the studio her and her father had built. As she got the system set up she hoped she would get a sound check and at least one song in before Dylan came for his song.

Ten minutes later she was recording her first song. She had just let the equipment run and sat in the middle of the studio with a guitar. These were only rough first takes but at least she'd have a recording to start from.

After the first song she looked to the booth and saw no sign of Dylan so she decided to go for two. She shuffled the pages of lyrics on her stand and chose the next song.

"This is Dirty Minds." She said then began to play.

Spencer was relieved that Dylan seemed much happier when they got to the house, even a bit excited. Normally she didn't give in to his tantrums but she felt a bit guilty so he won.

Once they were in the house Dylan said, "Mommy I think we should go out to the pool house studio to pick out your songs. There are instruments out there so you can play for me."

"Sounds good little man." Spencer relied.

"I've got to go potty first. Why don't you go out there and get ready okay?" Dylan said as he ran down the hall.

"Okay." Spencer said finding herself alone in the kitchen. She thought about going to find Paula to ask about Dylan's earlier display but figured she could do it later. Kyla had mentioned the studio and she was curious to check it out.

She went in the pool house door to find a small sitting area with couches and a small bar. She saw a door standing open and was about to walk through it when she heard two sounds which explained everything: the click of a door locking and a familiar voice say "This is Dirty Minds."

Spencer quickly moved to the door she had entered and noticed it was locked but there was no sign of a lock on the door. Great she thought it must only lock from the outside. She was about to start yelling when she heard Ashley begin to play. She moved closer to the door unable to ignore her curiosity. She had only ever heard Ashley's early pop stuff and the occasional line she would sing in mentor sessions. She was immediately entranced by her voice. She could feel the emotion pouring out and there was such power even in the intimate setting.

Spencer wasn't sure why she did but she walked through the door into the control booth. She had to see Ashley.

When Ashley finished she looked up at the control booth and nearly dropped her guitar. "Spencer what are you doing here?"

She could see Spencer talking but couldn't hear her.

"Spencer you either have to press the talk button on the board or come in here. I can't hear you." Ashley said helpfully not sure which she wanted Spencer to do. She had just finished singing a song that she wrote while thinking of this beautiful blonde and now she was here.

Spencer hesitated a moment. Should she stay safely behind the glass or should she confront Ashley face to face. After a few moments she made her decision and walked into the studio.

"Hi." Ashley said not sure what else to say.

"Hi" Spencer replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence Ashley spoke again, "So what are you doing here?"

"Like you don't know?" Spencer shot back.

"Um… honestly I don't." Ashley said then quickly continued. "Look I came out here to record a few songs. I had no clue you were coming out here. The only people I expected to see were Kyla or Dylan."

"Why Dylan?"

"He asked me to sing to him again. Ky probably told him I would be here. I talked to her earlier today and told her I'd be out here just so she didn't freak when there was someone out here."

"So Kyla and Dylan knew you'd be here?"

"Yep."

"Then my son lays on the water works to get me out here then sends me out here and doesn't follow." Spencer said starting to sense the true orchestrator's of the set up.

"Look I'll leave if you want some time with Dylan in here. I'll even give you a quick lesson on the equipment if you want to record anything." Ashley offered and started to get up when Spencer touched her arm.

"Does the front door to this place only lock from the outside?"

"Yeah it was Dad's idea. He didn't want Ky and I to lock ourselves in here to avoid him. Why do you ask… oh wait the door is locked isn't it?"

"Yep I think we've been set up." Spencer stated. "Kyla, my mom and Dylan locked us in here probably because of my run away act last night."

All Ashley could do was laugh.

"Hey this isn't funny!" Spencer insisted.

"It's a little funny." Ashley said with a smile.

About five minutes passed in silence with Ashley sitting on the stool and Spencer sitting at the piano. Neither woman really knew what to say or do.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Kyla asked nervously.

"Well we haven't heard any yelling nor anything breaking so I think that's a good sign right?" Paula said trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah except it's a soundproof recording studio."

"Ohh… well I'm sure everything's fine." Paula said wishing she could believe her own words.

"I'm gonna call Cassie and see if she wants to come wait it out with us. Spencer may be pretty mad at us when we finally let them out, she may be happy to see a friendly face that's not related to her."

Ashley finally broke the silence. "I think we both know why they did this so we may as well talk about it. Why did you bolt without a word last night?"

Spencer thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders saying quietly, "I didn't know what to say."

"Seriously?" Ashley got up and started to pace the room slowly. "That's the best you can come up with. I tell you I'm in love with you and you just didn't know what to say?"

"I'm sorry." Spencer replied quietly. "You caught me off guard."

Ashley stopped and looked at Spencer. She looked so vulnerable it made Ashley want to hold and protect her. She walked over to Spencer and knelt down next to the piano bench. "Look Spence I didn't mean to overwhelm you. Trust me I rehearsed a much better speech than the one I gave last night."

"How long have you known?" Spencer asked quietly not able to look at Ashley.

"I was gonna tell you the night I was going to drive you home but your ex showed up."

"Wow!" was all Spencer could say.

"Look Spence I know we haven't had the chance to get to know each other like most potential couples get to but I feel like I know a lot about you anyways. Through this competition I have seen so many wonderful qualities you possess like your passion and your determination. The fact that you're doing this for your family and not solely for yourself says a lot about your character. Gees this sounds stupid as hell." Ashley paused a moment before continuing. "I have seen so much of you through your music and I have been falling in love with you every step of the way. I know there is a lot more to you that I have no idea about but I am so eager to learn everything I can. I have never felt so captivated by a woman in my entire life. I see you with your family and I want to be a part of that and not just because Dylan is a cute kid, but because the love you all share is infectious. I want to be with you when this whole show is over whether it's here in LA or out in Chicago I don't care. I want there to be an us. The only thing that isn't clear to me is if you want the same thing."

Spencer could feel the tears falling down her face. No one had ever been this open and honest about their feelings for her. Ashley had just bared her soul and left everything on the table. She didn't know what to say.

Ashley looked at Spencer for a few moments. She saw the tears but didn't know what to make of them because Spencer wouldn't look at her. After a minute or two Ashley decided to get up and walk away, maybe she had misread Spencer.

Spencer saw Ashley move to stand up but couldn't bring herself to do anything. Ashley walked over to the stool she had been sitting on and grabbed her guitar. Spencer looked back down when she started playing. Spencer didn't recognize the song but the tones were sad and her direction seemed almost unsure. It was strange how these wandering chords spoke to her. When Spencer finally looked up Ashley's back was to her.

Spencer was about to think about all the possibilities again when she realized that was the problem. She was over thinking everything about her and Ashley. Her emotions were being buried by thoughts and that had to stop. She got up from her bench and walked over to Ashley. She hesitated for a moment then turned the stool around so she was face to face with this incredible woman. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes that were wet with tears and knew what she wanted. She put one hand on Ashley's arm and the other on her cheek. She smiled slightly then leaned in to kiss Ashley.

Paula decided it was time to check on the girls. It had been two hours so hopefully they had worked things out. She entered the control booth and saw that they had indeed worked things out. She only looked for a moment and saw her daughter and Ashley kissing. She left as quietly as she had entered respecting her daughter's privacy.

"So are they mad?" Kyla asked looking anxiously behind Paula.

"They're fine Kyla. Let's leave them be." Paula said then looking at Cassie. "Would you like to stay here tonight dear, it's late and there are lots of rooms. I'm sure Spencer will appreciate the ride in the morning."

"Wait what's going on?" Kyla said confused.

"Kyla I didn't see anything inappropriate but I can't guarantee what may happen tonight and honestly I don't want to know. If they figure out they aren't locked in any longer I'm sure they will seek us out but I'm thinking they will be good until morning."

"Ohh. Yeah let's get you set up Cass; I'm sure I've got something you can sleep in."

"So it's settled, we'll all head to bed. If they're still there in the morning we'll get them up." Paula said with a satisfied grin. She was happy her daughter may have found the one. Now we just have to wait and see if Spencer will be The One along with having Ashley in the end.


	32. Chapter 32

It was Wednesday morning and Spencer's head was still spinning. She had been going nonstop since after the results show Thursday night. Between her family and her commitments for the show she had found very little, if any time for herself. She had a few moments here and there to practice but even that seemed rushed. She knew later today she would probably feel panicked but for now she was enjoying the silence.

Ashley was worried about Spencer. When they had their mentoring session something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. Spencer had seemed distracted but not by what had happened between them which should have put Ashley at ease but it didn't.

Even if Spencer had acted completely normal there was something else. Spencer's song choice and performances were extremely generic. Ashley couldn't see any of Spencer's personality in her performance. She hoped that Spencer was just having an off day but when she had Allison over for dinner her report was the same. They had a lengthy discussion about Spencer's uncharacteristic behavior but didn't like one of the conclusions they came to. Neither thought Spencer was the type to give up but they agreed it was a possibility. They both hoped for an alternative explanation like exhaustion or just a couple of off days. Everyone is entitled to a bad day here and there but hopefully Spencer would pull everything together by Wednesday night.

"It's Wednesday night America and you know what that means, your top seven will be singing for your votes in hopes of becoming The One!" Chip exclaimed in the same fake enthusiastic announcer voice he used every week.

"Now let's bring out the contestants: Kate Sawyer, Jared McKinney, Brian Murphy, Spencer Carlin, Julia Ross, Scott Hill and Cassie Lane."

Chip paused to let the audience cheer wildly for their favorites then he continued. "Tonight they will be performing songs from great artists who are no longer with us. First up tonight is Kate Sawyer. Let's hear about what she chose her first song."

"For my first song I chose I Could Fall In love by Selena because it is such a beautiful song. I remember after I heard it I went and got every recording of Selena I could find. She had such a beautiful voice. I just hope I can do the song justice."

Throughout the performance Kate seemed tentative. She gave an accurate performance vocally but it was missing something. All three judges were in agreement that she needed to step up her next performance or she risked being forgotten.

Panic had definitely set in for Spencer. During the dress rehearsal she didn't feel comfortable with either song. She had chosen songs she loved but for the first time all week it dawned on her that these songs were safe, predictable and over done. The arrangements didn't feel right either, they just seemed cheesy. She couldn't believe she had let herself get so distracted that her performance was going to suffer. Every other week she felt completely comfortable and ready for the show but tonight her trademark confidence was completely shaken.

Just before the end of dress rehearsal she had decided to completely change how she was going to perform. She wasn't able to run through her songs after she changed things. She was basically going into the live show blond which was causing half of her panic. She just prayed she had made the right decision. The other half of her panic was caused by the sinking feeling that she may get sent home this week.

Jared was up next and performed No Rain by Blind Melon. The judges felt it was good but Jared was capable of much better.

The judges were excited to hear Brian take on Johnny Cash. Being the only make country singer in the competition they figured Man In Black would be right up his alley. The only critique Phillip could say was "Well you are wearing black, that's something." Overall Brian's take on the Cash classic was horrible.

"Spence you're up." Cassie said with a huge smile. "Get out there and save this show. Somebody's gotta kick this up a notch or ten." She finished with a laugh.

Spencer looked up at her friend and tried to give a smile but she wasn't sure she even managed a smirk.

Cassie's expression changed instantly. "Spence are you okay?" She said and grabbed her hands.

Spencer just shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"You're shaking like a leaf girl and your palms are sweaty. Are you sick?"

"No," Spencer whispered. "Scared."

"Of what sweetie?"

"I'm not ready. I know I'm going home this week Cass."

"Spencer Carlin you will not talk like that in front of me." Cass said sternly pulling Spencer's chin up so they were eye to eye. "Now there is no chance in hell that you are going home until we face off in the finale you hear me!"

"Cass I don't…"

"The only answer I will accept is okay or you are completely right Cassie."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

Cassie smiled then asked, "So what is your response Miss Carlin?"

"I will see you at the finale." Spencer said half heartedly.

"Good now get out there the commercial is almost done."

As Spencer walked towards the stage she finished the statement out of Cassie's earshot. "Too bad it may very well be from the audience cheering you on Cass."

"Next up is Spencer Carlin; let's hear what she had to say about her song choice."

"I grew up listening to 60's and 70's rock music with my dad. My favorite artist of that era hands down is Janis Joplin. The power behind her voice has always mesmerized me. So I chose Piece Of My Heart which was one of my Dad's and I's favorites."

Spencer stood at the microphone, guitar in hand and took one last deep breath. She hoped she would remember her Dad's guitar chords. This was her big risk, to play by herself, no band and no backup singers. Arthur used to play while she would sing but this was the first time she attempted this song by herself.

When she was done the crowd went insane which was unexpected. Her voice cracked a few times during the final lines but she couldn't help it. In her mind she saw her Dad smiling back at her holding the same guitar she had just played on.

Ashley's voice brought her out of her memory. "Spence, that was amazing." This was all Ashley could say. She was shocked, but all extremely happy that Spencer was able to perform so well.

Allison was next to comment. "I have to ask where did that rendition come from?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "My Dad used to play the guitar and have me sing. Piece Of My Heart was our favorite song to do together."

"Well Spence you did your Father proud tonight. That was, in my opinion, your best performance of this whole season."

Phillip finished up by saying, "Ditto to what they both said my dear."

Sticking with the same genre Julia did an alright performance of Light My Fire by The Doors. Allison and Ashley said it was good but not great. Phillip thought it was decent but not even close to the same league as Spencer.

During the commercial break Scott and Cassie cornered Spencer.

"Cass and I were talking and if that's how you sing when you're convinced you'll be sent home then we should just hand you the title now." Scott tried to say with a scowl that instantly turned into a smirk.

"I just… I don't…"

"Spence, breath. I know that wasn't how you rehearsed so I understand the panic." Cassie said reassuringly.

"Yeah girl. Our point is trust in that god given talent you've got." Scott added.

Spencer grabbed them both in a hug with tears streaming down her face. She realized how lucky she was to have such good friends in this competition.

"Although I'm lovin this hugging thing I gotta get out there and show off my own talents. Well my musical ones that is." Scott said with an evil grin.

"Nirvana was the most influential band of the 90's to me. And d the death of Kurt Cobain was a tremendous loss to music. I am taking this opportunity to do my favorite song by them Heart Shaped Box, one of the lesser played hits."

All three judges loved his performance and applauded his song choice; instead of going for the predictable Nirvana smash Spells Like Teen Spirit choosing a lesser known yet equally good song.

Cassie ended the first round with a song that Phillip said was a total surprise but amazing performance. She chose Turn Your Lights Down Low by Bob Marley.

The second round of songs could be dubbed the good, the bad and the ugly.

The ugly title applied to only one contestant. Brian sang Sing Me Back Home by Merle Haggard. Ashley was the first to speak and she said, "Brian you picked an appropriate song. I'm afraid you may have sung yourself home with that one."

The bad performances were only reserved for two of the contestants. Kate chose to sing The One I Gave My Heart To by Aaliyah. The judges agreed the song was way too big for her. Julia did not impress the judges with her attempt at the Janis Joplin classic Try (Just A Little Bit Harder). From the beginning it seemed Julia knew her Janis song would pale in comparison to Spencer's which resulted in a half hearted effort.

The judges were thrilled that at least four contestants feel into the good category. Jared gave an energetic and entertaining performance of Don't Stop Me Now by Queen. Cassie stuck with a relaxed tempo song by choosing Say Goodbye by Eva Cassidy which Allison dubbed "Classic Cassie greatness." Spencer again impressed the judges by going it alone, this time on piano delivering a moving rendition of Imagine by John Lennon. Scott's performance was called the performances of the night. He chose In My Life by Johnny Cash and amazed the judges with his simplicity yet intense emotion. Phillip excitedly said, "That is how you do Johnny Cash justice," an obvious dig at Brian's dismal performance.

When they arrived back at the house Spencer immediately went out by her favorite tree, her quiet alone spot. She sat down and began to cry, letting all her emotions escape. She had been so scared for the first time on the show. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"Spence?" Cassie quietly said.

"Yeah." Spencer said quickly wiping the tears away.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine Cass, just a long week."

"Okay some people may buy that line but I know better." She said sitting down in front of Spencer. "Now tell me the truth."

"I can't fail." She whispered.

"Spencer you're on this show, you've already won. Whether you get the title or not you will get a record deal?"

"How can you be so sure Cass?"

"Well besides the fact that your girl owns a big time record label, um you are crazy talented."

"I would never use anyone to get anything. I work hard for what I want, I don't take hand outs." Spencer replied angrily.

"Relax Spence. I was joking, well about bringing up Ash."

"Sorry Cass. I'm just on edge I guess. I don't want to disappoint anyone and I need to set a good example for Dylan. I don't want him to think if you sleep with the right people you get what you want."

"Well I think he is a little young for the whole using sex to get ahead concept." Cassie joked. "But seriously Spence I've met your family and their love and support is unconditional. They think the world of you and are extremely proud of you. And don't even get me started on Dylan. You are that little boy's idol. He is the best behaved kid I've seen in a long time so be proud of yourself, you are doing a great job raising him."

"Thanks Cass. Sometimes I need to remember the pressure is mostly self inflicted."

"So I gotta ask if you don't win and you get an offer from Ashley's label will you take it?"

"Not directly from her. If one of her producers approaches me maybe. I just don't want any negative publicity."

"Interesting but you know it's not unheard of for big time record exec's to date singers with their label."

"True, I'll cross that bridge when it comes for now how about we go get a drink?"

"Yes, Scott will be so happy to have his favorite bartender back. Julia and I can't mix for shit and honestly neither can he."

The Thursday night results show was pressure filled as usual. Spencer was the first to be deemed safe followed by Julia, Jared, Scott and Kate. No surprise that Brian was in the bottom two but everyone was shocked that Cassie joined him. The judges made up their minds before either sang a note but listened to the sing off as objectively as they could. In the end it was no contest. Cassie was far more talented than Brian and was sent to safety.

"Don't forget to vote or your favorites America, even the best performers need your votes. Next week our top 6: Kate, Jared, Julia, Scott, Spencer and Cassie will be taking on Love songs. Make sure to tune in and see the twist that the judges have put on this classic theme. Good night!"


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you all for reading my story. I'm sorry I have been so bad about posting lately but I find when I'm getting towards the end of a story it's hard to keep going. Maybe in a way I don't want the journey for me to end but I have other ideas running through my brain so I'm going to see this one out so I can jump into the next adventure.**

**And to Life-Live-Love-Learn great song suggestions. I am seriously considering them for the last couple rounds. **

**To everyone keep suggestions and reviews coming, I love hearing what you all think. And again THANK YOU for reading my story.**

All the contestants were anxious to hear the judges twist on their theme. They were given a giant song list and a not saying that Simon would reveal what the judges had up their sleeve.

Spencer awoke by Scott shaking her, "Wake up would ya?"

"Scott let me sleep." Spencer replied grumpily.

Excitedly he added, "No you have to come outside. There's a huge breakfast spread outside. We should go eat."

"Gees you are worse than Dylan in the morning." Spencer grumbled.

"See I told you she wouldn't be happy. My mommy is grumpy when she doesn't want to wake up. I've lived with her my whole life, I know these things." Dylan said seriously.

This made Spencer bolt upright and scan the room, "What the…"

"Hi Mommy!" Dylan said smiling then climbed onto the bed and hugged Spencer.

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. She didn't remember that Dylan was coming over today.

"Kyla dropped me off. We found Scott so I've been hanging out with him for awhile."

"Okay but why are you here? Did I know you were going to be here?"

"Not exactly. Grandma had to take Layla, Tina, Aiden and Joel to the airport. Then Ashley called Kyla for something so Aunty Ky figured we'd stop by here and if we found anyone awake I'd stay here. As long as it was okay with them of course."

"Oh." Spencer answered not sure what else to day.

"So are you hungry Mommy? Cause that food looks really good."

"is that my favorite little munchkin I hear?" Cassie said as she came out of the bathroom."

"Cassie!" Dylan yelled happily and ran over to hug her.

Spencer spoke quickly, "How about you three go outside and fill up plates for yourselves and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay Mom." Scott, Cassie and Dylan replied before laughing.

Once everyone had full plates in front of them, the group began to chat and eat. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy even though they were in the dark about the specifics of this coming week' song choices.

Suddenly Simon appeared in front of the group. They were all caught off guard because no one had seen him arrive.

"Good morning contestants. Here are your revised song lists for this week which will be a very busy one for all of you. Each of you will perform three times so it will be a special two hour show. At the results show two of you will be leaving us this week so you song choice is more important than ever."

"Awe shit!" Scott said.

Spencer smacked him in the arm and said, "Watch your language." She looked intently from Scott to Dylan.

"Sorry Spence." He replied then looked at Dylan who smiled up at him, looking like he was wearing more chocolate chip pancakes and syrup than he'd eaten. "Don't repeat what I said little man."

Most of the other contestants were following Scott's lead and grumbling curse words right and left.

Spencer stood up and addressed everyone, "Guys can I point out that my son is joining us today so please watch what you say. I don't want to have to explain to my mother why he's turned into a little cussing fiend."

Everyone turned to look at Dylan who waved and said excitedly, "Hi Guys!" Then he turned to Spencer and asked, "What's a cussing fiend Mommy?"

As Spencer rolled her eyes everyone couldn't help but smile and laugh. Who can resist a happy, messy kid who you don't have to clean?

Simon cleared his throat to get the group's attention again. "As you'll see in your folder you have to choose one love song from each list. The three sub categories if you will are lost love, unrequited love, and being in love. Each category evokes very different emotions and the judges will be looking for that range, so keep that in mind while you chose your songs. I will be back at eight tonight to get your song choices so enjoy your day." He smiled then left.

After Kyla was done talking with Ashley she checked in with Spencer who said she wanted to keep Dylan overnight. This meant Kyla had a whole day with nothing to do and no one to worry about since Jeff was having a guy's day with Allison's husband Richard and other old friends. It was a beautiful sunny day so she decided to lay out by the pool with a good book and a few cold beers.

Once home she changed and gathered up Private by James Patterson, her zune and a small cooler with a few Bud Lights. Once outside she noticed Paula had the same idea.

"Great minds thing alike hey?" Kyla asked.

"On a beautiful day like this what else is there to do?" Paula said with a grin.

"True true."

"So did Spencer decide to keep the munchkin or did you decide she was keeping him?"

"Give me a little credit, I called her before I left Ashley's house to make sure she was cool with keeping Dylan."

"Well then I propose we toast to a day of rest and relaxation?" Paula said with a huge smile raising her bottle. After a few minutes Paula spoke again. "So was Ashley mad about our set up?"

Kyla laughed then replied. "Not really. I mean she tried to act all pissed but she cracked pretty quickly. I've never seen her like this about someone."

"So we're doing the right thing? By pushing them I mean."

"I think so. Granted my sister keeping me in the dark about her new job was a bit of a loop but I still think they can make it work. I'd be worried if things weren't a little complicated."

"I'm trusting you on this Kyla. I don't want this to be a big scandal for them."

"Relax Paula. Ashley and I grew up in this industry; we know how to play the game." Kyla confidently stated and lay back on her chair.

"I hate to bring this up but your sister did have all those problems over that one girl."

"True but there is one huge difference with this situation."

"What, your sister is more careful now?"

"Well there is that too. Sophia was a money grubbing whore and well Spencer's not."

"Oh." Paula said with a slight nod.

"Spencer is in this for all the right reasons so I'm not worried. They will figure this out no problem."

"You're sister seems like a wonderful woman so I'm hopeful that things will work themselves out. Besides, Dylan absolutely loves her. I think in his head Spencer and Ashley are as good as married."

"He definitely took to her right away and she is crazy about him which is just weird to me." Kyla said shaking her head.

"Why? Does Ashley not like kids?"

"Well yes and no. She gets kinda weird around little kids because she doesn't know what to do I guess. She gets nervous and kids pick up on that sort of thing ya know. Most of the little kids we've know have stayed away from her."

"Interesting. I guess it's a good thing all is well between them cause that is a deal breaker for Spencer and myself. I tell her to find happiness for herself but you know she hopes that she will find someone who is ready for the family and will be a mom to Dylan as well."

"I'm not worried. Dylan seems to have a way with the ladies. It'll get him in trouble someday. Do you think Spencer realizes what she's in for when he hits his teens?"

"Well Spencer and her brother Glen have both always had a talent for charming women so I would hope that she would recognize that her son is gonna turn out just like his Mommy and Uncle. I definitely already see it."

"Our aunt Dee used to say that Ashley could charm a rattle snake out of its rattler and venom. They are going to make an interesting trio, that's for sure."

Allison was ready for her day to be over. She felt bad because she knew the contestants appreciated the mentoring sessions but this day was running way longer than she had thought. Ashley had called her yesterday begging for her to take her mentoring responsibilities this week because she was having major issues with one of her artists. Of course Allison agreed and she called the contestants to let them know they would have two in one with her today. Little did she realize how long six double sessions would be. She was enjoying the stories behind the contestant's song choices but it was almost nine at night and she'd been at this since noon.

A few minutes later the final contestant, Julia, came through the door.

"Hey Julia."

"Hi. Can I be honest?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I'm exhausted so is it cool with you if we make this pretty quick. I'll just run through my songs then tell me what you think and I'll be on my way. You look like you could use some sleep to, no offence."

"Sounds great." Allison replied with a relieved smile. "Start whenever you're ready."

Julia ran through her songs nearly flawlessly, Allison was shocked. Julia was always a decent singer but not really a stand out until today.

"I've gotta ask where in the world did this come from?"

"Um is that meant in a good or bad way?" Julia said tentatively.

"A definite good thing. This is the best I've heard you sing."

"Thank you."

"Whoever inspired this in you, you need to keep them around."

"Well that's out of my hands but I'm sure she'll be around longer than I will." Julia said but immediately regretted it. "I mean… I didn't mean that as morbidly as it sounded."

"It's alright. You don't have to explain anything to me dear. Just sing like that come show time and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks Allison, see you later."

Allison thought about their exchange for a while then began to debate with herself out loud. "There's no way she could be… No, there must be someone who has come to visit her that she's thinking about. But what if she was actually referring to Spencer. No there's no way, Spencer couldn't be giving off any kind of signals to Julia. What if there was something going on between them? Ashley would be crushed… Wait I'm talking about Spencer here, she's not that type of person, is she? No she's not there is now way. If there are any feelings between them it's all from Julia's end, has to be. Any way around it I have to keep my suspicions to myself because if Ashley heard any of this it would get ugly."

Julia could believe she almost confided in Allison about her feelings for Spencer. Granted there was nothing in the rules against romantic involvement between contestants still it was none of her business. Julia knew she had to talk to Spencer this week, if they both made it through this week she was going to profess her feelings to Spencer. The only problem was she didn't know what to say. When she got home she headed straight for the pool house. When she walked in she saw the person she was looking for and they were alone.

"We need to talk." Julia blurted out.

"What's up?"

"I need advice Cass."

"About what exactly?"

"Well how do I tell Spencer how I feel about her? I just don't know what to say or do. I feel like an idiot."

Cassie looked at Julia and felt bad. If she didn't know about Spencer and Ashley she'd be full of suggestions but instead she felt sorry for her. Julia was a good person and any woman would be lucky to have her. Why did she have to feel so strongly about someone who is completely unavailable? "I guess just come out and say it ya know. Just don't be disappointed if things don't go the way you want them to."

"Cass do you know something I don't? I thought Spencer was single."

"I'm just not sure if she's open to any romantic relationship stuff right now you know. She is really focused on this competition so I don't know if she's ready for what you want." Cassie rambled making it up as she went along.

Julia sighed. "I see you're point but I'll never know if I don't try. Thanks Cass." With that she turned and left the pool house.

Cassie slammed the rest of her beer as soon as Julia was out the door. After she slammed the empty bottle on the bar she started laughing.

"Oh my god, this is too much." She laughed. "This could get really ugly if Ashley finds out I'm sure.

"If Ashley finds out what?"

Cassie jumped at the sound of the voice. She hadn't even heard the door open. "Ah… nothing Spence."

"Okay. So what's got you laughing like a maniac?" Spencer asked with a smile as she slid behind the bar and got two beers out for them.

Cassie looked up at the TV hoping for some inspiration and luckily, "That!" and pointed at the screen.

"Wait isn't that one of the guys from Coma?"

"Yep, arrested for fighting. He sent two guys to the hospital all over the fact that one of the guys was wearing the same shirt as him." Spencer was glad that E! put so much information on their scrolling bar at the bottom.

"Ashley is gonna be pissed. They're her label's biggest selling group."

"Exactly!" Cassie said thanking god this dope gave her an out, for now. But she knew soon enough the shit was gonna hit the fan.


	34. Chapter 34

"Welcome America to our ode to love night here on The One. Our judges presented a unique challenge to our contestants. And I will let the judges explain it themselves."

Allison spoke first. "Well Chip we decided that love songs is way too broad a genre so we decided to narrow it down a bit. Our first sub-genre if you will is songs about lost love. The contestant could really take this one of two ways, either being happy or sad about it really. But overall love songs have strong emotions so whatever route they take we have to believe the emotion behind the song."

Phillip spoke up next. "Another sub-genre of love songs is those about unrequited love. Everyone has been there at least once in their lives so my advice to the contestants, if they aren't already, is to remember that time in your life and portray those emotions to us. If the contestants can capture the right emotions I'm sure we'll all need a lot of tissues."

Ashley then spoke about the final theme. "Of course we couldn't have love song without having our contestants sing about being in love with someone. There are definitely some varieties in the type of songs they could choose but we just have to feel the shared love. This could be a little challenging I guess for those who haven't been in a loving relationship but I think they can all handle the challenge."

"Thank you judges. Let's get this competition tonight started." Chip paused to let the crowd cheer. "First up is Julia, let's hear what she has to say about our first round, songs about lost love."

"I guess the long and short of it is that breakups suck no matter what the reason. I picked Pat Benatar's I Hate Myself for Loving You because I love the song."

Julia's performance was full of energy and all three judges praised her for her musicality as well as her stage presence. Phillip said, "This is the Julia we've been looking for all these weeks."

Next up was Cassie's video.

"When I think of lost love I think about when I was a teenager. Love came fast and was so intense then it was gone. You feel like you'll never recover but eventually you do. That's why I picked Strawberry Wine by Denna Carter."

After Cassie's performance all three judges stood and applauded.

Allison said, "You captured the emotion of that song beautifully, vulnerable and sweet, It was amazing."

Ashley added "After two singers I'm already in awe. This is going to be an amazing night."

Chip came up on stage and smiled at Cassie. "Thank you Cass, wonderful job. And up after the break we have Spencer and Jared giving you very different takes on lost love."

Cassie walked directly to Spencer after escaping Chip. "Girl would you stop fidgeting."

"Now I won't! I look dumb." She sighed looking down at the outfit Scott and Cassie put together for her. She was wearing a white button down dress shirt, slightly baggy black dress pants with suspenders hanging down, a wallet chain and a loosely knotted tie.

"Whatever Spencer you look hot and you know it. I say who gives a fuck what Carmen things about your video."

"I wasn't even…"

"Yes you were and I know it's not in your nature to be mean sweetie but she's the one who fucked up, you're allowed to be happy now."

"I guess."

"You better be sure cause they're about to play your video. Then you're gonna be amazing." Cassie smiled, kissed Spencer on the cheek and pushed her towards the stage.

"Well I'm definitely going a different route than the others for lost love. My last relationship ended weirdly to me. I wasn't sure if she was coming back but I wanted her to at first. Then after a while I didn't want her to. Recently she came back and wanted back into my life and all I wanted her to do was leave. So I chose this song because of her I guess. I'm doing Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson because of her I moved on and now I am getting what I want."

Spencer laughed a little about what she had said. It was true though. Carmen would never have let her try out for this show. If this hadn't happened she would have never have met Ashley. She looked over to the judges table and thought she saw Ashley and Allison laughing too.

Spencer's performance was full of playful energy. She couldn't help but dance around the stage during the song; this is not a song anyone should sit still during. B the end the entire audience was on their feet, including the judges.

Ashley spoke first, "Spencer that was different but it was exactly what we needed. Sometimes when you lose a love you are actually happy about it." she said smiling thinking how glad she was that Carmen was a dumb bitch. She whispered to herself, "Her lose my gain."

"You completely captured the spirit of that song and made it yours, great job sweetie." Allison said.

"Spencer dear, "Phillip said seriously. "Whoever this girl is that walked out on you, she is a fool first of all but secondly I would like to thank her because she inspired this performance which was top notch."

When the audience quieted to let Chip announce Spencer's number s a couple female voices screamed "I love you Spencer."

Ashley laughed quietly and thought join the club, just remember she's mine.

Jared's performance was technically okay but didn't wow the judges. He did Air Supply's All Out of Love and the judges all agreed it was generic karaoke.

Kate too gave an unimpressive rendition of More Like Her by Miranda Lambert. The country girl again couldn't deliver on a great country artist.

Surprisingly the final song of the first round was also a country song. Scott decided to take a risk by doing Just To See You Smile by Tim McGraw.

Allison was the first to comment. "Scott first off why did you chose this song?"

Scott laughed then replied, "I know it's not what you'd expect which was part of it. But also I just really like the story the song tells. I'm definitely a closet Tim McGraw fan."

"Well before I heard it,' Phillip started, "I thought what is this guy doing, this is a train wreck waiting to happen. But after hearing it I think that was my favorite performance of yours."

"Scott you were sweet and sincere which is a side the viewing audience rarely sees. Those of us who interact more with you know you're a sweetheart so I'm glad you let everyone else see that too." Ashley said.

"Thank you Scott. When we come back Julia, Cassie and Spencer will take on songs about unrequited love."

"Welcome back everyone. The judges previously said they wanted the contestants to portray the emotions of each rounds themes so Allison what should the contestants think coming into this round?"

"Honestly Chip there's no easy answer to that. Everyone feels differently about all aspects of love so they just need to make us believe what they are singing."

Ashley then spoke up, "I think when we chose these themes all three of us had very definitive ideas of what the emotion should be but round one proved us wrong. There is more than one way to look at these themes. As Allison said as long as they make us believe what they feel then it will be a great performance."

Phillip quickly added, "Right notes would also be a good thing to keep in mind."

"Alright first up is Julia," Chip said as he walked to where she was sitting. "Now Julia how did you approach unrequited love as a theme?"

"Well unfortunately I know it very well so I knew what song I wanted to do instantly."

"And that is?" Chip inquired.

"I'm doing Bonnie Raitt's I Can't Make You Love Me. It's such a beautiful song and captures how I feel, or have felt in that situation."

"Well here she is America."

Julia walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed her guitar. She came up with this arrangement, just her and the guitar, because she thought it would be more powerful.

Phillip was first to speak, "Sweetie I don't know how anyone wouldn't love you after that performance, that was amazing."

"This has definitely been your night to shine Julia, I'm so proud of you. The tenderness and vulnerability of that performance took my breath away." Ashley added.

"This muse of yours dear, don't let go of them. This is the best I have ever heard you sing." Allison said proudly.

"Now I'm sitting here with Cassie. What went into picking your next song?"

"Well honestly I just love Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I saw it on the list and had to do it. I have been trying to come up with a sappy story to go with it but I just kept coming back to it's a great song."

"Alright let's hear it then."

Cassie delivered another strong performance although not one of the judge's favorites of hers.

Chip asked if she had any response to the judge's critiques and she said, "I followed one of the best performances I've heard on this show. Julia was amazing. I'm just happy I remembered my words. I'm in awe of her right now so it's all good."

"Okay thank you Cassie." Chip headed over to a waiting Spencer. "Spence how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"So what have you got up your sleeve for this round?"

"I'm sticking with my semi out of character songs and am doing Te Amo by Rhianna. It's a really cool song."

Spencer took the stage with no instrument in hand. She felt more comfortable in her jeans, black wife beater and flip flops than she had in the last round. Her plan for this song was really that she had no plan; she was going to let herself just react to the music.

Allison was first to speak, "Wow that was a moving performance. It was raw and genuine, just amazing."

"I still have chills." Phillip started. "I love that song and you brought it to a whole new level."

"I don't know what else I can add Spence, amazing as always." Ashley added.

Jared was up next and after his dismal first round he had a lot to prove to the judges.

"So Jared what have you got for us?"

"Well Chip I chose to go for a more playful approach and chose Cheap Trick's I Want You To Want Me."

The judges all agreed this was an improvement on his first performance but there was something missing.

"Kate how did you feel about this theme?"

"I guess I don't know. The reason behind my song choice is like Cassie's. I love You're Beautiful by James Blunt so I decided to sing it."

The judges were beginning to wonder if Kate's heart was still in the competition. She seemed defeated but Julia was proving the competition was still up for grabs.

"Scott, have you ever felt unrequited in your life?" Chip asked.

"Who hasn't? It's a natural part of life. Unrequited love is easy; it's true requited love that is hard."

"True true. So what have you chose to sing tonight?"

"I'm doing Scars by Papa Roach. Great song by a great band."

All the judges were pleased that the round ended on a strong note.

During the commercial break the judges talked about the rounds so far.

"Is it just me or does it seem like two people are giving up?" Phillip asked.

"It's sad that Kate and Jared seem so out of this right now." Allison said.

"Look there are six contestants and every song is a chance for them to prove what they're made of." Ashley insisted. "We may have our favorites but we don't decide, America does."

"True true. These kids better step it up." Phillip replied.

"Before our last round we have some audience questions for our contestants. First up Julia. Sam from Waukesha asks Julia, what is your favorite part of being on the show?"

"Um, actually performance night. Its nerve racking but I love performing. It's an incredible rush." She said with a huge smile.

"Well get over there then. Here is Julia with Love Song by Pink."

"Julia you have wowed me all night. You have put yourself into the category of one to beat in this show." Ashley said.

"I agree you came out tonight, left everything you had on stage and proved that you are a star." Allison added.

"Well Julia these ladies took the words right out of my mouth. I feel confident in saying we will see you next week girl. Just keep bringing it like you did tonight." Phillip said.

"Cassie I have a question from John in Seattle. 'Cassie are you really as nice as you appear to be on TV or is it just an act? I have a bet with my friends.'"

Cassie laughed before responding, "Well John I don't know if I'm the best one to answer that since I could lie." she gave the camera a sly grin then laughed again. "But honestly I just try to be a positive person and a good friend, those are very important to me so you make the call."

"Well from what I know Cassie is one of the sweetest people of the show so take that how you will. Now let's hear her do Say It Again by Marie Digby.

All three judges praised her for her genuine performance. She made performing look easy and natural for her. She was definitely a star as well.

"Spencer I read through a few questions for you and decided on this one so you can settle some rumors that are out there." Chip said with a sly grin.

"Okay." Spencer replied feeling slightly afraid of what the question might be.

""Marcy from Grand Rapids asks, 'Is there something going on between you and Scott cause I thought you were gay?"

Spencer stared at Chip for a few seconds then started laughing. "Seriously?"

"Inquiring minds want to know." Chip encouraged.

She took a deep breath then looked to the camera and said, "Well Marcy to put your mind at ease and everyone else out there I am still gay. Scott has become one of my best friends on this show and although he wishes, it will never be anything more than regular old friends."

"Well now that we have that cleared up, take the stage. Here is Spencer performing The Only Exception by Paramore."

"Let me tell you Spencer I just heard this song for the first time yesterday and thought of you. You did a wonderful job." Phillip said with a smile.

"Spencer let me be honest with you from a record producer's stand point." Ashley said seriously. "That sound is exactly what you should be doing. This is what your record should sound like when you record it, this style."

"I agree. You have the same style voice as Hayley Williams. You've done Paramore before and I think their style is a good fit for you. Good job." Allison concluded.

"Jared you ready to hear your question?"

"Absolutely Chip."

"Andy from Culver City asks 'Was it hard coming back to do the wild card round?'"

"Good question. Spencer and I were just talking about that earlier. That process was tough but for some reason I was mean t to take that path. I want a career in the music business so I just look at it as another turn in my path to my goal."

"That's a great attitude. Now head on over. Here's Jared with Spencer on piano doing Elton John's Your Song."

Ashley was lost in thoughts of Spencer. When Jared sang 'Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen' all she could think of was staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Phillips had to elbow her to snap her out of her thoughts. "Sorry Jared, I was lost in thought. But that's a good thing actually. When a love song is delivered well, emotion, notes and all that, the listener tends to think of their own life. You were singing about someone special, that you love and I was sucked in to thinking about someone in my life so in a roundabout way that was a huge compliment."

Spencer looked at Ashley wide eyed. She couldn't believe what Ash just said on national television. The gossip mills will be racing to find out who this mystery woman is.

Allison knew she had to say something but she too was shocked by Ashley's rambling. The press was gonna have a field say with this. Did she realize how much shit she just brought down on herself? "Jared, um, you very much redeemed yourself with that one, good job."

Ashley's in love Phillip thought, that's news to me. I'll have to ask her about this secret she's keeping from me after the show. "Jared a hundred percent better. My only criticism would be that you should sing less to your pianist and more to the audience even though Spencer is attractive, don't forget where your votes come from."

"Alright Kate your question comes from Jeff from Jefferson who asks 'What is the thing you miss most since you've been on the show?'"

"Down time." Kate giggled. "The pace is so hectic I miss having lazy days just watching TV and playing with my dog and cats."

"Alright America here's Kate's last performance of the night Breathe by Faith Hill."

The judges remained unimpressed by Kate. They felt the song was too big for her and she didn't convey much with her performance.

"Scott your question comes from Kelly in St. Louis, she asks 'What are you most looking forward to after the show?'"

"Groupies!" he replied with a laugh. "I'm kinda kidding. I can't wait to record my own songs and do concerts where people are singing back my words. That will be awesome!"

"Alright, with our final song of the evening here's Scott with Just Like Heaven by The Cure."

The judges weren't overly impressed with his performance. It wasn't bad but it was predictable. They all felt it was his weakest of the night but were sure he would be back based on his other performances.

"Well America it's in your hands completely. From now on there will be no more judges sing off. They have given total control to you so make sure you vote for your favorites and join us tomorrow night to see which two contestants will be sent home and who remains in the hunt to become The One. Goodnight!"


	35. Chapter 35

After being at her apartment for about ten minutes Ashley realized she couldn't stay there if she wanted any sleep. When she walked in the door she heard her answering machine message then after the beep.

"Ashley, hey babe it's Giuliana Rancic from E! News. I was wondering if you'd like to do a sit down about this new lady in your life and what else has been going on with you. Call me, it's been too long."

This made Ashley roll her eyes. She had once hooked up the apparently straight Giuliana. They had not exchanged a word since yet now they needed to catch up. The next three calls were from Sophia who was pissed to hear there was a new love in Ashley's life. There were two more calls from reporters before she was fed up.

As she walked out the door she dialed her cell phone.

"You coming over?"

"Yep. How did you know?"

"Duh I was there, I heard what you said and I'm guessing you're phone hasn't stopped ringing since you paid it."

"Well it was ringing off the hook while I was here so I can only imagine."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit Ash."

"I just wonder who this mystery woman is that had Ashley so distracted." Scott said. "All these chicks they keep showing her with are hot as hell."

"This is just ridiculous. Can't a girl have some privacy?" Cassie asked.

"Oh please, she's famous. She had to expect that people would wonder." Scott replied.

Cassie, Scott and Spencer sat in the pool house watching E! News. Their top news story was of course which of the many women Ashley had been pictured with was the one who had stolen her heart.

Jared came in and slumped onto one of the bar stools. Spencer immediately handed him a beer. The only response he gave was a weak nod.

Scott looked offer at his dejected looking friend and said, "Cheer up man! You did get the most talked about comment of the night, probably of the whole season!"

"That's not enough to save me though. I was horrible tonight. I'm definitely going home this week!"

"Maybe they'll throw in another twist and only send one person home. Kate was by far the worst of the night." Cassie said trying to give him some hope although she knew deep down he was probably right. She also knew that she may be in danger and although she liked Jared, this is a competition and she'd rather see him leave than her.

"Really it could be anyone going home. Who knows what the viewers will do." Spencer added without taking her eyes off the screen.

"One thing is for sure, Ashley will be in the hot seat tomorrow night." Scott said and everyone nodded in agreement. "It was all so strange, her rambling you know. I don't get the evasiveness of the comment. Why didn't she just say the performance made me think of how happy I am with my girl then insert a name? We all get that, good love songs make you think of the one you love, why not just say it?"

Spencer and Cassie looked at each other. They both knew exactly why but it was a secret they couldn't tell. Suddenly Spencer's cell phone rang. She went outside to answer the call.

"I think she was just trying to be nice and take the focus off the fact that I sucked." Jared answered.

"What the hell were you thinking Ash?" Kyla asked her sister instead of a proper greeting at the front door.

"Wow good to see you too Ky. I'm guessing Dylan is asleep cause I'm guessin you would get in trouble from both Carlin woman for talking like that around him." Ashley said as she strolled past her sister.

"Yeah he is but don't change the subject on me Ashley Davies." Kyla angrily replied.

As Kyla yelled Ashley headed to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. As she closed the door she found herself face to face with Paula.

Before Kyla could start again Paula spoke. "Ashley can I ask you one question before Kyla says anything more?"

"Of course Mrs. Carlin." Ashley replied formally sing Paula's mood was unreadable. Ashley suddenly felt very nervous.

"The person you rambled about on the show tonight, who was it? Tell me the truth Ashley."

"That's easy, it was Spencer."

"Good!" Paula said with a smile. "And no more calling me Mrs. Carlin. I feel old enough being a grandma."

"Okay Paula." Ashley said with a smile. "Can we all talk? Well I talk and you guys listen for a bit?" She added looking at Kyla.

Paula simply sat at the table waiting for the sisters to join her.

"Alright sis, this better be good." Kyla replied as she sat next to Paula.

Ashley sat across from them feeling uneasy about facing the potential firing squad rather than what she was going to say.

"I came into this show just like every other one ready to set my feelings for Spencer aside to be an impartial judge. I was doing very well through most of the show but I messed up. When I saw Spencer at the piano and Jared singing my mind wandered. I was thinking the lyrics like I was singing them to her. Cheesy I know but oh well." Ashley could feel tears coming on but she needed to get this out. "Paula I have been falling in love with your daughter since the night I saw her on stage at Kyla's bar. The more I've gotten to know her the more I love her. I promise to make her as happy as I can if she still wants me. And I will do the best I can not to hurt her or Dylan or you for that matter. I can't promise anything because who knows what the future holds but I'll try my best, that I can promise."

"Well Ashley dear I admire your honesty, good and bad. I know this whole thing has been hard on both of you but in the end I think this will make us all a stronger family." Paula said with a smile.

Ashley looked to Kyla who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Ky?"

"Is there any way that anyone outside of the people who have been in this house know that your mystery girl is Spencer?"

"I don't think so." Ashley said tentatively.

"Ash?" Kyla said sternly.

"Ky you know as well as I do that I can't guarantee that. We've been careful, only seeing each other for show stuff and family stuff. You are a link between us that the producers already knew about and were okay with."

"Well okay." Kyla thought for a moment then added. "Well Paula, looks like we're gonna be family for real now."

Paula laughed then said, "It is looking that way."

"Ash can I plan the wedding?" Kyla asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Well I think it should be a small family affair you know…"

Ashley interrupted. "Ky let's get through the next year first. Spencer and I can't be together til after the concert tour and even then who knows if we'll even work out."

"You'll work out." Kyla confidently stated.

"Glad someone's sure about this, cause I'm sure not." Ashley replied. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be grumpy tomorrow."

Cassie and Spencer decided to take a walk around the grounds so they could talk privately.

"So how do you feel about Ashley's rambling? That had to make you feel good right?" Cassie asked.

"Good I guess. But what if she wasn't talking about me? Did you see all those women they were showing her with on TV, I can't compete with them?" Spencer said. She tried to stop the tears she felt coming but couldn't. "Cass what if she wasn't?"

"Spencer?" Cassie said gathering her friend into a hug. "You don't have to compete with anyone; of course she was talking about you."

"But…"

"Spence you have something none of those other bitches have."

"How do you know they're bitches, they're probably perfect unlike me."

"Focus Spencer!" Cassie said as she stood eye to eye with the blonde. "You have her heart, that's all that matters."

"Well forgive me Cass is I don't have a whole lot of faith in that. I'm no one compared to the women she's been with. Why in the hell would she want me?"

"Okay I'm not playing this game with you Spence. I can't speak for anyone else but I know I am glad that you're in my life. You are a wonderful person so never question why someone would want you in their life." Cassie said seriously.

"Thank you Cass. I know I'm being silly I just don't know what to do about anything you know. I'm in this relationship yet not in this relationship. I think it's just messing with my mind." Spencer said sadly.

"Well I think things will work out in the end Spence. But till then let's just get through the rest of this competition and do what we set out to do from day one." Cassie said hugging Spencer.

"What is it we planned to do?"

"Finish one two of course. With me winning naturally." Cassie said smiling at Spence then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah that's what you think. Good thing I know better. I'm winning this thing." Spencer smiled for the first time on their walk.

"We'll just see." Cassie said with a laugh.

Julia sat by the pool watching the exchange between Cassie and Spencer. She couldn't hear anything that was being said, she didn't even mean to be spying but Spencer looked upset so she was concerned.

As she watched the two friends got closer and there was tenderness to the exchange that sent Julia's mind racing. She began to wonder if something was going on between Spencer and Cassie. Julia didn't think it was in either woman's character to carry on such a relationship; Cassie seemed happy with her new husband and Spencer didn't seem the type to go after a married straight woman. On the other hand Julia didn't know either of them well enough to know for sure. She also thought back to her last conversation with Cassie. The whole exchange seemed tense she realized. It was like there was something Cassie wanted to say but couldn't. Maybe that was it; Cassie was less supportive of Julia expressing her feelings cause they have this secret romance going on.

Ashley woke up to find Dylan curled up next to her. She didn't remember him coming in or putting her arm around him but there he was hugging her arm sleeping away. She smiled while she looked down at him. She had never thought about having kids after a heartbreaking miscarriage in her teenage years, but here she was this adorable little boy and all she wanted to do was take care of him. She could tell Spencer was an amazing mom but she wanted to be a part of it all.

The door quietly opened and she saw Kyla peeking in.

"Have you…" Kyla started but was quickly cut off.

"Shhhh…" Ashley pointed down to Dylan.

"Awe, how cute!" Kyla whispered. "We were looking for him. I should have known he would have found you."

"Yeah I don't know when he came in here. I just woke up and here he was."

"You guys don't whisper very quietly." Dylan said in a sleepy and grumpy voice.

"Sorry little man." Ashley said trying not to laugh.

Dylan turned to face Ashley. He had a huge smile on his little face. "It's okay Ashy. If Aunty Ky is looking for me it's probably time for breakfast. Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

"Okay little man. I'll meet you down there in a couple minutes."

Julia had planned all morning for her lunch with Spencer. She had talked to her when she walked through the pool area after her walk with Cassie. Julia had to put her suspicions out of her mind and prepare for the biggest lunch of her life. She had set up in the pool house and told those who could enter the pool house to stay away for the afternoon.

Spencer walked out to the pool house feeling uneasy. Julia asking her to have lunch seemed odd. It's not that her and Julia weren't friends sort of but they definitely weren't close. She accepted the offer more out of curiosity than anything else.

The two women ate their salads and sandwiches in silence. It was awkward but the food was good so Spencer didn't mind the silence. After finishing their food Spencer could tell Julia was antsy.

"Julia, I've gotta ask, why did you ask me to have lunch with you? It's not that I don't appreciate it, the food was really good but it kinda came out of left field."

"Well there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about Spence." Julia answered but then remained silent.

"Okay, so what's up?" Spencer asked. After a few more moments of silence she continued. "You know you can talk to me about anything. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener."

Julia could barely bring herself to look at the beautiful blonde across the table from her. She had come up with a lot of different ways to say it but now in the moment her mind was drawing a blank. "Well Spence, I ah… Look I just wanted you to know that I ah…"

"Julia relax. Whatever it is you can tell me." Spencer said with concern in her face.

"Spence, I ahh.. Okay here it goes. I like you. I like you a lot and I was hoping that maybe you might be interested in me too."

Spencer sat stunned for a moment. True she wasn't sure what Julia wanted to talk about but this was a complete shock. How had she not seen that Julia had a crush on her? Then she also wondered why people had such crappy timing. The truth was if she hadn't have met Ashley, Spencer might consider seeing where things with Julia may go.

"Look I didn't mean to catch you so off guard. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you how I was feeling."

"Julia, you did surprise me that's for sure. Look I'm flattered but…"

Julia jumped in, "You just aren't interested right?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe if circumstances were different but right now I'm in a relationship."

"Oh. Okay." Julia said and began cleaning up the table.

"Julia I am sorry. You are a wonderful person, you'll find someone."

"Thanks Spence." Julia said but inside she was pissed. She now knew that Cassie and Spencer were an item and it pissed her off. Not because she couldn't have Spencer, but because she had completely misjudged both of them.


	36. Chapter 36

As the weeks went by it seemed Thursday mornings began earlier and earlier for the contestants of The One. They had to do numerous interviews before noon. Then they were whisked off to the studio for dress rehearsals, hair and make-up. If they were lucky they got to eat a few quick meals before it was show time.

Although Spencer had tried to corner Cassie all day to tell her about her meal with Julia she had yet to succeed. When she heard a producer yell, "5 minutes to live feed." She realized it would have to wait until they were all back home.

"Welcome everyone to the results. Tonight our contestants, who usually do one big group number as you know, will be doing both solos and small group songs. They have chosen a theme for tonight, the opposite of last night in my opinion, songs about cheating. First up we have our punk rocker turned country guy Scott doing the Garth Brooks hit The Thunder Rolls.

"Before I sing for the record I'm a fan of and singer of good songs and this one is a classic." Scott said with a smile which was followed by screams of agreement from the audience.

Before the commercial break Jared performed What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake.

Ashley addressed her fellow judges. "Where was this Jared last night?"

"Ash, at this point I don't know if it would have helped. We have a strong top six." Phillip pointed out.

"Agreed!" Allison quickly added before the break ended.

"Welcome back. Now before the performances continue I think we have another issue to address. If you all have seen much TV after the show last night or today you'll know our own Autumn Jones better known now by her real name Ashley Davies raised quite a stir last night. So Ashley care to stop the rumors and tell us who the special lady in your life is?"

Ashley rolled her eyes then said, "Chip I think I'll let you all sweat it out a bit longer. I will confirm that I have net someone and when the time is right we may let you all know. Till then I would appreciate it if the media would respect my privacy."

"Not even a hint Ash?" Chip pleaded.

"No." Ashley said firmly.

"Alright then. Next up to the stage are Scott and Spencer."

Spencer was seated on the steps at the front of the stage in the middle and Scott was behind her with his guitar in hand. From the first note of Stay by Sugarland the audience was completely enthralled. No other sounds could be heard except the guitar and Spencer's emotion filled voice.

After the eruption from the audience Allison spoke. "I just have to say something. Spencer we heard you do a bit of that song in Chicago and I thought it was beautiful but this performance took my breath away. I am so impressed how you've grown because honestly when we first heard you I wasn't sure how much you could improve. I'm so proud of you."

Chip came to the center of the stage, "Scott, Spencer could you stay up here. Jared could you please come out here." Tension filled the theater when the audience realized what was about to happen. "One of you three will be leaving us tonight. The first one moving on to the next round is… Spencer. Now the guy joining Spencer is… Scott. Which means Jared I'm sorry but you are going home."

Cassie was the next one to sing and she did Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. Listening to the song made Julia's blood boil. To her it was as if Cassie was announcing her affair with Spencer to the whole world.

Kate was up next and did an impressive rendition of White Liar by Miranda Lambert. This was followed by an uninspired performance by Julia of Ghost by Fefe Dobson. The thoughts of Spencer and Cassie were completely distracting her.

After a commercial break Chip spoke again, "Before our final results are announced we have two more performance. First up are Julia and Cassie doing Reba McEntire and Kelly Clarkson's version of Does He Love You. As everyone enjoyed the song Phillip whispered to Allison and Ashley, "Julia really seems to be embracing the cat fight nature of this song."

"Yeah, I wonder where that's coming from? She's been so on this week until today." Ashley wondered out loud.

Allison just nodded. She had the sinking feeling that Spencer unintentionally may have something to do with Julia's emotion switch.

"Our last performance is a special treat to a certain young man in the audience." Chip explained nothing further.

Spencer walked out on stage with her guitar. She looked down and saw Dylan's face light up. Even though he was too young to understand the meaning of the song he would love it anyways. She began to sing and play White Horse by Taylor Swift.

"Thank you Spencer that was beautiful. For those at home who didn't figure it out she sang White Horse by Taylor Swift for hers and Taylor's biggest little fan, Spencer's son Dylan. Now will the remaining three ladies please join me on stage? The first of you to join Spencer and Scott is… Julia."

Julia was pleased her name was called first. She just hoped the other person joining them was Kate, not Cassie. Not only would that increase her chances of winning the show it would also eliminate the competition for Spencer. 'Out of sight out of mind, right?' she thought to herself.

"The woman leaving us tonight is… Kate. Cassie you are safe."

Once home Spencer told Cassie about her date, for lack of a better term, with Julia.

"You actually told her you were seeing someone?" Cassie asked surprised.

"Yeah why not? I have no reason to completely lie Cassie."

"But she'll wonder who this other woman is. She might jump to conclusions that could cause problems."

"Like who Cass? Ashley and I barely see each other outside of show time. There is no way she could guess that Ashley and I are anything other than contestant and judge."

"Oh I don't know." Cassie thought for a moment then continued. "We spend a lot of time together. She might think we're having a secret affair." Cassie joked.

When she stopped laughing Spencer replied, "She's not that dumb. But seriously it's fine. She looked a little hurt by the turn down but we're fine now. No worries!"

The next morning Simon met the remaining four contestants in the kitchen. "All right it's that fun time to pick songs again. Two songs will be chosen by you then a third song has been set up for you. This afternoon you will each meet with a mystery mentor who will reveal the song you will perform."

Once Simon left the four looked at their song lists.

"Hell yeah, I love 80's hair bands. This is going to be a blast." Spencer said excitedly.

"90's grunge is where's it's at. I love it." Scott enthusiastically added.

"Yeah great." Cassie said sadly.

"What's wrong Cass?" Spencer said putting her arm around her friends shoulder and pulling her close.

"We have rock week now! I'm doomed. Julia's a total rocker, Scott is too duh. And you are pretty much good at everything but rock is close to your heart sweetie. I'm screwed!"

"I'll help you. It'll be fine. You are more than talented enough to hang with us rocker types." Spencer said with an encouraging smile.

At this Julia walked out of the kitchen in a huff.

"What's her problem?" Scott asked.

Spencer and Cassie just shrugged.

Spencer decided to head out to the Davies house to have lunch with her family.

"Hey Mom, not that I don't love having you guys here but weren't you supposed to go back to Chicago a week or two ago? I mean, doesn't Dylan have school?"

"Spencer dear you worry too much."

"Mom, I just don't want him missing out on anything."

"He's not. Right now he and Kyla are working on the homework his teacher faxed over and he's been attending classes via web cam. Gotta love technology."

"And this is all fine with the school?"

"I talked to his teacher and we agreed that this is where he and I needed to be. This is a once in a lifetime experience for all of us. You said you don't want him to miss out so that's why we stayed."

"I love you mom. Thank you for everything."

"No problem dear." Just as Paula finished getting lunch together the doorbell rang. "Spence can you go get the door. I'll go get Kyla and Dylan for lunch.

Spencer opened the door and stood still staring at the person before her.

"So is this how you live before you even win the show? Can't wait to see where you move after the money and record deal you'll win from the show."

Spencer was too shocked to speak. This was the last person she expected to see.


	37. Chapter 37

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer demanded.

"I can't come for a visit?"

"So you just decide to show up out of the blue?"

The new person smirked and said, "Well that's kind of my style isn't it?"

Suddenly they both heard Dylan screaming as he ran towards the door. "Oh my gosh Uncle Glen you're here you're here!" He jumped up into Glen's outstretched arms.

"I don't know who this big guy is but he seems happy to see me unlike my little sister." Glen joked.

"You know I had to give you a hard time bro." Spencer said with a huge smile.

While Spencer spoke Dylan laughed and playfully punched Glen. "Don't be silly Uncle Glen it's me, Dylan."

"What?" Glen said looking shocked. "I don't believe this little man could be Dylan. You're way too big to be my adorable little nephew."

Dylan just laughed and hugged his Uncle.

"You've been gone for a while Glen. Kids grow like weeds you know." Spencer replied.

"Apparently!" he said to Spencer before turning his attention back to Dylan. "So you must be what 21 or 22 by now. We need to go get a few beers and cruise this LA scene for some hot chicks, right little man?"

Dylan giggled then said, "Uncle Glen I'm only five. I can't drink beer and I think my girlfriends would get mad if I cruised for chicks.

Glen shot a questioning look at his laughing sister. "Girlfriends?"

"It appears my son is quite the ladies man. After he was on TV the girls were chasing him down on the playground."

"Well Spence he is a Carlin after all, Dad would be proud." Glen smiled.

"Yeah I think Mom is excited that Dylan here will be just like you and me when he gets older." Spencer remarked.

"Oh man, you're in for it Sis."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dylan said with a pout. "I'm a good boy. I'm nice to all my girlfriends." He stated proudly.

"That you are sweetheart." Spencer smiled at her son. "Why don't you show Glen where the kitchen is?"

"Okay Mommy but can I go give Ashy a hug first?" Dylan asked.

"Ashley?" Spencer said confusedly. She looked past her brother and her heart skipped a beat. Ashley Davies was walking to the door. "Sure honey."

Glen turned to see where Dylan was going. "Holy shit Spence that's Ashley Davies."

"Yeah Glen, quite well aware of that fact."

"Isn't she one of the judges on the show you are a contestant on?"

"Yeah she is."

"So what the hell is she doing here? Isn't it kinda against the rules for you and her to be here at the same time?"

"Kyla probably invited her over for lunch."

"Wait how does Kyla know her?"

"Ashley is Kyla's older sister."

"Seriously, how did I not know this? Where have I been?"

"Good question Glen, where the hell have you been for the last year and a half?"

"You know that chick Piper I introduced you to a couple years ago. Well she was in the peace corp and we went to Jamaica to work with kids. You can look it up on line we worked with the Jamaica country fund."

"Okay so where's Piper now?"

"Still in Jamaica. We decided we weren't meant for each other after all."

"You got bored with her didn't you Glen?"

"Pretty much yeah." Glen nodded.

"Uncle Glen this is Ashy. Ashy this is my Uncle Glen." Dylan politely made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Glen." Ashley smiled and offered a handshake.

Glen shook her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine Ashley."

"Hey Spence." Ashley said with a wink only Spencer could see.

"Hey Ash."

Dylan and Ashley started walking towards the kitchen. Dylan turned and said, "Come on Uncle Glen Grandma has lunch ready, this way."

Spencer elbowed Glen in the ribs and whispered. "Yeah Glen pick your jaw up off the floor and get in there before Mom comes out."

"Damn Spence Ashley Davies is hotter in person than on TV. Those brown eyes and that smile where her nose crinkled a bit, oh my god."

"Yeah Glen I know. But she's also gay which means you have zero chance unless you're looking into becoming a woman."

"I just might for her Spence. She is beautiful perfection personified."

"Shut up and get into the kitchen. You can look Glen but you'll never touch, got it." Spencer warned.

"Come on Spence, why… wait… are you… oh no way."

Spencer grabbed her brother by the shirt and pulled his face close to hers, "What ever you're thinking keep it to yourself."

"Relax Spence. Can I ask you a question or two?"

"Alright."

"Is she helping you in the show?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No more than any other contestant, she is one of our vocal coaches."

"Okay, does she care about you?"

"As far as I know but we haven't really talked about the future much. We've gotta get through the show first."

"Valid. Two more questions for now. How is she with Dylan?"

"She arranged for him to hang out with Taylor Swift who is his favorite singer now by the way."

"Can't blame him."

"Yeah and she sang him to sleep once that I know of. They are crazy about each other."

"Hey think she can arrange for me to hang out with Rihanna?"

"Never," Spencer smiled. "Last question bro, I'm hungry."

"Are you falling for her?"

Spencer looked down slightly and blushed which was all the answer Glen needed.

"Not falling but fallen hey Sis?"

Spencer nodded, "It's such a fucked up situation Glen I don't know what to do."

"Love will find a way if it's meant to be, or so I'm told. For now Spence all we can do is go eat lunch."

Ashley was a little surprised to find Spencer's brother at the house. She wasn't prepared to meet another member for her family. She wasn't sure why he made her nervous but he did. All through the meal he kept giving her funny looks. For some reason she felt like she was being tested all over again.

After lunch Dylan begged Ashley to go swimming with him. She got ready faster than the five year old so she sat by the pool thinking. She knew she wanted to belong to this family but she was worried about the consequences. Would them being together taint Spencer's future career? The last thing she wanted to do was ruin anything for the woman she was in love with.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey I thought you were helping Dylan change?" Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"Apparently him and Glen needed boy time so I thought I'd come out here and keep you company until they make it down here."

"That's nice of you. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go talk in the studio."

"Spence you don't have to worry about anybody besides our family members hearing us."

An evil smirk crossed Spencer's face. "What if I wanted a little privacy from them?"

Ashley couldn't help but smile back. "In that case lead the way Miss Carlin."

Once inside the studio Spencer turned around and grabbed Ashley around the neck pulling Ashley's face to hers. They exchanged a long passionate kiss.

Out of breath Ashley said, "Now that's a hello I could definitely get used to."

"I hope so." Spencer said tentatively.

"What's wrong Spence?"

"Nothing."

"You're not a very good liar Spence, are you?"

"Nah that was always Glen's department. He would come up with the cover stories for whatever we were gonna do and I just kept my mouth shut, occasionally throwing a smile in for good measure."

"Good to know. So are you gonna tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I guess I'm just worried."

"About the show?"

"No this has nothing to do with the show honestly."

"Spence, I'm not a mind reader so you're gonna have to give me a little clue as to what is bothering you."

"Ashley where is this thing going? I mean you and me, I know we kinda decided to put this conversation off until it was actually possible for us to do something about it but I'm not that patient."

Ashley laughed a little at Spencer's babbling, she found it adorable.

"This isn't funny Ash, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry for laughing Spence but your ramble was adorable." Ashley smiled at Spence who was scowling at her. "I know you're serious dear. Look, this is difficult for both of us, never doubt that. I care about you very much Spence and I wish we could be a couple now but the show has made that possible. Spencer Carlin I want to be with you and we will be together eventually."

"But if I win I'll have a record produced by your label. Won't that look a little funny if we end up being a couple?" Spencer asked.

"We'll tackle that problem when we get there. Whether you win or not I want you to sign with my record label. There are more people that work there than me Spence so we can work around any controversy that people may try to drum up."

"That doesn't make you nervous?"

"I've been in the music business for a long time; I know what I'm getting myself into with the media. Now you on the other hand Spence, you've never had to deal with stuff like this so I would understand if you want to take a step back."

"Wait I was the one who had doubts Ashley not you. How did this get turned around?"

"Crazy how that happens. We both have our doubts; I think that comes with the territory of starting a new relationship. Just remember that I want this you and I thing to work, I'll do everything I can to protect you and your family."

"Ashley I'm not looking for someone to protect or take care of my family…"

"That's not what I meant exactly Spence so relax." Ashley walked towards Spencer and wrapped her in a hug. "I want to be in a relationship with you and taking care of you and those you love comes with the territory. And in turn you take care of me and mine you know."

All Spencer could do was smile. Somehow Ashley knew exactly what she needed to hear. They began to kiss again but quickly heard a light knock on the door.

"Mommy? Ashy? Are you in there? I'm ready I want to go swimming." Dylan whined.

"Being a mom doesn't come with much alone time, can you handle that Miss Davies?"

"I definitely think I can Miss Carlin."


	38. Chapter 38

Spencer arrived at the rehearsal room a few minutes early and found it empty. She decided to get out her guitar and practice for as long as she could. She was challenging herself this week as a guitar player hoping this risk would pay off. With only four contestants left in the competition there was no room for mistakes.

Spencer was so into her song that she never heard the door open. Her mystery mentor stood in the back of the room quietly listening. When Spencer finished her song the guest started clapping.

"The TV doesn't do you justice Spencer that sounded amazing."

"Holy shit you're Hayley Williams." Spencer said in shock.

"Last time I checked." Hayley said with a smile and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Spencer. I'm your guest mentor for this week."

"You're kidding me right?" Spencer asked astonished by what she was seeing and hearing.

"Well I'm sure another mentor could be arranged if you like." Hayley said jokingly.

"No no no, I'm just very surprised that's all. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you. I happen to be a huge fan of yours as well."

"Really?" Spencer said amazed that someone so famous had any idea who she was. It shocked her as much now as it did during country week when she met Taylor Swift.

"Absolutely. A few weeks ago Ashley told me about this theme I told her I wanted to be a mentor but only on one condition, I wanted to work with you. I'm completely addicted to the show and loved you since the audition week. You little boy and the way you sang Stay, I had a feeling you'd go far. Oh and when you did the whole song on the results show last week, I was in awe."

"Wow, I'm speechless."

"That's actually a good thing Spencer cause I've got a little more talking to do before we start singing. As you guest mentor I will be working with you on one of our songs and on show night I become backup singer and you will be lead singer of Paramore for the song." Hayley ended with a grin.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. Now my first thought was The Only Exception which of course you had to go and sing wonderfully last week."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's a great song." Spencer said with a shrug.

"Nonsense, you were awesome. All I meant was that I had to rethink what song we worked on this week. I think I came up with a more entertaining choice anyways so let's get started."

"Welcome America to another episode of The One. This week the top four contestants will be tackling two decades of rock, 80's hair bands verses 90's grunge In addition the judges arranged special mentors for each contestant for a mystery third song. To get us started let's hear from Cassie and see how she came to her decision for the 80's round."

"I absolutely love the music of the 80's so it was extremely difficult to choose just one song. I decided to go for broke, rock out and have fun. So I'll be doing I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts. I just saw The Runaways and have been dying to try out some Joan Jett."

"Here she is America with the 1981 rock anthem, Cassie Lane."

Despite her reservations about the theme this week she took the stage with conviction. She strutted around the stage like she owned it and the whole auditorium.

"That is how to start a show!" Allison said enthusiastically. "I loved it from start to finish."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You've set the bar quite high Cassie, good for you." Phillip added.

"Cassie I'm gonna be honest I was concerned for you this week. Going into it I thought rock week would be tough for you to pull off and after our session I was nervous for you." Ashley began causing the audience to boo loudly. "But, you've completely surprised me. Who knew Cassie was not only a rocker but a damned good rocker? Amazing performance!"

"Thank you Cassie. Next up is Julia; let's hear what she cooked up for this week."

"One of my favorite 80's bands is Bon Jovi so I decided to sing You Give Love A Bad Name."

Julia tried her best but the audience response reflected her performance, kind of half assed.

Phillip started off the judges, "Julia, technically your notes were good but it just didn't seem like your heart was really in it. You need to find some of that magic from last week for the next two rounds dear."

"Yeah I have to agree. There was just something not great about that performance and unfortunately at this point you need to deliver greatness every time you step on that stage." Ashley commented.

"You need to look inside and bring back the Julia from last week that amazed us. You have two more songs to prove yourself to America." Allison finished.

Scott's video was up next. "80's hair bands produced some amazingly fun songs so I knew I'd have fun and go crazy this round. So I chose the classic Motley Crue song Girls, Girls, Girls."

Ashley was the first to speak. "Well you definitely had fun. I don't know if it was your best vocally but it did show your amazing stage presence."

"I agree, you are a natural show man. That was great," Allison encouraged.

"Ditto to what the ladies said Scott." Phillip added.

"Great job Scott. Last up for our 80's hair band sound is Spencer, let's hear what she has to say."

"I knew immediately I wanted to do a song by Heart, they are one of my favorite bands. The tough part was choosing which song to do. I'm not gonna tell you which one I picked. If you don't recognize this song you need to get to a store or get on line and find Heart's greatest hits and educate yourself." Spencer ended with a smile.

The opening chords that Spencer played on her acoustic guitar caused most of the audience to erupt when they realized she was doing Crazy On You.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer." Allison began. "That song is crazy huge and you lived up to every bit of it, great job!"

"I'm just amazed you played while you sang, you are crazy… crazy talented that is. You did Ann and Nancy Wilson proud girl!" Phillip beamed.

Ashley was still shaking her head when it was her turn to speak. "Spencer I am in awe of you right now. I've played guitar on that song, I've sang that song but I would never dream of doing both at the same time. The fact that you didn't miss a note vocally or on guitar is astonishing. I'm amazed and thankful we were able to discover you through this show, you should already have a record in my opinion."

"High praise from the judges. I've gotta ask you, why take the risk of playing along with tackling the huge events?"

Spencer laughed then replied, "I wanted to challenge myself. Go big or go home right?"

"Indeed. Next up we move ahead a decade to the world of 90's grunge. First up Cassie."

Cassie delivered another stellar performance with a completely different feel from her first round. She did The Verve Pipe's hit Freshman.

Julia recaptured the magic from last week with an anger infused rendition of You Outta Know by Alanis Morrisette. She found it very easy to emotionally connect with this song after her failed date with Spencer and her suspicions about Spencer and Cassie.

Scott chose to sing Soul Asylum's Runaway Train. He sat with his acoustic guitar and delivered a vulnerable and moving rendition of the song.

Spencer rounded out the 90's with the Garbage hit Only Happy When It Rains. The judges praised her for the haunting feeling of the performance, very Shirley Manson like with a Spencer Carlin twist.

"For our final round tonight our judges arranged for each contestant to have a mentor who is a current artist. The contestants will perform one of the artist's songs with the musicians the artist works with or their group. This round is purely for your enjoyment America, the judges will be keeping their mouths shut." Chip said causing everyone in the auditorium to laugh. "First up is Cassie with You Can Sleep While I Drive with Melissa Etheridge."

Cassie sat on a stool next to Melissa who provided all the background music with her guitar. It was a great song choice for Cassie allowing her to end rock night on a mellow yet high note.

"Next up the judges set Julia up with Pepper and Piano, a UK duo whose popularity spiked after an appearance on Must Be The Music. Here's Julia with Kate on back up vocal and Emma on piano singing You Took My Heart.

This performance showcased a very subdued Julia. Just as in her previous performance the emotion was evident. It was an amazing end to the show for Julia as well.

"The judges set Scott up with the Scottish rock band Biffy Clyro. With Scott as front man they'll be doing their hit God & Satan."

Although this was the third slow song of the round the audience was enthralled. Scott's voice meshed perfectly with the band to create an amazing performance which received a standing ovation from the audience and judges.

"To end the night we have Spencer fronting a band she has covered a couple times on this show already. Performing Brick By Boring Brick here is Spencer and Paramore."

After Allison's comments last week about Spencer's voice resembling Hayley Williams the pressure was on, but she rose to the challenge. She played off the crowd and the band members, obviously having the time of her life. She too received a standing ovation after delivering three amazing performances.

The entire ride home Cassie, Scott and Spencer talked about their mentors. They had absolutely loved the experience. While they went on Julia stared out the window sulking. She couldn't believe Spencer would choose a straight woman over her, it was ridiculous. Somehow she would get back at them for making her feel like this.

While the three friends enjoyed a well deserved drink Spencer's phone rang.

"I gotta take this outside, I'll be back."

Once the door closed Scott asked, "What's with that?"

"I don't know. Secret girlfriend maybe." Cassie joked but by the look Spencer got when she looked at her phone she knew it was Ashley.

"Wow, why didn't she tell us about her? I love juicy details." Scott said with a devilish grin.

"That's probably why. Hey you wanna watch Almost Famous?"

"Hell yeah, I love me some Kate Hudson."

"Right?"

Scott looked at her quizzically but couldn't seem to say a word.

"What?" Cassie responded to his silence. "She's an amazing actress. Of course she's really hot too." She finished with a grin.

"Cass you're straight right? I mean you're married to a guy and all."

"Scott being straight and married doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Fair enough." Scott replied and started the movie.

"Hey you!"

"There she is, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Ashley replied.

"Of course you did, post show drinks with Scott and Cassie. Every important ritual you know." Spencer joked.

"Well I do now. Should I let you get back?"

"They can wait. I like talking to you." Spencer admitted.

"Good Spence cause I like talking to you too."

"Now that's settled, what's up?"

"Well I thought I'd let you know that Hayley loved working with you. She wants to do something with you on your first album."

"Oh my god Ash that would be amazing."

"I've gotta say the most amazing thing tonight was you on stage. I wanted to jump on stage, grab you and…"

"Enough Ash. Not good thoughts to have or share when we legally cannot be together."

Ashley and Spencer talked for a long time about various topics both just content to hear the other's voices.

"I hate to end this but I've got to get on the road sweetie. I have to be in Vegas for a 7am meeting and I still have to pack some clothes for the meeting and get paperwork from my office. And apparently the weather is kinda crazy around Victorville area according to the radar I'm looking at so this should be fun."

"Well I suppose someone's gotta make money to support us right?" Spencer joked.

"When this show's over you'll be making plenty of your own sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow night from the table. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful and make it back safely."

Spencer sighed when she hung up. She couldn't wait until they could sleep in each other's arms. She jumped when her phone rang again.

"Hi Glen, what's up?"

"Not much Sis what are you up to?"

"Was talking to Ash for a bit. Now I'm heading back to the pool house for another drink."

"Well hey talking a little is better than nothing right? You sound a little bummed."

"I'd rather be with her. I can't wait for the show and tour to be over with." Spencer sighed.

"By the way you were beyond awesome tonight. I can't believe how far you've come, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks bro," Spencer said as she opened the pool house door. She was greeted by Cassie and Scott belting out Tiny Dancer along with the band on the screen.

"What the hell's that?" Glen asked.

"Scott and Cassie are watching Almost Famous. If you haven't seen it you'll love it."

"Cool. Hey I'm at the Viper Room so I'm gonna let you go."

"Have fun Glen and be careful."

"Aren't I always? Night sis."

The results show was not the usual format. The contestants got the night off from singing. The guest mentors performed and videos of them working with the contestants were shown. Spencer and Scott were sent to safety early in the show. In the end Julia was sent home leaving the three close friends to battle it out for the title.

"Next week America our top three will perform four songs a piece: one audience choice, one judge's choice and two from a lesser known artist of the contestants choosing. Until next week, good night."

The ringing of her phone woke Spencer. "Glen it's four in the fucking morning. What the hell do you want?"

"Spence you need to turn on E! right now."

"Can't it wait a few hours till I'm awake?"

"What's going on Spence?" asked a sleepy Scott. "Is Dylan okay?"

"No he's fine. My stupid brother wants me to turn on the TV."

"Spence you really should see this."

"Fine Glen I'm going." Spencer huffed as she got up and went into the setting room in the basement.

"Did you see it yet?"

"Hold on I'm turning it on right… Holy shit! What the hell?"

Spencer didn't hear Cassie and Scott follow her until they both said, "Oh my god!"

They all sat on the couch in shock and stared at the breaking news on TV.


	39. Chapter 39

"Please tell me the rumors are false Spencer?" Paula demanded at breakfast later that morning.

"Mom how can you even question it?" Spencer whined.

"Mrs. Carlin, the rumors are completely false." Cassie stated simply.

"I can back that up. I've been rooming with them since we got into the house." Scott added.

"I just wanted to make sure." Paula said.

"Now what do we do about the rumors?" Kyla asked. "Can you just ignore them?"

"Not a chance. Chip will bring it up when Cassie takes the stage since it's more damaging to her being married and all." Ashley said. "He loves drama!"

"Weren't you supposed to be in Vegas right now?" Spencer asked.

"Got an hour outside of LA and Allison called me about this so I came back. We both figured you two could use some advice dealing with this. Seeing as I seem to be the queen of controversy at times, we figured I was the best one to give advice." Ashley said smiling at Spencer. "I wanted to help in any way I can."

"Could you tell the truth?" Paula inquired.

"Part of it yeah but we need to know who started this." Spencer replied. "Or at least I want to know where this crazy rumor of Cassie and I being lovers came from."

"Part?" Scott said looking confused.

"He doesn't know about…" Glen began to ask laughing. "Now I don't feel so left out."

"What's he talking about Spence?" Scott asked.

"Let's worry about who started this first and what their motives were." Kyla offered trying to quickly change the subject.

"I'm already on it sis. I have a few calls into friends around music journalism, we should know something soon." Ashley replied.

"They're sister?" Scott quietly asked Spencer. "Isn't Kyla your boss back home?"

Spencer whispered back, "Let's go outside. We need to talk."

Once outside Scott spoke up, "What am I missing Spence?"

"Let's go in the studio." Spencer said as she walked towards Ashley's studio. "Alright please don't be mad and her me out okay?"

"Spence you can tell me anything. You can trust me completely."

"Okay, I do have someone." Spencer paced a bit trying to think of what to say.

Scott thought for a moment about the last few months and suddenly it dawned on him. "You and Ashley?"

"Wait how did you know?"

"I just guessed sweetie but it makes sense all the secrecy. I'm not mad but you could've trusted me all along."

"I know Scott but I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Did this start before or during the show? How did you two meet?"

"In Chicago the night before my first audition for the show, I was singing at work and Kyla wanted Ashley to hear me. We talked for a bit and we went out to dinner the next night. Neither of us were sure if it was a potential business dinner or a date but by the end we both felt it was a date. Then the next day when I auditioned for the judges, surprise surprise who the new judge was. This show forced her to be so secretive she couldn't even tell her sister why she was in Chicago so we were all blindsided."

"That sucks Spence. She seems like a great person and of course she's hot as hell." Scott said with a smile then continued in a joking tone. "You know she's been fair when judging you so if you're trying to use her, you're failing miserably sweetie."

Continuing in a joking manner Spencer replied, "Good point. She has been a bit harsh on me at times."

They both laughed then Scott got a bit serious again, "Does she make you happy Spence?"

"When we're able to talk or be around each other yeah she does. Do you remember back when Dylan broke his arm at school?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's the one who was making phone calls and trying to calm me down before the show. There are so many little things she has done since I've been in LA that she hasn't had to and all of it has made me love her more."

"She cares about you Spence, I can see that very clearly now. You're both lucky you have found each other." Scott replied and gave Spencer a big hug.

There was a knock on the door then Ashley walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I found out where the rumor came from."

"Julia right?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ashley asked surprised.

"It dawned on me that I told her I was with someone when she tried to woo me. I never said who that someone was so she must have jumped to the conclusion that it was Cassie. Cass and I joked about her thinking that but I didn't think she would seriously think that until now."

"Well she did Spence and she went right to the press. Selfishly I gotta admit I'm glad she assumed her and didn't figure us out, which would have been a hundred times worse for us both right now." Ashley said puling Spencer into a hug. Then she remembered Scott was in the room. "Oh um…"

"No worries Ashley, your woman here filled me in. Don't stop on my account." Scott said with a smile as he headed for the door. "Oh and about the rumors I think humor is the best way to handle it. Crack jokes, Cassie reminds everyone of her hubby and Spence for now you are 100% single to the viewing public. Julia will be seen as a bit of a fool but honestly she is for doing this, or desperate but I can't blame her for being pissed she could land you Spence, you are a good catch." He finished and left.

"I gotta agree with the man Spence, you are a good catch." Ashley smiled then kissed Spencer.

"Awe you're trying to be sweet Ashley Davies, it's cute. So will this joking thing actually work?"

"It's as good a plan as any. This way it all stays positive which is always good. I like the idea, Scott is a good friend to have."

"That he is Ash. Look although I'd love to stay here all day I have a lot to do."

"Oh yeah you guys are heading back to Chicago in a few hours. That should be fun."

"Yeah I guess. Plus we gotta get our song choices taken care of before we leave. This is gonna be a long week."

"Well I'll see you at our mentoring session sweetheart. Hang in there there's only two more shows then you're life will calm down a bit." Ashley said then kissed Spencer again before they parted ways.

Simon came to the house as usual to get their two song choices and give them their other two songs. "In these envelopes are your audience choice and your judge's choice songs. Good luck guys. You will each have a session with Allison on Sunday and Ashley on Monday. You have three hours before the car comes to take you to the airport for your home visit so make sure you're ready." Simon announced then left.

After opening their envelopes Cassie spoke first. "Wow Ashley picked my song, I'm impressed."

"Why, did she pick the perfect song?" Spencer asked.

"Actually yeah she did I was just figuring she would have picked your song this week."

"She is really doing everything she can not to help you isn't she?" Scott questioned jokingly.

"Scott I told you…"

"No Spence I didn't mean anything bad by saying that. My respect for her just grew tremendously that's all. I don't think I could refrain from helping someone I cared about. She's stronger than I thought."

"Ashley doesn't want there to be any proof that she did anything extra to help Spence. She really wants their relationship to survive after the show." Cassie added.

"Well I want an invite to the wedding Spence. I bet Ashley knows some smoking hot straight women that she'll invite." Scott added with a grin.

"Guys can we concentrate on the present instead of the potential future? I need my head in the competition this week." Spencer said showing the songs she had to perform this week.

"Damn, those are good songs." Scott reacted then showed his.

Cassie followed then said, "The judges and America are good but they may be trying to kill us. These are all great songs."

"Well I'm off to practice for a little bit. I'll be out at my spot." Spencer said.

"I'll be in the upstairs piano room." Cassie added.

"Sweet, it's the basement for me." Scott said with a smile.

"We know you love practicing down there." Cassie said with a smile.

On the plane ride back to Chicago Spencer felt a bit silly. The point of going home was to see friends and family yet she was surrounded by those she cared most about besides Ashley on the plane. There was very little point to going home she figured. Every night there were tons of things to do in Chicago, her homecoming would be no big deal.

She realized how wrong she was when she was whisked out of O'Hare and saw hundreds of people there to welcome her home. Every stop she made was more of the same which was overwhelming to Spencer.

The first night home was a quiet night of family and friends. Dylan was thrilled to be home mostly so he could see the pets.

"Look Mommy, this is Zebbie and this is Cain." Dylan introduced proudly.

"Mom since when did we have a cat?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh well sweetie one of my poker buddies' daughter had her but was moving somewhere that didn't allow pets. She's a sweet heart really and you've always said you thought black cats were beautiful, especially with yellow eyes, you did notice her eyes didn't you?"

"Yeah Mom I noticed I'm just surprised in all this time we've spent together lately you forgot to mention we now have two pets."

"Look at Dylan, he loves having pets. How could you say no?"

"You just say no Mom. Who's gonna take care of these animals?"

"Well before we came out to LA Dylan was. He takes Zebbie out three times a day and cleans out the litter box once a day. We have those feeder things so about once a week he fills up the food and I was filling the water cause it's gets a little heavy for him. As I said he loves having pets."

Spencer just laughed knowing that she probably would have given into Dylan too if she had been home. It was always hard when he was so helpful.

The next day started off at Dylan's school. She played for his class as well as the other two kindergarten classes. She got a chance to talk to her son's teacher and was reassured that he was not missing anything by being in LA. His teacher actually encouraged him being out there with her because it was a once in a lifetime experience for him and when he was in Chicago he constantly talked about going to see his Mom in LA. She even got introduced to Dylan's girlfriends by her son himself.

Before she left three girls from Dylan's class walked up to her, "Um Ms. Dylan's Mom?" one said nervously.

"Call me Spencer sweetie. What can I do for you?"

"Um… well… can we get your autograph? You're such an amazing singer we hope you win."

"Of course you can." Spencer said as she blushed a bit.

The next couple stops were outside venues that were erected for her arrival. There were thousands of people at each place. She had never dreamed she had so much support in her home town. It was surreal and humbling all in one.

Her final stop before heading back to LA was at Someplace Else. The bar was wall to wall people; she had never seen the bar so packed in her whole time working there. She performed for an hour and loved every minute of it. The feeling of coming back to where it all began in a way was amazing.

Overall the trip was amazing for Spencer. She hadn't realized that this trip home was exactly what she needed.

After the three friends arrived back in LA they sat down for a late dinner together. They talked for a while about their visits home and what they had done. After a while they decided to unwind a bit in the pool house and watch a movie since it had been a long couple of days. Scott couldn't help but turn on E! to see if they were still talking about the supposed love affair between Cassie and Spencer.

"Wow is there really nothing else going on in entertainment?" Spencer said.

"Apparently not. But look Julia's trying to cash in, she's going an interview." Scott said.

"Bitch! I can't believe how petty she's being. All this because I wasn't attracted to her. Seriously? Dylan acts more mature than she is being right now." Spencer grumbled.

"Don't worry about it Spence." Cassie said reassuringly. "Even if I was to have an affair with a woman you're not my type."

"Wait, what?" Spencer said shocked by Cassie's statement. "You've actually put thought into this?"

"Ohh do tell Cass." Scott encouraged.

"Honestly if I took that leap it would be for Soleil Moon Frye."

"Who?" Spencer said then she realized who Cassie was talking about. "Wait I come in behind Punky Brewster? Are you kidding me?"

"Dude Punky got hot when she grew up Spence." Scott added.

"Right?" Cassie said.

"You two really help my self esteem you know."

"This coming from the girl who landed Ashley Davies? Are you crazy? You're self esteem should be sky high given who you're woman is." Scott responded.

"Yeah I am pretty crazy; you should know that by now." Spencer replied with a laugh.

"Well let's chose a movie crazy people." Cassie suggested.

"Should we try to find some Punky Brewster?" Spencer joked.

"No it'd have to be Sabrina the college years. That's when she was on the show looking hot as hell." Scott informed her.

"Oh shut up you two. Cassie said "I'm putting in Domino whether you two like it or not."

"Keira Knightley's hot, works for me." Scott said excitedly.

"Agreed!" Spencer added.

"So Cassie how attached to Don't Know Why are you?" Ashley asked at the beginning of their session.

"It's a great song, why do you ask?"

"Well I want to give you a second option that would be fun and kinda make fun of these rumors."

"I'm listening, what's going on in that head of yours Ashley?"

What if you do I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry? You know Chip will already have asked about the rumors by then. The judge's choice round will be second on the show."

"That would be hilarious." Cassie said while laughing.

"I think you should consider that some people may take it the wrong way though. They may not appreciate the humor of it and your votes could suffer." Ashley warned.

"That may be true but this whole situation Julia caused is ridiculous and you know it. I think a lot of people will appreciate the joke of it. And if it sends me home well then people are stupid but I did what I wanted to do so let's do it!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Welcome America we are one week away from our finale. The stakes have never been higher for our three remaining contestants. Tomorrow night two will move one step away from the title and one will be sent home just short. Let's get started with our first round. The contestants had it fairly easy this week for song choice. They had to choose one artist whom they like but may not be known by a majority of America. Each will perform two songs by this artist. First up is our one remaining male singer performing Witchcraft by the Australian electronic rock band Pendulum."

Allison was first to speak. "I'm impressed Scott, I really liked it."

"I'm not familiar at all with this group but I loved that performance." Phillip added.

"It was a lot of fun, great performance to start off the night." Ashley added.

"Scott, why did you choose Pendulum?" Chip inquired.

"I love checking out other countries charts just to hear what else is out there. I ran across them on the UK charts and loved their sound. This theme gave me the perfect opportunity to perform them with my own spin." Scott said with a huge smile.

"Alright. Next up we have Spencer performing Autumn and Me by the Ohio band Saving Jane."

Ashley felt butterflies in her stomach as Spencer began playing. The first time she had heard this song she had begun to fall in love with this blond beauty. The gentleness of the song, the intimate staging and the strength Spencer showed on stage had won Ashley over that night in Chicago. Now she was just as enthralled by this amazing woman. This woman who didn't seem to realize how remarkable she was. Spencer was such a caring person; she always put her family ahead of herself. It made Ashley laugh to realize that Spencer would be perfectly content singing Dylan to sleep every night and singing in Kyla's bar when people half as talented and not nearly as deserving as her were selling out arena's all over the world. Ashley just hoped she could provide Spencer with even a fraction of what she deserved. The last thought in her mind before the song came to an end was "This is the woman I want to marry."

Phillip spoke first, "Spencer I can't decide how I like you better; power vocals with a full band or just you with an instrument. It's rare for an artist to sound amazing either way but you do my dear. Phenomenal job."

Ashley nervously spoke next. "That was beautiful Spencer. I don't know what else to say, you are amazing, on stage."

Allison stood up and clapped. "You have a gift for knowing exactly what song to pick dear, that was amazing."

"Spencer, what made you choose Saving Jane from all the options out there?" Chip asked trying hard not to sound like a broken record.

"I've loved their music for a while now. The lyrics and melodies are powerful to me. I only hope I can do them justice up here."

"Well I think you did but I'm just the host. Finally let's hear from Cassie who will be singing If I Were An Artist by Cleveland born Jake Coco."

Ashley was first up. "Cassie again you made me nervous with your choice but again you amazed me. It was like that song was written for you, beautiful job."

"I agree with Ash, that was a beautiful rendition. You guys are making this hard on America; we just saw three wonderful performances." Allison said with a smile.

"The ladies said it perfectly, you are amazing Cassie. I can't wait to see what you have in store for us for the rest of the night. I've never been so excited to see the upcoming rounds." Phillip added.

"First I gotta ask you Cassie, why did you choose Jake Coco?"

"That's easy, he's got great songs. He's extremely talented."

"Before we go to break you knew I'd ask, it there any truth to the rumors we've been hearing?"

Cassie laughed, "Well Chip if you remember a while ago someone started a rumor about Spencer and Scott and well I figured I'd get linked to one of them at some point. The three of us have been great friends since day one of Hollywood week. To answer your question more specifically, I am a happily married woman who would never cheat on my amazing husband, so no the rumors are false."

Next up was the judge's choice round. Phillip chose Landing In London by 3 Doors Down which impressed all three judges. Allison's choice for Spencer brought down the house and brought Allison to tears. Ashley and Phillip even got a little misty eyed at her performance of Sara Melson's Never Been Hurt. Cassie also had the judges in tears only of laughter proving Ashley's point. Her rendition of Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl entertained the judges and given the rumors they applauded her sense of humor about a situation that could crush a lesser person.

The audience choice posed no challenge for the three contestants. Schott exhibited his goofy showman side with the LUDO hit Love Me Dead. Spencer's song was much more subdued but she wowed the audience none the less with Parachute's She (for Liz). Lastly Cassie, with Spencer on acoustic, gave an emotionally moving performance of Scars by Allison Ireheta.

The final round brought the contestants back to their chosen artist. Scott started them off with Watercolour.

Allison looked excited as she spoke, "Scott you left it all on the stage. You are the only guy left and you delivered four huge performances. Good for you."

"Scott, it's weird to think of you as an underdog because honestly if you were in our other seasons you would have been on top. These girls this year are tough but you definitely delivered, congrats." Phillip added.

Ashley continued, "I agree with them completely Scott. You showed us what a well rounded performer you are and I applaud you. You've grown so much during this competition, you are amazing."

Spencer ended her night at the piano with Come Down To Me.

Ashley spoke next, "You are amazing, I don't think anyone here would deny you that but tonight you were very one dimensional. I know half your songs weren't your choice but the Saving Jane songs that you choose were not the best ones you could have picked. You sang beautifully tonight but I'm not sure if you showed us enough to make it to the finals." Ashley's comments caused the audience to boo and yell at her.

"I can see what Ashley is getting at but I don't agree. Spencer you showed us what kind of artist you are tonight. America will remember your rocker, upbeat side but there is something magical about you alone on stage with either guitar or piano. It's innocent, vulnerable and engaging. You enthralled us all tonight my dear." Allison commented.

"Well I seem to be stuck between a rock and a hard place." Phillip joked pointing at his fellow judges. "I see both their points so I'm gonna say something completely different. You've electrified this stage ever time you've performed. Whether you win or not I predict we will hear great things from you in the future, you are amazing."

Cassie came out to finish the show with Spencer again by her side on guitar performing Angel. Although she felt it was a little unfair to ask this of Spencer, she knew the song wouldn't be as great with someone else.

Allison spoke first, "Cassie you have shown us exactly why you are in the top three. You have grown so much throughout this competition. You've managed to improve on the incredible talent you walked in with."

"I agree with Allison completely." Phillip started. "Cassie you have been one of my favorites since day one which can be a doubled edged sword on this show. If someone is great from the beginning sometimes America grows bored of them but you have worked throughout this whole competition. You never allowed yourself to get comfortable; you constantly challenged yourself which has impressed us all. Good luck my dear although I doubt you need it."

"Cassie you've bugged me at times because you're constantly proving me wrong." Ashley joked. "But seriously I have an immense respect for you. You are never satisfied, you always want to make your music better, please don't ever lose that drive because it is what will make you a star for years to come. Thank you for humbling me week after week." Ashley ended with a smile.

"Well America it is in your hands now. Tomorrow night we will announce who will be your top two, the two who will fight it out in our finale next week to become The One. Good night." Chip closed the show.

"I don't think I have ever been this nervous." Spencer said at breakfast the next morning.

"Spence if anyone should be nervous it should be me. I'm the one on the chopping block, America loves you two girls." Scott said happily.

"Scott why do you seem happy about potentially going home?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I have had an amazing run on this show. I never thought I would be in the top three but I have to be realistic you two are the best on this show." Scott admitted. "I feel pretty confident in saying you are the best two that have ever been on the show period."

"Yeah right. Did you forget I was already kicked off this show once?" Spencer replied.

"Well that was just stupidity on America's part. Luckily for them you came back and every week they have seen what a mistake they made all those weeks ago." Scott said giving Spencer a hug.

"I honestly have no clue which one of us is going. It honestly could be any one of us." Cassie added.

"Nah you're safe girl. No question." Spencer said.

"Girls we're never going to agree on this so let's just stop trying. We all think the other two were amazing so there is no agreement." Scott pointed out. "Let's just find something fun to do before we have to get to the studio."

"I vote beach, take the jet skis and have fun." Spencer suggested.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Scott said excitedly.

"Well I'm up for lying on the beach; you two can go play on the jet skis." Cassie said as she got up to get ready.

"Welcome America. Due to a previously scheduled event our show tonight will only be a half an hour long tonight so let's get right to it." Chip said enthusiastically.

First there was a recap of the performances from last night. After a commercial break they showed videos of each of the contestant's home visits. The producers were really whipping through the information they wanted to get out so they could fit in the half an hour slot.

"Before we go to commercial let's put one of our contestants minds at ease. The first contestant to make it to our finale with America's most votes is… Cassie Lane."

During the commercial Scott whispered to Spencer, "Well this is kind of a surprise, I didn't figure it would be down to you and I."

"Really?" Spencer asked surprised. "Cassie was awesome last night, I know she out sang me."

"I don't know if I believe that Spence but I still stand by what I said this morning, it will be an all girl final."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, I think we're about to go back on air." Spencer smiled and gave Scott a quick hug. "Good luck."

"I'd say the same girl but you don't need it." Scott replied.

"Well America this is it. Did you choose Scott Hall or Spencer Carlin to join Cassie in the final? Overall this was the closest vote of the season. Each of the contestants was separated by less than one hundred votes. The difference in votes between these two was only fifty votes." Chip said drawing out the drama a bit. "And now the contestant joining Cassie in the finals and still in the fight to become The One is…"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I just had to reword a couple things at the end of this chapter to fit where the next chapter has gone. The new chapter is coming very soon. Thank you all for continuing to read and review this story!**

Wednesday night…

"I can't believe how well everyone did tonight, the show was amazing." Allison said as she brought out two beers to the patio table.

"I know all three of them have really grown in this competition. It's a shame any of them have to go home." Ashley replied then stared at the bottle Allison set in front of her.

"What's bothering you Ash? You've been fairly quiet since we left the studio and we both know you are not known for being quiet." Allison tried to joke.

Ashley looked up at her friend seriously and said, "Do you think I was too hard on Spencer tonight?"

"What, no! You are a judge on a singing competition; you're not supposed to be nice all the time."

"Yeah but I hate to think that my comments may influence America enough to send Spencer packing." Ashley answered sadly.

"Honestly Ash I may have disagreed with you on air but having thought about it after the show you were right."

"How exactly was I right? Spencer is an amazing singer and I called her one dimensional."

"She was tonight Ash. I think what will save her is that her songs weren't performed one after another. With the break between each song people may look past the fact that she had four slower songs."

"Except for the fact that I pointed it out at the end of the night." Ashley frowned.

"You're a judge Ash; you were doing your job." Allison encouraged. "Besides if she goes home then you two can hang out and not worry about controversy."

"Well not really. They are under contract until after the tour so even if she goes home tomorrow night it's still about six months until we can really be together."

"Oh that sucks. Well, on the up side you don't seem to be the only one who loves Spencer so honestly she's probably fine. And well if not she is still going to have an amazing career if she chooses."

"No doubt. I just don't know if she'll choose the crazy industry life after all of this you know." Ashley said.

"Really? Why go through all of this and not go for everything possible?" Allison asked confused.

"She's really family oriented, this decision is not only about her. She is going to do what is best for Dylan no matter what it means for her."

"I didn't even think about that. Well Miss record producer it is your job to convince her that she can be a huge singing star and offer her son a wonderful life." Allison said teasingly.

"Trust me I know. I will spend the next few months coming up with argument after argument to make sure that she chooses music. It can work."

"And you can help with Dylan of course to allow his momma to live up to her tremendous potential." Allison said with a sly grin.

"If she'll let me." Ashley said with a huge smile.

Friday morning after the song selection meeting the three friends planned to meet for an early lunch. Although two of them would be tremendously busy from here on out they knew being together would be a time to relax before the storm.

"It's so weird with only two in the house." Cassie said after they had all ordered.

"Seriously it's been one night, how can you already say it's weird. Give it a day or two." Spencer replied.

"No kidding Cass. You're being way to nostalgic already." Scott said smiling.

"True I definitely don't miss you two picking on me, that's for sure." Cassie laughed

As their food arrived their conversation slowed quite a bit. They occasionally got a few words in between bites. Even though these three spent a lot of time together they always seemed to have lots to talk about. They talked about their song choices and wondered about the two original songs, one by Allison and one by Ashley. They also wondered how the final results show would go. The meeting about the guest artists was happening later that day so they were eagerly anticipating the news.

Dylan had requested the whole family, including Ashley, have breakfast Saturday morning so everyone gathered promptly at 9am. As in the other family meals, the atmosphere was comfortable. Ashley fit into the family so easily it actually frightened her a bit. In the back of her mind she was worried about what would happen if things didn't work out with Spencer. She wasn't sure if she could handle losing this family that she had just found.

After they finished eating Dylan took Spencer up to his room because he had some questions.

"Mommy, what's gonna happen after next week?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Where are we gonna be when the show is done?"

"Well we'll go back to Chicago. You'll actually get to go back to school. A couple months later I have to leave for the tour. After that you're guess is as good as mine little man."

"Okay. What will Ashy do?"

"I don't know sweetie, you'd have to ask her."

"But Mommy I thought she would come to Chicago with us. Or maybe we'd be moving out her to live with her." Dylan said with a slight pout.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asked surprised her son was so perceptive.

"Well I thought you and Ashy loved each other Mommy. I want Ashy to be my other Mommy."

"Good to know little man. Things are complicated right now but after the tour we'll see what happens. I can't tell you anything for sure right now." Spencer answered with a smile.

"I guess I can live with that for now Mommy but you better tell me when you get it figured out."

"You'll be the first to know little man."

"Fancy meeting you here." Spencer said with a smile as she walked into the recording studio.

"Were you looking for me?" Ashley said with a smile.

"Sort of and not really all at the same time. I just had an interesting discussion with Dylan and needed a quiet place to think."

"Did you want me to leave? I can let you be alone."

"No Ash, you may be interested to hear what he had to say honestly."

"Really? What did that crazy little man have to say?"

Although Spencer started this conversation she was suddenly scared to share what he had said. "Well, he said… Look I'm not telling you this to pressure you or anything just to let you know."

"Spence just say it." Ashley said with a grin.

"Okay. Dylan asked what he and I were doing after the show."

"That's a fair question."

"That's not all he said Ash, you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, continue."

"He told me; um… oh shit I'll just say it. He wants you to be his other Mommy."

Ashley was too surprised to speak at first. She wasn't sure what story her face was telling but her brain was slightly in shock.

Spencer quickly spoke again. "Look I'm not expecting anything from you. I didn't mean for that news to pressure you or anything. I just was…"

"Spencer just shut up for a minute." Ashley broke in and looked to the woman she loved. Spencer looked a little surprised but she didn't utter another word. "Please don't read too much into my silence a second ago. I was surprised that he realized there was something between us that's all."

"He's a perceptive little bugger." Spencer said with a weak smile.

Ashley felt bad that she had made Spencer suddenly feel so insecure. Before she spoke again she grabbed Spence and kissed her then said, "I'm not going anywhere Spence. I have known from day three ish that you and Dylan are a package deal. I've had time to get to know him and honestly I'm good with the idea of being his second Mommy if that's okay with you. I want you to be happy Spencer, whatever that may mean for us. Obviously I want to be a part of your life, that means I will be a part of his life as well and that doesn't scare me one bit so don't worry. If you still want me after the tour I will be here. We'll figure out the logistics of that when we get there."

Spencer smiled largely and hugged Ashley. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Well I think I'm the lucky one if you want to call this situation lucky. Our first few months of knowing each other have been difficult to say the least." Ashley joked.

"And we still have six months of this…"

"But after that we have a lifetime to be together."

"Do you promise Ash?"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure we are together after the tour. Life is crazy, so I'm not going to promise anything, but I know I love you and want to be with you. Those facts will keep me going until we can actually be together." Ashley replied.

"At least you are honest. That's part of what I love about you." Spencer said smiling.

"Good. Now let's get back out there. You've got places to be later and this week will be hell sweetheart so be ready. And remember you can call me if you need to. You know I love talking to you."

"Thank you." Spencer said before sneaking one last kiss before they rejoined the Carlin clan.

"Welcome America, the time has arrived; the final performances by our last two contestants to become The One. The pressure is defiantly on for our final two. They will perform four songs for us tonight. Two of their songs are their choice, whatever they want to sing to make the best possible impression on you the voters. The final two songs are original songs written by our judges; one by Allison with each contestants help and one by Ashley. Now Allison how was it writing a song with our contestants?"

"Well it actually was extremely easy. These girls are not only talented singers but they are also pretty smart song writers as well. It was a lot of fun to see these girls ideas and create a unique song for each of them." Allison said with a smile.

"Thank you Allison. How about you Ashley? Did you find it difficult to come up with a song for tonight?"

"Not at all Chip. I actually wrote this song in one night last Thursday night. I too was trying to avoid cheesy but I don't think I was successful. That's okay though because I think these two will spin my words into an amazing performance." Ashley said with a smile.

"Alright. Before our contestants come out here and sing for you let's take a look back at their journey to this night."


	42. Chapter 42

"So what's your plan for your two choices? I have no clue what I want to sing." Cassie inquired curiously.

"Right now I have no clue what so ever. I'm still shocked I'm in the finals at all."

"And who called it?" Cassie smiled smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you during our LA auditions it would come down to you and I Spence. And I was totally right."

"That you were Cass. I'm still in shock though."

"I know how you feel. It's been a crazy ride but I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Yeah I agree." Spencer said with a smile. "So back to this song choice dilemma, how do we tackle all possible songs and decide on just two songs a piece?"

"This is gonna be a long night girl."

Cassie walked into her mentoring session with Allison eager to begin.

"Hey Cass, how are you doing today?"

"I'm excited honestly."

"Great. First of all we need to write you a song. I have a few ideas already but I wanna hear your take first."

"Well I was listening to some of your old stuff last night and I think I want to go that route. My other songs are popish so I want something with a little edge." Cassie explained.

"I'm glad you said that sweetie cause I think you surprised people during rock week. I think pop with some edge is you. I've got a few lines and a melody I'd like you to hear." Allison said then played her idea.

Cassie had a huge smile on her face when Allison finished. "I love it!"

It took about a half an hour for the girls to complete the song. Then they ran through Cassie's other songs.

"Well Cass I love your choices and our song. Just practice those few things we talked about and you'll blow America away on Wednesday."

"Thank you Allison. Not just t for today but for your help this whole season. I can't even begin to tell you how much this has meant to me."

"I've enjoyed working with you too. I just know you've got an amazing career ahead of you. Now go practice and make Mama proud."

They both laughed, exchanged a hug then Cassie left.

Spencer walked in and Allison immediately smiled and said, "So do you have lyrics and music already or just an idea?"

Spencer laughed and replied, "Well I've got the beginning of a song I think but its rough."

"Did you come up with it while you were waiting?" Allison asked with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much," Spencer replied then asked, "What made you think I already had something written?"

"Every time I've seen you, minus Wednesday and Thursday nights on stage, you always have that journal looking book on you. I've been a writer nearly my entire life so I recognize the tools of the trade, you could say. So let's hear what you have."

Spencer played the song she had some up with. For the most part Allison loved it but she had a few spots she thought needed a little attention. About ten minutes later Allison deemed the song performance ready and they ran through her other songs.

After she heard the two songs Allison laughed and said, "Well you're definitely not one dimensional this week."

"Yeah that comment ran through my head a lot when I was choosing my two songs." Spencer admitted.

"You know it really tore her up to say those things."

"I know but she was right, she had to say it."

"Yeah, I realized she was right after I disagreed with her on TV. She really cares about you Spence, that's why she tells you the truth, good or bad."

Spencer blushed a bit then quietly responded, "That's why I love her."

Allison smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Now get out of here, you'll be amazing on Wednesday my dear."

"Thanks Allison." Spencer replied, hugged the judge and left.

"So what do you thing Cassie? Obviously you'll change the female pronouns to make but I think you can really have fun with this song." Ashley said.

Cassie laughed then replied. "It's a great song Ash… that you wrote about Spencer didn't you?"

Ashley looked down at the piano keys and blushed.

"I knew it!" Cassie exclaimed.

Ashley quietly asked, "Is that a problem cause I have other songs we could use instead if it makes you uncomfortable or something."

"Okay I'm gonna stop you there cause you're rambling. I love the song Ash so let's get to it so I can learn it."

Ashley looked up at the smiling Cassie and smiled back. They began working on the song as well as her two choices.

"I think you're ready," Ashley said with a smile. "You're going to be great on Wednesday."

"Thank you Ash. I know I'm not your choice to win but I appreciate the compliment."

"Cassie," Ashley began, "In all honesty you are both amazingly talented. I will be happy with whoever America chooses."

Monday was their unofficial day off. Cassie and Spencer relaxed by the pool for a few hours talking and listening to music. After lunch Spencer got a semi crazy idea but she hoped Cassie would be game.

"Hey Cass, what do you think about going and getting a tattoo today?"

"Really? That's kinda random."

"Is that a no then?"

"Hey I'm game Spence. I've been meaning to get another tat for a while. Do you wanna go now or later?"

"Let's go now before I talk myself out of it."

Once in the car Cassie asked, "So what are you getting Miss Carlin? I figure since you came up with the idea you have something in mind."

"Well I want two small tats actually. In two different cool looking fonts I want a D on the inside of my right wrist and an A on the inside of my left."

"So the D is obviously for Dylan but who is the A for?" Cassie asked eyeing Spencer.

"My Dad, his name was Arthur. It's not what you were thinking."

"Yeah but she may think that."

"Well if we work out one day I may consider it for Ashley too but now it's for my Dad. He's a big reason why I'm here right not. If he hadn't shared his love of music with me who knows what I would be doing right now."

Cassie looked up and said, "Thank you Arthur." Then she smiled at Spencer. "Let's do this."

"Alright America let's bring out the two starts of tonight's show: Cassie Lane and Spencer Carlin."

As the girls came out onto the stage the crowd erupted. After a couple minutes the audience began to calm down.

"These two lovely ladies have endured multiple auditions and week after week of live performances to be one step away from becoming The One. Tomorrow night either Cassie or Spencer will be crowned our winner." The crowd interrupted Chip with screams of their favorite's name. "But tonight they each have four songs to perform for you so Spencer would you join me here in the middle of the stage for your first performances."

The crowd went crazy while she took her place.

"Now our contestants got to choose what order they want to perform their songs in. Spencer will first be doing one of her chosen songs so here she is with Imperfection by Saving Jane."

Spencer stood in front of the band with an electric guitar. She was dressed casually in jeans, flip flops and a tank top. She rocked out and was obviously having a blast.

Once the crowd gave her a chance Allison spoke, "That is the way to start a show! Great job Spence."

"I loved it girl. You may have sung about imperfections but you my dear were perfect. I can't wait to hear what else you've got." Phillip said smiling.

Ashley smiled too and said, "Strong start, I can't wait to hear the rest. Keep it up Spence."

"High praise from the judges. So I've gotta ask Spence, I noticed the new ink on the wrists. What do the letters stand for?"

"Well they stand for the two most important men ever in my life; my father Arthur and my little man Dylan. Without my dad and my son I don't know where I'd be."

"Thank you Spencer. Now let's bring Cassie out to perform the song she and Allison co wrote entitled Sober."

Cassie sat at the edge of the stage dressed all in black and began the song quietly. As the intensity in the music grew she got up and moved around the stage throwing herself completely into the song.

Phillip was the first to speak, "Wow Cassie. You surprised us all during rock week and this was a continuation of that. I love this rockish side of you."

"Amazing Cass. This competition is way too close to call." Ashley commented.

Allison smiled, "That was better than I thought it would be. Thank you Cassie."

"Now we bring the ball back to Spencer's court for round two. Let's hear the song she and Allison wrote together called The Stranger."

This time around it was just Spence and her acoustic guitar. A look and sound that everyone had come to associate with amazing performances.

Ashley was first to speak, "The combination of you and Allison writing was magical. I loved it."

"I feel like a broken record, that was even better than I imagined. Thank you Spencer." Allison said with a huge grin.

"I'll get to you in a sec Spence. I think we should give Allison a hand for co writing two amazingly perfect songs!" Phillip gushed. "As for you missy, again amazing!"

"Now back to Cassie with a song she chose, Heaven by DJ Sammy and Yanou."

Everything about this performance screamed fun from her brightly colored outfit, her huge smile and the upbeat music. Cassie had the judges and the studio audience in the palm of her hand.

"Allison was first, "You're energy is infectious. You were obviously having a blast as did we, great job."

"I absolutely love that song. I think that could be a hit for you right now on the radio." Phillip raved.

"I agree with these two. This is turning into a very close competition." Ashley commented.

"Half way through our show and I have no clue who has the edge." Chip said. "Allison what do you think?"

"Honestly these girls are extremely evenly matched. They are both immensely talented."

"Ashley what do you think these girls can do to stand out?"

"They just need to keep doing what they have been doing. I think it will just be the voter's preference because talent wise they are at the same level."

During this conversation Cassie and Spencer were joking backstage.

"You think they'll talk so long that they'll forget about us?" Spencer joked.

"Well Chip does love the sound of his own voice but I think Ashley may strangle him if he tries to talk much longer."

"Alright, let's bring Spencer back to the stage." Chip said.

"Go rock it out girl." Cassie encouraged.

"Here she is with the other song of her choice, Ready When You Are by Trapt."

Phillip was the first one to speak, "I love that I am getting to see the attitude side of you, the rocker chick, the unplugged side, this is great. Everything you've done tonight is perfect."

Ashley felt a little choked up. "That was beautiful, so heartfelt. You are definitely proving why you are here in the finals."

"Ditto, I'm finding myself getting jealous of how talented you are." Allison said with a huge smile.

Chip went on another tangent which allowed the two girls to talk a bit more.

"Great job Spence." Cassie said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks although you'll go out there and make them forget all about little old me." Spencer said with a fake pout.

"Well all but one anyways." Cassie joked.

"What?"

"My next song is the one your girls wrote for you missy. Even with me saying he and him she's only going to be thinking of you."

"Next up is Cassie…"

"Go get them tiger." Spencer joked smacking Cassie in the ass.

"Ohh, I love it when you're feisty." Cassie joked with an evil grin.

"Cassie will be singing her version of Ashley's song Just The Way You Are."

"Now I'm gonna sound like Allison. That was amazing. You have definitely helped my ego by making something I wrote sound so wonderful." Ashley said.

"Great song Ash." Allison smiled at her friend. "And Cassie wonderful performance again. You and Spencer are matching each other blow for blow."

"I love it when these two say exactly what I'm thinking. Bravo Cass." Phillip added.

"Alright America we have made it to the final round before you vote to determine which of the phenomenal girls will be The One. First up is Spencer with her version of Just The Way You Are by our own Ashley Davies.

Spencer's version of the song had more of a rock feel to it than Cassie's version had been. They were different even though it was the same song.

Allison spoke first. "Congratulations Spencer, you ended this on an amazing note. You have a bright future ahead of you no matter what happens tomorrow. I'm very proud of you my dear."

Phillip stood and applauded Spencer. "It has been a pleasure to have you on this show. You are amazing and I can't wait to buy your first album."

Ashley was panicking when the other judges were talking because she didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't let her feelings be known on national TV just yet. "Spencer you are remarkable as they said. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the end to the first chapter of many in your career. And I'll one up Phillip and say I can't wait to be front row center for your first solo concert."

"Beautiful job tonight Spencer. America don't forget if you want her to be The One, you have to vote. With the final performance of the night is Cassie with Missing You by The Saturdays.

Phillip stood for Cassie as well. "Amazing job Cassie, way to end a phenomenal night of musical greatness. This pair is so evenly matched I have no clue who will win but you are going to have an amazing career too. Hold on honey cause you're in for the ride of your life."

Ashley was up next. "Cassie you have grown so much throughout this competition it's amazing. I haven't always been a fan of your choices but I love your voice. I can't wait to see and hear where your career takes you."

Allison gave the final critique of the season. "Cassie you have been one of my favorites since day one. Although you could have had a hit record back then I think the artist you have become will be considerably more successful. Congrats and good luck."

"Well America who will it be? Spencer Carlin or Cassie Lane. The decision is in your hands. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow night to hear performances from all this season's contestants and find out which of these lovely ladies you have crowned The One. Good night!"

**A/N: Just a not about a couple of the songs if you hadn't figured it out. Allison and Cassie's song ****Sober**** is the song by Pink. Allison and Spencer's song ****The Stranger**** is by Melissa Ferrick. Ashley's song is by Bruno Mars. Gotta give credit where credit is due. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon don't worry **


	43. Chapter 43

Scott met the girls backstage after the show. He trapped them in a huge hug and said, "Oh my god you two were insane tonight."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Well we are friends with him so that probably qualifies us as certifiable." Cassie joked.

"Very funny," Scott replied. "But hey you two need to get changed so we can head to the party."

"Sweetie you have to let go of us so we can do that." Cassie said.

"Yeah and regaining the ability to breath would be nice too." Spencer added.

Once they were locked in their dressing room Spencer spoke again. "So this party is for all the contestants' right?"

"Yeah, I saw most of them in the audience tonight." Cassie replied.

"And you don't see a potential problem with this scenario?" Spencer hinted hoping her friend would catch on.

"You know Ashley's label is hosting this so she's basically working, it will be fine." Cassie said oblivious to what Spencer was getting at.

"It's not Ashley I'm worried about. Despite what you may think, she's not on my mind every second of the day." Spencer said with a hint of annoyance.

"Then what in the world are you… oh!" Cassie finally got it. "We're gonna come face to face with Julia at this party."

"Bingo! I thought I was gonna have to spell that one out for you." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Ohh and my hubby's coming too. This could be very interesting." Cassie replied with a devilish grin.

"Oh god." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

From the moment they entered the party Spencer and Cassie were bombarded by people. Agents, record execs, reporters and well wishers alike all wanted a moment of the finalist's time, it was crazy.

After two hours of constant attention Spencer was ready to leave but unfortunately like so many other events, by contract she had to be there. She managed to escape to an outside patio for a few moments of peace and quiet.

"Spencer?" said a voice nervously from behind her.

Spencer turned around to find herself face to face with Julia. "What do you want?" she huffed and turned back around.

"Hey, I know you have every right to be pissed at me. I get it."

"Well I'm glad I have your permission." She snapped sarcastically. "Are we done now?"

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to lash out at you using the press."

"Well that's true. So you got caught in the lie and now you come running back to me, tail between your legs begging for forgiveness? Well don't hold your breath." Spencer said harshly glaring at Julia.

"Honey there you are, I thought I lost you. We need to get going soon."

"Hey I want you to meet someone first hon. This is Spencer Carlin. Spence this is my fiancée Kelly." Julia said beaming.

"Fiancée? But it's been like two weeks since you left the house single." Spencer asked.

"Well we met during my interviews and well when it's right its right you know. But we gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow." Julia said before rushing off.

"What was that all about? Cassie asked coming up behind Spencer.

"I'm not sure." Spencer said still shocked.

"Who was the blond?"

Apparently her fiancé."

"Well she wasted no time getting over you Spence."

This made Spencer laugh, "Well I guess we know what at least one of them brought on their second date!"

Spencer and Cassie laughed but Cassie's husband looked confused, "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it on the way home honey. You need a ride home Spence?"

"Nah, you two go have fun. I'll see you in the morning."

A few minutes later someone else joined Spencer, "It's peaceful out here."

Spencer turned around showing a huge grin, she'd know that voice anywhere. "Hey you, quite a party."

"I know these things suck but they are a necessary evil. If it makes you feel any better everyone I talked to thought you were extremely charming and gorgeous." Ashley said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah right!"

"No honestly you could easily hook up with at least twenty women in there easily."

Taking one step closer to Ashley she replied, "Well I'm with the only one I want right now."

Ashley's heart skipped a beat at Spencer's boldness. All she wanted to do at that moment was get as close to Spencer as possible and do things that were not wise to do on the patio.

"Ashley," her assistant yelled out the door. "The producers would like a word with you before they leave."

"Be right in." Ashley yelled back not taking her eyes off of Spencer.

"Business first hey?" Spencer said.

"Unfortunately. Are you staying at the contestant's house or with your family tonight?"

"Dylan wants me over there so I'm staying at yours and Kyla's."

"Well I may see you in a little while. Kyla wants me over there to talk business."

"Well I'm heading out now so if nothing else I'll see you in the morning."

With that the two women went their separate ways.

After Ashley and Kyla signed the contracts for the performers coming to Someplace Else Ashley headed up to bed. Before lying down she couldn't resist looking in on Dylan. When she entered his room she was surprised to see Spencer lying with him. She tried to leave quietly but heard some movement behind her.

"Ash? Is that you?" Spencer whispered sleepily.

"Yeah sweetie, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Why don't you stay?"

Ashley tip toed to Spencer's side and asked, "You want me to sleep in here with you and Dylan?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of room. Come here." Spencer said lifting the blanket for Ashley to join them.

Ashley was a little apprehensive but she gave in because she couldn't deny that she wanted to wake up next to Spencer.

Cassie and Spencer decided to have a quiet lunch at the contestants house before the craziness of the day began.

"Did you have a good night with the hubby?"

"Absolutely. I think I forgot how much I missed waking up next to him."

"I get that." Spencer said with a grin.

"So who did you wake up next to Miss Carlin?"

"Dylan."

"Oh for a sec…"

"And Ashley." Spencer quickly added.

"WHAT?" Cassie yelled then said, "Give me details girl, how did that happen?"

"Well she had some stuff to talk over with Kyla and decided to stay at the house. She came in the room to check on Dylan and I asked her to stay."

"Awe! Wait how did Dylan take it?"

"Oh please, he was thrilled. He's loved Ashley since the first time he met her."

"Like mother like son." Cassie joked.

"Yeah something like that. I could definitely get used to it though. Well minus Dylan most of the time. And of course whenever it's minus Dylan minus the cloths too."

"Okay let's end the conversation there!" Cassie replied. During the following silence Cassie got a goofy grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Spencer asked.

"Just thinking about you two with no cloths scenario. Gotta admit that's pretty hot."

"Oh god, you do remember you're married to a man right?"

"As I've said before just cause I'm straight doesn't mean I'm blind. You and Ashley separately are both hot, together wow!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We've gotta get going." Spencer said heading to the door.

"You know if you guys made a sex tape…"

"Oh shut the hell up."

"I'm just sayin." Cassie said with an evil grin.

"Whatever."

Cassie stopped Spencer before she walked out the door. "Okay this is serious now Spence. I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it more than most people I know and I can tell she loves you too."

"Thank you Cass." Spencer replied giving her friend a hug.

"No problem. That doesn't change the fact that you two are a hot couple."

"Tonight is the night America. Last night you voted and tonight we will reveal whether Cassie Lane or Spencer Carlin will be crowned The One." Chip announced dramatically while the audience went nuts.

"Before this extravaganza begins let's go to our judges one last time. Starting with Allison tell everyone your impressions of the season and a favorite moment from the season."

"Wow, how do you sum up this season? Well there were some low points but for the most part I would say magical. We found some incredibly talented artists this year. As for favorite moment I have a few. Scott had some great moments with In My Life, Just To See You Smile and Runaway Train. Julia during love songs week was amazing." Allison commented.

Phillip grinned and said, "This has been the best season yet, hands down. We had a variety of musical styles and some singers really willing to take risks. Some of my favorite performances were the group numbers during one hit wonder week and the duets during country week."

Ashley spoke last. "Well I didn't know what to expect coming in to my first season but week after week these contestants impressed me. I said I was looking for greatness and we heard it every week from one contestant or another. Two of my favorite performances came from Jared when he did Leona Lewis then again when he performed Waitin On A Woman.

"I'll ask you Ashley, why didn't you mention Spencer or Cassie at all for favorite moments, did America get it wrong?"

Ashley quickly responded, "Not at all, America got it completely right. For me both women were great throughout but it would take more than two or three minutes to outline their memorable performances. But if I had to choose one from each Cassie's would be Reasons Why and Spencer's for me was from the same week Gravity."

Phillip chimed in, "I'd say Spencer's best for me was Crazy On You and Cassie's was Strawberry Wine."

"Well I have to give my two cents. I thought Cassie's best performance was I Kissed A Girl and Spencer's was Never Been Hurt." Allison added.

Chip took over, "Well I guess the only thing the judges could agree on it that our finalists are extremely talented but which is The One?"

The performances started off with a medley of the group numbers from throughout the season. The contestant's energy was infectious.

Like any highly publicized TV event there was lots of down time due to commercials. Most of the contestants were back stage joking around and catching up with their former housemates. Spencer took part in this for a little while but then moved away from the crowd.

After a few performances by other former contestants Cassie and Scott went looking for her.

"So this is where you're hiding." Scott said when they found her.

"Yeah, I just needed some space I guess."

"Are you okay Spence?" Cassie asked the concern obvious in her voice.

"Yes and no."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Scott asked sitting next to her.

"I guess the meaning of tonight just hit me. No matter if Cassie wins or I win my life is never going to be the same."

"True but that's the point Spence." Scott replied.

"But what if I make a record and it bombs. Then I'll be known as the contestant with all this potential who failed. If I succeed what kind of life is that gonna be for Dylan. I'll be touring and recording. How can I be a good mom under those conditions?"

"Calm down Spence." Cassie said in a soothing voice. "Let me ask you something, do you love singing for a crowd?"

"Well yeah that's why I went through all of this. Being a singer is my dream."

Scott chimed in, "Well there you go then, and that answer just said it all. You are proving to your son that if you work hard doing something you love, then you can achieve your dreams."

"And Spence you have an amazing support system of family and friends to help you along the way." Cassie added.

"Plus you'll have a smoking hot woman by your side who loves you." Scott said with a grin.

Spencer smiled, "And I have two of the best friends a girl could ask for. Thanks guys."

"Anytime Spence. I gotta go get ready for the guys performance so I'll see you ladies in a bit."

Once he left Spencer smirked, "Sooner than he thinks."

"Let's do this," Cassie said as she helped Spencer up.

The guys, decked out in button down shirts and ties, performed Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones. Towards the end of the song the girls trickled onto the stage pulling the guys to the sides of the stage by their ties. Spencer and Cassie walked down the middle of the stage.

"That's enough boys!" Cassie said.

"Yeah, tonight's more of a girls show since we're the finalists." Spencer said pointing between her and Cassie. "Come on girls let's show the guys how it's done." With that the girls performed When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls.

Another twenty minutes of commercials Scott and Spencer performed the Seether and Amy Lee version of Broken. Cassie and Jared followed that up with The First Time by The Script.

Towards the end of the show Cassie performed a song her and Spencer wrote called This Day, with Spencer backing her up with vocals and guitar. The last performance before the results was Spencer alone with her guitar doing her original song Bleed.

Ashley watched in awe to hear the two original songs. She had recognized that Spencer was talented right off the bat and Kyla said something about her writing but she had never imagined Spencer was this good. The business woman side of her saw the marketability of the beautiful blond on stage but she forced herself to focus on the other side of herself. The Ashley that was helplessly in love with this woman swelled with pride that Spencer was beginning to live her dream. Ashley also knew Spencer would be successful even if the blond didn't believe it quite yet.

"Hell of a woman you've got there Ash." Phillip whispered to her after Spencer finished her song.

"Yeah." She responded then it hit he who she was talking to. "Wait, what, no, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ash relax. It's fine by me."

"Yeah but the rules. No one is supposed to know." Ashley responded slightly panicked.

"And I doubt many people do. Ash we've know each other for a long time. You had to know I'd figure it out."

"I guess Phil, but…"

He quickly stopped her. "But nothing. You have judged her fairly throughout this entire competition so I have no issue what so ever. And I completely approve. She's a terrific person; you'll be good for each other. Just one warning my dear."

"What's that?" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare break that girl's heart Ashley Davies. If you do I will smack the crap out of you before the Carlin's have a chance."

"Yes sir." She answered with a smile.

"Alright America the time has come. After 126 million votes you have chosen your winner. Will it be Spencer Carlin, the rocking bartender from Chicago Illinois? Or will it be Cassie Lane, our pop diva secretary from Springfield, Louisiana? The answer is here in this envelope. At stake a record contract, money, fame and the title of The One. Both extremely talented woman and deserving women but you America have bestowed the title on only one. So here it goes. The winner of this season of The One is…

**A/N: I know how much you all love my cliffhangers **** Gotta give credit to two of the songs ****Bleed ****is by Hot Chelle Rae and ****This Day**** is by Emma's Imagination. Keep the reviews coming.**


	44. Chapter 44

Spencer sat on the plane trying to will herself to sleep but she had too much on her mind. The last three months had been a blur; so many cities and so many shows that at times she couldn't remember where she was. It had been craziness but she had loved every minute of the experience. After the show ended she wasn't sure if she could handle this life but the tour made her realize this is exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

As she made her way to the baggage claim at O'Hare she searched for her family. She wasn't sure who was coming to pick her up but she assumed Dylan would be running at her any moment.

"Hey superstar!" A male voice said from behind Spencer.

"Aiden?"

"Hey sweetheart, welcome home." Aiden said giving her a huge hug.

"Thanks, it's great to be home." Spencer replied less than enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you were expecting Dylan or Paula but I had to drop my mom off so I offered to pick you up. And I think Dylan really wanted to make you a special dinner."

"Wait, Dylan's helping cook?" Spencer said with a smile.

"Yeah." Aiden laughed. "Don't worry too much; Paula is keeping him pretty well in check. He wants everything to be perfect so he's being really careful."

"What exactly does he want to be perfect? Aren't we just having a big family dinner? Those are always crazy but fun, no perfection needed."

"Well…" Aiden said nervously. "You'll find out when you get home."

"Oh god." Spencer said getting nervous about her homecoming.

As they made their way to the parking garage a little girl, probably around Dylan's age, ran right up to Spencer and tapped her arm. "Excuse me, are you Spencer Carlin?"

Spencer knelt down and said, "Yes I am, what can I do for you sweetie?"

The little girl's eyes lit up, "Wow, you are a really good singer. You were my absolute favorite on the show. My mommy even let me vote for you loads of times. Can I have your autograph?" She rambled holding out a pen and notebook.

"Of course you can, what's your name?" Spencer said with a warm smile.

"Ashlee," The little girl said quietly. "It ends with an E instead of a Y."

"You know what Ashlee that happens to be one of my favorite names." Spencer said with a smile which made the little girl beam. "Here you go."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ashlee said and gave Spencer a hug. Then she ran back to her mom showing her the autograph like it was a prized trophy.

"So have you got too used to that yet?" Aiden asked.

"Not really. It's still weird to me that people know who I am. But I love it; I'm not going to complain that people like my music."

"Well let's get out of here and get you home to your biggest fans." Aiden said as they got to the car.

Spencer walked into her house and was surprised that no one came to greet her. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Paula came strolling to the door. "Welcome home dear. How was your flight?"

"Good." Spencer said skeptically. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean dear? Look why don't you get your stuff put away and head back down in about twenty minutes. Dinner will be ready then." Paula said then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Spencer did as she was told but was extremely confused. She had told her mom she wanted just a normal family dinner tonight, no big party or anything. She had yet to see anyone besides Paula and Aiden which was strange. She was sure Dylan would have attacked her as soon as they were in the same building but as of yet her son was nowhere to be seen.

Twenty minutes later she headed down the stairs apprehensively. Half way down she saw her son smiling up at her dressed in his Sunday best. "What are you up to little man?"

"Hi Mommy, let me lead you to your table." He said leading her into the dining room.

"Okay." Spencer replied knowing he was up to something.

The dining room was empty. The only light in the room was coming from lit candles on the table. There were only two place settings and there was music quietly playing.

"What's all this Dylan?"

"It's a surprise Mommy. Just be patient." He said with a huge grin then ran into the kitchen.

Spencer waited in the dining room for another ten minutes until the kitchen door opened again. Dylan came out with a basket of rolls. "Mommy please sit down. Dinner will be out in a second."

Spencer sat down; her back was to the door. She heard it open then a plate of food was placed in front of her and a voice whispered in her ear, "Welcome home Spencer."

Spencer immediately jumped up and enveloped Ashley in a huge hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"To welcome you home of course and eat a good home cooked dinner. I can't pass up Paula's cooking you know."

"But I thought you had tons of stuff to do this week, you said you wouldn't be here until next week."

"Yeah well, don't be mad at me but I lied. Dylan and Paula cooked this whole plan up because they wanted you to have the best home coming possible." Ashley explained.

"Wow. I mean, I can't believe you're here and this whole thing." Spencer stumbled over her words too surprised to speak much.

"Well, I can't think of a better way to start our relationship than this nice quiet dinner at home."

"Start… wait the tour is over so I'm not under contract anymore." Spencer said having not thought of this before.

"Well unless you are having seco…"

"Don't you even say that Ashley Davies. I have been waiting for this for too long. How about we have dinner since they went all this trouble, then well we'll see where the night takes us." Spencer said with an evil grin.

"I can't believe we are doing this at Disney World." Cassie said to her two friends.

"Well, I think Ashley had way too much input from Dylan. He has her tied around his little finger." Spencer said laughing.

"Come on guys Disney is a great place to kick off our tour. It's the happiest place on earth." Scott added.

"True but it still seems crazy to me." Cassie replied.

"Well it's showtime. I'm up being number three and all." Scott said with a sly grin.

All three friends had been signed to record deals by Ashley's label and they had all come up with the idea of doing a tour together. It had been a year sing the show and their albums were coming out in the next three weeks so this kick off concert was also serving as the launch of the winner's record.

Cassie was up on stage to introduce Spencer. "This girl is one of my best friends in the world. Honestly I can't believe I actually beat this girl, this is the most talented runner up I have ever seen on that show. So welcome to the stage Spencer Carlin."

The intro made Spencer smile because she felt the same about Cassie. They had become fast friends and have remained friends since. When the winner of The One she was thrilled for her friend. She had never expected to win the competition, she was just glad that such of wonderful person had won the title.

At the end of her set Spencer went to go back stage but she was stopped by Scott and Cassie.

"Hold on a second girl, you're not done up here yet." Cassie said as they pulled her back to the middle of the stage.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"It's a surprise you'll love." Scott said with an evil grin.

As Spencer was being brought back on stage Dylan tugged on Ashley's hand. When she knelt down Dylan asked, "Ashy there's a lot of cameras are you sure you wanna do this here?"

"It's okay little man. I know what I'm doing."

Spencer was surprised to see Ashley and Dylan on stage. She was now really nervous about what was going on but she took a deep breath and decided to go with it.

"Hey Spence." Ashley said with a nervous smile.

"What's going on Ashley?" she asked wondering why Ashley had a microphone in her hand.

"Do you remember when I told you I couldn't wait to be front and center at your first concert?" Spencer nodded to Ashley and she continued. "Well it's not a solo concert but I had more in mind than just sitting there. You have mesmerized me since the first time I saw you Spencer Carlin. Obviously when you were on the show we had to ignore feelings that were growing but since the tour ended I have been happier than I ever remember being since I've had you in my life. My love for you has grown everyday which I didn't think was possible and I never want to go back to my old life without you." Ashley got down on one knee and Dylan handed her a ring box. "Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?"

As Ashley was delivering her speech Spencer felt tears forming then running down her face. She couldn't believe Ashley was doing this here but as she listened to her words all the people disappeared. The only person she could see was the woman she loved. When Ashley asked the question Spencer had dreamed of there was only one answer for her to blurt out, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

The audience cheered at Spencer's answer. Dylan was jumping up and down with a huge grin on his face. Ashley put the ring on Spencer's finger then wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss. They didn't realize just how long they had been kissing until Dylan started tugging on their arms and yelled at them, "Guys, hey guys. I think Cassie wants to sing now. You guys can keep doing that but go backstage." This made everyone laugh.

Spencer's head was spinning but this had been the best day of her life. She was starting her first tour not associated with the show and she was engaged to the most amazing woman she had ever know. She was getting everything she wanted and then some.

THE END

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read this story and commented, I loved the feedback. This was a fun story to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it :-)**

** I always have tons of story ideas going through my head so I'm sure I'll post a new story some time soon so if you like how a write I hope you enjoy my next story too.**

**A huge thanks needs to go to my muse and motivation MDawg who is a good author herself so check out her stuff as well!**


End file.
